


A Heart So Ravenous

by slashpervert



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, BDSM, Book 6: Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, Book 7: Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Dom/sub, Drama, Erotica, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Masturbation, Mpreg, Not Epilogue Compliant, Post-War, Rimming, Romance, Slash, The Quidditch Pitch: The Changing Room, The Quidditch Pitch: The Dungeon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-04-22
Updated: 2008-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-26 05:52:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 44
Words: 117,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10780908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slashpervert/pseuds/slashpervert
Summary: Draco and Harry continue to recover from past ordeals as they work on building their lives together. Draco tries to find a way to please both his parents and his lover, but with dangerous consequences. Will their love survive what he has done? Sequel toA Love So Belated.





	1. Chapter 1: Dreadful

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).
> 
> **Author's notes:**
> 
> **Co-Author: Sayingsorry_hh  
>  Note:** Post-DH. We found additional inspiration in the song “Who Would Have Thought” by Darren Hayes, from which we draw the title.   
> **Betas** : asm614, 1over137pt036, brknhalo241,  nomeci and Indie.  
>  ** _A Love So Belated_** and **_A Heart So Ravenous_** won the _2007 Quill to Parchment Awards_ , Round Three, for **1) Best Male Slash, 2) Best Novel Length** and **3) Best Post War** fan fiction.

Harry shifted around in his sleep. He was lying on his stomach and rubbed against the bed, smiling a little. He opened his eyes and turned to press against Draco, to let him feel how... hard... he was. Then he remembered. He sighed and flopped onto his back. 

 

Draco's eyes popped open as he woke with a start. He felt the press of a hard cock against his arse and tensed. It took him a minute to figure out what had happened. Harry, as he always did, had pressed his morning erection against him and then must have remembered and pulled away. Draco was confused. He was aroused as well, his own cock straining against his pyjama bottoms. And yet fear had been what had woken him. Since Harry wasn't facing him, he closed his eyes and pretended that he was still asleep. 

 

Harry understood. He did. He knew it had to be hard for Draco to want to have sex, to even think about wanting sex. He didn't blame him, but his own libido didn't seem to mind that. He wished he didn't want it so badly. He wished he hadn't had to wank too many times to count over the past week. He glanced at Draco, who was still asleep, and wondered if he would have enough time to... He shook his head at himself. The erection would go away eventually, he knew it would, but it wasn't wonderful having to lie and wait. He was very tempted to shove his hand down his pyjamas - that was also something different. They usually ended up not wearing anything to bed, but now they wore them every night. He sighed again. 

 

Draco tried to make his breathing even and slow, letting his body relax. Harry would either go back to sleep or get up and go to the shower to wank. Maybe Harry thought he didn't know, and it was probably better that way. 

 

Harry looked at the clock on the bedside table. Merlin, he didn't want to get up yet. It was too bloody early for a shower, but his erection wasn't going away as easily as he'd thought it would. It didn't help that images of Draco naked beneath him and begging for his cock kept flashing through his mind, no matter how hard he tried to keep them away. He glanced at Draco again, wondering if no sex was making him crazy. He slowly slid his right hand into his own trousers and closed it around his cock. He sighed again, though it was a very different sort of sigh from the first. 

 

Draco heard the sound. He knew that sigh well, and it made his own cock twitch. 

 

Harry bit his lip, trying to stroke himself as quietly as he possibly could. He closed his eyes, letting the images come freely now. He would be able to get off more quickly. He made a small sound of pleasure that he couldn't keep in. 

 

Draco swallowed. All he had to do was tell Harry that he was awake and that he wanted him ... and Draco could have him. He knew that. But he couldn't seem to make himself do it. He lay there listening. 

 

Harry's breathing sped up as he got closer, his lips parting with his heavy panting. His hand pumped faster as he watched Draco's body taking him in inside his mind, he watched Draco come, feeling imaginary hands clutching at him, and then he was coming too. "Fuck," he let out in a very quiet, strangled whisper. "Fuck, Draco, yes." He continued to pull until he couldn't anymore, still panting. 

 

Draco lay trembling slightly. His heart clenched painfully when he heard Harry call out his name. At least Harry still wanted him. How long would that continue if he couldn’t give his lover what he needed? He desperately wished he could. 

 

Harry waited until his breathing had returned to normal, and almost fell asleep, but he managed to grope for his wand and cast a Cleaning Charm. Then he lay back against his pillows, awake, but at least feeling a little better now. 

 

Draco tried to remain very still, despite how fast his heart was beating. Maybe Harry would go back to sleep and then Draco could slip out of the room. 

 

Harry stared up at the ceiling for a few long minutes with a heavy-feeling heart, but then did feel sleep tugging at him. He turned onto his side to get more comfortable, and after another few minutes, he was sleeping again. 

 

Draco lay there for a long time, until the sun was lighting the windows. He slid out of the bed and went to the bathroom. It was ironic that his lover still aroused him so much; it might have been easier otherwise. Harry wasn't the only one who wanked in the shower. 

 

***

 

When Harry awoke again, it was to an empty bed. He frowned, stretching as he moved to sit up, and then got to his feet. He left the bedroom to go off through the house, searching for Draco. He found him in the library, looking though a stack of old books. He stood in the doorway, leaning to the side. "Morning," he said quietly. 

 

Draco looked up, smiling at Harry. "Did you sleep well?" 

 

"I slept okay," Harry answered with a nod. "What're you doing?" 

 

"Just researching ideas for new potions," Draco said, setting a book aside. "There are a lot of things that can be done with potions that can't be done with spells." 

 

"Mm," Harry said with another nod. "Have you had breakfast yet?" 

 

Draco shook his head. "No, not really hungry," he said. 

 

Harry's lips twitched downward. "Oh," he said. "You don't want anything then?" 

 

Draco's heart clenched again at the question. He could hear more than a request about food there. He shook his head and picked up another book to cover how he was feeling. 

 

Harry sighed. "I guess I'll just go down then," he said, wondering if Draco would stay there or go with him. 

 

Draco nodded, pretending to study the book. 

 

Harry stared for a moment before he turned to leave, feeling that ache as he made his way down to the kitchen alone. 

 

Draco dropped the book and buried his face in his hands. He knew he was hurting his lover. Maybe he should have gone to the Manor with his mother after all. Wasn't this just tormenting Harry? 

 

Harry didn't actually make anything to eat. He didn't feel very hungry either it seemed. He had only been sitting at the table for a short while before there was a tapping at the window. It was an owl, bringing the day's usual mail and paper. He paid the owl a few Knuts before it flew off, then threw the hate mail it had brought into the fire. Amazing that some people still hadn't let it die. 

 

He opened the paper without really feeling like reading it, but his eyes widened in horror when he saw the headline. **Death Eater Brothers Attack Potter and Malfoy**. 

 

His breathing sped up. He really shouldn't have been surprised. Of course there would be a story on it, but what made him very nervous was that it was another article written by Rita Skeeter. Bracing himself, he sat down to read it. 

 

_Two Death Eaters at large were taken down last week by our own hero, Harry Potter. As many know, brothers Rodolphus and Rabastan Lestrange, guilty of too many crimes to list, had not been among those captured during the battle at Hogwarts. Many will be happy to know that they can sleep safer in their beds tonight with those two off the streets. The Ministry has been keeping the story under wraps due to the violent acts surrounding it, but the public has every right to know._

_While some of the details are blurry, sources say that Potter and Draco Malfoy, lovers, were spending the day apart from one another. Malfoy was allegedly captured by the brothers, though it is unknown whether or not he was working with them to set a trap for Potter._

_Potter tracked down the brothers to find Malfoy and the Lestranges involved in horrific activities. What went on at this meeting is unclear, but it is known that one of the brothers was killed while the other is currently in Ministry custody, due, of course, to the brave Harry Potter. Malfoy was taken to St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries, apparently on the edge of death, according to sources. It is unknown exactly how his injuries were sustained, only that they were dreadful and highly suggestive._

_Both Potter and Malfoy have not been seen in public since leaving St. Mungo's together, and their location is currently a mystery. One can only hope that Potter is safe wherever he may be, and that he will emerge soon to accept the praise for yet another victory._

 

Harry lowered the paper with angrily shaking hands and then simply ripped it clean in two and threw it into the fire where it belonged. He was fuming mad and would have killed Rita had she been standing in front of him. His hands continued to shake as he sat there, unable to even look at the rest of the mail that had come. 

 

He couldn't move for a while. He sat trying to get himself under control. No way could Draco see or hear about that paper. Anyone with half a brain would be able to tell what had happened. Rita had even made it sound worse - like Draco had wanted it to happen. He shivered, holding back yet another burst of anger. 

 

Draco stood at the top of the stairs, watching Harry for a minute. "What's happened?" he asked at the look on his lover's face. 

 

Harry startled and looked up at Draco. His mind went completely blank for a moment before he answered, "More hate mail." 

 

Draco made his way down the stairs. At least he could do that unassisted now. He glanced at the curling papers in the fire and then took a seat beside Harry. 

 

Harry sighed, feeling bad for lying but knowing he would feel worse if Draco read that article. 

 

Draco reached out, hand shaking a bit, and laid it on Harry's back, rubbing it in small circles. "I would think you would be used to them by now," he said. 

 

"Yeah," Harry said quietly, feeling the slight tension in Draco's hand. He wished Draco didn't feel like he needed to do that. "We got something else, though," he continued, to change the subject. He picked up the two official looking envelopes that he hadn't thrown in the fire. 

 

Draco froze, hand in place on Harry as he looked at the envelopes. "What do they want?" he asked suspiciously. 

 

"I don't know," Harry said. "I haven't read it." He slit one of the envelopes open and took out the parchment inside. His face fell as he did. 

 

Draco's heart sped up at Harry's expression. He didn't even touch the letter Harry had set in front of him. 

 

"They want me to testify," Harry said quietly, staring at the words in front of him. He knew Draco had probably been sent the same thing. 

 

"For what?" Draco asked, afraid he already knew the answer. 

 

"For... Rodolphus' trial," Harry answered, gritting his teeth. 

 

Draco stood up abruptly, his chair falling when he did. He began backing away from the letter on the table as if it were dangerous. "Why? Why does he need a trial? Isn't he a fucking convicted Death Eater? A murderer?" 

 

Harry's eyes widened and he stood as well. "Draco," he said evenly, afraid he would run or something. 

 

"Why?" Draco asked again, eyes wide and body trembling. 

 

"I don't know," Harry answered, crossing to Draco. He wanted to take him into his arms, but refrained, because he was so unsure of what Draco's reaction might be. 

 

Draco was panting now and had backed himself into the wall. 

 

Harry was actually afraid, and he didn't know what to do. "Draco," he said again, reaching a slightly shaking hand out to gently touch his shoulder. 

 

If anyone else had touched him right then, Draco probably would have screamed, or hit them, or ran. When Harry did, he froze, looking into his face as if he could find what he needed there. 

 

"Draco," Harry whispered, staring at him worriedly. 

 

"Harry," Draco managed to whisper in response. 

 

Very slowly and hesitantly, Harry moved closer to Draco and then pulled him away from the wall, wrapping arms around him just as slowly. He didn't know what he would do if Draco ran from him. The very thought was terrifying. 

 

Draco relaxed into those arms, shuddering as the fear seemed to flow through him and out. 

 

Harry let out a quiet breath, very gently rubbing Draco's back. 

 

Draco leaned his head forward, resting his forehead on Harry's and bringing his arms up around Harry too. 

 

"It's okay," Harry whispered to him. "I'm right here with you. Only you and me." 

 

"You and me," Draco repeated, letting the warmth of Harry's body against his settle him. 

 

Harry nodded. "You and me," he said again, relieved that Draco seemed to be calming down. 

 

Draco pulled Harry closer, his face pressing along side Harry's now and into his hair. 

 

Harry shivered unintentionally, his heart skipping a beat, and he flushed, standing still and letting Draco do what he wanted. 

 

Draco let the feel and scent of his lover guide him as he slid a hand up into Harry's hair and the other down to the small of his back, pressing their bodies firmly together. He could feel his arousal from earlier returning. 

 

Harry shivered again, his heart beating faster and his breathing speeding up as well. 

 

Draco nuzzled Harry's hair and then his ear, letting his warm breath ghost over Harry's skin. "You still want me, don't you?" he whispered. 

 

Harry's eyes slid half-closed in arousal. "Yeah," he said deeply. Draco had no idea how much. 

 

"Tell me what you were thinking about when you were wanking this morning." 

 

Harry didn't even ask how Draco knew. "You," he said in the same deep voice. "Inside you. You coming." 

 

Draco shivered, but held on tight, pressing his erection against Harry's through their clothing. "Describe it," he whispered again. 

 

Harry groaned quietly, pressing his hands to Draco's back now. "My cock inside you. You under me, wanting me to never stop," he whispered. He could see it again in his mind, Draco's back arched as he came. 

 

Draco tried to imagine it, tried to let himself feel that and not the pain... but his body kept tensing when he did. He wanted to cry in anger and frustration and his hands gripped Harry harder. 

 

Harry took that to mean Draco wanted more. He licked his ear slowly, sliding one hand lower down Draco's back. "And you would yell my name out," he whispered. "Tell me how good I was making you feel, how good I feel inside you." 

 

Draco shuddered, the combination of fear and arousal confusing to him. He wanted this, he wanted Harry but his heart was beating too rapidly and he was starting to feel dizzy. 

 

Harry licked Draco's ear again and then kissed along his jaw, sliding his hand under Draco's shirt. 

 

Draco froze at the feeling of Harry's hand on his skin. No one but the healers had touched his back or chest since the bandages had come off. He wouldn't even look at himself in the mirror now. 

 

Harry opened his eyes then and pulled back to look at Draco's face, his own flushed with pleasure. 

 

Draco was panting through his nose and he forced himself to open his eyes when he felt Harry pull back. Gods, how he loved that look. But his body began to shake again and he didn't have any idea what to do. 

 

Harry realised that he had gone too far and flushed for an entirely different reason. He slid his hand out from Draco's shirt and loosened his hold before stepping back completely. "I'm sorry," he whispered, closing his eyes and trying to get a hold on himself. 

 

"No," Draco said, feeling helpless. "I wanted..." He flushed again, realising how he had teased Harry. "I didn't mean to..." 

 

Harry shook his head and wished he wasn't still sporting a cock hard enough to break something. "My fault," he said. "I should've... known better." 

 

"No," Draco said, reaching a hand for Harry. 

 

Harry frowned. "What?" he said. 

 

Draco was so aroused, and his lover was so beautiful and ready, and it felt like his heart would break if he didn't touch him. He closed his hand into a fist and closed his eyes, trying to keep back the tears that were threatening. 

 

Harry felt like crying too, he was so confused with what Draco wanted. He stepped closer. "Draco, what?" he whispered. 

 

"I c-can't," Draco gasped, shaking violently. He turned and fled the room, running up the stairs.

 

Harry stared after him with wide eyes, completely stunned. He blinked a few times, his arousal quickly leaving him. He turned to run after Draco, but didn't know where he had gone. 

 

Draco stumbled up the stairs, not even sure himself where he was going. He staggered into the sitting room before collapsing to his knees in the middle of the rug, sobbing. 

 

Harry followed the sounds of Draco's voice and thought he might have felt his heart crack when he set eyes upon him. "Baby," he half-whispered, dropping to the floor as well, and placing a hesitant hand on Draco's back. 

 

Draco curled forward, face pressed to his own knees. "S-sorry," he whispered. 

 

Harry sat back and then pulled Draco into his lap. "Don't be, love." He tilted his head back to keep himself from joining in with Draco's tears. 

 

Draco gasped, rocking himself as Harry held him. 

 

Harry breathed deeply, waiting for it to subside as he stroked Draco's hair. 

 

Eventually, Draco quieted, fingers clutching Harry's clothes. 

 

"You want to lie down with me for a little while?" Harry whispered, still pushing his fingers through the silky blond strands. 

 

Draco nodded and shrugged at the same time. "If you want," he whispered. 

 

Harry nodded too. "I do," he replied, feeling the weight on his shoulders.


	2. Chapter 2: What People Think

Harry was cautious around Draco for the rest of the day. The disaster of the almost-sex had been, well, a disaster. And Draco had scared him with his reaction to those official letters they'd received. They hadn't even mentioned them again, but Harry thought of them now as he slipped into pyjamas. They couldn't just ignore them, he knew that, but he didn't want to upset Draco. He frowned, laying his glasses on the bedside table before climbing in between the sheets, thinking.

 

Draco changed in the bathroom, pulling on the silk pyjamas his mother had given him for Christmas. They didn't chafe against his still-sensitive scars the way other fabrics did. When he came back to the bedroom, he stood in the doorway for a minute as he watched Harry get into bed.

 

Harry looked over at Draco's slight blurry figure and managed to give him a small smile.

 

Draco made his way into the room and to his side of the bed, climbing in and under the covers. He turned to face Harry. "I love you," he said softly.

 

"I know you do," Harry replied quietly, turning his body. "I love you, too." He would've reached out and touched Draco's face, probably kissed him, but he only lay still.

 

Draco sighed. "What is it?" he asked in a resigned tone.

 

Harry frowned, and then hesitantly brought an arm around Draco, pulling him closer. "Baby," he whispered, hoping it might calm him. He kissed Draco's ear. "We need to ... talk about ... those letters."

 

Draco sighed at the touch and wrapped his arm around Harry, too. But when Harry mentioned the letters, he tensed again.

 

Harry stroked Draco's hair, his own heart speeding up with the fear of Draco getting scared and running off again. "I ... I know you don't want to go .... Maybe I can do something so that you don't have to do it," he tried.

 

Draco buried his face against Harry's chest. "I can't," he mumbled.

 

"I don't want you to have to," Harry told him, still stroking his hair.

 

"What ... what they did ... I can't say it ... not in public," he whispered.

 

Harry winced. Most of the public already knew the terribly ... _wrong_... version thanks to Rita Skeeter, but he didn't say so. "I know, Draco," he said instead, feeling his heart clench as he thought about what had happened that night.

 

"They already had life sentences," Draco continued. "Why does he need a trial?"

 

"I don't know how any of that works," Harry said truthfully. "I don't know what they're doing this for.

Maybe I could go down and see if they'll take just me."

 

Draco lifted his face, looking up at him. "But then everyone will know," he whispered.

 

Harry's heart clenched again. What was the right thing to do? Continue to let Draco think it hadn't got out, or tell him? "Baby ..." he whispered.

 

"Don't tell them," Draco insisted.

 

Harry gritted his teeth and squeezed Draco tightly. "I would never tell," he said, closing his eyes.

 

"Good," Draco said and settled back down with his head against Harry's shoulder.

 

Harry continued to lie there, feeling tremendously guilty for not saying anything, but he couldn't - couldn't willingly put Draco through knowing about that article. Perhaps he would never have to find out.

 

***

 

It was the first time that Harry had actually _made_ Kreacher clean. He wanted the house spotless before Draco's mother arrived, not wanting her to have any sort of excuse to persuade Draco to leave. She'd sent an owl the previous day to let them know she was coming. It had said it was for a visit, but Harry knew she was only coming to check on Draco. He figured Draco probably knew that as well. So the two of them stood waiting quietly for her at the door, as she'd said she would be arriving around five. Harry knew she had to have seen that article. He only hoped she wouldn't say anything about it.

 

Draco fidgeted with the cloth of his trousers, probably more nervous about his mother's visit than Harry was. He was grateful that his lover had taken it seriously. He reached for Harry's hand, wanting to hold it. Touching the man always seemed to make him feel more whole.

 

Harry gave Draco's hand a little squeeze. "I love you," he offered in a whisper before kissing his cheek. Then there were a few quiet knocks on the door.

 

Draco took a deep breath and released Harry's hand to step forward and open the door. "Welcome, Mother," he greeted.

 

She smiled at Draco as she stepped inside. When the door was closed behind her, she looked briefly around with her intent eyes.

 

"I can take your cloak," Harry said, stepping forward.

 

She raised an eyebrow as she unfastened the delicate material from around her neck. "I thought you owned a house-elf," she said.

 

"Yeah - I - I do," Harry answered. "I just don't have him get the door."

 

This was obviously strange to Narcissa, but she didn't say anything on the matter. She reached and grasped Draco's chin, turning his head gently before enveloping him in her arms. "Have you been all right?" she asked softly.

 

Draco was only a little tense when she hugged him and he was grateful for that. "I'm mending," he said. He made it a policy to try to avoid direct lies, especially with his mother, since she always seemed to know when he did.

 

She gave a small nod, brushing a bit of his hair back.

 

"Erm," said Harry, "I have dinner on. So we can sit and wait in the dining room if you like."

 

"Yes, that's fine," Narcissa agreed.

 

Harry nodded, walking around Draco and Narcissa to lead the way.

 

"This place looks exactly as it did the last time I was here," said Narcissa. "Except ... older." It sounded like she wanted to say dingier.

 

"We haven't changed it much," Draco said. Not outside the bedroom, he thought. "Maybe you could help us look at ways to redecorate." He kept his voice low, hoping not to set off the portrait.

 

"Yes, perhaps," Narcissa said, sounding pleased with the idea.

 

Harry had made Kreacher polish the table and chairs in the dining room, hoping to at least please Narcissa in some way. He pulled out the chair at the head of the table for her, and she looked mildly surprised when she sat down. He sat on her left.

 

Draco sat opposite his lover and smiled at him. He liked that Harry was being respectful to his mother.

 

Harry smiled back. So far, so good.

 

"Have you been eating okay?" Narcissa gently asked Draco once she was settled. "Just so I don't have to worry about it."

 

Draco frowned. "I have been eating," he replied, somewhat sullenly. Of course, Harry had also been nagging him about eating.

 

"Good," Narcissa said with a few small nods, her hands folded in her lap. She sighed quietly into the silence. "Will you be going to the trial?" she asked finally, carefully.

 

Draco startled at the change in conversation and then tried to look calm. His stomach gave a heave and he clenched his jaw and his hands.

 

Harry startled too, and Narcissa looked alarmed with Draco's reaction.

 

"Er, we've only talked about it a little," Harry said quickly.

 

Draco found himself shaking his head. "No," he whispered.

 

"You're not going to go?" Narcissa asked quietly, her expression unchanging.

 

Draco just kept shaking his head, eyes focused on the table in front of him while he tried not to get sick.

 

Narcissa's face turned fearful and she looked at Harry as if demanding him to make it better.

 

Harry got to his feet, walking around to Draco's side of the table. He sat beside him, reaching a hand to rub his back.

 

Draco shivered but then felt a little better at the contact. He looked to Harry, eyes pleading in a way he couldn't bring himself to say to his mother.

 

"Okay, baby," Harry whispered very quietly, still rubbing Draco's back. He leaned forward and kissed his forehead.

 

Narcissa looked completely out of her element.

 

Draco wanted to explain to his mother, but like before when he had tried to talk about it, it felt like his throat closed up. He thought she had to know part of it at least, since she'd heard the Healers at St Mungo's.

 

Narcissa's eyes teared up, but she managed to calm herself. "I'm sorry," she said quietly. "I … only said ... I thought you would want to clear your name."

 

Draco looked up at his mother in confusion. "My name?" he asked. "I didn't do anything."

 

Harry's heart began thumping.

 

"Well, I - I know, but that article ...." said Narcissa. "I thought you would want to set it straight after what that horrible Skeeter woman wrote." Her eyes suddenly flashed with intense anger. "I will take legal action against that paper if they print anything like that ever again. I will take _il_ legal action if I have to."

 

Draco's eyes widened, his heart racing. "Wh-what article?" he asked.

 

Narcissa looked up at that. "What do you mean what ...." Her eyes strayed to Harry and she paled.

 

Draco looked from his mother to Harry. "What article?" he asked, both anger and fear in his voice now as he challenged his lover.

 

Harry closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "It was in the paper the day we got the letters from the Ministry," he whispered.

 

"What?" Draco asked again. "What did it say?"

 

"Oh, Draco," Narcissa said, looking nearly distraught. "I - I thought you'd seen it - I thought you knew. You - you don't need to know what it said."

 

Draco couldn't stop the trembling now as he continued to look at Harry, an expression of horror on his face as he thought of the things that might have been in the article.

 

"You don't need to know," Harry agreed in a whisper, opening his eyes again and almost wishing he hadn't when he saw Draco's face. He reached for him, hoping he wouldn't pull away.

 

"She t-told p-people?" Draco managed in a horrified stutter.

 

Harry tried to comfort Draco, petting him with gentle hands. "Most of it sounded unbelievable," he whispered. "Don't worry about it."

 

Draco pushed away from the table, getting to his feet and stepping away from his lover. "You knew and you didn't tell me?" he accused.

 

Harry's eyes widened and his heart sped up again. "I - I didn't want to upset you," he tried to explain.

 

Narcissa stared with wide eyes as well.

 

Draco couldn't stop his hands from shaking, so he crossed his arms over his chest. "What. Did. It. Say!"

 

Harry looked down at the floor. "It made it sound like you were in on it," he whispered. Merlin, it was going to be painful to say all of this. "Like it was a trap set up for me. Then it said that you ... that you ... nearly died and ... that your injuries were ... suggestive." He released a shaky breath, making himself look up at Draco again.

 

Draco felt his stomach lurch and this time he couldn't help it. He ran from the room to the lavatory.

 

Narcissa gasped, her face very white now. She stood quickly from her chair while Harry ran after Draco.

 

Draco barely made it to the toilet before he threw up.

 

Harry could hear him before he reached the lavatory. He didn't know if he should go in. He didn't know if Draco would want to be anywhere near him right then.

 

Draco hadn't eaten much that day so it didn't take long before he was dry heaving. And to top it off, he was bloody crying again.

 

Harry remained in the hallway outside the door until he heard a sob. He had to go in then. When he saw Draco on the floor he winced and wet a face flannel before going down slowly to his knees beside him.

 

Draco was clutching the edge of the bowl, hair sticking to his wet face. He looked up at his lover, pain in his eyes. "You didn't tell me," he said in a much smaller voice now.

 

"I'm sorry," Harry said, voice shaking. "I should've. I should've told you. I'm sorry."

 

"People think ... I did that ...with them ...willingly?" he asked, voice still full of the horror of it.

 

Harry didn't know how to answer that. He wanted to give Draco an answer that would make him feel better, but he couldn't lie. He gave a small nod.

 

Draco probably would have thrown up again if he'd had anything left in his stomach. Instead he clenched his teeth and closed his eyes, trying to gain control of his body.

 

Harry sat there helplessly, still clutching the wet cloth. He wanted to take Draco into his arms, but was nervous again.

 

Draco hung his head, shame and revulsion making him almost wish he had died that night.

 

Harry sat there silently for a few more moments before he finally decided he _couldn't_ just sit there. He reached for Draco again to pull him against his chest.

 

Some of the intensity of the pain he was in seemed to ease when Harry held him, and Draco sobbed against his shoulder.

 

Harry rocked with Draco, making small soothing noises in his ear. He was beyond grateful that Draco was letting him hold him. He could tell when Narcissa finally came and found them. He felt her presence in the doorway, even though his back was turned.

 

Draco held on to Harry's shirt with both hands, face still pressed to it as his tears soaked into the fabric.

 

Harry turned his head slightly to see Narcissa looking confused and highly upset. There were tear tracks running through her make-up and her eyes held a strange look. Neither of them said anything, and Harry continued to rock with Draco.

 

"I didn't want anyone to know," Draco mumbled into Harry's shirt.

 

"I know," Harry whispered. "It's not your fault."

 

"I tried to fight them," Draco insisted as if trying to convince someone. "I wasn't expecting them. I should have. But they disarmed me and then ...."

 

"No, you don't even have to think about it," Harry told him. "You don't have to tell me. I know."

 

"I wouldn't have ever let anyone hurt you," Draco continued, not seeming to heed the reassurances. "I swear it. I would do anything to keep them from hurting you."

 

Harry took in a shaky breath at that. "You don't have to protect me," he whispered.

 

"I tried to keep them from getting the ring," Draco pleaded. "I fought them. They nearly cut it off."

 

Harry clenched his teeth and his hands shook. He could hear Narcissa crying quietly. "I killed him," he said. "Should have killed them both."

 

Draco couldn't disagree with that, so he held on to Harry tighter. "I love you, I swear I will never betray you," he said.

 

"I know you won't," Harry told him. "I know it, Draco."

 

Draco seemed to have cried himself out now. He was still shaking a bit, but he was calmer. He had made a mess of Harry's shirt though, and he pulled back enough to look up at him.

 

Harry nodded, for what he wasn't sure. He pushed Draco's damp hair back and took his face in his hands. "I love you and I trust you more than anyone," he said firmly.

 

Draco looked into those eyes, searching for the truth in them and finding reassurance. "People will think I betrayed you," he whispered.

 

"It doesn't matter what people think," Harry said. "Doesn't matter a bit. Do I want to be with all those people, or do I want you?"

 

"You matter more, Harry, but it does matter what people think," Draco said as he looked over Harry's shoulder at his mother.

 

Harry looked over at Narcissa as well.

 

There were still tears on her face and she looked like she wasn't sure if she should be there, but didn't want to leave.

 

Draco's eyes were still on his mother, pleading for her to understand. He wanted to know what mattered to her, but was afraid to ask.

 

Narcissa didn't seem to know what Draco was asking her. She mouthed silently for a moment before she took in a quiet breath. "I will see to it that you don't have to testify," she said quietly, her voice odd and throaty.

 

Draco smiled weakly and, holding on to Harry for support, got shakily to his feet and reached one hand to his mother.

 

She let out a small sob as he did that and then stepped toward him.

 

Still holding Harry with one hand, Draco took his mother's hand and pulled her to him.

 

She hugged her son tightly, and Harry stood by, fingers laced with Draco's.

 

Being held by two of the people who loved him most and without reservation was calming. Draco took several deep breaths as if he could literally inhale their love.

 

Narcissa pulled back after several moments and looked at Draco. "I'm sorry," she whispered. "You must think I'm horrible."

 

"No, Mother," he said softly, "I don't."

 

She sniffed and wiped at her eyes. "I hardly deserve a son like you," she said quietly.

 

Draco felt she didn't deserve the trouble he seemed to attract, but he only smiled at her. Then his face fell as he remembered something. "But Father, he will have read the paper ...."

 

"Yes," she said, still quiet. "I've arranged a meeting. Try not to worry about it."

 

"He won't believe I would ...." Draco trailed off, shuddering again.

 

"No," she said firmly, looking seriously at Draco. "Your father will not believe that."

 

Harry watched them. He had completely forgotten about Lucius.

 

Draco desperately wanted to believe her so he nodded. "Tell him, please," he requested.

 

She nodded as well. "I will."

 

Draco was suddenly aware that they were standing in the small downstairs lavatory. "You two go back to the dining room," he said. "Let me clean up and I will join you."

 

Narcissa glanced at Harry, and Harry at her. They both nodded.

 

Narcissa stepped back and quietly left the room, and Harry handed Draco the cloth. "I love you," he said, turning to head out of the room as well.

 

Draco smiled for a moment, watching them walk away, and then turned to wash his face.

 

When Harry entered back into the dining room, Narcissa was seated again and the food was set out on the table. Kreacher was there, staring at Narcissa with a look of plain and blatant adoration.

 

She stared back with a strange expression, her eyebrows arched.

 

Harry cleared his throat. "Kreacher," he said, nodding his head towards the door.

 

Kreacher nodded slowly, and left the room without taking his eyes from Narcissa.

 

Harry shook his head, taking his seat again as well.

 

Narcissa made a small little sound, shifting around in her seat a bit. "I can see how much you mean to him," she said quietly.

 

Harry looked at her.

 

"I don't think ...." She paused for a bit. "I don't think I could have calmed him like that." It looked like it pained her to say it.

 

Harry felt a swell of pride. Draco's mother thought he'd done a good job calming him? He smiled a little.

 

"Thank you, is what I suppose I'm trying to say," she continued. "I think I can, well, perhaps feel a _little_ better about him living away from me." She smiled slightly as well.

 

"You're welcome, then, I suppose," Harry said, reminded of their first time meeting one another. "He means more to me than ... than anything. I really mean that." He flushed a little.

 

She nodded. "Yes, I think I can see that as well."

 

Harry could tell that she would accept nothing less in a partner of Draco's.

 

Draco came up and stood in the doorway for a moment. When they were done speaking, he did his best to walk in like he had heard nothing. "So, what has Kreacher prepared for us tonight?" he asked in his best 'host voice'.

 

Harry looked over and smiled at him. "Roast chicken," he said, feeling much better now that Draco knew about the article and seemed to be mostly okay. He hoped his lover wasn't just acting.

 

Draco pushed his fears as far back as he could and tried to focus on being with Harry and his mother. He knew they loved him and that made it possible for him to forget, for a little while, his own pain.


	3. Chapter 3: A Well So Cavernous

Harry was reading. He was actually beginning to think that reading was becoming his life, which, previously, he would have never thought in a million years. Over the past few weeks Draco had been withdrawn, angry, and completely off-limits as far as sex went. But what was strange was that he could change in a matter of minutes to being friendly, loving, and turned-on as hell. It was driving Harry absolutely mad. Well, at least Draco had gotten marginally better since that visit with his mother - but still.

 

He didn't know when it was okay to touch Draco and when it wasn't. He didn't know how far he was allowed to go when Draco started kissing him and rubbing against him, and he wanted to pull his hair out when Draco would pull away and leave him with an erection. He was still wanking in the shower and hadn't even gotten a _glimpse_ of Draco's arse or cock. He didn't let Draco know any of this of course, but he was really starting to feel it. He didn't blame his lover for the problem. He knew it wasn't his fault. Harry only wished that he knew what to do about it.

 

They both hadn't left the house at all, and Harry hadn't seen any of his friends since seeing Ron and Hermione at the hospital. He'd received letters from a few concerned friends, but mostly ignored them and their offers to come over or have Harry visit. Mrs. Weasley had even sent a worried-sounding letter, begging Harry to come over, but he'd had to refuse her offer like all the others. He didn't want to be far from Draco. He missed them, but he wasn't leaving or stressing Draco out with other people being in their house.

 

So, he read - either that or he just sat and thought, which was really rather boring. He'd even wished they had a television set. At least he could watch a film or something then. 

 

He was currently just reading a book on the Quidditch teams of Great Britain - one that he'd read once already. Draco was off working in his lab. He did that a lot. Harry read and Draco worked on potions. It was like living with a mad scientist or something. Harry sighed, feeling guilty for thinking anything remotely bad about Draco, especially since all of it was due to what had happened with the Lestranges. 

 

He looked up at the ceiling. Perhaps he could take a nap to pass the time, but as he was getting to his feet, he heard knocking. It was unexpected, as it usually was, and he frowned in thought. It was probably Narcissa, checking up on Draco again. He left the living room and made his way down the hall to the door. 

 

"Hi, Harry," said Hermione when he pulled the door open. 

 

Harry smiled. "Hi," he said, happy to see that it was her. He knew she wouldn't bother Draco - well, he probably wouldn't even come down.

 

She smiled too and stepped inside.

 

Harry led her to the sitting room. 

 

"Sorry I didn't send a letter or anything," she said. "I just wanted to see how you were doing." 

 

"It's fine," said Harry. 

 

"Where's Draco?" 

 

Harry frowned. "In the lab," he answered. 

 

Hermione raised an eyebrow. "Oh," she said. "Is that a bad thing?" 

 

Harry startled. Had that shown in his face? "Well, no, I guess not," he said. "He stays in there a lot." 

 

"Oh," she repeated, cocking her head a bit and watching Harry. 

 

He stared back. 

 

"So," she continued, "you've been okay then?" 

 

"Yeah, I suppose," Harry replied. 

 

"You suppose?" 

 

Harry sighed. "Do I need to let you know how I've been doing down to every last mood?" 

 

She rolled her eyes. "Well, no," she said. "I've just been worried about you." 

 

Harry stared at the floor. 

 

"I know we wrote to each other when that article came out," she went on quietly. "And I would've come over, but I thought Draco would probably need some alone time after that." 

 

Alone time was certainly right. "Yeah," said Harry. 

 

"Has he been that bad?" she asked with a small wince. 

 

Harry frowned. "What do you mean?" 

 

"I know you didn't come right out and tell me," she said, quiet again. "But I... I do know... what happened." 

 

Harry continued to frown. "What does that have to do with anything?" 

 

"Well," she said, "I know he has to be... behaving strangely to you." 

 

Harry raised an eyebrow, unsure if he should go into this. 

 

"It's normal, Harry," she told him. 

 

"Normal?" Harry echoed, frowning again. "What's normal?" 

 

"Mood swings, not eating well, feeling ill, guilty, angry, scared, ashamed," she listed. 

 

Harry perked up at that. 

 

"He's also probably been really confused because he knows he isn't acting like he did before," she continued. "And he's probably been afraid to do anything... sexual." 

 

Harry nodded, staring. "Hermione... how do you know all of this?" 

 

"Well, he was... raped," she said very quietly, wincing again. "Those are the usual symptoms afterwards." 

 

Harry looked over at the door to make sure Draco wasn't there. "He has been that way," he said in a low voice. "I... don't know what to do. I feel like I'm going insane." 

 

She gave him a sympathetic look. 

 

"He really _hasn't_ been eating well, and he _has_ been having mood swings, and... I haven't even seen him without his clothes since it happened." 

 

"I thought so," she said. 

 

Harry sighed and flopped against the couch. "I don't know what to do," he said again. "It's so... confusing, what he goes through." 

 

She nodded. 

 

"I mean, sometimes he wants to just lie with me, and sometimes he wants to snog, and sometimes he acts like he wants more, and then he starts... tensing up and getting scared, and then just nothing. I don't know what he wants from me. He keeps telling me he wants me, and that he loves me and everything, but..." He sighed. 

 

"I know it has to be hard, Harry," she said understandingly. "I know, but you just need to be there for him. Just give him time, don't push him, let him get things under control." 

 

"I have been doing that," said Harry. "But it's been the same. There's nothing I can do about it?" 

 

"Well, there's counselling," Hermione suggested with a frown. "But he wouldn't go, would he?" 

 

The only answer Harry gave that was a humourless snort. 

 

She sighed. "Then time is all you can give him." 

 

Harry sighed too. "And there's no way to know how much time he'll need, is there?" 

 

She shook her head sadly. "Everyone's different, Harry." She laid a hand on his arm. 

 

He just sat there silently. 

 

"You be there for him," she said. "You know I'm here for you." 

 

He turned his head to her. "Yes, I know." 

 

*** 

 

 

Harry sat... reading again. Not much had changed since Hermione had visited a few days ago; Draco was still the same, still always working on potions, still having his mood swings. Harry could only wait, right? So it was what he did. 

 

Draco had to throw out the latest batch of Dreamless Draught. It was the third potion he had ruined that week. He used his wand to dispel the mess and left the lab, closing the door a little harder than he needed to and heading downstairs. He didn't know what he was going to do, but anything was better than staring at the cauldron right then. He strode into the sitting room, finding Harry on the sofa. He made it halfway to the other man when he tripped on something and stumbled, catching a chair to keep himself from falling. "Merde'!" he shouted. 

 

Harry jumped and looked up before closing his book, getting hurriedly to his feet to help Draco. 

 

Draco scowled, looking to see what had tripped him and spotting Harry's shoes carelessly tossed on the floor. "What the hell are you doing? Trying to kill me?" he snapped. 

 

Harry's eyes widened. "What?" he said confusedly, frowning as he stepped back from Draco. 

 

"You left your bloody shoes in the middle of the floor," Draco accused. 

 

Harry looked down and did see his shoes on the floor. "Sorry," he said, probably a bit defensively as he bent to pick them up. 

 

Draco snorted. "You laze around all day and can't even be arsed to at least pick up your own shoes. If it weren't for Kreacher, we'd be waist deep in the stuff you toss around," he continued to rant. 

 

Harry felt a wave of anger flow through him and he gritted his teeth. "God, it's a fuc - it's a pair of _shoes_ , Draco. I'm sorry you didn't watch where you were going." He made to stride around the other man, knowing it was probably better to just leave the room. 

 

Draco grabbed his arm. "You are making this my fault? You leave the bloody shoes on the floor and you make this my fault?!" Draco sneered, face a mask of anger. 

 

"My, _God_!" Harry shouted, clenching the fist of the arm Draco had grabbed. "I'm not fighting with you - again - because you _feel_ like fighting! If you feel like fighting, go yell at someone else!" 

 

"You want me to leave?" Draco asked, voice dropping low and dangerous. 

 

"Yes, go ahead and twist my fucking words," Harry spat. "Just like you twist everything into something you can yell at me about. If not my shoes, you would have bloody found something else." 

 

"If I am so horrid, just tell me to leave," Draco challenged again, fingers digging into Harry's arm as he shook him now. 

 

Harry wrenched his arm back hard, teeth clenched so tightly he wouldn't be surprised if he cracked them. "Fuck you for thinking that's what I would want," he said. 

"Fuck me? Well, that is the problem isn't it?" Draco drawled, eyes narrowed. 

 

Harry's mouth fell open in shock and he was completely speechless for a moment. "What?" he whispered, shaking with anger now. 

 

"You heard me," Draco hissed. "Whole fucking wizarding world knows you've been shagging a man, and now you aren't even getting any. Bloody useless to have left the witch for me, isn't it?” 

 

"Oh, so I'm with you for the sex?" Harry said, even more shocked. "I left Ginny because of the _sex_?! Is that what you fucking think?!" 

 

"Why not?" Draco challenged. 

 

"Why not?!" Harry repeated incredulously, blinking. "W-What are you _talking_ about?! I love you, Draco! How many times have I said it?! How many times do I _have_ to say it?!" 

 

Draco opened his mouth and then closed it, beginning to tremble. What the hell was he doing? He had no idea. 

 

Harry threw his arms up and then gripped his own hair, eyes shut tight. When he opened them again he released a very long sigh, looking at Draco. "Come here," he said. 

 

Draco wanted to move forward, but another part of him wanted to run. He shook harder where he stood. "I don't understand..." he whispered, closing his eyes. 

 

"Please come here?" Harry asked, not wanting to take the liberty of pulling Draco forward himself. "Please?" 

 

"How can you even look at me?" Draco whispered, hands clenched at his sides. "How can you stand the sight of me, let alone want to touch me?" 

 

Harry let out a pained sound. "I love you," he said. "Draco, what - what happened -" He closed his eyes again for a second. "It doesn't make me think less of you. That-that's the furthest thing, the very last way I feel, baby. I swear to you." 

 

Draco opened his eyes, searching Harry's. He looked for the lie, his own eyes full of pain and doubt. "I don't understand. I'm disgusting, used," he whimpered, voice full of his loathing. 

 

"No," Harry protested. "No, you're not." He took a step forward. "You mean more to me than anything. I love you, I want to be with you forever. None of it was _your fault_." 

 

Draco felt like his mind was split. Part of him was screaming that he was hideous and that it had to be a lie. Another part was pleading with him not to do anything to push Harry away, that he needed him. He shook with the power of the internal struggle. He wanted desperately to believe Harry but he _knew_ how disgusting he was now. "Why?" he managed. 

 

"What do you mean why?" Harry asked, shaking his head in fear and confusion. "Why what?" 

 

"Why me?" Draco whispered, voice small now as tears began to fall. 

 

Harry couldn't handle just standing there. He took a few more steps forward, closing the distance between them, even though it scared him to think Draco wouldn't want it. "No one makes me feel the way you do," he whispered, wrapping an arm about Draco's waist. "Not Ginny, not anyone. I've never... I've never felt like someone loved me as... unconditionally as you, like you'd love me no matter what, that you'd do anything for me if you could do it. I don't need you to, but just knowing that you would - I, Draco, don't you know how important you are to me? How much all of that means - that you can make me feel that?" 

 

Tears continued to fall while Draco looked into those bright green eyes, feeling like he could fall into them and be at peace. It was true. He wanted more than anything to make Harry happy. It meant more to him than his own feelings. He just couldn't believe that he was capable of giving that to Harry. He thought the man should find a witch to fall in love with, make a family. Once again, Draco felt selfish and undeserving of such loyalty, yet he felt that, without Harry, he would die. "I ... I love you," he whispered, the words feeling inadequate. "But... I... don't deserve you." 

 

Harry rested his forehead against Draco's. "You deserve me and everything else you want," he insisted. 

 

Draco snorted. "But I want so very much," he said with a part smirk, part grimace. 

 

Harry smiled, shaking his head. "I love you," he whispered. 

 

"Always," Draco whispered, lifting his lips and placing a gentle kiss on Harry's forehead.


	4. Chapter 4: That Good

Since Neville had sent a letter a few days ago, Harry knew who was knocking as he made his way down the hallway. When the letter had arrived in the post and Harry had shown it to Draco, he'd studied the man to see how he felt about Neville coming over. Harry could tell it made him a little nervous, but it seemed like he was more nervous about the reason Neville was visiting rather than that it was Neville visiting, but he had also seemed curious. Harry was nervous for different reasons. Besides Hermione, Neville would be the only one to come over since... what had happened. He was afraid of how Draco might react or feel, but maybe it would be good for them both.

 

Harry opened the door and smiled to see the man standing there. "Hi, Neville," he said. "Come on in."

 

Neville smiled too and nodded his head. "Hello, Harry," he answered, stepping inside.

 

"Draco and I were just sitting down here," Harry said, closing the door and then leading Neville back down the hall and into the sitting room.

 

Draco had been nervous since they'd received the owl from Neville. He hadn't spoken to Neville alone since before the final battle at Hogwarts, and he didn't know what the man wanted to talk to them about. He got up to meet their guest, setting his book aside.

 

"Good to see you, Draco," Neville greeted him, holding his hand out.

 

Draco shook it, surprised at Neville's firm grip and easy smile. "Yes, nice to see you," he echoed, and gestured for Neville to take a seat.

Harry sat down beside his lover and rested his arms on his own thighs. "So, how you been?" he asked Neville.

 

Neville sat in a nearby chair, leaning back and looking relaxed. "I'm doing well. I've an apprenticeship with a magical nursery and greenhouse," he explained.

 

Draco envied how comfortable the man looked. He did seem so much more confident than before the war. "Which grower?" he asked, looking up and then wondering where Kreacher was with the tea service.

 

"Dickon's," Neville answered.

 

"Some of the supplies I use in my potions come from there," Draco pointed out.

 

"Is it going well for you?" Harry asked his friend.

 

"Oh, you know me," Neville said. "I love working with plants. And it's a nice break after everything that happened last year." He glanced at Draco.

 

Draco nodded in understanding but didn't know what more to say.

 

The silence didn't last long. There was a distant crash and all three men startled.

 

Harry jumped quickly to his feet, huffing. "I'll be right back," he said, looking at Draco. "He probably dropped the tray." It wouldn't be the first time the old elf had lost his grip. He turned and hurried out of the room.

 

Draco looked after him, shaking his head.

 

Neville smiled. "You'll have to give him time, Draco. Harry's used to thinking he has to save the world. Now he's trying to save you."

 

The blond's eyes widened but then he smiled. "He treats me like I am made of glass."

 

"We both know you're tougher than that," Neville observed.

 

Draco's eyes met Neville's and they sat for a minute, a quiet understanding between them.

 

Harry came back in after another few seconds, shaking his head and followed by Kreacher.

 

"Kreacher is most sorry, Master," Kreacher wheezed, laying the new tray upon the coffee table.

 

 

"I said it's okay, Kreacher," Harry answered. "Three times already."

 

Kreacher nodded gravely, but as he bowed himself out he muttered, "Kreacher thinks it should be okay. Kreacher cleans after Master enough."

 

Harry snorted, shaking his head again as he reached to make his tea.

 

Draco smiled but waved his lover's hand away, pouring tea for all three of them and handing Neville his first, then Harry.

 

"You should come by Dickon's Garden sometime, Draco," Neville said then, sipping his tea. "I could give you a tour."

 

Draco tensed. Trying to imagine going anywhere right now was difficult.

 

Harry looked sideways at Draco, seeing the unease. He laid his hand gently atop Draco's thigh.

 

Draco shivered at the touch. He looked down and laid his hand on top of Harry's, lacing their fingers together. Harry's touch was soothing. When he looked up and met Neville's eyes again, he swallowed hard before speaking. "I would be honoured," he answered.

 

"Good," Neville smiled, picking up a biscuit and taking a bite.

 

They talked about potions or plants or other friends. Harry knew that Draco and Neville got along now, but it was still strange. He remembered how much Neville had been made fun of in school, and how often it had been Draco throwing the insults; and now _Draco_ was honoured to have Neville give him a tour? Harry shook his head. Had he not actually lived though all the turns his life had taken since the war, he wouldn't have believed a single bit of it.

 

***

 

Harry believed Neville's visit the previous day had ended up doing good, like he had hoped it would. Draco had seemed in a bit of a better mood than usual, and Harry was very glad for that. He smiled right then as he read his section of the newspaper. He looked at Draco propped up in bed next to him, reading his own section. "Gryffindor won," he announced. "Against Slytherin in a match last weekend."

 

Draco arched an eyebrow and looked over the paper at his lover. "Not a real victory given the mess Slytherin is in these days," he said.

 

Harry raised his eyebrows. "Oh, really?" he asked. "So you're saying they wouldn't have won if the Slytherin team hadn't been in a mess?"

 

Draco tried to control his smile - it pulled at the edges of his mouth. "Obviously, without the great Harry Potter," he drawled.

 

Harry narrowed his eyes. "That sounds like sarcasm," he accused.

 

Both eyebrows raised now. "I am completely serious," Draco replied, but he was losing the battle with his lips as they quirked up some more.

 

Harry's eyes narrowed further. "You _are_ being sarcastic," he said, his own lips quirking as he lowered the paper. "I bet I could take the entire Slytherin team single-handedly - including when you were on it." He smirked.

 

"Hardly," Draco sneered, setting the paper aside.

 

"Yes I could," said Harry, still smirking. "I could especially take you."

 

"You think you could?" Draco teased, smirk in place now. The words and the sparkle in Harry's eyes were exciting.

 

"I _know_ I could," Harry answered. "I could take you right now. Right here."

 

Draco's heart sped up at that promise. "You've just been lucky," he retorted.

 

"Lucky?" Harry repeated in pretend indignation. "It is pure talent." He laid the paper aside, and then, because it seemed Draco would allow it, crept closer.

 

Draco licked his lips, looking up at the man crouched over him. "Really?" he drawled. "You think you are that good?"

 

"Better than good," Harry said, smirking again. "I'm better than good at everything." His lips twitched in amusement, and his fingers were poised to tickle.

 

"Such a braggart," Draco said, waggling his eyebrows.

 

Harry laughed and pinned Draco. "You have to be when you're as good as me," he said, fingers moving mercilessly over Draco's ribs.

 

Draco squirmed, laughing as the other man tickled him. He grabbed Harry's wrists, trying to twist them away and behind his lover's back.

 

"Nope," Harry told him, avoiding Draco's attempts to get him away. He laughed and tickled under Draco's arms.

 

Harry had straddled him and Draco's body was reacting as much to that as to the tickling. When grabbing his wrists didn't work, he reached up and grabbed Harry's hair, bringing him down for a kiss.

 

Harry gasped quietly and stilled - before he kissed Draco back, sighing.

 

Draco trembled, sucking and licking at his lover's lips as his other hand rested on Harry's thigh.

 

Harry's eyes slid shut as he sighed again. He moved his hands slowly down Draco's sides, over his pyjama top.

 

Draco's arousal was now pressed against Harry's cock through the fabric of their pyjamas. He groaned, arching up as his fingers tightened in Harry's hair.

 

Harry gasped again, bearing down against Draco as he felt the pressure against his cock. He licked along Draco's lips, his heart beating madly.

 

Draco shivered, tongue thrusting into his lover's mouth as he rotated his hips.

 

Harry didn't know if this was okay, but, God, he couldn't stop. He moaned lowly as he sucked on Draco's tongue, meeting the movements of Draco's hips.

 

Draco lost himself in the feel of his lover's body sliding against his own, causing the silk of his pyjamas to rub deliciously against his skin. The sensation of Harry sucking on his tongue travelled down his spine to his erection and he shuddered.

 

"Mmm, Draco," Harry whispered, forgetting himself completely and sliding hands up under Draco's shirt.

 

Draco literally seemed to freeze up as Harry touched his flesh. His hand left Harry's thigh as he reached to grab his wrist again.

 

Harry's eyes snapped open and his stomach plummeted. He froze himself, but then quickly took his hands away from Draco's skin. "I - I - " he spluttered.

 

Draco pulled Harry's head back enough to look into his eyes. "Don't apologise," he growled.

 

Harry hardly knew what to say to that. He swallowed, still breathing heavily.

 

Draco swallowed hard, taking several deep breaths. "Let's ... let's try this with the clothes on..." he managed.

 

Harry's eyes widened. What? "I - Are you - I mean ..." he stammered, not really saying much of anything.

 

Draco tried to focus, that confusing mix of desire and fear making him shake. "I want you," he whispered.

 

Harry stared down at Draco, still close enough to _just_ feel his breath on his face. "You're sure?" he whispered back, his heart beginning to thump again.

 

"Sure I want you? Yes," Draco whispered. "Sure I won't have another ... episode? No." He took a deep breath. "Want to try anyway?"

 

Harry winced at Draco's words. Merlin, he wanted him so badly it hurt. _Could_ they try? Would Draco be able to do it? It had felt fine before Harry had fucked up and touched Draco's skin again. He took in a shaky breath. "I - I guess we could try," he said quietly.

 

"Kiss me," Draco said, needing Harry so much he ached. Being with Harry was the best thing that had ever happened to him and he was terrified he would lose him.

 

Harry slowly and hesitantly leaned down, touching his lips to Draco's softly.

 

Draco released Harry's wrist, sliding his hand up his lover's side. "Yes," he whispered against Harry's lips, his tongue flicking out to caress them.

 

Harry took a deep breath, touching his tongue to Draco's as he moved a hand up to cup his face.

 

Draco kept his eyes half open, finding it helped to be able to see Harry. His arousal had flagged a bit when they had stopped, but now returned as he arched against his lover again.

 

Harry pressed down, feeling the tingle and tightening in his groin as he did. He made a small noise of pleasure, moving his fingers up into Draco's hair.

 

Draco gripped his lover's hair, sliding his tongue into Harry's mouth as he felt his cock pressing against his own. His hand on Harry's side moved to his back, fingers splayed as he pulled him tighter against his own body.

 

Harry groaned. It felt so good to be with Draco this way, felt _right_. He grasped Draco's side again, making sure that his hand rested on top of the fabric and not beneath it.

 

Draco rotated his hips and rocked his body with Harry's. He broke the kiss, panting but skill kissing along Harry's jaw. "Yes, baby, yes," he encouraged.

 

"Oh, fuck," Harry breathed, pressing tightly against Draco. He moved a littler firmer, a little faster.

 

Face pressed cheek to cheek with Harry's, Draco hung on, writhing under his lover and feeling his body respond enthusiastically. He breathed in Harry's ear. "Yes, baby," he gasped again.

 

"Oh, God," Harry whimpered. "Oh, God, gonna come." He clung to Draco's shirt, grasping tightly as he thrust down.

 

Draco was close too, grinding himself hard and fast against his lover. "Yessss!" he gasped as his cock spasmed, soaking the silk pyjama bottoms.

 

Harry covered Draco's mouth with his own, groaning into it as he spilled his seed into his trousers as well, body trembling.

 

Draco kissed him through their orgasms, loving the feel of Harry's body shuddering against his own.

 

Harry pulled back gently, pressing his face into Draco's neck as he took quick breaths. "Love you, baby," he whispered, smiling lazily and feeling amazed.

 

"I love you, too," Draco said, nuzzling the side of Harry's face. He snorted in amusement when he realised their old rivalry was what had started this little session.

 

Harry picked his head back up after a few moments and stared down at Draco, smiling at him as he tucked his hair back.

 

Draco smiled crookedly. "If that's how you meant it, I think I agree that you can certainly take me," he teased. "Very talented."

 

Harry hummed in amusement. "I find you have great talent as well."

 

Draco was sweaty and sticky and he felt happy. It wasn't everything he wanted yet, but it was a start. Maybe they could get past this.

 

Harry smiled and kissed Draco again, feeling better than he had in weeks.


	5. Chapter 5: Gruesome Intent

"... after the messy and rather unsettling incident. Ministry officials were called immediately to the scene, and it has now been confirmed that a gang of rogue goblins were behind the crimes."

 

Harry sighed, reaching his hand out to switch off the wireless. It was rather sad that he didn't have much else to do but listen to the news. Perhaps he would go up and see what Draco was doing in the lab.

 

"We've just received breaking news," the voice from the wireless announced suddenly, sounding excited. Harry's hand was on the little knob, and he paused. "Death Eater Rodolphus Lestrange has been proclaimed dead."

 

Harry's eyes widened. Had he heard that correctly?

 

"Once again Rodolphus Lestrange is dead. Lestrange, accused of the recent abduction of both Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy, as well as many other crimes, was found early this morning, severely mutilated in an empty cell of Azkaban prison, where he was being held. Images here are tremendously gruesome, obviously a murder of intent. Lestrange's trial was set to take place in only a few more weeks. His brother, Rabastan Lestrange, was also involved in the -" But Harry was no longer listening. He tore out of the kitchen, taking the stairs two at a time.

 

"Draco!" he called when he'd reached the upper parts of the house. "Draco!"

 

Draco was measuring out Re'em blood and trying to ignore everything else so that he wouldn't add too much and ruin the potion. He heard his name yelled and scowled.

 

"Draco!" Harry yelled again, finally making it to the lab. He swung the door open, panting. "Draco."

 

"This had better be good," Draco snapped, holding the spoon carefully as he turned his head to look at Harry.

 

Harry ignored the attitude. "He's dead," he announced. "Lestrange is dead."

 

Draco dropped the spoon. Ignoring the spilt blood and the bubbling cauldron in front of him, he turned to look in confusion at Harry. "What?"

 

"I just heard," Harry said, still unused to the idea himself. "It was on the wireless. He was killed - murdered in Azkaban."

 

Draco stood perfectly still, staring at Harry. His mind was racing and his heart with it.

 

"He's dead, Draco," Harry said, wondering if Draco had heard him. He smiled excitedly. "Don't you know what that means? He can't have a trial if he's dead."

 

Draco nodded. He felt ... numb. "No, I suppose he can't."

 

Harry was confused. He stood in the doorway, staring. "He ... can't," he said, feeling the excitement dying out.

 

Draco's hands dropped to his sides. He vaguely thought that this should make him happy, but he also realised that the damage was done. He was still ... well, he still felt ... used. And people still knew.

 

Harry stared at Draco for a few seconds longer. "Well, I ... thought I would just ... let you know," he said.

 

"Yes," Draco said, still in a voice that he would swear didn't even sound like his own. He wanted to do something, anything, but he felt almost paralysed.

 

"Um," Harry said quietly, feeling awkward. "I guess I'll just ... go ... back downstairs now."

 

"No," Draco said, and then when he opened his mouth to continue, he found himself stuck again, not knowing what to say.

 

Harry raised an eyebrow, waiting.

 

Draco frowned but then lifted his wand, turning and dousing the flame on the cauldron before dispelling its contents and the spilt blood. Then he turned back to Harry.

 

Harry continued to wait, feeling awkward. He felt like an idiot, running up happy and excited only to be met with ... what he'd been met with.

 

Draco put his wand away and then walked slowly forward until he stood in front of Harry, looking into those confused green eyes.

 

"Draco?" Harry asked quietly, staring at him again.

 

In that same unnaturally calm and slow motion, Draco lifted his hands until he cupped Harry's face between them and then leaned in and gently pressed his lips to his lover's.

 

Harry frowned. What? What was Draco doing? He kissed back, very confused.

 

Draco pressed harder, tongue sliding along his lover's lips, asking for more.

 

Still frowning, Harry opened his mouth, preparing himself for what was undoubtedly going to be another of Draco's mood swings. Well, at least it felt good.

 

Draco held his lover's face tight, controlling the kiss as he deepened it, tongue twisting with Harry's. Without breaking off, he backed Harry up until he was pressing the man against the wall.

 

As usual, Harry couldn't control his body. He could feel it responding and his hands moved into Draco's hair.

 

Draco leaned in so that their bodies were tightly pressed together. He could feel Harry's arousal clearly and he knew Harry could feel his. He slid one hand back into his lover's hair, gripping tightly as he ran the fingers of his other hand down Harry's chin, then throat, and then to the neck of his t-shirt, where he gripped the fabric hard.

 

Harry groaned, feeling Draco's cock and wanting so badly to reach for it. Maybe he would get lucky and it would be a day where Draco would at least get him off.

 

Draco broke the kiss, both hands near fists holding hair and shirt as he looked into Harry's eyes. "You want me?" he asked in that oddly calm voice, but it had dropped in timbre to something darker.

 

Harry's heart sped up, though he knew it was stupid to get excited. He nodded, unable to lie.

 

Draco pulled hard, ripping the thin fabric of the shirt until it was torn open. His eyes didn't move from Harry's as he did.

 

Harry's eyes widened considerably and he gasped loudly. It was like his heart tried to jump out of his chest right then.

 

"Does that scare you? Or does it excite you?" Draco asked huskily.

 

Harry was confused with the question for a few seconds, but then, "Both," he breathed truthfully, eyes still wide.

 

"Good," the blond answered, releasing the tattered fabric. He brought his hand back up to Harry's throat, then slowly drew it down, using his nails to lightly scratch Harry's chest.

 

Harry's breathing sped up so that his chest was heaving. His eyelids fluttered and he shivered.

 

Draco's nails trailed all the way down, stopping just before the top of Harry's jeans. Then he reversed direction, bringing them back up, a little harder this time.

 

Harry watched Draco's hand, making a small sound when he felt the slight pain from the nails. Then he brought his eyes back up to Draco's face, watching there instead.

 

Draco's eyes never wavered from Harry's face. He reached the centre of Harry's chest and flattened his hand, caressing in broad circles until he slid his fingers over Harry's right nipple. He stopped there to pinch and pull on the pebbled flesh.

 

Harry's eyes slid shut at that and he groaned again, arching forward.

 

Right hand still tightly fisted in Harry's hair so the man couldn't move, Draco's left hand slid over and repeated the treatment on Harry's other nipple. "What would you let me do to you if I wanted it?" Draco asked, voice a harsh whisper now.

 

Harry stilled at that, opening his eyes again. "What?" he whispered back, trembling in both pleasure and a twinge of very real fear.

 

Draco's grey eyes still focused on Harry's, seeming darker and more intense than ever before. His hand moved again to the centre of Harry's chest, resting there. "What would you let me do to you?" he repeated.

 

Harry swallowed. Would Draco seriously hurt him? Right then, it looked like he might very well be capable of it. "I -" he said, pausing. He'd said before that he trusted him more than anything, right? _Did_ he trust him? He swallowed again. "A-anything," he whispered.

 

One blond eyebrow arched. "Anything?"

 

Harry really, really thought about it. Thought about what Draco might actually want to do. He wouldn't go so far as to ... he wouldn't ... Harry took in a shaky breath and nodded.

 

"Give me your wand," Draco said quietly.

 

His wand? Did Draco seriously think Harry would use it against him? Frowning, Harry reached into his pocket, taking the wand out.

 

Draco turned the hand on Harry's chest palm up.

 

Harry looked down, eyebrows low in confusion.

 

"Your wand," Draco prompted, holding the hand open expectantly.

 

Harry pressed the handle of his own wand into Draco's open hand, wondering if the fear he felt at not having it was unfounded.

 

Draco's hand closed around the wand, grip tight, and then he yanked Harry's hair with the other one, grey eyes intent on Harry's green. "A wizard who gives up his wand is powerless," he hissed. "They can do anything to you then."

 

Harry didn't know what Draco was getting at. He stared back into his eyes, trying not to let his breathing get too out of control. This didn't turn him on much anymore.

 

"Promise me you won't _ever_ give your wand up again, not for me, not for anyone," Draco whispered.

 

Harry's eyes suddenly filled with tears and he didn't know where they were coming from. He released the hold on himself, feeling relief flood his body. For a moment, he'd thought Draco had gone mad. "I promise," he whispered back, though it was more of a gasp.

 

"Good," Draco said and brought his mouth down over Harry's again, kissing him hard and urgently.

 

Harry's head spun with the kiss. He was hardly able to think after all that.

 

Draco broke away then and pulled Harry to him, wrapping the hand with the wand around Harry's back before Apparating them to their bedroom.


	6. Chapter 6: Never Again

Harry glanced around the bedroom and then stared at Draco, the confusion clearly marked upon his face.

 

Draco stepped back, releasing Harry as he did. "Strip and sit on the bed. Don't say anything."

 

Harry reached for his tattered shirt with shaking hands, eyes still on Draco as he slowly pulled it and the rest of his clothes off. Then he silently took a seat on the edge of the bed, shoulders hunched.

 

"Look at me and, no matter what I say, don't talk," Draco said, pulling out his own wand as well.

 

Harry nodded slowly, wondering if this was what Hermione had meant by, "Be there for him."

 

Draco held up both wands, looking at them for a long moment. "One of the first spells they teach us in Defence Against the Dark Arts is the Disarming Spell," he began. "It's one of the first, not because it is easy, but because it is the most important. A wizard or witch without a wand is helpless against one with." The blond stepped over to the bedside table and put both wands inside the top drawer, closing it firmly.

 

Harry kept his mouth shut, eyes intent upon Draco.

 

Draco stepped back, facing Harry again. He reached up and unbuttoned the cuffs of his shirt. "I used it on Dumbledore that night on the tower." He took a deep breath and then reached for the top button of his black shirt, eyes still intent on Harry's as he did. "Voldemort took my father's wand, to use on you."

 

Harry looked only at Draco's eyes and nowhere else, listening to him.

 

Draco's fingers slowly worked each button down his shirt as he continued to talk. "You took my wand nearly a year ago," he said, eyes unfocused for a moment as he thought back. "You gave it back. That was the start of ... something new between us." He had worked his way down to his belly and now pulled the shirt tails from his trousers before continuing both his words and his buttons. "I didn't give my wand willingly to those men. They took it by force."

 

Harry continued to gaze into Draco's face, continued to listen. Had he really scared Draco so much when he'd given up his wand?

 

Draco finished the buttons and then reached both hands to open the shirt, revealing the angry red scars that were now layered over the older ones. He let the shirt slide from his shoulders and flutter to the floor. "If anyone at the Ministry had bothered to check, they would have found that neither Rodolphus' nor Rabastan's wands did this."

 

Harry frowned heavily at that. Had they used Draco's wand against him?

 

Draco nearly smiled at the look on Harry's face. "Yes, my wand," he said, turning in a slow circle so Harry would see the extent of the damage done in back as well. "I suppose someone like Skeeter could make a case for my being involved, couldn't she? All this done by my own wand."

 

Harry wanted to say something, to say something comforting in some way, but he forced himself to keep quiet, and his eyes strayed over the marks Draco was finally letting him see.

 

Draco faced him again, eyes still studying Harry as he reached and began to unbutton his trousers. Then he slowly slid them and his shorts down his legs, revealing more new scars. Once upon a time, before sixth year, Draco's body had been clean and perfect. Now there were more marked places than smooth.

 

Harry felt the rage bubble up inside him and could see in his mind the men who had left those scars, and what they had done to Draco. His body tensed fiercely as he thought about it. He really did wish that he had killed them both himself, that he could've been the one to mutilate Rodolphus Lestrange in his empty cell.

 

Draco watched, waiting for Harry to flinch, to turn away. What he saw instead was anger and it comforted him more than any words could have. "They tortured me with my own wand. They used my ring to get you there. Then they used me to get you to give up your wand. All so they could rip me apart with you watching." Draco swallowed hard. "Never again. Kill me first. Never give your wand up again."

 

Harry looked up and met Draco's eyes again before giving a single nod. He didn't know why it suddenly did seem worse that he had given up his wand, practically given them both up for torture in the process, even though they had made it out. If he hadn't let his wand go, perhaps Draco wouldn't have been... He felt another blaze of anger then, half of it anger at himself, and clenched his hands.

 

"I want to hear only one thing from you right now," Draco said, stepping closer. "I want to hear you swear that you will _fight_ rather than give in next time. That no matter what, even if it means I die, you will never let anyone use me to hurt you again."

 

Harry gritted his teeth for a moment, looking up at Draco still. "I swear it," he whispered, and his body trembled.

 

Draco felt like a band of steel around his heart had been released and set free a large sigh with it. He held Harry's gaze still and nodded. "Look at me, are you sure this is what you still want?" he asked, voice no longer cold, but now holding the fear he felt.

 

Harry wondered if Draco were serious, and then figured he must be, though he didn't know how Draco could be asking such a thing. " _Yes,_ " he said with such feeling it was almost a groan.

 

Draco began to tremble as he stepped up to Harry, standing inches in front of him. "Show me, then," he whispered.

 

Harry's heart leapt and he slowly reached his arms out, taking Draco's hips in his hands, and then just as slowly pulled him onto the bed with him, thinking about each of his movements.

 

Draco let himself be drawn down by his lover, trembling with both fear and desire as he did.

 

Harry couldn't even describe the feelings spreading through his body at just being able to touch Draco's skin again. He did so gently, fingers sliding over new and old marks alike as they moved down his chest.

 

The blond lay back, trying to breathe slowly and just feel Harry's tender touch. He spread his arms out a little, holding onto the bedspread and watching Harry.

 

Harry pressed his lips to the side of Draco's face and kissed him until he'd reached his neck, then he kissed there as well, being as cautious as he could be.

 

Draco arched his neck, trying to gently encourage Harry.

 

Harry added a little tongue to his next kiss and allowed his hand to trail lower, until his middle finger was tracing Draco's belly button, gently dipping inside and then out again.

 

"Yes," Draco whispered, his cock filling as Harry touched him. He lifted his hips a little, toward that tentative hand.

 

Harry smiled a bit, relieved as well as happy. He kissed under Draco's chin and then up it, seeking his lips. Then, his heart thumping, he touched Draco's hardening cock very softly, fingers trembling.

 

Draco gasped, lifting his face to Harry's and his cock to his lover's hand. He shivered, desire flooding him and easing away fear.

 

Harry slowly slipped his tongue into Draco's mouth as he tightened his fingers and gave a few long strokes, moaning quietly from the feeling of the hard flesh in his hand.

 

Draco's eyes closed and his mouth opened, moaning into Harry's. He spread his legs further apart, trembling with each stroke.

 

An intense shiver went through Harry's body as he felt Draco's legs open, but he only continued to stroke him, not moving any further yet.

 

Draco moved his hand nearest Harry to rest gently on his lover's thigh as he kissed him back.

 

Harry pulled back only slightly, resting his forehead against Draco's. "Okay?" he asked, voice deep.

 

"Yes, please, don't stop," Draco answered, hand on Harry's thigh squeezing a little.

 

Harry nodded, bringing his mouth to Draco's before he began to gently push him back, heart thumping again.

 

Draco returned the kiss more passionately this time, body moving where Harry guided him.

 

Harry moved his hand on Draco's cock a little quicker, rolling his own hips against nothing as he leaned over Draco.

 

Draco's hand slid up Harry's thigh, fingers moving over his lover's swollen shaft.

 

Harry moaned. "Oh, God, baby, yes," he breathed, wanting more but almost afraid that what was happening would stop if he were to seek it.

 

"Yes, yours," Draco whispered, his other hand coming up to rest against Harry's side. "I need you," he continued. "I need to you to reclaim me."

 

Harry looked down and met Draco's eyes, his hand stilling on his cock. "You're certain?" he asked huskily, wanting to hit himself for asking, but needing to be sure.

 

"I want you to take me back. To make me yours again," Draco said, his own gaze steady as he looked into Harry's eyes.

 

Harry nodded again. "Okay," he whispered, fingers shaking again as he began to move them down lower.

 

Draco opened his legs wider, bending his knees as he did. "Yes, please," he repeated, still gently stroking Harry's cock.

 

Harry took in a shuddering breath, finally touching Draco's entrance for the first time in _forever_. "Yes," he groaned.

 

Draco trembled, his hand on Harry's cock faltering, but then he took a deep breath and squeezed him gently. "Yes," he repeated, "I need you."

 

Harry felt very nervous still, afraid that Draco was going to push him away or run from him. He tried to make every motion soothing and careful, rubbing Draco's entrance without trying to push inside him yet. He Summoned lube, but only laid it aside.

 

For his part, Draco tried to relax - tried to remember what it felt like to trust again. He watched Harry, concentrating as he touched him. His own hand felt good wrapped around his lover's flesh and he used it as a comfortable focus while he opened himself to Harry.

 

Harry took deep, steady breaths, moving his hips a little into Draco's hand as he gently kissed him again. "I love you," he breathed, moving further into the space made between Draco's spread legs.

 

Draco smiled up at him. "I love you too, baby," he said, releasing his lover's cock to let him move into position.

 

Harry was very relieved to see that smile, and relieved to hear those words. He took his fingers away from Draco to get the lube, and then brought them back slicked, meeting Draco's eyes as he pressed against him again.

 

Draco's breath caught as Harry's finger breached his tight opening. For a moment, his mind flashed to when he hung in chains, but he pushed that image away, looking into his lover's green eyes to anchor himself.

 

Harry nodded in some sort of reassuring way, not taking his eyes from Draco's. "I would never hurt you," he whispered to him. "I would rather die than hurt you."

 

"No dying," Draco said, with half a smirk. "I need you."

 

Harry felt another rush of relief and leant down to kiss Draco, a little less carefully this time, and with a bit more tongue. He began working a finger into Draco's opening. It felt almost tighter than before. He didn't know if it was because Draco was tensing and he cracked one eye open.

 

Draco's eyes were half shut now and he sighed, finding that now that he was in this position, with his lover's face hovering above him, it felt achingly good to have Harry touching him again. He lifted a hand to plunge his fingers into thick dark hair.

 

Harry sighed quietly and smiled, pushing his finger further inside and moving lips and tongue over Draco's neck again.

 

"Yes, touch me," Draco encouraged, fingers pulling gently on his lover's hair. "I need you inside me. I need it to be you my body remembers."

 

Harry twisted his finger to find that spot while pushing another inside, his left hand stroking down Draco's side.

 

The gentle hand on his side actually helped. Draco breathed into the stretch until Harry's fingers caressed his prostate and he moaned in pleasure.

 

"That's it, baby," Harry breathed against Draco's skin, his own body shivering from the pleasure of being able to touch Draco there again.

 

Draco turned his head so that his face pressed against Harry's hair, enjoying the texture and the smell of him. His legs shook and he shifted, moving them wider and lifting his hips to encourage Harry.

 

Harry moaned softly, still moving his fingers to give Draco as much pleasure possible while he began to add the third.

 

"Kiss me," Draco gasped.

 

Harry did so, bringing his mouth down on Draco's as he stretched him.

 

Draco opened his mouth to him, mirroring the way he was opening his body.

 

Harry moved his fingers inside Draco for several minutes, content to take things slowly. He was sweating a bit when he raised his head to look at Draco again, silently asking him if he was ready.

 

Draco's grey eyes focused on his lover's. "I want you inside me, to fill me. I need it."

 

Merlin, Harry needed it too, needed Draco back. He nodded, slowly withdrawing fingers to replace them with his cock. His breathing sped up, as did his heart.

 

Draco's grip on Harry's hair tightened and he brought his other hand up to grip his lover's shoulder.

 

Harry bit his lip as he began to push slowly forward, trying to keep his heavy breathing even and calm.

 

Draco felt the crown of Harry's cock pushing in, stretching him further and he trembled, desire and fear battling again. "Yes," he gasped, not wanting Harry to stop now.

 

Harry pressed his body to Draco's as he slid in. He released a low moan, mouthing along his lover's shoulder as he began to pant.

 

"Oh, Godsss," Draco gasped. His fingers convulsed in Harry's hair and his entire body shuddered as he felt his lover's thick flesh filling him.

 

Harry moaned again, going still when he felt his hips pressed to Draco's arse. He stayed there, buried completely, feeling Draco's body surrounding him.

 

"Oh, yes, fill me," Draco gasped, almost unable to believe how perfect it felt to have Harry like this again. His body continued to spasm, as if it couldn't seem to decide if it were ready. Draco wasn't willing to accept anything but what he wanted. "Move in me," he whispered.

 

Harry braced himself on his arms, pulling out a bit and then pushing back in. "Draco," he whispered breathlessly. "Oh, Draco, yes."

 

Draco felt every movement, every inch of his lover's cock as he withdrew and then pushed inside again. He shook with it, but it was definitely more pleasure than pain now. "Yes, baby, yes," he managed, arching now to take him.

 

Harry arched his own back as he began to move freely. He tried to lower himself down enough to brush Draco's cock and thrust into him firmly, trying to make it feel good.

 

The change in angle brought not only Harry's body pressing against Draco's erection but his cock pressing along his prostate. The blond moaned and arched into the thrusts.

 

Harry sped up after that, pulling his head back to watch Draco, his mouth open slightly. There was nothing more beautiful than Draco as he looked right then.

 

Draco wasn't even aware of the sounds he made or the rapture on his face as he arched into each thrust, fingers pulling at Harry as he did. "Oh, fill me, make me yours again," he babbled.

 

Harry rocked the bed with his thrusts. "Oh, fuck," he gasped. "Oh, Draco, fuck." And then he couldn't hold back anymore, though he had been hoping he could last long enough for Draco to come first. He threw his head back, coming hard and with a loud shout.

 

Draco's eyes opened and he watched his lover's face as he came. He reached between their bodies, fingers pulling his own cock as he felt Harry's cock spasming inside him. "Yes, oh, baby, I'm yours," he gasped, almost there. As Harry trembled above him, he finally came, come coating both their bellies.

 

Harry groaned as he felt Draco's body clench around his cock. He went limp against him, panting against the skin of his neck.

 

Draco trembled and clutched at his lover. "Harry, yes, I need you so much," he gasped, still panting with his legs wrapped around Harry's.

 

"I'll never leave you," Harry whispered when he could. "Never."

 

Draco held tight to Harry, body shuddering in the aftermath of not only his orgasm but such an intense emotional release. Gradually, his breathing slowed and his body relaxed. He ran long fingers through Harry's hair.

 

Harry held Draco in return, feeling such an intense sense of relief at being able touch his skin, that he was unable to express it with words just yet.

 

Draco waited for his body to seize up, for the fear to spike. He lay under Harry with the man's cock slowly softening inside him and felt... peaceful.

 

Harry kissed the side of Draco's face, stroking his skin with slow, gentle fingers. "Love you," he sighed.

 

Draco smiled softly, turning his face to nuzzle Harry's. "Yes, amazing that," he whispered.

 

Harry smiled too and looked at Draco's face. He gently kissed his nose. "Amazing," he whispered back.


	7. Chapter 7: "Real" Family

Draco was getting better, yes. Harry could tell, but he wasn't sure if _he_ was getting better. He wasn't comfortable being away from Draco. It made him twitchy and nervous, and most unpleasant thoughts swam through his mind, like what sort of danger Draco could get into while not in Harry's immediate vicinity - but he did feel ... okay ... leaving for only about fifteen minutes to pick up Teddy. 

 

He couldn't _not_ pick Teddy up, and he didn't want to not pick Teddy up, even though Andromeda had been nothing but reluctant to let the little boy go with Harry. She'd found out he and Draco were seeing each other from that wretched first article. And now, after the second Skeeter fiasco, she seemed even afraid. 

 

Harry couldn't blame her exactly. He knew the grudge between her and Narcissa didn't help matters and he also knew that Teddy was the only person she had left. He knew she was bound to be highly protective of her only grandchild. She'd actually sat Harry down for a talk, asking all sorts of questions while Harry felt increasingly uncomfortable being away from Draco. He'd tried to answer as honestly as he could, even admitting to her that he was in love with Draco, and she'd finally let him go, still reluctant, with the small boy packed up to tag along. 

 

Harry finally entered back into the house with Teddy, and immediately strode off to find Draco, needing the sight of him to calm his nerves. "Draco!" he called down the hall, away from Mrs. Black. 

 

"Daco!" Teddy echoed, though it sounded more like 'taco' than Draco's actual name. 

 

Draco laughed, having been waiting in the sitting room. Now he came to the hall and reached out for Teddy. "Well, hello to you too," he said to the boy, also smiling at his lover. 

 

Harry grinned, handing the fuchsia-haired child over to Draco. Teddy very happily went, smiling and showing his teeth. 

 

"Aren't you just a big boy now?" Draco said, hefting the child in his arms. "Getting heavier," he added. Then he leaned over and gave Harry a quick kiss. 

 

Harry returned the kiss, smiling again. "Getting into a whole new world of trouble now as well," he said. "He can pull himself up and walk along the edges of things." 

 

Teddy giggled as Harry waggled his eyebrows at him. 

 

Draco led them back into the sitting room, where he had already moved anything dangerous or breakable out of reach, and cast a few Cushioning Charms. He pulled out the small box of toys they now kept for Teddy, and set it on the coffee table and then the boy beside it. "Show me what you got, Teddy," he told him. 

 

Teddy looked up at Draco with little furrowed eyebrows for a moment, before getting rather shakily up on his knees and quickly grasping the edge of the table to pull himself to his feet and reach for the toys. 

 

Harry let out a laugh, watching him. 

 

Draco nodded, grinning. "Very good," he told the boy. "You will be ready for a broom in no time!"

 

"Boom," Teddy repeated, reaching for a beanbag-like toy of a Quidditch player mounted on a broomstick. Harry had bought it for him. 

 

Harry laughed again. "And clever, too," he said. 

 

Draco sat down on the sofa, leaning forward and resting his elbows on his knees as he looked at Teddy. "I missed you," he told the boy. He hadn't got to see him when he had been sick and realised how much the child had come to mean to him. 

 

Harry looked up at Draco, and his gaze turned very soft. "He missed you, too," he said. "Andromeda told me that he's been talking about you." He didn't add that she had sounded a bit alarmed when she'd told him. 

 

Draco cocked his head, hearing something in his tone. "That a problem?" he asked. 

 

Harry's eyebrows came together. "I don't think so," he said, only a little emphasis on the 'I,' but he knew Draco would hear it. 

 

"You going to tell me?" Draco asked, picking up one of the balls and rolling it to Teddy. 

 

Teddy plopped down on his bottom and crawled swiftly after the ball like a little multi-coloured puppy. Harry sighed. "Well," he said, "she's still none too pleased with Teddy ... being around you too much, I guess." 

 

"She worried I am going to make him into a baby Death Eater?" Draco asked sarcastically. 

 

"To be honest," Harry said, "I'm not sure exactly what she's worried about specifically. Perhaps being a bad influence?" He sighed again and shrugged. What he really thought had her more nervous than ever was that Draco had been linked to the Lestranges, who were of course linked to Bellatrix, who had killed Tonks. 

 

Draco sighed unhappily. "Are you going to have to stop having me with you when you have him?" he asked, expression serious as he looked at his lover. 

 

Harry's heart felt like it actually cracked when he took in Draco's expression. "She let me have him," he said as Teddy attempted to throw the ball at Draco. "And she didn't say anything about banning him from you." 

 

The ball went a bit wild but Draco caught it. He smirked, pleased that his Seeker reflexes still seemed to work. He rolled the ball for the baby again and then turned back to Harry. "Good," he said. 

 

Harry nodded. "I ... think it would be awful if Teddy couldn't see you," he said quietly, thinking back to the last time Draco had seen the baby and how Teddy had cried when he'd had to leave.

 

Draco had to go and get the ball this time when Teddy threw it in the wrong direction. He bent down and picked it up. Only a quick smile gave it away before he threw it at Harry. 

 

Harry reached out and caught it automatically, and smirked. 

 

"Ball!" Teddy yelled happily, bouncing on his knees. 

 

"Play with us, Harry," Draco said, laughing. 

 

"You mean _I_ should join in?" Harry said to Teddy, before he lightly threw the little ball. It bounced off Teddy's chest and rolled under the table. Teddy dove to get it and pulled it out with a gesture of ultimate triumph. 

 

Draco laughed again and waited for Teddy to decide who to throw the ball to next. "Do you think it would help her if ... if she talked to me?" he asked Harry. 

 

Teddy chucked the ball at Draco, but hit the sofa. 

 

"Well," Harry said, "maybe. She would see that you're not ... what she thinks you are. It's not like you two talked much at Christmas, and all she mostly did was ask about your mum." 

 

Draco found the ball and rolled it back to Teddy. He wasn't sure what he could say to his aunt to convince her, but for Harry and Teddy's sake, he would be willing to try. 

 

Harry and Draco played with Teddy for quite a while with the ball, but eventually, the boy was tired of that game. He dumped the box of toys out and seemed particularly amused with the train that made noise and moved with the press of a magical button. 

 

Harry listened to him laugh and smiled with contentment. "Don't you just feel ..." he said to Draco after a few minutes. "I don't know. Not better, but ... something when he's here? I don't know what it is. Warm, maybe." He chuckled oddly at himself. 

 

Draco sat down next to his lover and put his hand over Harry's, lacing their fingers together. "Feels like ..." He trailed off, not sure he should say what he was thinking. 

 

Harry turned his head to look at Draco quizzically. 

 

Draco flushed and looked down at their hands. 

 

Well, that was strange. "What?" Harry said quietly, nudging Draco gently with his shoulder. 

 

"It's odd really, but it almost feels like he is ours, sometimes," the blond answered, looking over at the baby. 

 

Harry looked over at Teddy too, and felt it click. It _did_ sometimes feel like Teddy belonged to them, like they didn't have to actually give him back to his grandmother, that they would put him in his cot and wake up with him in the morning. "Yeah," he said quietly. 

 

"Like this is what it would feel like to be a real family," Draco said softly, still watching the baby. "You know, married with kids and all that." 

 

Harry let out a quiet breath of a laugh. "Yeah," he said again. "It would be ... nice, I think." 

 

Draco felt a twinge of loss and guilt at what they had both given up to be together. "I wish I could really marry you," he said. 

 

Harry let out a heavy sigh. "Why can't you?" he asked, but he knew the law too. 

 

Draco glanced at Harry, fingers tightening in his. "Two men don't have the right to marry." 

 

"We're two people, aren't we?" Harry said, and rolled his eyes, feeling resentment creep upon him. 

 

"Marriage is about making families, isn't it?" Draco said, looking at him sadly. "We can't have children, so why marriage?" 

 

"Well, some married people don't ever have kids," countered Harry. "And we couldn't ... make a baby of our own, but, well, there's Teddy. There's adoption. Two men can have a family." 

 

Draco cocked his head, really looking at Harry. "You want children? To raise?" 

 

"I guess I always just thought I would have them," Harry answered. "And they would be nice - like I've said before." He smiled sadly as he said it. "I do want one, but ... I can live without one." 

 

Draco frowned. He never wanted Harry to have to go without anything he wanted. And it was true for him, as well. He had grown up knowing how important it was for him to carry on the Malfoy family. He had always imagined his adult life would mean marriage and family. It had been comforting. "I would do anything to give you what you want," he whispered. 

 

Harry's eyebrows came together again. "You're everything I want," he said. "More than anything I want to spend the rest of my life with you." 

 

"Then take all of me," Draco grinned, and kissed him. 

 

*** 

 

Draco leaned back into the corner of the sofa, book in one hand and his lover's head in his lap. He turned the page of _Magic and the Body_ , before glancing down at Harry again, his free hand reaching to push a lock of dark hair off his face. 

 

Harry looked up at Draco and gave him a smile, content with his own book. He couldn't express with words how good it felt to simply lie on the couch like this with Draco. It felt _beyond_ good to be comfortable with him. 

 

When Harry looked up, Draco closed the book and set it aside, fingers trailing down his lover's cheek to his chin. In the weeks since Rodolphus' death and their reactions to it, he had become much more comfortable with himself and his lover again. It wasn't completely normal. He still woke up from horrible dreams and had moments when his body seemed to be reliving the experience. But most of the time, he felt like himself again. And he felt good with Harry. "I have been thinking," he said quietly. 

 

Harry quirked an eyebrow and closed his book as well. "Have you?" he said. 

 

Draco smirked at the gesture so like his own. "I think I should go visit my mother," he said. 

 

Harry's eyebrow rose further. "Today?" 

 

"Well, soon at least," Draco said, shrugging like it wasn't a big deal. 

 

Harry frowned. "Why?" he asked, shifting a little. 

 

"I haven't left the house in a nearly three months," Draco replied. "And I would like to talk with her about something."

 

Harry's heart sped up a little and he wasn't even completely sure why, but he did know that it had something to do with the fact that it didn't sound like he would be able to go with Draco - not if Draco wanted to go and simply visit with his mum, to talk with her. "I thought you didn't want to go anywhere," he said. 

 

Draco felt a tremor of fear himself, just at the question, but took a deep breath. "I can't see myself going to ... Diagon Alley or the like, anytime soon," he agreed. "But I think I would feel safe enough at the Manor." 

 

Harry found himself trying to think of a reason Draco should stay home, but was coming up empty. "You want to go alone?" 

 

Draco had been thinking about this for a couple days. "I feel better when I am with you," he said, stroking Harry's hair. "But I need to talk with Mother alone and ... and I probably need to learn how to go out again." 

 

Harry opened his mouth to protest, but couldn't think of anything to say against that. He could think of a few ways to get Draco to possibly stay, but it involved scaring him, and Harry didn't want to do that. He didn't want to say, "What if you get taken again," though that was what _he_ was afraid of. 

 

Draco leaned down, bending for a kiss, Harry's face cradled in one of his hands. 

 

Harry let Draco kiss him, his mind still racing with thoughts of Draco being away from him. He could hardly even stand to think it. 

 

Draco felt his lover's tension and drew back just enough to look into his eyes. "You could Apparate with me there and then come back later, if that would help," he whispered. 

 

Harry flushed as he looked at Draco, embarrassed for feeling the way he did. "I - I think it would," he said quietly. 

 

"Good," Draco smiled, liking that option better anyway. "I will send Mother an owl. When should she expect us?" 

 

"Whenever you like," Harry answered, taking a deep breath and letting it out slowly. 

 

"Have something better to do this afternoon?" Draco asked, waggling his eyebrows suggestively. 

 

Harry couldn't help but smile at that and he felt at least some of the fear leave him. "You mean other than you?" he replied. 

 

Draco kissed him quickly. "I'll send the owl and then meet you upstairs," he said. 

 

Harry lifted his head out of Draco's lap, sitting up. "Okay," he said with another small smile at him.


	8. Chapter 8: To Chase Away the Dark

Draco strode down the cobbled street that was Diagon Alley. He was heading toward the Apothecary shop, needing to restock his potion ingredients. Then, as if out of nowhere, two men were beside him. They grabbed him, and he screamed, but it didn't matter. Their hands dragged him into the dark and began ripping the clothes from his body. He continued to scream and tried to fight them, only it didn't seem to be making any difference. They pulled, and ripped, and tore and laughed... 

 

Harry shot up in bed, twisting wildly as he was woken from sleep. He groped for his wand before he had fully registered what was happening, but then dropped it as he realised Draco was struggling in the blankets. He turned over in bed, grasping the flailing body tightly in his arms. "Draco," he said firmly and loudly, while also trying to remain calm. "Draco, wake up." 

 

"No, not again, never again!" Draco screamed, body arching off the bed and struggling in his lover's arms. 

 

"Draco," Harry said a little louder, trying to avoid blows and kicks. "It's me. It's Harry. Wake up!" 

 

Draco screamed out and then shuddered awake. He gasped and curled into a ball before he began to sob. 

 

Harry slowly but tightly wrapped an arm over and around Draco's middle, panting from his efforts. "It's okay, baby," he hushed, his mouth against Draco's ear. "I'm right here." 

 

Draco continued to sob, chest heaving as he tried to get control of himself. "Sorry," he mumbled. 

 

Harry frowned. "Don't be. It's fine," he said quietly, moulding himself to Draco's back and still holding him tightly. 

 

Draco rubbed a hand over his damp face and sniffled. "I keep waking you," he complained. 

 

It was true. Draco did keep waking Harry up with his nightmares. "I don't mind," he assured. 

 

Harry's body pressed against his back was comforting. Draco loved being comforted and petted like this. It was as if Harry's touch was magic that dispelled the dark memories. Draco turned his face, nuzzling the side of Harry's head. 

 

Harry smiled a little, sighing quietly. "We good now?" he whispered. 

 

Draco sighed too. He wanted it to be good, to be okay again. But what if the nightmares never stopped? At other times, they even blended with memories of Lord Voldemort. "Good with you," he answered. 

 

Harry stroked Draco's hair with the hand resting over his head. He could tell that Draco had given him only half the answer, but he didn't want him to think about it, so he nodded, brushing lips across the blond's skin in a gentle kiss. 

 

"Talk to me," Draco whispered. "Help me think of something else." 

 

Harry felt an ache in his chest at those words. "I love you," he whispered back. "Love you more than anything. More than flying, even more than trying to catch you while flying." He smiled. "More than Quidditch. More than treacle tart. And any other of my favourite things. I love you more than all of it. More than anyone." 

 

The blond smiled, laughing when Harry mentioned the dessert. He caressed Harry's hands and arms where they were wrapped around him. "More than anything," he repeated. "I ... I would like to fly again." 

 

Harry continued to smile, lacing the fingers of one hand through Draco's. "Your wish is my command," he said teasingly, though he knew he would do whatever he could to make Draco's wish come true. 

 

"Think you can still catch me?" Draco teased, smirking as he looked back at him. 

 

Harry arched an eyebrow and stared at Draco for a few moments. "Oh, wait, you're serious, aren't you?" he said, then laughed quietly, pressing his lips to Draco's. 

 

_Git_ , Draco thought affectionately. But he kissed him back, turning in Harry's arms to better do so, and reached a hand to slide into his lover's hair. 

 

Harry's eyes fell slowly shut as he was kissed. He moved a hand down Draco's side, and then around to press and slide it down the curve of Draco's back. 

 

Draco started to tense but focused instead on the taste and smell of his lover. His fingers tightened in those thick locks and it seemed to anchor him to the present. 

 

Harry did barely open his eyes then, so that they were slits of bright green in the darkness, half-closed in building arousal. He stilled his hand, though, breathing in warm, short pants against Draco's lips. He was still so unsure about him, so he waited. 

 

Draco felt the hesitation and knew it was because of him. He turned completely now, looking into Harry's face. "Yes, touch me," he whispered. 

 

Harry let out a short, low sound from deep in his throat, opening his mouth a little more to faintly breathe against Draco's. He spread his fingers wide over the skin under his own, touching as much of Draco as he could with one hand. 

 

Draco met Harry's lips with tiny kisses and nibbled at them. His free hand began to gently slide down his lover's chest, caressing him. 

 

Harry moved his hand up Draco's back, and then brought it slowly down his arm to take hold of his wrist. He brought Draco's hand to his mouth, kissing his fingers. "You have the most beautiful hands I've ever seen," he told him, voice deep. "The most beautiful, talented hands." He slowly licked a fingertip. 

 

That lick seemed to speed down Draco's spine, making him shiver and his cock twitch. His other hand in Harry's hair curled tighter. 

 

Harry licked him again, and then slid his lips down over the digit, darkened eyes never leaving Draco's.

 

Draco trembled, watching those lips slide over his finger. "Harry," he gasped. 

 

Harry groaned quietly, the sound seeming to mirror his movements, and he still didn't allow his eyes to close again. He sucked Draco's finger, his cheeks hollowing slightly as he did, skin newly flushed as his name tumbled from his lover's mouth. 

 

Draco's cock had hardened quickly with such teasing. He loved the look in those intense green eyes as much as he loved the feel of his lover's mouth. "Oh, baby," he whispered. 

 

Harry groaned again, those words sending warmth spreading through his body as they always did. He slid his lips up and then licked the fingertip again. "I'll make love to you all night," he said, not quite whispering as he allowed the huskiness of his voice to be heard. 

 

"Yes, please," Draco whispered, licking his lips. He felt shivers of pleasure at that promise. He leaned in again, tongue tracing Harry's lips. 

 

Harry met Draco's tongue with his own, licking as their lips met. He whispered the Summoning Charm, calling the lube from the bedside table. 

 

Draco kissed and licked Harry's chin, working his way over his jaw and down his throat. 

 

Harry tilted his head back for Draco, sighing with pleasure. He slicked his fingers with the lube, then slid them along the cleft of Draco's arse. 

 

"Not yet," Draco whispered between licks and kisses. "I want to ... taste you." He hadn't managed to since ... but he wanted to try. 

 

Harry drifted his fingers away, eyes going slightly wide as his cock twitched. He nodded, lying still and feeling hot. 

 

Draco licked and sucked his way over Harry's chest, fingers caressing and pulling on his lover's nipples. 

 

Harry gently rolled onto his back, looking down his own body and watching Draco. He moaned quietly, licking his lips as his nipples were tugged, as his body was given Draco's beautiful mouth. Merlin, how he loved those lips, especially when they were slightly swollen, reddened. _God_. 

 

Draco pushed up on his knees so he could better reach his lover. He didn't linger long on Harry's chest. He licked down his belly, nuzzling the hair there as he went. He slid his hands down too, fingers caressing his lover's hips. 

 

Harry moved his un-lubed fingers down into Draco's hair, stroking softly as he continued to watch him, head propped up on pillows. He took in a heavy breath as Draco touched him, twitching from the feel of hands on his more sensitive skin. 

 

Draco ran his fingertips softly over Harry's hips, tracing the creases of them. Then, with a feather-soft touch, he moved them inward over his lover's erection. 

 

"Mmm, baby," Harry whispered, having to close his eyes for a moment. His cock throbbed with that shadow of a touch. 

 

Draco's breath whispered over Harry's cock as he paused. He wrapped long fingers around the shaft, gently squeezing and sliding the foreskin up and down. 

 

Harry watched Draco's hand on his hard flesh, letting out a small whimper as the pale fingers moved over him. It was mesmerising to look at. 

 

Draco trembled as he pulled that soft flesh back, exposing the slick red crown. He pointed his tongue, running the tip gently along the slit and collecting pre-come. 

 

Harry released a very long moan, scratching nails lightly up his own thigh as he spread his legs wider, giving Draco enough room to do _whatever_ he wanted. 

 

The blond panted, glancing up at Harry and then swirling his tongue over the sensitive flesh. 

 

Harry swallowed as his eyes met Draco's, and his cock gave a powerful twitch. "So good, baby," he said hoarsely, encouraging. 

 

Draco knelt beside his lover, knees against his side as he leaned forward, bracing his other hand on the bed. He took several deep breaths and then pursed his lips, sliding them over the head. 

 

Harry practically mewled, lips parting as he panted. "Oh, Draco." he moaned. "Mmm, Draco, _yes_." 

 

The sound of Harry's voice was both arousing and comforting. Draco swirled his tongue in a circle, lips stretched around his lover's cock. He wanted to take more inside, but found that his throat constricted when he thought about it. 

 

Harry scratched his own thigh again, and then gripped the blankets. "Feels so good," he breathed with another moan, gently rocking his hips. 

 

He wanted to suck Harry, to take him deep into his throat like he used to, but Draco found he couldn't. Instead, he used his lips and tongue to caress the head as his fingers pumped the shaft. 

 

Harry wondered what exactly Draco was doing, but for only a few moments. Then he remembered. He didn't have anything to complain about, though. The fact that Draco was doing this to him at all was amazing, and felt amazing. "Yes, baby," he whispered. "Love your lips, your tongue on me." 

 

Draco panted through his nose as he pumped his lover's cock. He pulled back enough to whisper, "Touch me." 

 

Harry reached and slid hands over Draco's warm skin, over his shoulders, his hair and his face. "God, you're so gorgeous," he whimpered, panting still. 

 

Draco continued for another minute and then pulled back, looking up at his lover and licking his lips. "Prepare me now," he whispered. 

 

Harry slid his hand down over Draco's back, and then felt around for the lube. He spread some more over his fingers, sliding them down over Draco's entrance again. 

 

Draco gasped, still kneeling beside him. He spread his knees a little wider and sucked more on the head of Harry's cock. 

 

Harry licked his lips, pressing his fingers gently inside Draco. He still watched Draco's mouth, his fingers quivering inside his lover as he was sucked. 

 

Draco used his tongue and lips on Harry's cock until he felt himself stretched enough to accommodate that wonderful flesh. He gave a last swirl with his tongue and then drew back, smiling up at Harry. "I want to ride you," he told him. 

 

Harry moaned quietly, smiling back at Draco as he removed his fingers. "You'll look so sexy," he said, licking his lips again. 

 

Draco straddled Harry and then reached behind himself, fingers wrapping around his lover's shaft as he positioned himself above it. He kept his eyes on Harry's face as he moved down and felt the head breach him. 

 

Harry's eyelids fluttered and he gasped, staring up at Draco. He rubbed Draco's thighs, brushing fingertips over his cock and balls. 

 

"Oh, baby," Draco gasped, sliding down his lover's cock, feeling himself filled and stretched. He leaned forward, sliding his hands over Harry's chest. 

 

Harry hissed with the feeling of Draco's hands on his skin. He was always amazed with how Draco moved, and often wondered just how he had gone so long knowing him without drooling over him. 

 

Draco began to rock, slowly rotating his hips as he did. "Yes, so good inside me," he whispered. 

 

Harry's eyelids fluttered again, but he was determined to keep them open, to watch everything. "So good," he agreed, grasping Draco's hip and feeling his movements there too. 

 

Draco kept it slow, loving the feel of Harry's cock sliding in and out of him. His fingers clenched on his lover's chest. He bent his head, panting as he worked himself on top of Harry. 

 

"So fucking _sexy_ ," Harry groaned, allowing Draco to have the control but thrusting up slightly himself. 

 

"Being with you," Draco whispered, "having you inside me, makes me feel so good." He began to speed up. 

 

Harry swallowed, panting as he took a hold of both Draco's hips, helping the pace. "Nothing better than being with you," he breathed. 

 

Draco moved one hand down to touch himself as he rocked faster. "Yes, yes," he chanted. 

 

Harry groaned, gripping Draco tighter as he thrust up. He slipped one hand down over Draco's thigh again, reaching for his lover's cock himself. 

 

"Oh, yes, baby," Draco gasped, releasing himself when he felt Harry's hand moving to touch him. "Close," he gasped. 

 

"Yes," Harry mirrored, getting louder with his gasping and moaning. He moved his hand tightly, watching for the moment when Draco would reach completion. 

 

Draco's head fell back as he cried out, body spasming and rhythm faltering as he came. 

 

"Mmm, fuck yes, baby!" Harry let out, thrusting faster now as he watched Draco's seed splash onto his own skin. 

 

Draco gripped Harry's chest with his fingers as he rode out his orgasm, feeling his lover thrusting inside him. 

 

Harry squeezed Draco's hip with the one hand still there, using his feet to push up. "Fuck!" he shouted, gasping as he came a minute later. 

 

Draco loved Harry writhing beneath him and filling him with his seed. He trembled and held on, slowly curling forward to hold him. 

 

Panting, Harry wrapped arms around Draco as he moved forward too, placing a hand in his hair. 

 

Draco lay on his lover's sticky chest, head on Harry's shoulder. He sighed happily as Harry petted him. After a minute, he kissed the skin under him and whispered, "I think I am getting better." 

 

Harry smiled, letting out a slow breath. "Yes," he whispered back, tilting to kiss Draco's forehead.


	9. Chapter 9: Impossible Perfection

Draco stood in clothes he knew his mother would approve, making sure his hair was in place. He frowned into the mirror. He needed a haircut. He knew he shouldn't have been afraid of visiting his mother, but his stomach seemed to have other ideas. 

 

Harry was only Apparating with Draco, so he hadn't needed to dress with any particular care, nor did it bother him how much time Draco was taking. Draco could take all day if he wanted to. It would suit Harry just fine. He looked into the bathroom at Draco and stood in the doorway, leaning against it. 

 

Draco frowned, picking up the comb again before realising he was just stalling. He caught sight of Harry in the mirror and shook his head. "I guess I'm ready," he said. 

 

Harry pushed off from the wall and stood behind Draco, slipping arms about his waist and looking into the mirror as well. "You look good," he said appreciatively. "But I think you missed a spot in your perfection." 

 

Draco arched an eyebrow, hands sliding up Harry's arms and then to the back of his neck. "Really?” 

 

"Yeah," Harry answered, voice dropping a little lower. "Let me get it for you." Instead of reaching to pick lint or fix a hair, Harry pressed his lips to the corner of Draco's jaw and brushed over it with his tongue. He was rewarded with that little gasp Draco had. 

 

"Trying to distract me?" the blond asked. 

 

Harry smirked a little. "Maybe," he replied, but Draco had hit the nail on the head. It didn't mean Harry pulled back, though. He continued to kiss and lick, gently making his way across Draco's skin. 

 

Draco moaned softly, hands at the back of Harry's neck moving up into his hair. "I don't want to have an erection when I see my mother," he managed to say, but arched his neck to Harry anyway.

 

"Then perhaps I should take care of it here," Harry retorted, sliding his hands lower and inward. 

 

"I can't resist you," Draco half complained, trembling. He turned and rested his forehead against Harry's. 

 

Those words definitely thrilled Harry and he smiled, but he also realised that Draco was probably very much telling the truth. "I'm being a prat, aren't I?" he asked, kissing the corner of Draco's mouth. 

 

"Oh, yes, but you had better not stop now," Draco warned, his trousers now uncomfortably tight. 

 

Harry's smile broadened. "Shall I sink to my knees for you, Mr. Malfoy?" he asked huskily.

 

Draco nodded, slowly letting go of Harry's hair with one hand and reaching back with the other to brace himself on the sink. "Yes, Potter," he answered in the same throaty rasp. 

 

"Mmm," Harry hummed, indeed sinking to his knees in front of Draco. He reached to undo Draco's trousers and slid them down his slim hips. 

 

Draco shivered as Harry knelt, his heart speeding up. His cock was already straining the silk of his boxers. 

 

Harry tugged on Draco's shorts, looking up at him with darkened eyes as he slid those down as well. His heart thumped a little harder, as it always seem to do when Draco's hard cock was in his line of vision, and he smirked. "I love sucking your cock, Draco," he told him, voice nearly a purr as he wasted no time in taking Draco's flesh in his hand and swirling his tongue around the shiny head. 

 

Draco couldn't believe the look of Harry when he did this, not to mention how amazingly good it felt. He felt guilty that he still hadn't felt comfortable completely returning the favour since... but pushed the thought away and tried to focus on the feel of Harry's tongue on his sensitive flesh. 

 

Harry hadn't wasted time, but did take his time now, using his tongue and mouth to thoroughly lick and suck every inch of Draco's cock. He used his left hand to unfasten his own trousers, tightly stroking himself as he flicked his tongue over Draco. 

 

"Oh, baby, yes, suck me," Draco gasped, fingers tightening in his lover's hair, his other hand firm on the porcelain of the sink behind him. Harry was going all out, so he surrendered to him, letting his orgasm erupt fast and hard. He threw his head back, crying out as he filled Harry's mouth. 

 

Harry groaned loudly around Draco's cock, speeding his hand up on his own cock until he was coming too, helped along by the sounds of Draco's panting and the taste of him in his mouth. He pulled back, panting himself. 

 

Draco dropped his chin to his chest, shivering with pleasure and still breathing quickly. He finally got control enough to grin at his lover. "I am not explaining to my mother why I'm late," he said. 

 

Harry grinned back. "Probably a good idea." 

 

They got re-dressed and Draco did comb his hair again. Finally, they stepped outside into the fresh April air. Draco held out his arm to his lover. "Ready?" he asked. 

 

Harry wasn't sure if he would actually be able to voice the lie, so he simply nodded it, taking Draco's arm with only slight hesitation. 

 

Draco laid his hand over his lover's, patting it before taking him on a Side-Along Apparation to the doorstep of the Manor. 

 

Harry knew he was being irrationally stupid. If there was anywhere Draco could go by himself and be safe, it was the Manor, but he still didn't like that Draco was going to be away from him for a few hours. Why did hours suddenly seem equivalent to decades? He stared at the door in front of them and then turned his head to Draco. 

 

Draco smiled at Harry. He was nervous, but probably not for the reasons Harry was. "You going to be okay?" 

 

"Probably," Harry said quietly. Maybe he could just wait outside the Manor. It wasn't like Draco would know. 

 

Draco shook his head. Sometimes he swore he could see Harry's brain working. "You want to wait in my old room?" he asked. 

 

Harry frowned a little. Yes, he wanted to, but he didn't know if he wanted to admit it. "That would probably make you feel like you need to finish quicker," he said. 

 

"I don't think so," Draco said honestly. "I think we would both be more comfortable knowing you are relaxing safely inside." 

 

Harry continued to frown, thinking about it. "It would make _you_ feel more comfortable?" he asked finally. 

 

Draco lifted his hand, cupping his lover's chin. "Do you think I am any more comfortable being away from you than you are from me?" 

 

"I just -" Harry said quietly. "I just thought you wanted to do this alone." 

 

Draco rolled his eyes. "I need to talk to my mother alone," he said. "The rest we can work through over time. That fine with you?" 

 

"All right," Harry agreed after a moment, still feeling a little embarrassed, but much, much better if he was honest with himself. 

 

Draco nodded and opened the door, leading Harry, still on his arm, into the house. Rusty was waiting for them. 

 

"Mistress be expecting you," he told Draco, and eyed Harry. "She be in the-" 

 

"I'm right here," came Narcissa's voice from a short way down the corridor. She stood in the doorway of the parlour before stepping out and making her way to her son and Harry. "I didn't know you were both coming," she said lightly, kissing Draco's cheek. 

 

"Harry needed to get out of the house for a while," Draco said. "I thought he could rest in my old room while we talk." 

 

One of her eyebrows lifted barely. "Oh," she said. "All right." 

 

"Yeah, I'll just -" Harry gestured behind him, to the hallway beyond. "See you," he said to Draco with a polite nod to Narcissa, turning to leave the two alone. 

 

Draco leaned over and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek first and then released him, nodding. 

 

Harry smiled a little at the kiss, and Narcissa didn't show any bother at it, only standing patiently.

 

"Don't take your cloak off," she said when Harry had gone, holding her own. "I thought we could go for a walk." 

 

Draco nodded, though his stomach lurched a bit. It was still uncomfortable for him to go outside, but he didn't say anything. He held his arm for her to take instead. 

 

She did, and they both passed through the front doors to step out onto the grounds. "You've been well?" she asked when they had begun to walk. 

 

Draco nodded. "I am getting better." 

 

"I can see that." She nodded too. "You're here." 

 

"And you?" he asked politely. 

 

"I'm fine," she answered, "and truthfully, better now that I know _you're_ doing better." 

 

They walked for a bit and Draco commented on the new blooms in the rose garden. He gestured to a bench and asked her if she wanted to sit. 

 

She nodded, taking a seat and waiting for Draco to sit as well before she said, "I visited your father a few days ago." 

 

Draco turned on the bench to face her. He shivered, face falling a bit. "How is Father?" he asked neutrally. 

 

She held Draco's gaze. "Worried," she said softly. "He didn't say so, but he is." 

 

Draco looked out over the garden, having trouble meeting those blue eyes. "He read it?" 

 

"Yes, he did." She turned her gaze as well when it became obvious that Draco didn't want to look. "And he didn't believe... what it said. Like I told you he wouldn't." 

 

"But he blames me? For being with Harry?" Draco asked. 

 

"No," she said, her head turning back to Draco almost sharply. "He does not blame you for what happened." 

 

Draco looked back then, needing to see her face to see how much she believed that. "Is he still ... angry ... about Harry and I?" 

 

"He's ..." She trailed off. "I don't know if I would say angry." 

 

"His last letter was ..." Draco also trailed off, watching her face now. 

 

She took a long breath through her nose. "I know," she said. "But there has been quite a significant incident since that letter was sent. I think it made him ... realise some things." 

 

Draco shivered again, despite the fact that he wasn't very cold. He raised both eyebrows. "He did?" 

 

She nodded again. "I know Father can be very stubborn," she said. She was probably twice as stubborn. "But I think he would -" She paused for a very long time, like she wasn't going to finish at all, but then continued, "prefer a son alive and involved with another man, than one ..." She clasped her hands in her lap, unable to say the words. 

 

Draco nodded, reaching a slightly shaky hand to take one of his mother's. He smiled at her. "You two do love me no matter what," he said, wonder in his voice. 

 

"Oh, Draco, of course we do," she said, holding his hand tightly. "Did you think that we didn't?" 

 

"Sometimes I do wonder about Father," he admitted. 

 

She frowned very sadly at that. "He would be ashamed of himself to hear you talk that way." 

 

Draco felt guilty about that but didn't say it. "I want to be a good son," he said, voice shaking. "I do. I just don't know if I can be the man he wants me to be." 

 

Narcissa moved her hand to lay it gently on Draco's back. "I know he's put a lot of pressure on you," she said. "Too much. Sometimes I wonder if I'm even pushing too much." She stared over Draco's shoulder for a moment. "Father's always ... had ... an idea of you in his head. His only son, his only child. You should've seen him when he found out you were a boy - from right then that picture of you was formed. I suppose he didn't take into account that he cannot mould a little boy into exactly what he wants." 

 

Draco nodded again. He felt like his father always saw who he wanted him to be, not who he really was. It was always like there was so much he thought and felt that he had to keep from his father, and yes, sometimes his mother. "Do you think he will ever accept Harry as my choice?" 

 

Narcissa looked sad again. "Not completely," she answered. "I don't know if he would be able to. Not only does he not understand why you want him in the first place, he doesn't understand why you're willing to give up so much for something so little in his eyes. He sees it as foolish. And his dislike of Harry doesn't help matters. I also think he's forgotten what it's like to be your age and ... well, in love." 

 

Draco wanted to ask then if his parents still loved each other. But it seemed like a rude question. He frowned. "Your parents disowned your sister Andromeda for her choice, for choosing Ted Tonks," he said. "Will it be like that?" 

 

"No," she said quite firmly. "Because your father is not disowning you." 

 

He looked at her then, meeting her eyes. "Did he kill him?" 

 

She looked back for a long moment. "I believe so," she said finally.

 

He nodded, not surprised. "Don't you find it ironic, though? The man your parents approved of did ... that ... to their grandson. But the man that your parents didn't approve of died protecting his family." 

 

She frowned at Draco and then looked away from him. "I ... suppose it is ironic," she said. 

 

"Maybe they were wrong," Draco said, watching her. 

 

Narcissa stared at the trees. "It isn't that easy," she said quietly. "Andromeda and I ... Things have been said to one another ... It's ... all very complicated." 

 

"Yes, complicated," he said, shaking his head. "Did you love her? Before?" 

 

"She's my sister," Narcissa answered. "I loved her, of course." 

 

He pondered that, staring out at the roses again as he thought. Had his mother loved Bellatrix too? Had Bellatrix loved her? If so, Bellatrix's devotion to Voldemort had certainly been stronger than her care for her family. He wondered too, as he had before, why he was an only child.

 

"You know how it can get," she said after a moment of silence had passed. "Among the pure-bloods, family is often what matters most ... but then it gets corrupted along the way, and it's the perfection of one's family that comes to mean more. Back when I was a child, even though it wasn't _that_ terribly long ago, tainted blood was even less accepted, and in my parents' days even less so." 

 

Draco looked at her when she began to speak, watching her carefully. "Is that the way we want it now? I mean, even if I weren't with a man, would it still matter more that a wife be pure-blood than I love her?" 

 

She sighed. "It makes it easier, but I wouldn't want you to marry someone you don't love. I've told you that dozens of times." 

 

Draco pursed his lips, holding back his question and wondering if she could read it in his face. 

 

"What is it?" she said, raising her eyebrows knowingly. 

 

Draco glanced down, blushing. Then he took a breath and looked up again. "Did you marry for love?" 

 

She smiled, but looked slightly confused with the question. Her smile turned softer when it seemed she could tell Draco was serious. "I was lucky to have met a tall, blond, handsome member of a respected pure-blood family while in Hogwarts, and lucky enough to have fallen in love with him," she said. 

 

Draco smiled, happier with that answer than he thought he should be. 

 

She smiled too. "I love your father, and I know he loves me," she said. "We don't always agree on everything, but who does?" 

 

Draco laughed and shook his head. "Sometimes I think Harry and I don't speak the same language," he said. "Until he looks at me and everything makes sense." 

 

"And you can read exactly what he's thinking," said Narcissa, staring at Draco. 

 

Draco nodded, blushing. He found Harry hard to understand sometimes, but never hard to read. 

 

She smiled a little. "Yes, I know the exact feeling."


	10. Chapter 10: Cover Me

Harry had made his way to Draco's bedroom, expecting to be mostly bored while Draco talked with his mother. He pretty much knew he was going to be bored when he discovered that Draco had moved most of his books to Grimmauld Place. 

 

He made his way over to the bed and flopped upon it, just sitting there, trying to think of something to do. It wasn't long before he'd gotten back to his feet and began looking around the room, as he hadn't really explored it before. He stared at a few family pictures on the wall, but that hadn't taken too long. He found himself sitting on the bed again only after a few minutes.

 

He was silent and unmoving for a short while before he reached absently for the top drawer of Draco's bedside table. It was only filled with spare parchment. The second drawer held quills, ink, and other equipment Draco might need for sending a letter. Harry reached for the third drawer then, expecting something just as mundane, but his eyes widened when mundane definitely wasn't what he saw. 

 

Out of the drawer he pulled a rather ... colourful-looking ... magazine. He looked behind himself at the door, even though he knew Draco wouldn't be back yet, then sat up on the bed again, simply taking the entire drawer with him. He flipped through the magazine quickly, pausing at images that looked particularly interesting. There was one other magazine as well, depicting only men instead of men and women. He looked through that one as well, and then began sifting through the other materials of the drawer. He found several pictures of very pretty girls, and pictures of rather good looking blokes, and then, to his immense surprise, he stumbled upon a picture of ... himself. When he looked, he saw that there were ... a lot of pictures of him, and he didn't even look particularly good in any of them. There was even one of himself wiping up something he had spilled down the front of his robes. He reached for a rolled up tube that had been placed in the drawer as well and nearly choked on his own unexpected, delighted laughter. It was a poster - yet another picture of himself; he knew it well. It was the Undesirable Number One poster, only the 'Un' had been inked out. He fell back on the bed laughing. Merlin, where had Draco _got_ these things?

 

***

 

Draco made his way up to his room and opened the door, frankly expecting to find Harry asleep in his old bed. 

 

Harry had gone back to inspect one of the magazines more closely, and was trying to figure out how exactly one got into such a position. He, inevitably, had an erection and he jumped about a foot when he heard the door open, flinging the magazine on impulse. 

 

Draco's eyes widened when he saw Harry on the bed, surrounded by what he privately - very privately - thought of as his "Collection." He blushed, smiling as he walked up beside the bed, hands on his hips. 

 

Harry glanced at Draco and then quickly began gathering everything up to put back inside the drawer. "I'm sorry - I didn't mean to - well, I was bored and I found this, and I thought I would just, erm, look, but then - I, uh ....." He flushed too, still trying to stuff everything away. 

 

Draco's smirk grew as he noted his lover's aroused state. "Enjoy my pictures?" he practically purred. 

 

Harry glanced at Draco again, raising an eyebrow. Draco wasn't mad at him? "They were ... pretty interesting," he said. 

 

Draco climbed onto the bed, sitting down beside his lover. "Tell me which ones you liked."

 

Harry smiled curiously and reached for the magazine he had thrown, flipping a few pages. "This one is ... pretty good," he said, pointing. It was one of two highly attractive men, one riding the other. It was a wizarding magazine, so the pictures moved.

 

Draco ginned. "That was one of my favourites. They really look like they are into it." He was now becoming aroused himself. 

 

"Yeah," Harry agreed in a low voice. He flipped a few more pages. "And he's pretty hot," he said, looking down at a man with light blond hair in tight underwear. He watched as he teasingly pulled the underwear off to reveal a cock that was ... God, could people really _have_ cocks like that?

 

"Not really my type," Draco teased, running his fingers slowly down Harry's arm to his hand and turning to a page that was dog-eared. It was of a dark-haired man wanking. The man bit his lip as he did. 

 

Harry grinned and turned his head to look at Draco. 

 

"He's not as good as you, but I couldn’t seem to get a hold of any of you naked," Draco whispered, eyes meeting Harry’s. His hand gently caressed the other man's fingers. 

 

Harry licked his lips, eyelids feeling heavier. "You got off on those pictures of me?" he asked. 

 

"Why do you think they are in with those other pictures?" Draco asked, eyebrows arching again. He slowly moved his hand off Harry's and to his leg, moving up his thigh. 

 

Harry shivered with arousal. "What did you think about me?" he asked. 

 

Draco chuckled deeply, hand stopping just at the top of Harry's thigh. "You mean, what did I fantasise about you?" he asked. "Most of the things you see in those pictures, I imagined doing with you." He finished the sentence by slowly moving his hand between Harry's legs until he cupped the man's erection. 

 

Harry moaned quietly, his cock twitching in Draco's hand. "Did you ... fantasise about me in Hogwarts?" he asked, rubbing himself into Draco's palm. "In your bed?" 

 

"Yesss," Draco whispered, lips close to Harry's now. He squeezed Harry's cock, rubbing a thumb down the bulge in his trousers. 

 

"Fuck," Harry whispered, moving forward to press his lips to Draco's. 

 

Draco kissed him and reached his other arm to wrap around Harry's waist. He laid back, pulling Harry down on to himself. 

 

Harry pressed his groin into Draco's, rocking against him as he slid his tongue into his mouth. 

 

Draco arched, whimpering. 

 

Harry always delighted in the sounds Draco made during sex, and now was no exception. They alone could make him hard as a rock, and he was sure that if he had ever happened to hear Draco during sex back in school, the Slytherin wouldn't have been the only one harbouring a secret crush. The noises were _that_ good. Harry licked the hinge of Draco's jaw. He really liked that as well, that spot. He didn't know why he liked it so much, or why he thought the prominent pointiness of it was so attractive, but it was, and he licked it again. There were so many little things he'd discovered he loved about Draco, so many odd things that turned him on. Draco just completely did it for him. 

 

"Gods, I love you," Draco said, sighing and moaning as Harry seemed intent on devouring him. His hands roamed over Harry's body and pulled at his clothing. "I wanted you for so long and it still amazes me to have you," he admitted. 

 

"You should have told me," Harry whispered, pulling back enough to begin unbuttoning Draco's shirt. 

 

Draco shook his head, part in amazement, but also at the ridiculousness of the idea of ever believing Harry Potter would have wanted a Death Eater's Slytherin son, Draco Malfoy. "I think you were busy saving the world," he teased, smiling up at him. 

 

Harry let out a quiet breath through his nose. "Could've used a shag," he said, stroking across Draco's collarbone with palms and thumbs. It was another part of him he found very attractive. "Being Undesirable Number One and all. Or ... wait, was it desirable?" He grinned at Draco, bringing their bodies together as he leaned and reached for the poster, pulling it open.

 

Draco actually blushed again when he saw the poster, rolling his eyes. "Definitely most desirable," he answered huskily.

 

"Then why didn't you shag me?" Harry teased, still grinning as he lay the poster aside and went back to tracing Draco's bones and lines. 

 

Draco slid his hands under the hem of Harry's shirt, sliding along the skin underneath and pushing the shirt up as he did. "Certainly crossed my mind," he smirked. "Especially when you would stand there yelling at me, those green eyes flashing. Hottest thing I ever saw is you angry." 

 

Harry quirked an eyebrow and one side of his mouth. "You certainly knew how to pull that emotion out," he said, helping Draco with the removal of his own shirt. He dropped it lightly over the side of the bed, and then gently lowered his mouth to the bone he had been admiring, nipping and licking again and taking pleasure in the salty, clean taste of bare skin. 

 

Draco's deft fingers slid over the flesh of Harry's back and chest, feeling every contour of bone and muscle. He sighed contentedly as he explored him. No matter how many times he touched Harry, it was never enough and always more than he had dreamt of. And he had dreamt a lot. He brought his fingers up to gently tug on those dark nipples, feeling them harden with his efforts. 

 

Harry made a deep, gravelly sound, having moved his careful ministrations to Draco's throat. He took his time in sliding hands over Draco's body, hooking fingers between Draco's trousers and his hips, wondering at how it still made his heart beat faster. "Had you ever been in love?" he asked. "Before me?" 

 

Draco's heart sped up as well, from both the touch and the words. Harry had a way of making him feel both vulnerable and precious. "No, only you," he confessed. 

 

Harry's heart leapt, and he suddenly felt extremely privileged. "I had thought I was," he whispered. "Before, but that's how I _know_ I love you. How I know I really love you. It feels very, very different." 

 

Draco's stomach always seemed to give a little flutter of excitement when Harry spoke such passionate words. He reached to cup Harry's cheek, smiling as he looked into his eyes. "Different," he smirked. "You have always made me feel different. They made jokes about it in Slytherin, you know." 

 

"Jokes?" Harry asked, still gently exploring with slow fingers. He stroked the hair at Draco's belly button, but made no move to travel lower yet. 

 

Draco's belly spasmed at the touch and his cock twitched in reply. He swallowed hard. "Yes," he said, voice dropping lower. "Since I was known for control of my emotions. Blaise called me the Ice Prince and made jokes about how my cool always seemed to crack around you." 

 

The side of Harry's mouth quirked again. "No," he said, hand pressed to warm, warm skin. "No Ice Prince here." 

 

"Going to give me a new nickname?" Draco asked, arching one eyebrow. He slid his own hands down to rest on Harry's hips. 

 

Harry grinned and shuddered at the touch. "You don't like 'baby'?" he teased, though he knew that wasn't so much a nickname as it was ... a _thing_ between them. He'd never even heard other people use the word much before except in jest. Certainly not how they used it. 

 

Draco leaned up to kiss Harry softly and then whispered against his mouth. "I like the way you say it, the way we are together," he said. "I can't imagine ever letting anyone else call me that. But then I can't imagine anyone else making me feel like this either." 

 

Harry couldn't even really think of words to say, because he could only feel the indescribable happiness that flooded his every part. "There's no way," he said. "No way that same boy's in here." He slid his hand up from Draco's belly to his chest. "You only look like him." 

 

"Not the same boy who made a fool of himself trying to impress you in a robe shop?" Draco asked, swallowing hard again as he remembered. 

 

"Well, maybe him," Harry said with a small smile. "I'm sorry for everything that ever happened between us. It's probably bleeding stupid and useless to apologise for six years that both of us seem willing to forget, but I am sorry." 

 

"Nothing to apologise for, Harry," Draco said, pulling back enough to see him again. "I think we were both pretty nasty to each other at times. But here we are, and when I'm with you, I'm able to be the person I want to be." He smirked then. "Ready to do something wicked to me?" 

 

Harry's lips formed a smirk as well. "I suppose I am rather in the position for such a thing, aren't I?" he said, fingers moving to the top of Draco's trousers again. 

 

"I did fantasise about you that way in this bed," Draco agreed, lying back and arching up into Harry's hands. 

 

Harry's cock gave a powerful few twitches. Merlin, how did Draco know how to do the things he did? "Oh," Harry said in a very deep voice, undoing buttons again. 

 

Draco's eyes darkened as his arousal rose. "I want you to take me inside you and ride me," he said in a low voice. 

 

Harry tried to swallow, and then noticed that his mouth was very dry. His cock twitched again. "Like in those pictures," in said in a voice full of heat and _sex_. He could see it in his mind, Draco pulling at his cock, thinking of him with that magazine open beside him. In this very bed. 

 

"Yes, like that," Draco said breathlessly. 

 

Harry's skin flushed with the sudden eruption of molten lust that seemed to pour from his every nerve. And they were wearing far too many clothes. He crawled backwards, away from Draco, and pulled with eager hands at Draco's shoes and socks, and then reached for his trousers, tugging to get them off. 

 

Draco lay back, shaking with desire as his lover stripped him. This was definitely the stuff of his best fantasies. Yet, reality was so much more exciting. He glanced at the photo still spread on the bed and licked his lips in anticipation. 

 

Harry tore out of his own clothes as quickly as he could, cursing each second they took from his being with Draco. "Do you still have lube here?" he asked, raspy and shivering with desire as he stared down at Draco's exposed form. 

 

Draco nodded, Summoning it from beside the bed and holding it out to Harry. He let his eyes take in every detail of the man in front of him, his cock already twitching and leaking with his thoughts of what would happen next. 

 

Harry unscrewed the jar and poured some of the liquid out onto his palm, before moving it to Draco's cock, adding the slick substance coating his hand to the slick substance leaking from Draco's gorgeous erection. 

 

Draco gasped, Harry's touch always seeming to send fire through his body. "Oh, yes, baby," he agreed, hands twisting in the bedding and his eyes sliding half closed. 

 

Harry adored the look Draco gave him, and his body adored it too, shivering. "Gonna take this cock inside me," he moaned as his hand moved over it. His arse even seemed to be clenching as he thought of sitting astride Draco, grinding his hips down against him, taking him up his arse so willingly. God, his cock was _pouring_ and he moaned again, reaching wet fingers behind himself. 

 

"Gods," Draco whispered, reaching a hand down to gently caress Harry's cock as the man prepared himself. 

 

Harry was breathing shakily, and then even more so when he felt fingers touch his sensitive flesh. He slipped his own two fingers past the resisting ring of his entrance, moving them for stretching only, though sparks of pleasure shot up his spine. 

 

Draco's fingers curled around Harry's shaft. He was panting now, amazed as he watched Harry push his own fingers inside of his body. 

 

Harry closed his eyes, moving his cock against Draco's hand and squirming against his own hand in the process. He was so turned on by the fact that Draco was watching him that he burned with it. 

 

Draco didn't want to hurry Harry, but he was so aroused now he felt near dizzy. "Oh, yes, I want you so much," he encouraged. 

 

Harry groaned yet again and pulled his fingers away in fear of coming before he wanted to. His cock was so hard it was stiff and standing straight even as he moved to straddle Draco. It swayed with his movements, but there was definitely no flopping about of any kind. 

 

Draco groaned in pleasure as Harry straddled him, shaking now as he tried to hold still and let Harry set the pace. "You look amazing on top of me," he whispered. 

 

Harry felt amazing too. He lifted himself up slightly, raising up on his knees to position Draco's slick cock at his slippery hole. He let out a few quick breaths as he began to push down against the blunt head of that cock. "Oh, oh," he gasped, closing his eyes, "oh, Draco." 

 

Draco's toes curled and his fingers gripped Harry's thighs as he felt Harry move down his cock. "Oh, yes, yes," he gasped. "Perfect!" 

 

Harry brought in a hissing breath through his tightly clenched teeth as he continued to sink down, taking in every thick inch of Draco available. He ground down and rotated his hips, as he had imagined doing before, gasping at the more intense sparks of pleasure. 

 

"Baby, yes, so tight, so bloody fantastic," Draco babbled, shaking with pleasure as Harry ground against him. 

 

Harry grinned open-mouthed as he stared down at Draco and then clenched his arse around him, moving himself up on his knees to make a slow slide down Draco's flesh again, his still-stiff cock letting loose a jet of pre-come. 

 

Draco licked his lips, eyes sliding over Harry's body, and then he smirked as he watched the man rise and then lower back onto his cock. "Fuck," he said, reaching a hand to slip over his lover's cock. 

 

Harry hissed again, feeling a powerful wave of sensation that almost pushed him over the edge. He managed to hold on though and began to rock, faster and faster. He arched his back with the feelings, gasping and panting and listening to those goddamn _noises_ Draco made, and he was ready to explode out of his skin and grow new or something, but he didn't want it to stop, because fucking, bleeding, buggering _hell_ it was good. 

 

"Ride me, take me," Draco encouraged, thrusting his hips up to meet each of Harry's downward slides. "I'm going to fill you with myself," he promised. 

 

"Oh, fuck yes, baby, yes!" Harry shouted, arching again. And then he was shooting come out over Draco's hand, over Draco's skin, and it was so hot Harry thought he might have had two orgasms in one right then. 

 

"Yes, cover me!" Draco shouted, letting Harry's come shoot onto his chest. Then he arched into that clenching body and released himself, feeling like he poured not just his seed but his soul into his lover. 

 

Harry cried out again when Draco said that, throwing his head back and gazing with unfocused eyes at the ceiling as he tried to breathe. He could feel Draco's cock convulsing and pumping semen inside him, and fuck, it was glorious. 

 

Draco shuddered and moaned, his entire body alive with his feelings. They felt cleansing, like Harry's seed on him was some kind of purification. He blinked his grey eyes, finding them watering with the intensity of his feelings. 

 

When Harry had some semblance of control over his body, he looked down again and was a bit startled to find Draco's eyes filled with ... tears? His brows came together and he leant forward, feeling that a kiss was probably better than a few words. 

 

The blond wrapped his arms about his lover, pulling him close and kissing him with all the tender feelings that were spilling from him. 

 

Harry released a tiny sigh as he kissed Draco in that comfortable way they had, letting the mutual feelings and emotions flow through them both. 

 

Draco wished that moments like this could last forever. He was so happy and comfortable, but he finally released his lover enough to look into his face again. "No fantasy I ever had could compare to actually being with you," he whispered. 

 

"I'm really glad I did whatever it was I did to deserve you," Harry whispered back. 

 

Draco laughed. "I know I don't deserve you and I don't care, I still want you," he insisted. 

 

Harry smiled and rolled his eyes. "Fantastic," he whispered. 

 

Draco petted and held him for a while and then glanced around the bed with a smile. "So we leave the pictures here, or do we take them home with us?" 

 

Harry grinned. "I say we take them," he said. "Well, the porn anyway, unless you want to stare at pictures of me with ketchup on my robes. I can show you that any old time." 

 

Draco laughed and kissed him again.


	11. Chapter 11: Never Give Up

Harry didn't know who could be knocking at the door - well, he knew that it could be several different people, but he didn't know why anyone would be coming over. They hadn't received any notice in the mail, not that Draco's mother usually sent notice when she came over. Actually, hardly anyone sent notice before coming. He shook his head, moving down the hallway. It probably _was_ Narcissa, and he didn't fancy going up and disturbing Draco from his potions. He had no idea what he got up to in there. He only knew that Draco didn't like to be pulled away while in the middle of ... whatever it was - especially lately. He reached the door, pulling it open to see - well, not who he had been expecting. 

 

“Er, hello, Seamus," he said. 

 

Seamus gave a strange smile. "Hi," he said. "Bad time?" 

 

"Er, no, I suppose not," Harry answered, stepping back to allow the man into the house. 

 

Seamus walked through the door, standing in the foyer. 

 

"Anything particular you wanted or...?" Harry said, shrugging. 

 

"No, just - just over for a visit." 

 

"Mm." Harry had actually wondered when someone else besides Neville would get up the nerve to come over after what Rita had written. 

 

Seamus nodded. 

 

"Well, you go ahead and sit down. I'll run upstairs to let Draco know you're here." 

 

"Oh," said Seamus. "If he's busy I don't want to - to bother him or anything." 

 

"No, I'm sure it's fine," Harry said, though he still wasn't looking forward to disrupting Draco's work. 

 

"Well, okay. If you're sure." 

 

Harry nodded and Seamus walked down the hall, heading for the sitting room. 

 

Harry sighed, starting up the stairs. He stopped at the lab door, wincing a little before knocking. Perhaps he would be lucky and catch Draco in a free moment. 

 

"Just a minute," Draco called, still counting as he stirred the potion. He finished his count and then doused the flames with a flick of his wand. "What's up?" 

 

"Seamus is here," Harry called through the door. 

 

Draco's eyes widened. He washed his hands and went to the door of the lab. He stuck his head out. "Seamus?" 

 

Harry nodded. "That's what I said." 

 

Draco came out, closing the lab door behind him. "What's it about?" 

 

Harry arched an eyebrow. "Says he's over for a visit." 

 

Draco cocked his head. "He's never visited before except at Christmas," he said. 

 

Harry shrugged and didn't voice what he really thought Seamus was over for. 

 

Draco sighed and gestured for Harry to lead the way to the sitting room. 

 

Harry walked with Draco down the stairs and hallway, entering into the sitting room, where Seamus was perched on the sofa, looking a tad uncomfortable and out of place. He gave another odd smile when he looked up and nodded to Harry and Draco both. 

 

Draco hung back, not sure of why Seamus was visiting and not sure he could handle it. 

 

"Tea?" Harry asked politely, moving into the room and sitting in one of the armchairs. He would've left room for Draco to sit next to him on the sofa, but Seamus was sitting in the middle of it. 

 

"Sure," Seamus answered. 

 

Harry called Kreacher for the tea, and glanced at Draco still standing by the door. 

 

Draco took a deep breath and moved into the room, taking a seat in the other armchair. "Hi," he said. 

 

Seamus gave yet another odd smile. "Hi," he said. 

 

Harry picked at his fingernails. 

 

"So, um," said Seamus, scratching his nose, "how are you blokes then?" 

 

Harry adjusted his glasses. "Better," he answered, nodding. 

 

Draco didn't know what to say that. He glanced warily at Seamus. 

 

"Mm. Well, that - that's good," said Seamus. 

 

Harry sighed. 

 

Seamus glanced up at both of them and cleared his throat. "Erm, well ... I suppose I came to, you know, see if you were all right. Everyone's been ... pretty worried after ... but no one has come yet, so I just figured I would since ..." He trailed off strangely, shrugging. 

 

Draco's eyebrows rose as he glanced at Harry. Was Seamus trying to show support for them? Draco didn't want to talk about what had happened, but he appreciated that Seamus was willing to see how they were doing. The blond nodded but looked to Harry to say something. 

 

Harry glanced at Draco as well, and then back at Seamus, who was flushing slightly in his awkwardness. 

 

Harry wasn't completely sure what to do or say either. "Um, thanks," he said finally. 

 

Seamus flushed a bit brighter. "I - I don't mean to bring it up or anything ... I just ... Well, no one really believed what Skeeter wrote and I just thought you should probably know ..." 

 

"No, really, Seamus," said Harry. "We - it's ... Thanks." 

 

The mention of the article was hard but it wasn't like they weren't all thinking about it. Draco took a deep breath. "Yes, thank you," he said. 

 

Seamus nodded and they all sat in silence for a few moments, during which Kreacher came with their tea. 

 

Harry made his cup and then still sat in silence because, well, what were they supposed to talk about now? 

 

Draco sipped his tea. "Seamus, tell us how you have been doing?" 

 

Seamus looked up at him in apparent surprise. Then flushed again. "Pretty... Pretty good actually." 

 

Harry had looked at Draco in surprise as well, but now smirked at Seamus' words. He hid it with his cup. 

 

Draco really smiled at that. "I am glad to hear that," he said truthfully. "Anyone in particular?" 

 

Seamus' ears turned red and Harry was reminded of Ron. "No one you blokes would know," he said. 

 

"Is he hot?" Harry asked, suppressing a snort. 

 

Seamus looked up at him quickly. 

 

Harry did snort then. "Only teasing," he said, and Seamus smiled almost shyly. 

 

Draco relaxed a bit more, sitting back in his chair now. It was nice to just talk about "normal" things. He smiled at Harry. 

 

They sat and talked with Seamus for an entire hour, which was surprising to Harry. He enjoyed teasing about Seamus' new boyfriend, and Seamus seemed to enjoy actually being able to talk about it, and even better was that Draco seemed to enjoy it as well, which was what was most important to Harry. 

 

He stood at the front door with Draco and Seamus, holding it open. "Tell everyone hi for us, yeah?" Harry said. 

 

Seamus smiled. "Sure thing," he said. "See you, Harry. Mal - D-Draco." He nodded to both of them. 

 

Draco nodded, still smiling as the man left. He looked fondly at Harry once the door was closed. 

 

Harry sighed contently and slipped arms over Draco's shoulders. "Well," he said. "That was unexpected and odd, but nice." 

 

Draco turned toward him, sliding an arm about Harry's waist. "Nice to see others in love, too," he said softly. 

 

Harry smiled and pressed his lips to Draco's. "Not as nice as knowing that we are." 

 

Draco kissed him back. These days there was always something hard and painful inside him that seemed only to loosen when Harry held him. "No, nothing as nice as that," he whispered against his lover's lips. 

 

Harry closed his eyes and let their foreheads rest together for a few moments as he stroked Draco's hair. He finally pulled back a tad. "Back to the lab, my beautiful Potions Master?" he said with a wry grin, quirking an eyebrow. 

 

Oh, but that look undid him every time. "Have something else in mind?" Draco asked softly. 

 

"Oh, I always have something else in mind," Harry answered, and grasped the back of Draco's neck to pull him into another kiss. 

 

***

 

Harry looked up from his book and sighed. He hadn't actually even been able to read much. Honestly, he didn't _feel_ like reading at all. The sunlight pouring in from the window kept distracting him, practically calling his name. He looked over at Draco, knowing he still wasn't particularly comfortable going outside. "It's nice out today," he said quietly. 

 

"Mmm," Draco hummed, not looking up from the book he was reading. His nose twitched and he absently tucked a strand of blond hair back behind his ear. 

 

Harry sighed again, going silent for a few seconds. "We should do something," he tried. 

 

Draco recognised that restless tone and gave up on his book with a sigh. He put a bookmark in place, closed the volume and set it aside, turning to face Harry. "What do you want to do?" 

 

Harry frowned. "Well, I'm fine if you don't want to do anything," he said. "It's just, well, it'd be pretty nice for a fly today." 

 

Draco's eyebrows rose. "Fly?" 

 

Harry raised his eyebrows as well. "Yeah," he said. "You know, on broomsticks?" 

 

Draco smiled, memory supplying him with the last time Harry and he had flown together. He had come so hard that night he'd thought he would pass out. "Think you can still catch me?" he teased, his voice a bit husky. 

 

Harry smirked. Draco seemed to like to use those words. "Well, I can certainly try," he said with a grin. It sounded as though he was about to get what he wanted. 

 

Draco shrugged as if it was casual and got to his feet. "Still have your Quidditch uniform?" he asked. 

 

Harry grinned wider. "From school?" he said. "Yeah. Should still fit." 

 

"Yes, our school uniforms," Draco answered, grinning. He was aroused just thinking of it. "We can use the pitch at the Manor." 

 

"I'll run up and get it and then we can go," Harry said enthusiastically, getting to his feet. 

 

Draco's uniform was still at the Manor and he grinned as Harry ran up the stairs. His fear of going out seemed quite mild compared to the excitement he felt at the idea of flying with Harry. 

 

They left for the Manor as soon as Harry made it back downstairs. Draco stopped in to greet his mother quickly, and she very happily agreed to let them use the pitch, obviously glad to see Draco out. 

 

Harry was glad that they didn't have to spend too much time talking with Narcissa. He was eager to get flying. They made their way out to the Quidditch pitch, Harry carrying his scarlet uniform. "Want to watch me change ... _again_?" he asked Draco with a smirk. 

 

"You remember that?" Draco asked, blushing softly as he led the way to the locker room. He was carrying his Slytherin uniform as well. 

 

Harry snorted. "Of course I remember it," he said. "You were completely checking me out." 

 

"You seemed oblivious at the time," Draco said, smiling at the memory. He laid his uniform on a bench and then let his eyes follow his lover's movements, making sure it was clear he still liked to "check him out.” 

 

"I suppose I sort of was," Harry said, smirking as he reached to pull his shirt off. "I did know you watched me, though." 

 

Draco smirked again. "And what did you think of that?" he asked as he slowly unbuttoned his shirt. 

 

"I didn't really know what to think at the time," Harry said, watching Draco. "I guess I just figured it was because you liked blokes. But I checked you out too." 

 

"Even though I changed in the bathroom?" Draco asked, slowly sliding the shirt off. 

 

"Not when we were changing," Harry answered, still watching Draco as he pulled at his belt. "When we were flying." 

 

Draco licked his lips, watching his lover undress. "Do you have any idea how much I loved that? How much being with you drove me crazy?" he nearly whispered. He was aroused again, standing there with his hands paused on his own belt. 

 

Harry took a few steps forward, taking Draco's belt himself. "No," he whispered. "How crazy did it make you?" 

 

Draco trembled at the touch and it was very clear now how much Harry affected him. "It's a wonder I didn't crash, I was so focused on your arse," he admitted. 

 

A slow smirk spread across Harry's face, and he kissed Draco just as slowly, tugging his belt free. "And you let me catch you, didn't you?" he asked. 

 

Draco gasped, cock straining against the fabric of his trousers. "Would I do that?" he managed, but his voice was breathy. 

 

"I think you would," Harry said, flicking open buttons now. "Is it bad that I think I knew you were letting me and I caught you anyway?" 

 

Draco swallowed hard, eyes flickering down to where Harry was undressing him. "No, not bad," he whispered. 

 

"I think we both flirted pretty shamelessly," Harry said, snapping open the last button. 

 

"Shameless," Draco whispered, remembering the night that Harry had got drunk and was throwing himself at him. "When ... when did you know ...?" 

 

Harry moved his hands into Draco's trousers and shorts, resting them on his arse. He slid his cheek along Draco's until his mouth was at his ear. "Know what?" he breathed against it. 

 

Draco was panting now. "That you ... fancied me ...." he managed. 

 

Harry smiled, nipping at Draco's skin. "I think when you helped me study for N.E.W.T.s," he whispered. "You have a sexy voice. Irresistible." 

 

"Ohhh, Godsss," Draco moaned, head falling back. "You remember ...." 

 

"I couldn't forget anything about you," Harry said, kissing Draco's exposed throat and licking his Adam's apple. "And you still smell like vanilla." 

 

"You almost ... I sent you home," the blond gasped, fingers curled as Harry's tongue caressed him. 

 

"I can barely remember what happened," Harry admitted. "But I do remember ... wanting you. Not admitting it, but knowing it. On some level." 

 

Harry had no idea the self-control it had taken to refuse him that night. Now Draco stood trembling as the man's hands and mouth teased him. "Now ... you have me," he replied. 

 

"Never giving you up," Harry said, licking again as he pushed the hands on Draco's arse down further. He let his boxers and trousers fall to the floor, squeezing his flesh. 

 

Draco moaned, cock springing free to brush against the still partially-clothed man pressed against him. "Never give me up," he agreed readily. 

 

"Mmm, never," Harry let out huskily, pressing Draco back against the wall and moving hands to his hips. 

 

Draco spread his fingers out against the wall, suddenly aware that he wanted Harry in control of this. Wanted Harry to fulfil his fantasies. "Yes," he encouraged. 

 

Harry brought his mouth to Draco's again, taking his hands away only to quickly rid himself of his own trousers and shorts. "You want me right now, baby?" he whispered. 

 

"Oh, yes," Draco whispered into his lover's mouth, eyes roaming over Harry's body. "Wanted you then, want you now." 

 

"Mmm, tell me what you want me to do to you," Harry breathed, licking the corner of Draco's mouth. 

 

Draco reached both hands up, grasping hooks meant for hanging clothes, and spread his legs a bit wider. His body shivered badly for a moment at the position so much like the one had been forced into before. "Devour me," he managed. 

 

"Yes," Harry whispered, kissing Draco again. He began to make his way down Draco's body, sucking and nipping at his skin as he caressed with his fingers. 

 

Draco held on tightly, skin tingling as Harry's mouth moved over him. His nipples hardened to points and his cock twitched again. 

 

Harry took a nipple in his teeth, biting gently as he looked up at Draco. He trailed a hand down, grasping the throbbing length of Draco's cock. 

 

Draco moaned loudly at that, head falling back to smack against the wall. "Oh, yes, baby, yes!" 

 

Harry moaned too, moving lower. "Gonna suck this thick cock," he said hoarsely. "Take you in my mouth. Did you want me to suck your cock the last time we were here?" He licked up the shaft. 

 

Draco couldn't even count the number of times he had imagined Harry on his knees, sucking him. "Yes, wrapping those beautiful lips around me," he whispered. 

 

Harry moaned and did just that, sliding lips over the head of his lover's cock. He hummed in pleasure, reaching a hand to cup Draco's sac. 

 

Draco couldn't hold on to the hooks any longer, reaching one hand out to caress his lover's hair. "Yes, Harry, love that," he encouraged. "I came back here that night, you know." 

 

Harry moaned, his own cock twitching as he sucked harder on the one in his mouth. 

 

Draco's eyes were half closed in pleasure as his fingers curled in those thick locks. "You stayed for dinner," he gasped. "And when you left ... I came back here ...." 

 

Harry moaned again, panting now as he brought his mouth away for only a moment. "What did you do?" he asked, wanting to hear it even though he could probably guess. 

 

Draco pointed to a bench. "That's the bench, the one you sat on," he said. "I came back here and lay down on it, imagining you ...." 

 

"Oh, fuck," Harry gasped. A spurt of pre-come shot out to spatter between Draco's open legs and he sucked Draco's cock back into his mouth, bobbing his head. 

 

Draco groaned, shuddering at his lover's renewed efforts on his cock. He gasped, trying to talk with such pleasure surging up his spine. "I imagined you taking me right there," he managed. 

 

Harry wondered if Draco was trying to make his brain explode. His cheeks hollowed as he sucked, and his fingers moved to tease the expanse of smooth skin between Draco's balls and entrance. 

 

One hand still hung on to the hook, or Draco might have fallen. He spread his legs even further. "Yes, yes," he chanted. 

 

Harry's fingers were dry, but he pushed one gently up into Draco, feeling as if he were about to come without even being touched. 

 

"Fuck yes," Draco gasped, muscles spasming around Harry's finger and hand in his hair tightening. "Close!" 

 

Harry groaned one last time, taking Draco far into his mouth as he pumped his finger. He could feel his own orgasm on the very edge. 

 

Draco cried out wordlessly as his body twitched hard, spilling himself into his lover's mouth. 

 

Harry pulled back enough for the come to spatter on his lips and chin and he licked at the head of Draco's cock. He reached one hand down to give himself a few good strokes and came as well, in long sticky ribbons over the floor. 

 

Draco shook, eyes half open as he watched him. He released the hook and slid to his knees in front of Harry and pulled him forward, licking his own come off Harry's face. 

 

Harry's eyelids fluttered, and he lapped and sucked at Draco's lips as Draco did the same to him. "Fuck, baby, you're hot," he groaned. 

 

Draco shivered in pleasure. "Hot for you," he answered, one arm wrapping around Harry's waist to pull him close. 

 

Harry wound his arms around Draco's neck and then sat on his arse to wrap his legs around Draco as well. 

 

Draco huffed in amusement and delight, pulling Harry and sitting back so that the man was in his lap. And he was now sitting in the come Harry had spilled onto the floor. He made a face but didn't let go. 

 

Harry kissed Draco's neck, humming with contentment. 

 

Both arms wrapped about his lover, Draco delighted in holding him and relaxing under Harry's eager attentions. "Now we need a shower before we fly," he teased. 

 

"Mmm, fine with me," Harry said, voice deep as he continued to kiss over Draco's skin. 

 

Draco leaned back against the wall, holding Harry and waiting for the man to be ready to move. "So I won't let you win this time," he teased. 

 

Harry raised an eyebrow. "Oh, you _let_ me win, did you?" he said, pressing a last kiss to Draco's lips. 

 

"I was distracted," Draco defended, with a smirk. 

 

Harry gasped in mock offence. "So I was hot enough to distract you then, but not hot enough now?" 

 

"Well, I have been very well sucked off," Draco observed, grinning now. 

 

Harry grinned too. "There you go feeding my ego again," he said, unwrapping his arms to try and push himself up. 

 

Draco reluctantly released him, watching him with that same sappy smile on his face. 

 

Harry reached his hands down to help Draco to his feet once he stood on his own. 

 

Draco let Harry pull him up, smiling still at how debauched his lover looked. 

 

"You make me want to kiss you all the bloody time," Harry told him. "Smiling like that with those perfect lips." And he kissed him again, then snorted at himself. "Shower, then fly, or Cleaning Charm, fly, and then shower?" he asked. 

 

"Cleaning Charm, fly, fuck and shower?" Draco asked, arching an eyebrow. 

 

Harry shivered. "You cheating Slytherin," he accused. "Get me thinking about fucking before we play, but you're on." 

 

Draco rolled his eyes but didn't stop smiling as he cast Cleaning Charms on them and the floor, then turned to suit up. 

 

Harry snorted, pulling his uniform on as well. It was a bit short in the arms and legs, but it wasn't anything very noticeable. He was actually quite glad that he'd grown since sixth year. 

 

"You need me to cast a Resizing Charm?" Draco asked, looking him up and down. 

 

"Is it that bad?" Harry asked, stretching his arms out. 

 

Draco smirked and shook his head. It was a bit cute, actually. "Is it comfortable?" he asked. 

 

"Yeah, I'm fine," Harry said. He smirked. "Ready?" 

 

"Ready as you are, Potter," Draco quipped. 

 

"Ooh, Potter?" Harry said, slapping Draco's arse playfully. "Come on then, Malfoy." 

 

Draco laughed and headed out to the pitch, carrying a broom and the snitch. When they were both ready, he released it, doing the count like he had before, eyes never leaving Harry's. 

 

Harry kicked off from the ground as soon as the word 'ten' had left Draco's lips. He was determined not to get distracted this time. 

 

Draco laughed, launching himself after the other man, his spirit soaring in the joy of flying and being with Harry. 

 

Harry grinned, eyes darting around for a glimmer of gold. Without looking back at Draco, he shook his arse a bit, teasing. 

 

Draco smirked but tried to focus on looking for the Snitch. He circled the pitch, enjoying the feel of the wind in his hair and the sun on his face. 

 

Harry did steal one glance at Draco. He couldn't help it. Draco was beautiful. But he went right back to trying to find the Snitch, circling the pitch opposite from Draco. 

 

Draco saw the glint in the sun and launched into a climb after it. 

 

Harry narrowed his eyes, streaking after Draco as fast as he could get the broom to go. 

 

The blond was grinning as he curved left, trying to intercept the ball. 

 

No way was Draco about to beat him. Harry tried to get the Nimbus to go even faster, frustrated when Draco blocked his way. He nearly crashed into him and had to break off quickly, gasping. He recovered quickly from his almost-fall and sped forward again, dipping down to shoot up and reach for the Snitch from beneath his lover. He could see Draco's fingers so near it, and stretched his right hand out, feeling his muscles straining. He managed to snatch it then, fumbling in his awkward angle, but his hand was closed over the winged ball. 

 

Draco's hand was just seconds behind Harry's, and his fingers closed over his lover's. 

 

Harry slowed to a stop, grinning widely at Draco. "Absolutely brilliant," he said smugly, and a bit breathlessly. 

 

Draco shook his head. He didn't let go of Harry's hand, using it instead to pull him closer. 

 

Harry wrapped his arms around Draco, bringing their faces very close. "Caught you," he whispered, smiling at him. 

 

Flying with his lover, holding him, was amazing. Draco grinned, leaning in to kiss him. 

 

Harry kissed back, having to let go of Draco with at least one hand, lest he slip off the broom, but he held him tightly. 

 

"Never let me go," Draco gasped, feeling light-headed with excitement. 

 

"Never," Harry promised, holding Draco even tighter.


	12. Chapter 12: Toward Reconciliation

_"Reconciliation should be accompanied by justice, otherwise it will not last. While we all hope for peace it shouldn't be peace at any cost but peace based on principle, on justice."_ \- Corazon Aquino

 

 

Harry didn't know what it was that made it seem like an entire year had gone by in the blink of an eye, but it had. It had passed faster than a professional Quidditch player on the latest broomstick. He couldn't believe it was already the anniversary of the downfall of Lord Voldemort. 

 

Magazines and newspapers did nothing but print stories and articles on the matter. The radio was a constant broadcast of what was like a belated commentary for the events of the war, and Harry wasn't left out of the mess. He'd received letters and requests for his appearance at a great many memorial services. He might've gone to some of them, but honestly, he was still nervous to be without Draco, and Draco was nervous about being in public, and those events would be very public indeed. So they mostly kept to themselves, as they had been doing. 

 

But then there was another event, one that Harry had been reminded of when he received thanks in the post for his generous donations to the portrait gallery in London, the one to which Narcissa had also given. It had nearly escaped him completely. The thank you letter had also invited him to the private opening the weekend before it actually opened to the entire public. Family and friends of those lost in battle and generous donors were attending. It really was something he wanted to see, and something he wanted to share with Teddy who would be able to see his parents, even if he might not know exactly who they were. 

 

Since it was going to be more private, and since his mother was also going to be attending, Draco wanted to come too. Harry was happy, as he wouldn't have gone without the other man. 

 

When opening day came around, which was a Friday in the month of May, Harry and Draco Flooed to the address they had been given in the letter. Upon arrival, Harry realised that, though it was 'private,' there were still quite a lot of people there - people all talking with echoing voices in a huge hall-like room. It reminded Harry of an entrance into a museum, which he supposed it was. He looked at Draco and took his hand tightly, moving with him out of the path of the fireplace in which they had appeared. 

 

Draco had to remember to breathe. It had been three months since the attack, but he hadn't been anywhere near more than a handful of people since then, and only out of Grimmauld Place a few times. Now he was in a huge hall with what felt like a large crowd. He usually didn't do public displays, but at this moment he was hanging on tightly to Harry's hand. 

 

A tall man in smart, black dress robes approached them, holding a tray of what looked like champagne. By the look on his face, he knew exactly who they were, but he didn't say so. Harry held Draco's hand even tighter. 

 

"Something to drink?" the man asked, inclining his head. 

 

Draco glanced at Harry, finding himself almost afraid to answer. _This is ridiculous_ , he told himself. He was acting like a coward. 

 

"Er, okay," Harry said, reaching for a glass, since it seemed everyone around had one. He couldn't take Draco's though, because he wasn't willing to let go of him. 

 

Draco gritted his teeth and reached for a glass as well, pleased that his hand barely trembled. The man nodded to them again, and then left to deliver drinks to some other guests. 

 

"Okay," Harry said quietly, both to himself and to Draco. He scanned the crowd, looking for a familiar face. 

 

Draco looked around and spotted his mother. She was standing with Minister Shacklebolt. He squeezed his lover's hand and nodded in their direction. 

 

Harry saw where Draco was looking and began to brush past the many people standing in their path. Not just a few of them stared, but rather, the lot of them did - mostly at their joined hands. It made Harry feel almost suffocated, and highly protective. 

 

Narcissa smiled brightly when her eyes landed on them crossing the room to her. She kissed Draco's forehead in her usual gesture. "Minister," she said politely. "My son, Draco. And, well, I'm sure you're very familiar with Harry?" 

 

Harry smiled at both Draco's mother and Kingsley, giving a nod.

 

"Mr. Malfoy," Shacklebolt acknowledged, "your mother speaks highly of you." Draco had to release Harry's hand and move the glass to his left to shake the hand the Minister held out to him. 

 

Then Shacklebolt turned to Harry, smiling broadly. "How are you doing, Harry?" 

 

It had been quite a while since Harry had seen Kingsley. Actually, he hadn't seen him since he had enquired about being an Auror. Merlin, he'd not seen hardly anyone at all in forever, now that he thought about it. It seemed he'd stepped right out of his former life when he'd decided to include Draco in it. "I'm doing fine," he answered. "And yourself?" 

 

"Things are beginning to shape up at the Ministry," Shacklebolt answered. He gestured around him. "Have you given any more thought to joining the Auror program?" 

 

"I ... had been thinking about it," Harry said. Honestly though, he wasn't so sure if he felt as comfortable with the idea as he had before. Wouldn't a job like that require a lot of ... away time? He glanced at Draco, as did Narcissa. 

 

Draco shifted his weight to his other foot, and reached for Harry's hand again. 

 

Harry took it unquestioningly. He and Draco hadn't talked about his being an Auror in a long time, and he knew the idea wasn't one Draco had liked before. He suspected he would dislike it even more now. "What it everyone standing around in here for?" he asked, deciding a change in subject was probably wise. 

 

"It hasn't been opened yet," Narcissa answered. "There's going to be a speech from the project director." 

 

Draco let out the breath he didn't know he'd been holding. He looked around the room, trying to spot Andromeda and Teddy. 

 

Shacklebolt excused himself, telling Harry he'd love to talk more with him soon and then went off to talk with the director. 

 

Harry stood around, still clutching Draco's hand as Narcissa talked about one thing or the next, going on about the makings of the hall in which they were standing. He, too, found himself looking through the crowd after a few minutes, then, he heard a very loud cry of, "Ma!" He was nearly positive it was Teddy. He looked at Draco and smiled, scanning the crowd a little quicker. 

 

"There," Draco said when he'd spotted the little boy in Andromeda's arms. It was easy enough, given that his hair was orange. 

 

Harry saw them too and his smile widened, like it always did when he saw Teddy. 

 

Several people were staring at the strange little boy with orange hair, and one of them was Narcissa. She had gone quiet and still. Harry glanced at her. "Shall we go and say hi?" he asked, talking to Draco, but including Narcissa. 

 

She started, looking slightly alarmed with the question. "I think I'll stay here," she said. 

 

Draco looked at his mother, considering. He set his half-empty glass aside and held out his hand to her. "Mother?" he asked. 

 

She looked at him, and then at his hand for a moment before she took it. "Yes?" she said. 

 

He arched an eyebrow at her. "Come with us," he said softly. 

 

There were lines on her forehead when she frowned, and Harry could see that she was ... nervous. "Very well," she said just as softly, and muttered something too quiet to actually hear when Harry moved to lead all three of them over to where Andromeda stood with Teddy. 

 

He was the first one Andromeda appeared to see. She smiled and took a step forward, but then her eyes went obviously wide and her step faltered. 

 

Harry knew this was about to be awkward. "Hi," he said. 

 

"Hay!" Teddy said happily, which was what he called Harry. "Hay, Daco!" He waved a little hand floppily. 

 

Harry couldn't help but smile again. 

 

"Hello, Teddy," Draco smiled at the boy, his face lighting up as he did. 

 

Andromeda's throat visibly worked as she swallowed, and she actually looked around herself quickly, as if she could make an escape or something. 

 

Harry swallowed too, and wondered if this was such a good idea. "You've met Draco," he said. 

 

Andromeda nodded stiffly. 

 

And then Harry felt very odd, because one couldn't really introduce sisters, right? 

 

Draco sighed, wanting to say something, anything to make this better. He looked at his mother, eyes as close to pleading as he would allow in public. "Please," he whispered under his breath. 

 

Her eyes hardened as they rested on Draco's, but, to Harry immense surprise, she was the one to step forward. "Andromeda," she said in a superior tone. 

 

For a second, Andromeda looked a little more like Bellatrix than she already did. "Narcissa," she said. 

 

Harry stepped out from between them. He wanted to take Teddy as well, but didn't want to risk it. 

 

Draco glanced at Harry and back at the two women, eyes a bit wide as he waited to see what would happen. 

 

The sisters stared at each other for a few seconds, resentment in both their eyes. 

 

"It has been quite a while," Narcissa said next. 

 

"Yes," Andromeda agreed. "It has." 

 

Silence. 

 

"How have you been?" Narcissa asked. Harry thought it was quite brave of her. 

 

"You mean you want to make small talk with _me_ , Cissy?" Andromeda said with a rather regal raise of her eyebrows that Harry hadn't seen on her before. 

 

Narcissa's cheeks barely pinked, but they did. Harry didn't know if it was embarrassment or anger. Perhaps both. 

 

"If I may," Draco said, but didn't wait for an answer. "I thought part of the point of this event was reconciliation. Isn't the motto, 'Honouring the Past, Looking to the Future'?" 

 

Andromeda turned that regal look upon Draco. "Do you think it is so simple?" she enquired. 

 

"Draco," said Narcissa. "Perhaps you could ...." She trailed off, as there wasn't much she could tell him to go do, but Harry had just been thinking the same thing. He felt odd standing there watching what felt like the beginnings of a quiet battle. 

 

Draco actually felt a sense of calm settle on him at that moment. "After what has happened to me in the last two years, I think I know a bit about the pain family can cause," he said to Andromeda. "But I also know that we can change." 

 

She continued to look at him, and there was curiosity behind her eyes. 

 

Narcissa looked at him too, causing Harry to do the same; he definitely knew change was possible. 

 

Narcissa and Andromeda looked at each other once more. Narcissa sighed quietly. "How have you been?" she tried again. 

 

Andromeda shook her head and did not look truly convinced, which Harry supposed wasn't surprising. "It hasn't been as bad in recent months," she said anyway. 

 

***

 

They must have spent a half-hour waiting outside in the hall. Even more people filed in, and Harry stood with Draco and Teddy. Andromeda had finally handed him over with the agreement that they would stay close enough for her to see. 

 

It was definitely ... interesting ... to watch Narcissa and Andromeda together. More than once it seemed they were going to break into an argument, but Harry thought it was the crowd and the embarrassment of such a thing that prevented it. At least they were talking, though. 

 

Eventually the director, a witch named Miranda Innis, made her speech, thanking everyone for coming to see something that she believed would be a new and meaningful part of British Wizarding history. She informed them that the portraits, which had been made in an unconventional manner, were not yet able to speak, but could move and recognise different faces. Apparently the magic had not yet taken full effect, but she had felt it appropriate to open the gallery during 'the anniversary of the horrors coming to an end'. Harry supposed he agreed. The doors were opened then, and they were allowed into the main building. 

 

Draco was actually nervous about seeing the portraits now that it was time. He knew, for instance, that there were portraits of both Dumbledore and Snape included in the hall. He wondered how they, or the other portraits who had known them, would react to seeing him and Harry together. Harry was currently holding Teddy. The boy was getting big and heavy enough that they tended to trade him back and forth. With both arms occupied by the boy, Harry wasn't holding Draco's hand, but Draco kept his hand on the man's arm. The looks they got from the living ranged from curiosity, to shock, to outright disgust. 

 

Harry tried his best to ignore the looks, though it was sort of getting difficult, especially when he actually heard one woman say, "Oh, that poor little boy," as if he and Draco were actually going to do something to Teddy. He wanted to spin round and take pity on her own children, right in her face - with a few choice words thrown in. He took several deep breaths. When they had finally made it in past the crowd to actually see the portraits, he tried to focus on them, scanning for faces he knew. 

 

The big framed paintings were not so different from those at Hogwarts, though possibly a little larger. They were beautifully done and had obviously been crafted with great care. He smiled, filled with both happiness and sadness when he saw a very small girl with what looked to be her mother, pressed right up to the portrait of a man who pressed right back against her on his canvas. Harry figured that most of this would be bittersweet. 

 

Teddy pointed around excitedly at all the commotion, shouting nonsense. 

 

"I hadn't known there would be so many portraits," Harry said to Draco, still looking for something familiar as they walked. 

 

"So many died," Draco said. On both sides, he thought. Then he saw, in a central place, side by side, Dumbledore and Snape. He almost froze, but his hand on Harry pulled him forward. 

 

Harry saw them at just about the same moment Draco did. He continued moving forward, feeling a strange mix of emotions as he did, and stopped in front of them. 

 

Dumbledore smiled down his crooked nose at Harry, and curiosity shone in his eyes as they turned on Draco and Teddy. 

 

Draco wouldn't meet Dumbledore's eyes. His fingers tightened around Harry's arm. 

 

Harry looked at Draco, and realised then that of course Draco wouldn't exactly want to see Dumbledore. "It's okay, you know," he said quietly as Teddy stared up with an open mouth and wide eyes. 

 

Draco glanced at Harry. It didn't feel okay to him. 

 

"It is," Harry said. He didn't know how to make Draco feel okay though. He looked up at Snape then, meeting his hard black eyes, and nodded to him. 

 

As they moved in front of Severus Snape's portrait, Draco lifted his eyes to those of his old professor's. He looked - confused. It wasn't an expression Draco was used to seeing on that face. Snape arched an eyebrow at him. Draco didn't know whether or not the portraits could hear yet. And he certainly wasn't explaining his relationship with Harry in front of all these people. Someday he would have to come back to talk with Snape. He had his own questions for the man as well. For now, he smirked a bit and gave a shrug. 

 

Dumbledore looked at Snape with his strangely twinkling eyes, and his body shook with what seemed like a chuckle. 

 

Harry and Draco stood, staring up at the portraits for a little longer. Eventually, the crowd around them grew and jostled, so they moved on, leaving Snape still obviously confused and scowling. 

 

Harry soon discovered that the portraits were not quite like being with real people. Well, of course they weren't, because they _weren't_ real people. It was a sort of artificial meeting with the people he had known. He saw Colin, and he saw Moody, and then finally came upon what they had been looking for, well, all in one. Remus' and Tonks' portraits hung together, and on the same wall were Sirius and Harry's own parents. Even Tonks' father hung close by - and Andromeda, who hadn't been far behind them with Narcissa, crossed to him with tearful eyes. 

 

Harry felt an ache in his heart as he looked up at all of these people he had loved, watched their likenesses move and smile and show glimmers of what had been their personalities. He smiled at his mother and father, and at Sirius, and all of them beamed back. They looked curious about Draco as well, but Harry didn't try to explain. It turned out the portraits couldn't hear yet either. The magic had yet to break any part of the sound barriers. 

 

He stepped forward toward Remus and Tonks, holding their son, and Teddy looked at them with an odd expression on his little face, like he knew them from somewhere, but wasn't so sure about it. Harry felt another ache. He knew the feeling, and glanced at his mum and dad again. 

 

Draco found the portraits made him feel sad and strangely guilty. Although, technically, Dumbledore was the only one in whose death he had played a part, it still made him uneasy. And there were some portraits he found he couldn't even look at. Charity Burbage, the former Muggle Studies Professor whose death he had witnessed, made him nearly as ill now as it had then. 

 

"Say, hi, Mummy," Harry said quietly to Teddy as Teddy reached his hand out to touch Tonks' face. Yes. Very bittersweet. 

 

He handed Teddy off to Andromeda when she came to get him, and stepped back to let them have their alone time. There wasn't much he could do but look at the portraits and gesture, but it was exactly what he did for a little while. Yes, it was artificial, but it felt good. 

 

Narcissa came to join them after a bit, and Harry explained to her who these people were, even though she already knew. She stared at Tonks, and stared at her sister with Teddy. 

 

Draco stepped back, feeling like he was intruding. He was caught completely unaware when he felt someone shove him and he stumbled forward. He heard the words "Death Eater scum" but when he looked back, he couldn't identify who among all those staring at him had done it. 

 

Harry's head turned sharply, as did Narcissa's. He took the few steps to reach Draco and took his hand, his eyes flashing with anger. "Who said it?" he asked, and Narcissa stood on Draco's other side, looking around with that I'm-better-than-you way she had. 

 

Some people turned away while others openly glared at Draco. No one spoke up when faced with Harry Potter. 

 

"Yeah, that’s what I thought," Harry spat. He didn’t want to make a scene, but the wave of protectiveness and frustrating, prickling anger he'd been feeling since their arrival wasn't exactly an easy thing to suppress. 

 

Draco reached for Harry's hand again. "Let it go, Harry," he whispered. 

 

Harry clenched his teeth for a moment. "If anyone so much as lays a finger on him, know that I have no trouble reaching for my wand," he said clearly, and turned back around. 

 

There was muttering after that, and Harry was probably squeezing Draco's hand a little too tightly. 

 

Narcissa stared at Harry. "Perhaps it would be a good time to make an exit," she said quietly to Draco, her voice giving away her worry. 

 

Draco nodded. The incident had brought up his fears again and he was having to work hard not to show it. Just when he was considering saying something, they came to the portrait of Fred Weasley. 

 

Harry froze. Of course they would be here, but he had forgotten. He shouldn't have, because Hermione had told him she was going with the Weasleys to the opening, and Ron had said it too, but forgot he had. 

 

Ron and Hermione were there, but so was everyone else. The only one missing, and Harry was grateful for it, was Ginny, who was in school. It didn't stop his heart from speeding up, or the sudden urge to turn and walk quickly in the opposite direction. 

 

Yes, Mrs. Weasley had expressed wanting to see him again, but what about the others? Would _they_ want to see him? His eyes landed upon George, who stood next to his mother, directly in front of the portrait, and Harry didn't even know how to describe the look on his face. He remembered George at Christmas and how he had known. He'd hardly spoken to him since. 

 

Draco began to tremble. He had been having enough trouble hiding his feelings as it was. Now his eyes were drawn, not to George, but to Bill. Bill with his face scarred by Fenrir. Fenrir, who Draco had let into Hogwarts. Draco was covered in scars too, but most of them didn't show as long as he wore long sleeves and trousers. Even two years later, Bill's were still striking. 

 

As Harry stood there, trying to decide what he should do, Hermione spotted him. 

 

"Harry," she said, loud enough for everyone to hear, and they all turned their heads toward him. 

 

There was a strange variety of expressions that passed the Weasleys' faces right then. Harry wasn't even sure what some of them were, and he didn't know if his overactive brain was making him see the bitterness, but then Mrs. Weasley cried, "Harry!" and rushed forward to hug him tightly. 

 

Draco stepped back, giving the woman room. He released Harry's hand but found that his own trembled more. He was starting to panic when he glanced to his side and found his mother beside him. He gave her a tight but grateful smile. 

 

Narcissa put her arm through Draco's, looking uncomfortable, but she nodded and returned the smile.


	13. Chapter 13: The Way You Do

Harry unlocked and opened the door, stepped inside the house, and then closed it once Draco was in as well. He felt like a heavy weight had been lifted off him that he hadn't even realised was there. He'd known that he missed the Weasleys, but he hadn't known that he'd missed them so much. It had been like seeing his family again. He had expected things to be unbearably awkward, and they had been at first, because all of them were thinking of the one person that wasn't there, and exactly what Harry had done to that one person, and it was obvious that they didn't know if it was breaking loyalty to be friendly with Harry, but it seemed none of them could help it. Harry knew he didn't deserve it, but he was very, very glad.

 

Bill had been stern with him, but after a short while, returned to himself, while Fleur commented that Harry needed to learn to better comb his hair. Charlie didn't seem to mind him very much at all while Percy acted slightly annoyed with him; but then, Percy was always annoyed with something. George was a bit quiet, but Harry could feel the silent agreement between them, and Ron was as stiff around Draco as he always was. And Merlin, Harry hadn't known it would feel quite so good. He noticed that Draco hung back with his mother, and he thought that was probably better - for the time being, anyway. Mrs. Weasley made Harry promise to never be away from her that long again, and Mr. Weasley agreed with her with his fatherly smiles. It really did feel so very good. He was glad he had taken the trip to the gallery. Teddy had been able to see his parents, Narcissa and Andromeda had actually spoken, and overall, the good outweighed the bad very much. 

 

He smiled as he hung his cloak up, and then reached a hand out of the closet for Draco's. 

 

Draco had been standing just inside the door, practically unaware of anything around him. He startled when Harry reached a hand toward him, and it took him moment to hand over his cloak. He had a hard time getting it off, his hands were trembling so badly. 

 

Harry was still smiling when he closed the closet door, but it dropped from his face the moment he looked at Draco. His eyebrows came together, and he took a step toward him. 

 

Draco closed his eyes, unable to look into Harry's. His hands clenched beside him, pulling at the fabric of his clothes. 

 

Harry's heart began to beat a little faster and he took another step forward. "Draco," he said, reaching for him. 

 

Harry's visit with the Weasleys seemed to have put him in such a good mood that Draco hated to ruin it. He tried to breathe deeply and get control of himself. He opened his eyes but still didn't meet his lover's. "I just need to lie down," he whispered. 

 

Harry continued to frown. "I'll come with you," he whispered back. 

 

Draco shrugged and began to make his way up the stairs, having to use the banister to keep himself from stumbling. 

 

Harry watched Draco. He hadn't even noticed anything was wrong, and he felt bad for feeling good. He walked close behind him on the steps, noticing how hard Draco gripped the rail. 

 

It seemed to take forever before he reached their room. Draco sat heavily on the edge of the bed, reaching to take off his shoes. 

 

Harry stood in the doorway, staring at Draco. He wanted to ask if Draco was okay, but it was obvious that he wasn't, so he didn't ask. He crossed the room and toed his shoes off, kicking them under the bed before he sat down on it.

 

Draco managed the shoes and socks without too much shaking and then reached for his tie, pulling it out of the collar slowly. 

 

Harry watched the tie slide from Draco's shirt, and didn't reach to remove his own. He waited, either for Draco to begin trembling violently, or for him to lay down so that he could give him the comfort of holding him, because he knew that most of the time it worked better than words.

 

Draco did fine until he got to his shirt buttons. He couldn't seem to manage them. Suddenly, his fingers felt numb and he was shaking harder. 

 

"Baby," Harry whispered, and then pulled Draco to him, against his chest, and wrapped his arms firmly around him. 

 

Draco couldn't hold against that. He felt like he dissolved then, shuddering and clutching at Harry's clothing. 

 

Harry held Draco tightly and let Draco clutch at him, making soothing noises as he moved Draco's hair away from his ear. 

 

It felt like whatever held him in one piece was gone, and Draco found himself reduced to a shaking, quaking mess. He didn't know how long it lasted. He was only aware of Harry holding him through it. 

 

Harry stroked soft blond hair, and stroked a long expanse of clothed back. He rocked with Draco in his arms, and all he could think of the entire time was the pain he felt at seeing _him_ in pain. 

 

Finally, the tremors subsided and Draco was reaching to wipe tears off his face - again. He felt utterly exhausted now. 

 

Harry pressed his lips gently to Draco's forehead, and then against his lips for an even gentler kiss. "Bed?" he whispered. 

 

The blond nodded, reaching again to try to unbutton his shirt. 

 

Harry stopped him with his hands, taking Draco's to lower them to the bed, and unbuttoned his shirt for him. 

 

Draco watched his lover's face as he was undressed. He didn't believe he deserved such kindness, but he welcomed it. Needed it. 

 

Harry kissed Draco's shoulder as it was bared and then gently pushed him down on his back to remove his trousers and shorts. "Under the covers," he said, and reached to take off his own clothes. 

 

Draco slid under the sheet and bedspread, sighing in relief as he did. He lay on his back, staring unseeing at the ceiling. 

 

Harry undressed quickly, then climbed into bed with Draco and sidled up close to him. "I will always be here," he whispered against his ear with an arm over Draco's chest. 

 

Draco smiled weakly. After a minute he whispered. "Did you know my Aunt Bella taught me fifth year?" 

 

A crease appeared between Harry's eyebrows as he frowned a little. "Yes," he said. "You told me before." Of course, he'd known before that, as well.

 

"And Legilimency," Draco confirmed. "She also tried to teach me how to cast Unforgivables." 

 

That wasn't exactly surprising to Harry. 

 

"Did you know I only ever managed one?" Draco continued, still staring at the ceiling. 

 

"No," Harry answered quietly, staring at Draco's face.

 

"She used to laugh at me because I couldn't cast the Cruciatus Curse or the Killing Curse," he went on in a whisper. "I just couldn't seem to hate enough to want to hurt someone like that, let alone kill them." 

 

"Do you think it would have worked?" Harry whispered after that. 

 

Draco's eyebrows pulled together and he frowned. "I think I have the technical parts down well enough," he said. "I just didn't want it the way she did. She seemed to enjoy it." 

 

"She did," Harry said, and then stared up too. "In the toilets is what I meant," he continued once a few moments had passed. "Would it have worked that time in sixth year?" 

 

"Against you?" Draco snorted at that. "Never." 

 

Harry let out a breath through his nose. "I have managed the Cruciatus Curse before," he admitted. 

 

Draco had gotten distracted from his original point now as he turned to look in surprise at Harry. "You did? On who?" 

 

"On Bellatrix once actually," Harry answered. "I wasn't very good. She laughed and told me you had to mean it. And then, on ... Amycus Carrow." 

 

Draco shivered at the mention of Amycus. "Good," he said after a hard swallow. "That kind of hate..." He trailed off. 

 

Harry went back to watching him. "What?" he asked. 

 

"It sometimes feels like a thing, something I can feel," he said. "From others, I mean." 

 

Harry frowned in confusion. "What?" he repeated. 

 

"Those people, some of them at least, there tonight," Draco said. "I have no doubt some of them felt that strongly about me. Would want to hurt me, or kill me." 

 

Harry's face hardened. "I'd kill all of them before they got to you." He was nearly alarmed to find he really did mean it. 

 

Draco looked at Harry, eyes wide. "I know you would," he said. "It just ... frightens me that people I don't even know hate me like that." 

 

Harry let out the deep breath he'd taken in. "I think it would frighten anyone," he said. 

 

"It doesn't seem to hurt you," Draco said. "All those people who attacked you or hunted you." 

 

Harry thought about that. "I guess I'm used to it," he said. "I've been ... hunted ... since I was eleven. It was scary. I was scared, I still get scared, but ... I don't know. I guess I would've never got anywhere at all if I'd let it control me." 

 

Draco winced. He knew Harry hadn't meant it as a criticism, but it still upset him. 

 

Harry realised then what he had said, and what it must have sounded like. "But, Draco, I - Well, I mean - I don't want you to let - It's different with you ... What happened ..." He winced too. 

 

Draco shivered, memories making it hard to remember the present. It wasn't just the past that bothered him. Would it ever be safe again for him to be out among other wizards and witches? There were threats in the hate mail he still received. How many of them might be willing to act on what they felt toward him? He closed his eyes again but nodded to let Harry know he heard him. 

 

Harry sighed, the crease still between his eyebrows. He knew it wasn't ... adequate, but, "I love you," he whispered. 

 

Draco turned toward Harry, pressing his face to his chest and inhaling his scent. It always seemed to help him feel better.

 

Harry looked down at Draco, stroking his hair and still feeling bad for what he had said. 

 

The blond clung to Harry, shivering as he remembered the looks people gave him, other faces joining them - faces of his Aunt Bellatrix, the Carrows and the Lestrange brothers. He whimpered. 

 

Harry started, holding Draco tighter and frowning. "I'm right here," he whispered. "No one but me." 

 

Draco forced himself to open his eyes, tilting his head up and looking at Harry. Harry, who had saved him, repeatedly now. "Yes," he whispered fervently. 

 

Harry wished he could take everything from Draco into himself. He would've done it in a second, and it killed him that he couldn't do bloody _anything_. He sighed again. "Yes," he agreed. 

 

Draco held his focus on those green eyes. Harry looked so sad, but the love in them was crystal clear. "I love the way you look at me," the blond whispered. 

 

Harry continued to look at him seriously, but then allowed a small smile to show through. He figured it still probably looked like a frown. "Tell me how I look at you, then," he whispered back. "Because I want to make sure I look at you that way all the time." 

 

"Like I'm beautiful," Draco whispered. "It's everything I used to want. It's like you really, really see me." 

 

Harry cupped Draco's face. "You are beautiful," he said. "Absolutely gorgeous. And I do see you. Every part of you."

 

Draco smiled then, feeling the warmth of Harry's love like sunlight on his face. "Such a miracle," he whispered. "You, more than anyone, know the worst of me, and yet you look at me like that." 

 

"I'm in love with you," said Harry. "And ... I suppose I have seen the worst of you. But now," he shook his head, "I couldn't look at you any other way than this." 

 

"I love you so much I would do anything for the way you look at me, the way you touch me," Draco answered. "Touch me now." 

 

Harry slid his hand down Draco's back, moving it all the way down to his arse. "I love how you feel," he whispered. "Love how perfect we are together. I think we were perfect together even when we fought." 

 

Draco smiled more at that. "My rival," he teased. "They kind of had that wrong though." 

 

"Did they?" Harry arched an eyebrow, sliding his left hand down to join his right on Draco's absolutely perfect arse. 

 

Draco gasped, loving the feel of Harry's hands cupping his arse. "Yes," he answered dreamily, and then tried focus enough to answer. "You weren't my rival. Everyone else was." 

 

Harry released a quiet breath of a laugh. "How do you figure that?" 

 

Draco leaned more into Harry, arching his arse into his hands. "The rest of them were my rivals for your attention," he whispered, as he licked along Harry's jaw. 

 

Harry hummed softly. "I can think of several ways you could have gotten my attention," he said suggestively. 

 

Draco half laughed, the sound coming out more as a huff, at the thought of trying to seduce Harry while they were both still at Hogwarts. "You would have hexed my bollocks off," he teased as he slid one leg forward between Harry's knees. 

 

Harry gasped, both as a pretend reaction to Draco's words, and as a real reaction to Draco's movements. "I would _never_ hex such lovely things," he said, waggling his eyebrows. "I would sneak down with my Cloak into the dungeons at night and lick them." 

 

The image and sensations that Draco's mind supplied to that made him moan aloud. "Show me," he challenged. 

 

Harry grinned and flipped them suddenly, waggling his eyebrows again as he smiled down at Draco. "You would be in your silk pyjamas," he said in as sexy a voice as he could manage. "And sleeping, not knowing I was there." He dragged his hands down Draco's torso. "And you would look so bloody hot." 

 

Draco trembled, wishing he had the silk pyjamas on just so Harry could remove them. "Yes, sleeping innocently in my bed," he said with a smirk. 

 

"Oh, _so_ innocently," Harry said in a teasing tone. "And all the others would be sleeping too, right there while I crawled into your bed. I would move over you, like I am now. And, God, you would smell so good, just like you do now." He leaned down, taking a deep breath of his lover and placing a slow kiss on the skin right before his ear. 

 

Draco shivered as Harry described the fantasy. "And then what?" he asked breathlessly. 

 

Harry smiled. "And then I would kiss you, and your lips would be _so_ soft." He kissed Draco then, feeling the very real softness of him. "You would probably think you were dreaming, but then I would kiss you some more, and I would have to taste your mouth, so I would." He licked gently at Draco's lips, sliding his tongue slowly across them.

 

Draco moaned, mouth opening to his lover's. He felt his own arousal brush against the man crouched over him. "Dreaming," he whispered. 

 

Harry let out a moan himself. "And then I would slide my hands up under your shirt, feeling how warm you would be after being under the blankets. And you would be _so_ warm compared to the cold air in the dungeons. I wouldn't be able to stand it and I would want to strip you and make you even warmer." 

 

"Yes, touch me. You set me on fire," Draco answered, feeling the truth of that as his body flushed with so much heat. 

 

Harry sat back, straddling Draco as his cock hardened, and looked amusedly down at him. "And then I would tug your shirt off, and you would wake up then. And just what would you do with Harry Potter in your lap?" He smirked. 

 

Draco laughed, a short burst of sound as he imagined it. "I would probably think you were there to hurt me," he admitted, realising his younger self would probably have fought Harry. 

 

"But then I would kiss you again," Harry said, leaning forward with a grin. "And slide my hands up your gorgeous chest and trace your lovely collarbone with my fingers." He demonstrated his words.

 

Draco gasped, shivering in delight. "And I would surrender to you?" he whispered into his lover's mouth. 

 

"Well, wouldn't you?" Harry said in a deep voice, as if it were quite obvious. He grinned still, and sat back again. "Especially if I took off my shirt then, right?" 

 

"I would have thought I was losing my mind," Draco said with a smirk, reaching his hands up to caress Harry’s chest. "But I could never have resisted you, even then." 

 

Harry hummed again, smiling down at Draco. "Good," he said before leaning down yet again. "And then I would whisper, 'Malfoy, I want you. Right here in your bed.'" 

 

"Take what you want then, Potter," Draco whispered back, looking up into Harry's eyes with such desire he felt he would melt with it. 

 

Harry shivered and kissed Draco, rocking his hips as he sat atop him. "I want to _fuck_ that pretty arse of yours, Malfoy," he said, demanding and asking in one. 

 

Draco had definitely had fantasies like this while still at Hogwarts and he flushed to remember what he had wanted. "Yes, fuck me," he agreed, voice nearly a whisper as he was almost embarrassed to admit it. 

 

Harry moaned. "But we have to be quiet," he whispered. "Because your mates are sleeping, and we can't have them finding us like this, can we?" He reached down between them, not yet grasping Draco's cock, but moving toward it. 

 

"Yes," Draco agreed, hissing as he arched up against Harry's body and hand. 

 

Harry did grasp Draco then, thrilled with how turned on his lover was. "Mmm, you have a nice cock. Thick, and pretty, and hard for me. Hard for Harry Potter." 

 

"Yes, hard for you," Draco agreed, hands sliding up Harry's thighs. "Are you hard for me, Potter?" 

 

Harry let out a low groan. "Hard and dripping for you, Malfoy," he said, his cock twitching. " _Never_ been so hard before." 

 

Draco slid his hands up Harry's back, holding tight before shifting quickly to roll the other man on to his back. He grinned down at him. 

 

Harry gasped at the unexpected move, eyes widening before he smiled. "Got something in mind?" he asked. 

 

"Oh, yesss," Draco hissed, leaning down to take one of the other man's nipples into his mouth and sucking hard. 

 

Harry gasped again and moaned loudly, pretend dorm-mates momentarily forgotten. "Watched your mouth all day today," he whispered, inventing wildly. 

 

Draco shivered at the words, working his tongue over the hardened nub in his mouth. 

 

Harry's body twitched with the sensations. "Watched your lips, imagined what they would - fuck - feel like." 

 

Draco chuckled as he released Harry's nipple and moved to give the other one the same treatment. "Doing this?" he asked before sucking again. 

 

Harry blinked a few times before answering, plunged back into the present for a few moments. He would have been imagining those soft, pink lips stretched around his cock, but Draco still hadn't really managed to do that yet. "Yeah," he breathed, because it did actually feel very good.

 

Draco sucked hard and then released him again. "Oh, I doubt it would be just your chest you imagined me sucking," he whispered, pressing a knee between Harry's thighs to encourage him to spread them. 

 

Harry's eyes widened again and he swallowed, letting his legs fall open as he watched Draco. 

 

"I know what you want," Draco said, voice husky as he licked his lips, kneeling between his lover's thighs. "Say it." 

 

Harry let out a shaky breath, taking a few moments. "Suck my cock, Malfoy," he finally uttered, flushing with pleasure and slight embarrassment at the thought of telling Draco to do that back in school. 

 

"Suck your cock? Next you'll be expecting me to kiss your arse," Draco teased with a waggle of his eyebrows. Then, eyes never leaving Harry's, he slid his hands up the man's thighs to cup his balls and grasp his shaft. 

 

"Doesn't sound ... bad ... to me," Harry panted, his cock twitching in Draco's hand as he curled his toes. 

 

Draco smirked, remembering that was exactly what he had done their first time. He lowered his mouth, taking a deep breath and, without pausing to even lick first, slid his lips over the slick crown of Harry's cock. 

 

Harry wrapped a leg down low around Draco's back, closing his eyes with the glorious sensation of Draco's mouth on him. "Oh, God, yes, Malfoy. Perfect fucking mouth!" 

 

It was almost too close to what had been said ... then ... and Draco paused. He breathed through his nose for a minute, getting his control back before swirling his tongue around the ridge of his lover's cock. 

 

"So good," Harry crooned and babbled. "Mmmm, Draco, so fucking _good_." He slipped fingers into Draco's hair, clutching and stroking. 

 

Draco relaxed more, the feeling of Harry's caresses to his hair as soothing as they were erotic. He wasn't even aware how much more mouth slid down his lover's cock as he lost himself to the taste and feel of his lover. 

 

Harry was gasping, having missed the full wet heat of Draco's mouth for what felt like years. "Yes, baby," he whimpered. "Yes, baby, Malfoy, fuck!" It felt so good he was combining the fantasy and the present now. 

 

Draco delighted in his lover's near-incoherent ramblings. He began to bob his head, sucking and licking enthusiastically now. Gods, he loved pleasuring Harry. 

 

Harry tightened his leg around Draco, arching his back. "Oh, fuck, gonna make me come!" he shouted. "Gonna come!" 

 

Draco gently squeezed the base of his lover's cock as he took him deeper, humming around his flesh. 

 

Harry arched further, throwing his arms out to grasp the blankets as he came fucking _hard_. He thrust his hips, heel pressing into Draco's back as he called out his name. 

 

Nothing. Absolutely nothing was as amazing to Draco as Harry writhing under him. He swallowed, come leaking out the corners of his mouth as he continued to suck Harry through the orgasm. 

 

After a few moments of his body going completely mad, Harry slumped onto the bed, panting and twitching. And _fuck_ when he looked down at Draco. He wasn't sure anything could be hotter. "You look so good," he said, nearly slurring. 

 

Draco gave his lover a last long lick and then lifted his head, licking his lips as well. "And then you would have been mine?" he asked. 

 

Harry smiled. "For as long as you would have me." 

 

Draco felt almost sad that the fantasy wasn't the way it had happened, but he smiled anyway, crawling up his lover's body and looking down into his eyes. "You make anything seem possible." 

 

Harry chuckled. "If that's true," he said, "then it's only because you're with me."


	14. Chapter 14: Leaving

Harry was staring ahead without actually looking at anything, thinking as he did. He combed slowly through Draco's hair with his fingers, comfortable with the warm weight pressed against his chest as they sat on the sofa. A quiet week had gone by since their trip to the portrait gallery in London. They hadn't done much except stay at home with each other, with which Harry really was fine, but ... seeing the Weasleys, and not just Ron, but all of them had felt ... right? Well, yes it had. He felt bad for completely shutting them out of his life for as long as he had. Mostly, it had been because seeing the Weasleys at the Burrow meant it was out of the question for Draco to go with him. Neither of them were very comfortable with that. And it was also true that Harry had been afraid to go over there because, well, he didn't think they would want to see him. But now he didn't have that excuse. Things had gone well with the Weasleys. Not only did he want to let them know that he didn't want to sever ties, but it was also still so close to when Fred had died. He did want to know how they were doing.

 

He released a small sigh, still stroking Draco's hair. "You know what?" he said quietly. 

 

Draco was reading, but only just. His eyes kept closing as he enjoyed the feel of Harry's fingers in his hair. He felt drowsy, warm and happy. He blinked and looked up. "What?" 

 

Harry's fingers stilled and then he brought them down, smiling softly as he traced Draco's nose. He didn't want to upset him, even though he knew he might. "I've been wondering how the Weasleys are doing." He was careful not to hesitate or show his own fear of the thought. 

 

Draco tilted his head back, looking up at Harry. "You have?" 

 

"Yeah," Harry said with a few nods. "Since I saw them last week." 

 

Draco arched an eyebrow questioningly as he laid his book open against his chest, focusing on Harry. "Tell me," he whispered. 

 

"I ... miss them," Harry said after a moment. So much for not hesitating. "And Fred died last year, just last week. I know I've been feeling bad about it, so they must be feeling a million times worse." 

 

"You want to go visit them," Draco said softly. It wasn't a question. His heart sped up and he took a deep breath. 

 

Harry brought his arms down around Draco's chest, moving the book aside to pull him tighter. "I know ... we haven't been apart since - for a while, and I _don't_ want to be apart, but ...." 

 

"I know," Draco said quietly, lying his hands on Harry's arms. "You should go see them." 

 

"You ... would be okay here?" Harry asked, frowning a little. 

 

Draco shrugged, not wanting to admit to it making him nervous. "You can't stay home forever," he said. 

 

"No, I guess not," Harry whispered, kissing Draco's hair. 

 

He smiled weakly up at Harry again. "I should be safe here." 

 

Harry felt his own heart speed up then. "It's still protected," he said, as much to Draco as to himself. "And ... Kreacher's here." He would take any small comfort he could get. 

 

Draco smiled crookedly, affectionate and amused. "Yes, I should be fine," he assured him. "I can focus on my potion experiments while you go visit your friends." 

 

Harry nodded. "Only a few hours, and then back home with you," he said. 

 

*** 

 

Some people probably wouldn't believe how difficult leaving the house could be. It was completely irrational to think that Draco wouldn't be home when Harry got back, but that didn't mean the thought wouldn't cross Harry's mind. It did cross his mind, several times in fact, as he got ready to leave for the Burrow. He couldn't help the thoughts, so he simply tried to push them back. Draco was right. He couldn't stay home forever, not if he actually wanted to keep the other people he cared about.

 

It didn't take him long to dress, despite the fact that he actually took his time. He was ready to leave except ... not. He _knew_ he was being stupid, and that was what bothered him the most. "I guess I'm ready to go," he said to Draco, standing in the doorway of their bedroom. 

 

Draco had dressed in simple, comfortable clothes as he usually did on days he was working in the lab. That, combined with Harry's hesitation, meant that he had been dressed first and watching his lover. "I see that," he said softly, amusement warring with nerves. 

 

Harry shrugged and sighed heavily. He could feel the words 'Are you sure you're going to be okay?' on the tip of his tongue, but he didn't want to say them, thinking it might make them both more nervous. So he said, "Is this stupid?" which was probably worse. 

 

"Seeing the Weasleys?" Draco teased, then rolled his eyes. "Or being afraid to leave me alone?" He sighed and stood up, holding a hand out to Harry. 

 

"I think you know," Harry said, managing a small half-smile as he took Draco's hand and threaded their fingers. 

 

"I'll be fine," Draco assured him, drawing him close and sliding an arm around Harry's waist. 

 

"I know," Harry answered, closing his eyes for a few seconds. "And I'm going, I just ... It's only a few hours." 

 

"Would it help if I promised not to even open the front door while you're gone?" Draco asked, kissing his forehead. 

 

"Maybe," Harry said, rolling his eyes - though, that didn't really sound so bad. "I'm sure I'll be fine once I'm there." 

 

"I should be worried about you," Draco whispered. "But I know you can handle yourself." He smirked at that. 

 

Harry rolled his eyes again. "Well, I don't think you can't handle yourself, I just don't -" He huffed. "You'll be fine and I'll be home in a few hours." He wondered how many times he could say it without it making an ounce of difference in his feelings. 

 

Part of Draco just wanted to pull Harry back in bed and never let him out of his sight. Yet he knew, for Harry's sake, he had to push him to go. "That's good, maybe I will get some potions work done," he said with a huff. 

 

Harry took a deep breath. "Okay, I'm leaving now," he said, but his hand was still in Draco's while the other rested on the small of Draco's back. 

 

Draco shook his head, and laughed softly. He released Harry's hand and stepped back, literally pushing him gently. "Yes, you are." 

 

"No, wait," Harry said, pulling Draco up close to him again and pressing their lips together. 

 

Draco returned the kiss eagerly, feeling his resolve weakening. 

 

"Okay," Harry whispered into his mouth. "I'm leaving." 

 

“Yes," Draco whispered, but didn't move away again. The longer Harry delayed, the more difficult he was finding it to push him. 

 

"Okay," Harry repeated, nodding as he forced himself back. "I'll see you in a bit." 

 

Draco nodded, swallowing hard. "Yes, soon." 

 

Harry nodded again. "Love you," he said, walking backwards slowly. 

 

"I know," Draco said, smirking as he stood in place with his hands on his hips. 

 

Harry smiled, raising his hand in a brief not-quite-wave as he turned and exited their room. 

 

Draco stayed in place, listening to Harry's footfalls as he moved down the stairs. Only after he'd heard the door close did he relax, stumbling back to the bed. He sat there, breathing deeply and getting his nerves to calm down. Eventually, he did make his way to his potions lab.

 

***

 

Harry might not have been inside the house, but he remained standing on the front step for certainly longer than he needed. He took a giant of a breath, feeling stupid again, and made his way down the few stairs. He looked back and watched the house disappear from sight before taking yet another deep breath, shoving hands into his pockets, and beginning on his way down a few streets to the safe Apparation point. Once there he stalled again, bending to tie his shoe - aside from the fact that the laces weren't actually loose. He shook his head at himself, even though his heart was beating madly and he really would've been quite happy to turn right around and go home. He knew he would just end up feeling bad about not leaving and have to leave anyway. He was already this far; all he had to do now was Apparate.

 

He closed his eyes and rubbed his forehead, taking one last deep breath, and then Apparated before he could change his mind.

 

It had been so sadly long since he'd been in the Weasleys' backyard, but his body clenched when he thought of how far he'd just gone from Draco. He forced himself to begin forward, moving towards the house and then raising his hand to knock.

 

It took a few moments for someone to answer, but he was met with the sight of Mrs. Weasley as she opened the door. She looked surprised, blinking a few times. "Harry?"

 

Harry smiled in a grimacing way and shrugged. "Hi," he said. "Care to let me in?"

 

Mrs. Weasley shook her head at him, smiling as she pulled him inside and then into a hug.

 

Harry smiled softly too as he felt his nervousness ebb slightly.

 

"What on earth are you doing here?" she asked, pulling back and patting his arm. "It's been ages."

 

"Erm, well, I thought I'd just come to see how everyone's doing," Harry answered.

 

Her smile turned a little sadder then, but Harry pretended not to notice. "How have you been?" she asked as she reached behind him to shut the door.

 

"I've been fine," Harry nodded. "Just, you know, staying home a lot. Trying to change that a little."

 

Mrs. Weasley nodded too.

 

They both stood and stared at each other for a few lingering moments before Mrs. Weasley said, "Why don't we sit and have a chat in here for a bit? We haven't talked in months."

 

Harry was surprised. "Oh," he said. "Er, Okay." He had been expecting her to lead him out to everyone else... He walked over to the kitchen table, taking a seat in one of the wooden chairs.

 

"Something to drink?" she asked. "Tea?"

 

"Yeah, sure," Harry answered, quietly tapping his fingers.

 

Mrs. Weasley bustled about making the tea and every time Harry caught sight of her face he thought it looked a little odd. He could tell that whatever talk she wanted to have was bound to be an uncomfortable one. It made him feel nervous again. At the gallery she'd been nothing but insistent upon him seeing her often ... of course, that place hadn't really been ideal for a conversation.

 

She finally brought two mugs over to the table and sat down across from Harry, smiling, but that strange look was still there too.

 

Harry took his tea, to which Mrs. Weasley had already added the sugar, sipping it.

 

Mrs. Weasley sighed quietly. "Harry," she began. "You know we consider you practically one of our own, don't you?"

 

Harry looked up at her and gave a small smile.

 

She returned the smile. "Well, we do," she said. "We love you like a son and... it's still true despite - well, despite what happened."

 

Harry winced. Oh, Merlin, they were going to talk about _that_?

 

She reached across the table and patted one of Harry's hands. "I know," she said. "All I want to do is let you know that we really do still love you, Harry. We know why you stayed away. I understand it."

 

Harry was still wincing.

 

"It's been so long since all of this happened and I wouldn't bring it up at all if I didn't think we needed to get it out in the open," she continued. "Now, I - I am Ginny's mother. I was worried about her and her feelings, and ... well, dear, we were all a little confused when we found out it was Draco Malfoy you were with ...."

 

Harry's face flushed. "Mrs. Weasley -"

 

"I'm not lecturing, Harry," she said gently. "I don't want to do that. You're perfectly able to choose your own ... boyfriend. Given the things that have happened in the past with the Malfoys ... Arthur and I - we didn't really understand at first ... I suppose if I'm perfectly honest, we still don't really see it, but, Harry, we trust you. We know you must see things we don't, and you certainly must know him better than any of us."

 

Harry was still flushed. He hadn't planned on talking about Ginny or any of this, though he probably shouldn't have been surprised. They hadn't, after all, talked since the break-up.

 

"I do think things could have been handled better with Ginny," Mrs. Weasley went on, patting Harry's hand again. "But I suppose that's happened already, so -" She sighed again. "I just want you to know that you don't have to stay away because of that. I know there might be ... other reasons for staying away, but I wanted to make sure that was clear. No one's angry with you, Harry."

 

Yes, there were other reasons why Harry hadn't come over in so long. Indeed, being away from Draco was one of them. He'd almost not come that day, but it was nice to hear her words anyway. "I'm sorry for what I did to her," he said quietly. "I didn't mean for it to get so ... for it to go so far. I didn't, and before I knew what was happening it had already been weeks and -"

 

"You don't have to explain," said Mrs. Weasley, shaking her head. "It doesn't excuse it, but we know you."

 

Harry sighed in relief. "I'm sorry," he said again.

 

Mrs. Weasley smiled. "I know you are," she said.

 

They sat staring at each other at the table, but Harry felt better again.

 

"And, Harry," Mrs. Weasley said quietly. "We ... we were all so worried when ...."

 

Harry grimaced.

 

"I wanted to come to the hospital, but then we didn't know if ... he was too badly injured." She shook her head. "There isn't any excuse. We didn't know if you would want to see us and we had Ron tell us if everything was okay. Oh, Harry, I'm sorry."

 

"No, Mrs. Weasley," said Harry. "It's fine. Honestly ... it's probably better that not everyone came up. I - I don't know if either of us were ready to deal with ... a lot of people right then."

 

Mrs. Weasley sighed and nodded. "And you're doing better?" she asked. "Both of you?"

 

Harry wasn't entirely sure what the correct answer for that was. Were they doing better since it had happened initially? Well, yes, that was true. He nodded. "Yes, we're ... we are doing better."

 

"Good," she said firmly.

 

Harry gave her another small smile.

 

"Well," Mrs. Weasley said, "the others are in the sitting room. Let's go and let them know you're here." She stood, taking Harry's empty mug.

 

Harry stood as well, waiting for her to put the mugs in the sink before heading into the sitting room with her.

 

Mr. Weasley, Ron, and George were there. The three men looked up when Harry and Mrs. Weasley entered.

 

"Harry," said Ron, sounding surprised. "What are you doing here?"

 

Harry smiled at him. "Just visiting," he answered.

 

Mr. Weasley smiled and nodded, getting to his feet to give him a hug and a handshake. "How have you been?" the man asked.

 

Harry sighed with more relief as he sat down on the sofa. "I've been fine," he answered, and he realised that he'd been letting his nerves get the best of him, like it seemed he'd been doing for a long while now. He was glad it had all been for no reason.

 

***

 

Harry sat listening to Mr. Weasley with the others. He was telling them all about the mess an old warlock had made by enchanting a pair of trousers to stick to whomever put them on. Harry laughed at the description of the Muggle man that had ended up wearing the trousers, but then, "Harry," came a quiet voice in his ear, and when Harry turned, he saw that it was George. It was still difficult to get used to the man being so quiet all the time. "Yeah?" he said.

 

"Mind if we talk for a second?" George asked.

 

Harry didn't know what George would want to talk about, but he nodded, standing from the sofa.

 

Ron raised an eyebrow in question.

 

Harry shrugged, and George, who had seen, waved his brother off, leading Harry into the nearby hallway.

 

Harry stood against the wall and suddenly remembered the last time he had been - mostly - alone with George. Draco had been there too.

 

"You're okay, right?" George asked, looking strangely past Harry, at the wall. "I read the article in the paper, so I know that -"

 

"Yes, I'm fine," Harry interjected.

 

George sighed and nodded, meeting Harry's eyes then. "I suppose I want to apologise," he said. 

 

"Apologise?" asked Harry, frowning. "For what?"

 

"We haven't really talked since Christmas," George said pointedly. "I knew I was being an arse - though you _did_ deserve it."

 

Harry winced and nodded. "Probably deserved worse," he admitted.

 

George smiled crookedly. "Yeah," he agreed. "Probably." He shook his head, slipping his hands into his pockets. "I guess I was a little hard on you though. I just ...."

 

Harry shook his own head then. "No," he said. "You were right. I knew it then and I know it now. Plus, she's your sister. I mean, how else were you supposed to act?"

 

George shrugged. "Why did you do it that way?" he asked after a moment.

 

Harry frowned. "I don't know ... It wasn't easy to do," he said quietly. "I was ... being a coward mostly."

 

George nodded again, waiting a minute. "I don't understand why you'd pick him but ...." He snorted. "We're okay then?"

 

Harry huffed but smiled. "I am if you are."

 

George held his hand out and Harry shook it.

 

George smiled back then. "Good," he said, turning to head into the sitting room, but Harry grasped his shoulder.

 

"Wait," he said. "How the hell did you pick up on us at Christmas? I didn't _think_ we were that obvious. Been wondering about it."

 

George snorted again. "Me and ... Fred ... were always in on the gossip. Never know what might come in handy. We knew Malfoy was into blokes, so I just wondered about it when you said you'd been hanging around him. It would have been obvious to everyone else as well if they'd known what I did." 

 

"Ahh," said Harry, shaking his head. "I should've known."

 

George chuckled. "Ready to head back now?" he asked after they had stood there for another few moments.

 

"Yeah," said Harry, "but, George?"

 

George looked at him.

 

Harry was lost for words for a few short moments. He didn't want to say something that might bring up pain. "How ... how are you?"

 

George's face fell, but he gave a sad smile after a second. "I think it's easier over here," he said. "Being with everyone else helps."

 

"That's good," Harry said, smiling sadly as well.

 

"And anyway," George continued, "he wouldn't want me to be a loner. That's the last thing Fred was. He'd probably take the piss for me hugging up on his dirty socks or something."

 

Harry chuckled. "Probably," he agreed quietly.

 

"Yeah," George said with a true smile, and they left to rejoin the others.


	15. Chapter 15: Make Me Feel

Harry had taken to smirking at his pyjamas every time he saw them. He thought it was strange to do so since the pyjamas weren't actually, well, alive, but he couldn't help it. He felt he had beaten them, since he didn't have to wear them at all when he got into bed anymore. He was allowed to go starkers in his own home, and feel up his own boyfriend's body, and, Merlin, it was _nice_. He smirked at the pyjamas right then as he was putting his jeans away, then shut the drawer and climbed into bed next to Draco - naked of course. 

 

Draco had settled into their bed with that little wiggle he did as he got comfortable. He arched an eyebrow at Harry. "What's that smirk for?" he asked. 

 

Harry turned his head and let out a snort. "Nothing really," he said. Draco would probably think him mad for smirking at pyjamas. 

 

Draco gave him a suspicious look and then stretched, catlike, sighing contentedly. 

 

Harry watched the movements of those long, lean muscles and licked his lips without really even realising it. "Tired?" he asked, smirking again. 

 

Draco knew that question and what it meant. He looked up, eyes meeting his lover's as he shook his head. "Not particularly," he said slowly. 

 

Harry smiled at that sexy voice. "Want to ... do something?" he asked, letting the obvious suggestion flow through his words. 

 

"Have _something_ in mind?" Draco nearly purred. 

 

Harry's eyes glittered with amusement and new arousal as he slid closer to Draco. "Well, you, of course," he said. And then, as he slid even closer, "Do you _know_ what that voice does to me?" 

 

Draco's eyes trailed down Harry's body and he arched his eyebrows again. He smirked at his lover's arousal. "I think I have some idea," he continued in that same voice. 

 

Harry closed the distance between them, bringing his lips to Draco's throat. "Mmm, you drive me crazy," he half-whispered. 

 

Draco hummed happily, hands sliding up his lover's sides and trembling at the feel of Harry's skin. 

 

Harry played his tongue along Draco's flesh, under his chin and then up over it. He kissed Draco's lips, pressing a hand to his back and moving it slowly lower. 

 

Draco made that little noise Harry loved so much as he gasped into his lover's kiss and touch. 

 

Harry moaned quietly, kissing and licking Draco's throat again, from where that glorious sound had come. He slipped a finger into the cleft of Draco's arse, moving it to tease his entrance. 

 

Draco bent one leg so that he could be spread open for his lover. He shivered in that odd combination of pleasure and fear that still accompanied being touched there. "Yes," he encouraged, not wanting Harry to stop. 

 

Harry felt the small tense, as he usually did when he wasn't completely gone. He wanted to make Draco feel _good_. He wanted to make him feel better than good. He paused for a small moment, frowning only slightly, before he smiled and said in a husky whisper, "You want to be sort of done up the arse?" 

 

"Sort of?" Draco asked, arching an eyebrow yet again. "You going to fuck me, baby?" 

 

Harry gave a long, suggestive lick to Draco's skin. "Sure," he said, quirking an eyebrow himself. 

 

Draco smiled, moaning as Harry licked him. "Yes," he whispered. 

 

Harry pressed his mouth to Draco's ear then. "Lie on your stomach with a pillow under your hips," he whispered. 

 

The command sent a shiver down Draco's spine as he remembered his own words to Harry that first time. He trembled, but more with the wonderful memory than with fear now. He nodded and rolled over onto his hands and knees, reaching to pull the pillow down and under him. 

 

Harry raised himself up, spreading his fingers over the skin of Draco's back as he drew his hands down to his arse. "Spread your legs," he whispered. 

 

That creeping chill went over his skin when Draco did, and he clutched the bedding with his fingers, hoping it would pass. He hadn't been in this position since .... 

 

"Love you, baby," Harry said soothingly once he had felt another slight tense. He knew exactly why Draco was tensing and he hoped it wasn't stupid of him to attempt this. "Remember that first time?" he said as he crawled slowly into position. "Merlin, no one had ever made me feel that good before." 

 

Draco focused on the memory Harry's voice inspired. "Yes. You asked what I'd had if I had never had a cock up my arse," he said, smiling. 

 

"Mmhm," Harry hummed, smiling too as he kneaded Draco's flesh. "And then you showed me _exactly_ what you meant." He bent and placed an open-mouthed kiss on Draco's arse cheek. 

 

"Yes," Draco agreed. "Showed you. Made love to you with my mouth first." He spread his legs wider without even having to think about it as the warmth of that memory, as well as Harry's kiss, seemed to dispel the cold again. 

 

"Mmm, yes you did," Harry agreed huskily, kissing and licking some more as he took his time. "You completely shocked me. There I was, having hardly even touched there before and you were _tonguing_ me. I thought I would burst from being so turned on." 

 

Draco smiled, licking his lips at the memory. "I had never imagined you could be so ... wanton," he admitted. 

 

"Your tongue made me that way," Harry breathed, swiping his over Draco's entrance. 

 

Draco felt his body quiver with pleasure and he moaned with it. "You going to make me beg for it?" he asked, hopefully. 

 

"You do sound so pretty when you beg," Harry said, smirking as he breathed over the hole an inch from his mouth. 

 

Draco shivered again. "Please, use that tongue. Make love to me with it," he moaned. 

 

Harry shivered too, almost completely unable to resist Draco's _voice_. Merlin, it was a _kink_ for him. He shook his head, swiping his tongue again. "Pretty," he repeated. 

 

Draco lifted his arse higher, face pressed to the bed, and mewed. He did - probably looking and sounding more like a cat than ever. All he knew was that he had to have more. 

 

Harry's mouth actually went a bit slack for a moment. Oh, _God_. Oh, God, anything. _Anything_ to hear that again, to get Draco to _arch_ like that again. He flicked his tongue over his lover's entrance repeatedly, pressing his face forward. 

 

Draco arched once more, getting further up on his knees. The position, with his arse so high and legs spread, would probably have been uncomfortable if he hadn't been so aroused. He whimpered shamelessly, begging for "more." 

 

Harry spread Draco far apart with his hands, panting as he moved to press his tongue inside, wanting to give Draco absolutely anything he asked for. Merlin, as long as he used that fucking voice. 

 

The warmth that spread from Harry's tongue inside his sensitive opening was so much that Draco felt as if his body were on fire. "Baby, pleeeassseee," he begged, shaking. 

 

Harry thought he might come just from that. He pulled back, still licking between the words as he asked, "Please ... what?" in a raspy, deep voice. 

 

Words were difficult, given how aroused Draco was. "Your tongue, inside me," he managed, whimpering when Harry pulled away. 

 

Harry groaned. "Anything," he breathed, moving forward and pressing inside again. He went at Draco as hard as he could with his tongue. His lips and chin, and even his nose was getting wet, but all he could think about were the sounds spilling from Draco's mouth. 

 

Draco whimpered and moaned, lost in the sensations. His cock hung heavy and dripping between his legs, his arse arched so high that only the head of his length brushed the pillow as he squirmed. 

 

Harry licked and sucked and moaned, moving his hips restlessly as if he were fucking there too. He pulled his tongue back for a second time. "Should I fuck you, baby?" he asked, his voice still raspy. He sucked him again. "Slide my cock inside you?" 

 

Draco's moan was loud then and he was panting. "Oh, please," he begged, "please fuck me." 

 

Harry still sucked, pulling away for a second to Summon lube and then resuming the sucking. He slicked himself quickly, his heart picking up more speed as he wondered if Draco would want to do it in his current position. After one last, long lick, he raised up again and moved close behind Draco, not yet making any move to push inside. 

 

"Please!" Draco begged again, drawing out the word and wiggling his arse. "I want you inside, deep inside," he added, making his desire clear. 

 

Harry groaned. "Yes," he answered, taking his cock in hand to press forward and gently breach his lover. His whole body tensed then as he nearly came as quick as a virgin, but bloody fucking hell he was going to make it last. 

 

Draco was panting and making those strange little noises again as he felt his lover stretching and filling him. "Yes, yes, Harry," he gasped, trembling again. 

 

Harry slid the rest of the way inside, still listening to Draco and feeling like he might die from the sexiness. He laid both hands in the small of Draco's long, pale back, caressing the dimples there as he began to thrust. 

 

Draco rocked with those thrusts, meeting each one. This wasn't at all like ... what had happened. He felt such a part of Harry and a participant in what they were doing, that the fear seemed unable to take hold now. Draco abandoned himself to the act of making love with Harry. 

 

Harry let his head fall back as he rotated his hips, panting in short puffs of breath. He was sweating, and his hands were slipping on Draco's back, and their skin was sticking slightly every time they came together - and it was perfect. He never wanted it to stop. 

 

At moments like this, all awkwardness or indecision was gone. Their bodies felt like they moved together in perfect harmony. Draco's body and soul felt filled by Harry. Sweat ran down his sides and his hair was sticking to his face as he pressed one cheek to the bed, hands still gripping the sheets for purchase. 

 

As Draco had done to him, Harry gently lowered himself across Draco's back, feeling himself getting very close again. He gripped the sheets right next to Draco's hands, holding on tight as they rocked together. 

 

Harry's weight on him might have felt confining. Yet, instead, it felt comforting. Full skin contact was something they both relished, and the pressure pushed Draco's hips down enough that every thrust was now pushing his cock into the pillow beneath him, causing even more lovely friction. He moaned loudly, knowing it would not be long before he came. 

 

Harry gasped against Draco's shoulder blade, where his face was pressed. He shuddered, his sac tightening, his cock twitching, and then he was _coming_. He was coming gloriously, and moaning, and holding the sheets even tighter. "Baby, yes!" he shouted, or at least tried to shout. He wasn't sure how it came out. 

 

Pressed between his lover's shuddering body and the damp pillow, Draco thrashed, coming then as his own body seemed to overload with sensation. His cries were entirely incoherent. 

 

Harry's arms shook as he tried to hold himself up through his orgasm. He had to gently lower himself down to Draco's body, but then moved sideways, pulling Draco tightly tucked against him.

 

Draco floated in the euphoria of his orgasm and Harry's arms. He sighed happily, his own hands coming down to rest on the arms of his lover where he held him. 

 

Harry smiled, his face pressed alongside Draco's. "Merlin, you are ... That was ... Merlin," he panted. 

 

Draco reached for one of Harry's hands and pulled it up to his chest, pressing it there. "It isn't only my body you fill," he whispered, "you fill my heart." 

 

Harry ached in a very good way at those words and let himself feel Draco's heartbeat under his hand. "Oh, I love you," he whispered back. "So much." 

 

Talking about filling him brought up other thoughts for Draco. He didn't know if it was the right time to bring it up. After lying in Harry's arms for little while, he looked back over his shoulder at him, smiling. "It will be my birthday soon," he said softly. 

 

Harry smiled at him. "Yes," he said. "Nineteen." 

 

"So, do I get to pick what we do on my birthday?" Draco asked, arching an eyebrow. 

 

Harry's smile turned into a grin. "Why, certainly," he answered. 

 

"Well," Draco nearly purred again, "I have something I want to try. I ... I've created a new potion."

 

Harry raised his eyebrows. "You mean you actually might show me a product of your top-secret potion making?" he said. 

 

Draco grinned, shifting a little on to his back so he could watch Harry's face more easily. "That is the idea," he said. "Though, I am nervous about whether or not you will want to do this." 

 

Harry frowned confusedly. "Nervous?" he asked. "Why? What is it?" 

 

Draco was still smiling. "First, I have a question for you and I want you to really think about it." 

 

"Well," Harry said, "I'll try as hard as I can in my fantastic orgasm-induced state." He smiled. 

 

Draco chuckled, knowing it was probably manipulative as hell to press this now. He smirked. "What do you think I would look like if I was a girl?" he asked, and waited for the reaction. 

 

Harry blinked a few times and waited for Draco to say more or ... something, only ... he didn't. "Um, a girl?" he asked confusedly. 

 

"Well, you do like girls too, right?" Draco asked. "So do you think you'd still find me attractive if I was a girl?" 

 

"Well ..." Harry said slowly. "I guess so ..." But he had no idea if that was the right answer. If someone told him he'd make a pretty girl, well, he might grow some facial hair or something. 

 

Draco laughed at the look on Harry's face. "Well, I was wondering what it would feel like. To have a woman's body - just temporarily, to try it." 

 

Harry's eyes widened. "That - Is that - That's the potion you made?" he asked. 

 

Draco rolled his eyes but nodded. He loved the look on Harry's face. 

 

Harry flushed. "Oh," he said. He thought if he hadn't just come, his cock might have stirred. He wondered if he was strange for that. 

 

Draco arched an eyebrow again. "You want to fuck me like that?" 

 

Harry swallowed. "You ... really made that?" he said. "Really want to try it?" 

 

"I did and I want to try it for my birthday," Draco said, voice lower as he thought of how it might feel. 

 

"You would get ... like ... tits and everything?" Harry asked, trying to picture Draco with them. It was an odd picture, because Draco had the broad shoulders of a man, and a long torso, and long ... man legs. He was tall. But, maybe, he really would look rather good as a girl. After all, Narcissa was quite beautiful. He tried to picture her a little more pointy and wondered what her body under her clothes would look like, and then he flushed very brightly, because he was picturing Draco's _mother_ naked. 

 

"Everything," Draco whispered hotly, watching his lover's face with interest. 

 

Harry swallowed again, meeting Draco's eyes. "I suppose ... it's worth a try," he said finally. Oh, Merlin's shorts, he'd just agreed to turn his boyfriend into a woman. 

 

Draco smiled, leaning in to kiss Harry again. "It will be hot and fun," he said. 

 

Harry returned the kiss. "Yeah," he breathed. "Definitely interesting."


	16. Chapter 16: So Beautiful

When Draco's birthday actually came around, Harry could barely contain himself. He'd had about a week to sit and think about Draco as a woman. It was a highly intriguing idea. It would be so incredibly different from everything else they'd done, which made it even hotter in and of itself. God, he found himself actually impatient for it. Not even the distractions of Ron, Hermione, Neville and Seamus, all visiting in one week - mostly to try and coax Harry to leave the house - had been enough to take his mind off it. 

 

Then, on the day of June 5th, after he'd given Draco his birthday present, which was a very nice - meaning very expensive - set of new potion vials, because, of course, he couldn't think of anything except potions, he had to sit through a dinner with Narcissa at the Manor. It was embarrassing to be with her, because the girl he kept picturing in his head still looked quite a lot like Narcissa.

 

Narcissa cooed over Draco and gave him a whole slew of new clothes, and hadn't wanted him to leave, but eventually they did. And, God, Harry was glad when they finally got home, though he didn't know if he would still have to wait until night. 

 

Draco thought he'd enjoyed Harry's week of anticipation more than any in his life. He'd caught his lover watching him a lot, with 'that look,' which told him that Harry was picturing doing things to him. And do things they did. It had been a good week, despite visits from Harry's friends. 

 

Harry turned to Draco after he'd closed the front door and drummed his fingertips on his own legs. "Chess or something?" he asked, and he flushed when his voice cracked. 

 

Draco laughed deeply and arched an eyebrow. "I have the potion in my lab. You go to the room and strip. I'll be right there," he promised. 

 

Harry's eyes widened. "Okay," he said a bit breathlessly, and he turned to speed up to their bedroom as fast as he could without looking too eager. 

 

Draco laughed again and made his way to the lab. He had left one of his silk dressing gowns there for this. He removed all his own clothes and then stood staring at the two vials he had prepared. After a few moments though, he took a deep breath to steady himself and downed the first potion. 

 

He hadn't known what he'd expected it to feel like. It hurt. It felt like liquid fire spreading through his veins. There was the more-than-alien feeling of his body rearranging itself - changing in very odd ways. It wasn't just his cock pulling in or breasts growing. His hips shifted, his shoulders moved and even his face felt changed. After what seemed like much longer than it had actually been, things seemed to settle and the burning faded. 

 

He panted, feeling a bit shaky, but once he'd calmed, he looked down his own body. Of course, it didn't look or feel like his own body now. 

 

His breasts weren't huge, but they easily filled his hands, and his hips had a curve to them that hadn't been there before. He looked down at his pubic hair and trembled. It was frightening not seeing his cock. 

 

He took another deep breath and shook his head, trying to focus. Then he picked up the second vial. The potion he hadn't told Harry about. He downed it too. This one didn't hurt, but he felt oddly energised by it. He wished he had a mirror in the lab. He reached for the gown and put it on, then padded barefoot up the stairs to their bedroom. He glanced in at the bathroom as he passed it, tempted to stop and look or to brush his hair, but kept moving. He stepped into their room, eyes moving immediately to Harry. 

 

Harry was sitting on the bed, undressed like Draco had told him to be, with his cock already half hard. Now that it was actually time, he was excited of course, but a little nervous. He didn't know why. It was just Draco. When he heard feet padding down the hallway, his heart sped up erratically, and when the door opened, his eyes nearly popped out of his head. 

 

Draco was a gorgeous man, perfectly proportioned, trim, strong, but, Merlin, he was a gorgeous woman as well. He did resemble his mother greatly, as Harry had assumed he would, but there was enough Lucius in there that he still looked like Draco. He made a tall girl, but Harry knew that if he stood he would be taller. His eyes strayed down Draco's new temporary body, resting on breasts for a moment, because he couldn't help it. They were covered, but looked to be quite a nice reasonable size, which was good, because Harry didn't really like big ones anyway. Draco's hips were wider, and his shoulders narrowed, and everything about him was smaller, less sharp, but still him in an odd way. And his face was as beautiful as his body. Draco always had beauty about him, but not this feminine beauty. He looked ... softer. 

 

Harry wanted to touch him - or was it her? Odd. "Wow," he said in a strange, deep voice. 

 

Draco smiled at the way his lover's eyes took him in. He had never been so thoroughly checked out in his life. "You like?" he asked, and then blinked in surprise when the voice didn't sound like his own. 

 

Harry blinked too, because it was so _strange_. It was like being with a different person, but not, because it was still so obviously Draco. Even the voice, which was definitely that of a woman, had his certain kind of tone. "Yeah," he breathed truthfully. 

 

Draco trembled now, excited. Normally he would feel his cock filling and tenting the silk of his robe. Instead, he felt a heat pooling there and inside. "T-touch me," he whispered. 

 

Harry got to his feet, a bit shaky as he crossed to Draco. Yes, he'd been right. He was taller. He stood very close to him and reached out a tentative hand to cup a breast. It definitely felt like one, soft. He touched Draco's face with his left hand. Soft there too. "What's it feel like?" he whispered. 

 

Draco swallowed hard, eyes wide. Harry's hand on his cheek felt good but not much different than normal. But the one sliding over the silk covered breast - that was different. The sensation was new and closer to having his balls fondled, but not. "Amazing," he whispered in response, licking his lips. 

 

Harry's eyes were drawn to Draco's lips then and he brought his own mouth down to cover them. He didn't mean to think about it right then, but it flashed through his mind that it was a little like kissing Ginny. He remembered it being so soft. Draco was soft normally, but not _this_ soft. He let out a small sigh, tracing lips with the tip of his tongue. 

 

Draco brought both hands up to cup Harry's face and deepened the kiss, pushing his tongue against his lover's. 

 

Harry let out a quiet groan, trailing one hand down to grasp ... Oh. There was nothing there, except more ... softness. 

 

Draco found himself arching forward, wanting Harry's hand there. He spread his legs a bit, the silk of the robe parting slightly as he did. 

 

Harry easily slipped past the silk and his cock twitched at the dampness he felt between Draco's legs. So he was enjoying this so far. Very good. It had been half a year since Harry had touched a woman, half a year that he'd had that hard cock instead of this, so it felt a little strange at first, but it wasn't exactly hard to get used to. 

 

Draco gasped into Harry's mouth at the feel of those fingers against his pubic hair and the folds beneath. "Oh, Gods, that feels ... good," he managed to whisper. 

 

"Good," Harry repeated, but he didn't move any further. He took his hand away instead. "Get this off," he said, tugging at the dressing gown, but he moved hands to do it himself. 

 

Draco released Harry's face, blinking again as he spread his arms to his sides to allow the garment's removal. 

 

Harry stared at Draco again once he'd thrown the bundle of silk off to the side. "Merlin, you're a hot girl," he said huskily, eyes moving over every curve. The curve of breasts, hips, arse, the subtle, yet more pronounced curve of his back. As a man, Draco was more straight lines. 

 

The blond didn't know what to say to that. He was flushed and aroused. His skin felt like it tingled just from Harry's hot gaze. "Please, touch me," he begged. 

 

Harry moved forward and lifted Draco easily into his arms, giving him a smirk as he walked over to the bed and laid him on it. 

 

Draco almost yelped at that and then wrapped his arms around Harry's neck as he was carried. He didn't let go when Harry lowered him to the bed. 

 

Harry pressed his body against Draco's, feeling the swell of his breasts against his own chest as he moved to kiss him again. He slid a hand between their bodies, touching that hot wetness again. 

 

Draco moaned, mouth opening as Harry kissed him. He spread his legs too, welcoming his lover's touch as his hands held familiar hair, tugging. 

 

Harry smoothed his thumb over the folds, and then gently rubbed that little bud, slipping a finger inside Draco as he did. 

 

Draco gasped, trembling as he arched against Harry's fingers. It felt so very different and yet so good, too. His skin seemed more sensitive and he felt the want inside him like he usually did in his arse, only it felt deeper, and he could feel the new muscles clench around Harry's finger. 

 

"Mmm," Harry groaned deeply, lips trailing to Draco's throat, where there wasn't a protruding Adam's Apple to suck on. 

 

The blond was moaning and rotating his hips against Harry's hand. "More," he begged. 

 

Harry pushed another finger into Draco, pressing his thumb a little harder.

 

"Yes, more there," Draco tried to coax. He slid one hand down Harry's side and then between them, wrapping his fingers around Harry's cock. "Suck my nipples," he suggested when they brushed against Harry's chest again, tingling. 

 

Harry groaned, dipping his head to lick his way down to one of Draco's breasts. He took one hardened nipple into his mouth as he continued to move his hand. 

 

Draco panted, body trembling as he felt a pressure building inside him. "Yes, yes," he chanted, rocking with the movements of Harry's hand. 

 

Harry added a third finger, pressing against the slick passages as his thumb moved in firm circles. "Oh, I'm gonna make you come so hard," he whispered, rolling his tongue over the nipple. 

 

Draco moaned and then his body seemed to spasm hard, clenching around Harry's fingers. He cried out as he did. 

 

Harry lifted his head to watch Draco, his breath catching as he set eyes upon him. It was so weird to hear those high-pitched cries echoing around him, having become so used to low moans and guttural grunts, but it made Harry's blood rush. 

 

Draco blinked, looking up again at his lover. "Not done, I hope," he managed, still surprised at the sound of his voice. He tugged gently on Harry's cock to remind him of what he wanted. 

 

"Not done," Harry agreed with a shiver, moving up to better fit himself between Draco's legs. He moved his hand away and used it to guide his cock to that slick opening. "You ready?" he asked huskily, sliding his tongue over Draco's skin. 

 

"Very," Draco answered, wrapping his legs around his lover's hips. It felt like they were missing something, but then he realised that as wet as he was, lube was certainly not needed. 

 

Harry pressed his hips forward, sliding inside with a slow push. "Oh, fuck," he moaned, feeling wet heat surrounding his throbbing cock, so _wet_. Draco's arse was a bit tighter than this, but, Merlin, it was tight enough. "So good, baby." 

 

"Fuck," Draco said as he felt Harry's cock slide into the passage. Unaccustomed muscles clenched around his lover's flesh. 

 

Harry moaned and slid smoothly and nearly out of Draco again, and then back inside, thrusting deep. He moved a hand up to knead one of Draco's breasts, using his mouth on the other again. 

 

Draco found that fucking felt similar, though smoother. He arched up, meeting Harry's thrusts and feeling that delicious slide inside him. Kneading his breasts distracted him for a moment before he was able to focus on the pleasure of it. "Yes, baby, fuck me," he encouraged. 

 

Hearing that in the female voice was strange again, but hot too. Harry thrust and thrust, pushing deeper, feeling delicate legs wrapped around him, smaller hands buried in his hair. 

 

"Harry, I love you, you feel so good inside," Draco gasped, feeling himself getting closer again. He moaned and reached between them, fumbling for a moment to find the angle right, and rubbing his fingers over that small hard bud. 

 

Harry gasped loudly, his forehead pressed to Draco's shoulder now as he tried to concentrate on lasting, but he only had so much control. He couldn't take the muscles tightening around his length, or the heat, or the whimpers and words spilling from Draco's lips. He came hard, clenching the blankets on either side of Draco's body. 

 

Draco's fingers pressed hard, rubbing in circles as Harry thrust. It took only another minute with his lover panting over him before Draco shuddered. He felt his body reach that crest again, felt it clenching hard around Harry. He wanted as much of Harry and as deep as he could get him. 

 

Harry released another cry when he felt Draco come and tried not to fall down and crush him completely. His body trembled as he watched, his fingers still clenched in the blankets. 

 

Draco's legs held tight to Harry. He loved the power in the other man's body and in the way they fit together. Should they fit so well together even with him changed this way? How did that work? He smiled up at Harry. "Perfect," he whispered. 

 

Harry lowered his mouth down to Draco's, kissing gently. "Yes," he whispered back.


	17. Chapter 17: Blue

Harry didn't mind their extended closeness. He never did. Rather, he quite loved their closeness. And now that his brain wasn't clouded with lust, he was very curious. "Isn't it weird?" he asked, raising his head up. "No cock?"

 

"Yes," Draco admitted, smirking. "I had trouble finding ... it … when I needed to come."

 

Harry smirked too. "Does everything feel weird?" he asked. "Worse? Better? The same?"

 

Draco smiled again, arching an eyebrow. "Haven't done everything ... yet," he said.

 

Harry grinned down at him. "Hmm," was his reply. "Sounds promising."

 

Draco reached to stroke Harry's hair from his face and then held his hand up in front of his own face for a moment. "My hands are smaller," he said.

 

"So is everything else," said Harry, looking down their bodies.

 

"I didn't know it would do that," Draco admitted, laughing softly.

 

"What?" Harry asked.

 

"Make me smaller. It's designed to turn me into what I would be like if I were female," the blond explained.

 

Harry grinned again. "Can you handle being shorter than me?"

 

"You like being taller?" Draco asked, his eyes shining with amusement.

 

Harry snorted happily. "Well, it's different," he said, bending to kiss Draco's neck. "You're not that much taller anyway."

 

Draco arched his neck and sighed at the kiss. "No, not much. And I'm not much shorter now. Wonder what it would be like to have you take this potion sometime."

 

Harry raised his head up and an eyebrow with it. "I don't think I'd be very attractive," he said.

 

"Why not?" Draco asked, curious.

 

"I don't know," Harry said. "Because. I can't see myself as a girl. Why? Do you think I'd look good?" He smiled amusedly.

 

"I think I would adore you no matter what," Draco said, softly stroking his lover's face again.

 

Harry let out a laugh. "Even if I were a complete troll? Well, at least that makes me feel better."

 

Draco smirked. "I think you would be cute," he admitted.

 

Harry wrinkled his nose, but smiled. "How utterly strange to think of it," he said. "You make a pretty hot girl yourself. Of course, you're an incredibly gorgeous man." He waggled his eyebrows and pressed his lips to Draco's.

 

Draco returned the kiss passionately, finding that he was still very turned on.

 

Harry's eyelids fluttered a bit at the unexpected heat of the kiss. He pushed a hand into Draco's hair and found that it felt even silkier than usual, which was saying something. He trailed his other hand down Draco's thin arm and then down his side, wanting to feel every soft, smooth inch of him.

 

"Mmm," Draco hummed into his lover's mouth, one hand clutching Harry's hair again and the other sliding over his back.

 

Harry took his mouth from Draco's and began trailing it down his body, kissing his throat, his collarbone. He paused to take ample time at his breasts, licking and sucking as his cock began to take interest.

 

Draco would have laughed at how much attention Harry was paying to his ... breasts ... except that it felt fantastic. "Mmm, yes," he gasped.

 

Harry grinned, moving lower and laying gentle, wet kisses along Draco's stomach. His tongue traced his lover's belly button, where there was no hair to tickle his nose.

 

Draco found himself tighten in anticipation, and his hand in Harry's hair gently pushed to encourage what he thought Harry was going to do next.

 

Harry had never gone down on a girl before, so he hoped he was about to do it right. He paused when he reached Draco's crotch and felt his cock twitch at the sight. "Should I do a Cleaning Charm?" he muttered, knowing his own come was still inside there.

 

"Not unless you want to," Draco gasped. "More, please."

 

Harry shrugged, already feeling impatient, and the needy tone in Draco's voice made him feel even more so. He brought his fingers down and slid them inside the wetness, spreading Draco apart and feeling his own cock twitch again.

 

Draco moaned. There was something amazingly vulnerable about having those lips spread, and it made the passage below clench anxiously.

 

Harry released a heavy breath, stretching his tongue out as he moved forward. What he discovered was slightly odd. The taste was different, the smell was different, but there was still something Draco about it, something familiar.

 

"Yes, your tongue. Touch that spot," Draco urged.

 

Harry nodded, moving to do so. He touched the bundle of nerves, giving it a few slow licks with the tip of his tongue before he flicked over it, testing what felt better.

 

Draco felt the shock of that and moaned louder, arching into his lover's mouth. "Fuck, yes!" he yelled.

 

Harry's eyes widened and he hurriedly flicked his tongue and licked again, spreading further with his fingers.

 

"Yes, oh, yessss!" Draco cried out, fingers pulling Harry's hair and body shaking with the tremors he felt.

 

Harry pressed closer, closing his mouth over Draco to suck as he licked. He slid the fingers of his free hand down, rubbing where his mouth wasn't occupied.

 

"Yes, fuck yes," Draco yelled, feeling nearly overwhelmed by the new sensations. "Use your fingers too, inside!"

 

Harry slid two inside then, moaning against the flesh in his mouth. God, it was so fucking hot, hearing Draco like this, feeling him squirm.

 

"Your tongue, Gods, yes!" Draco shuddered, arching himself against his lover's mouth and fingers.

 

"Fuck, baby," Harry groaned, pressing his face further into Draco, feeling an almost dire need to make him come. He moved his tongue quickly over the throbbing bud, breathing hard through his nose.

 

Draco's whole body tensed with it, shaking, and then he was falling over the edge. He cried out has he bucked against Harry's face, hand holding the man in place as he did.

 

Harry continued to lick and suck and thrust his fingers, his eyes still wide at how intense Draco's orgasm seemed to be.

 

Draco pulled on Harry's hair. "Stop, fuck me now!" he insisted.

 

Harry's eyes widened even further. "O-okay," he said, stunned as he scrambled up to position himself again.

 

"No, wait," Draco said, drawing his legs up and rolling over so that he was on his hands and knees.

 

Harry let out a shaky breath and a quiet groan, moving up behind Draco with cock in hand. Now this was weird - seeing two openings instead of one, especially since he could clearly see the one he usually went for. He moved to the new one this time, sliding inside again as his eyes closed in pleasure.

 

Draco moaned low and dropped to his elbows to push that angle, rocking back onto his lover's cock. "Yes, yes, baby, fuck me hard!" he cried out.

 

Harry could hardly believe how turned on Draco was, and it was serving to work him into a frenzy as well. He grasped those strangely curved hips, using them to bring Draco back against him as he thrust hard forward.

 

The sensation of his breasts swaying with each thrust was both erotic and oddly distracting again. Draco focused on the pleasure he was feeling and rocked with his lover's thrusts. It still felt weird to have his arse not filled and then he realised that it didn't have to be a problem. "Use your fingers inside me too," he gasped.

 

Harry was confused for a moment. How the hell was he supposed to fit fingers inside a narrow space filled with his cock? But then he realised what Draco meant and smirked. He brought one hand up to his own mouth, slicking his fingers before sliding his longest inside Draco's arse.

 

Draco's moan was loud and happy as he clenched around both finger and cock now.

 

"Fuck, so hot," Harry groaned, trying to coordinate the movements of his thrusts and his finger. He slipped another inside Draco, crooking them around to find .... Right. There wouldn't be anything there.

 

"Oh, yes, fuck, fill me," Draco responded, spreading his legs wider.

 

Harry groaned loudly. "Fuck yes," he panted, thrusting harder. He was able to make it last a bit longer, having already come, but eventually he felt his own release approaching. "Gonna come!" he shouted. "Baby, gonna come inside you!"

 

"Yes, fill me," Draco responded again. He always loved it when Harry came inside him, but it was particularly important to him right then.

 

Harry's one hand on Draco's hip tightened and he threw his head back, spilling his seed, his body trembling. "Fuck!" he cried. "Merlin, fuck yes!"

 

Draco didn't know if he actually came again, but his body did shudder in pleasure when Harry did. He squeezed his muscles, new and familiar, around his lover's cock and fingers.

 

Harry let out an exhausted sigh, slipping out of Draco and then rolling onto his back. "Damn," he breathed, panting still.

 

Draco chuckled and lay down beside him, head on Harry's shoulder and one hand on his chest, fingers playing with the dusting of hair there. "You make me glad I was born," he teased.

 

Harry hummed amusedly, feeling breasts pressed against him, and shook his head at the strangeness.

 

"Best birthday ever," Draco said, feeling happy and excited. His stomach fluttered a bit when he thought about what he really wanted for his birthday. He leaned up and kissed Harry quickly. "I'm going to the loo," he said, and rolled out of bed.

 

Harry nodded, watching him with a goofy grin on his face.

 

Draco returned the smile, slipped on his dressing gown, and picked up his wand. "Be right back," he promised.

 

"Hurry," Harry said, grinning as he pushed up on his elbows to move and sit back against the pillows.

 

***

 

Draco smiled and made his way down the hall to the bathroom. First, he did have to use the toilet and, well, that was a new experience right there. Then he stood and really did look at himself in the mirror, eyes wide at the image. He wondered if it was how a sister would look if he'd had one. Finally, trembling as he held his wand, he opened the dressing gown and cast a simple diagnostic spell on himself, aiming for his belly. It glowed white at first and then began to shift until it was bright blue.

 

Blue.

 

His heart sped up and he shivered. He ended the spell and ran his hand over the soft flesh of his abdomen. "Best birthday ever," he repeated to himself.

 

He returned to the bedroom with a smile larger than the one he had left with.

 

Harry looked over, hands behind his head. He smiled at Draco's smile, raising his eyebrows. "Weird?" he asked. "Did you sit to piss?" Then he laughed, feeling giddy after all that.

 

Draco rolled his eyes and nodded, climbing back into bed and sitting cross-legged beside Harry. "I got a look at myself too," he said.

 

"Yeah?" Harry said. "You look like your mum." Then he flushed at having admitted it.

 

Draco couldn't help but laugh and make a face at that. "I guess," he said. His eyes took in the stretched, sated, and happy form of his lover.

 

Harry snorted. "You look like you too, though," he said. He reached out and tweaked Draco's nose a bit, which was smaller, but still pointy.

 

"I don't know how long this potion will last," Draco said. "I'll probably wake up with my usual body."

 

Harry nodded and looked over at the clock on the bedside table. "Well, it's not like Polyjuice," he said. "It's already been over an hour."

 

"My guess is that it will last about six hours," Draco said. "It uses some of the same components as Polyjuice, only it's my blood that is the human component."

 

Harry nodded again. "I don't think he's coming out for a bit," he said amusedly, looking down at his spent cock. He felt completely sated. He knew he might like another go later, but was very content for the moment.

 

Draco smiled and cast a Cleaning Charm on Harry. "Under the covers then and let's sleep," he said.

 

"Mmm," Harry hummed, moving up and then under the blankets.

 

Draco curled up beside him. He lay awake for a while after Harry had fallen asleep. He ran his hands over his body, cupping the breasts and touching himself. It was different and fun, but he figured it just wasn't him. He couldn’t see himself as a woman permanently. He fell asleep with a hand on Harry's side and the other pressed to his own belly.


	18. Chapter 18: Fill Me

When Harry stirred from sleep, he knew before he opened his eyes that Draco had changed back. He could feel his larger form next to him, could even hear the difference in the breathing, and when he did open his eyes, he was met with broad shoulders, sharp angles, and a handsome face. It was definitely how Harry preferred him. He pressed a little closer, touching those familiar features with easy fingers. He didn't know what it was, but Draco looked so incredibly peaceful as he slept.

 

Draco smiled, his lover's touch making him shiver in pleasure. He blinked sleepy grey eyes, trying to focus on him.

 

Harry rubbed their noses, smiling as well. "There you are," he whispered, pressing their lips together.

 

Draco kissed him back, then he glanced down at his flat chest and smirked. He felt his cock stir too, so that was good. "Miss me?" he asked, voice still hoarse from sleep.

 

Harry smirked. "I had something to distract me in your absence," he teased.

 

Draco's cock twitched again at the memory, but then he frowned. Something felt ... different.

 

Harry frowned at the frown. "But I do like you better this way," he added quickly.

 

Draco didn't answer, looking down again and reaching his hand between his legs, touching below his cock. His eyes widened and his heart began pounding.

 

Harry's frown grew more into one of confusion. "What?" he asked, leaning back.

 

"Merde'," Draco cursed as he felt those "new" muscles clench in his ... cunt? Fuck. He had a cock but instead of balls ....

 

"What?" Harry asked again, lifting the blanket to try and see what Draco was looking at, but it was a little too dark to see well.

 

Draco swallowed. Maybe the potion hadn't completely worn off? Or was this a side effect of his ... condition? He started to breathe faster. He had no idea what to say to Harry.

 

Harry frowned heavily at Draco's reaction and brought his hand down, his own heart starting to beat a little quicker. He felt Draco's belly button, the hair there where it should be, and then went quickly lower. He touched his cock and sighed. "What?" he asked again, confused.

 

Draco still hadn't moved his own hand, feeling around the edges, and then, with a sharp breath, he pushed his fingers into the slick opening there. He looked at Harry, opened his mouth to say something, and then closed it again when he couldn't figure out _what_ to say. He withdrew his fingers and slid his hand up, taking Harry's and moving it down.

 

Harry had expected to feel balls. He did _not_ feel balls. His eyes widened. "What the ...?" he said, looking up into Draco's face. "Why's _that_ there?"

 

Draco's eyes were still wide and fearful. "Didn't change all the way back," he whispered.

 

"Why not?" Harry asked, the fear in Draco's face making him feel scared as well.

 

"Not completely sure," Draco admitted. He had several theories. "Could be taking longer than I thought," he said. But he didn't really think it was that simple. Should he tell Harry the rest? He hadn't planned on telling him for a couple months, just to make sure.

 

"Well, how long should we wait?" Harry asked, sitting up now. He didn't want to ask if the potion had gone wrong.

 

Draco shrugged, shaking his head. His arousal had gone with the fear. He sat up and began looking himself over, making sure nothing else had remained ... female. "Do I look the same otherwise?" he asked.

 

"Yeah," Harry said, examining. He poked his head around to look at Draco's back and all around him.

 

"I think it may be a side effect of something I used," Draco admitted. "Let's give it time and see what happens."

 

"Okay ..." Harry said slowly. He frowned. "What did you use?"

 

Draco debated again whether or not to tell Harry. Would Harry be angry with him later if he didn't tell him now? Or would it be better to wait and not get him worked up about it? He really didn't know the answer to that.

 

Harry waited, sitting silently with eyes intent on Draco.

 

"Maybe it will go away," Draco said quietly.

 

Harry frowned even more at that. "Maybe?" he repeated. "Merlin, Draco, you - you have girl parts! And your balls are gone."

 

Draco flushed bright red to his ears. He wrapped his arms around his chest defensively.

 

Harry winced. "Sorry," he said. "I just - Well, it's a little disconcerting. We can wait a bit, and then if you're still not back to normal, maybe we should go to St. Mungo's or something."

 

Draco shook his head violently. "No, not going," he said, heart hammering now.

 

"But, Draco," Harry tried to coax, scooting closer. "What if it's something serious?"

 

Draco knew he was in trouble now. Harry was getting scared. He buried his face in his hands for a moment. Without looking back up, he admitted, "I used two potions."

 

Harry was seriously nervous now. What _was_ this other potion? "What did it do?" he asked, brows pulled together as he stared.

 

Draco took a deep breath and raised his eyes to Harry's. "I wanted it to be a surprise. If it worked, I was going to tell you on your birthday," he tried to explain.

 

"My birthday?" Harry said, trying to think of what Draco could mean. "What are you ... talking ...." His eyes widened hugely and his heart began thumping. Oh, God, Draco didn't mean ...?

 

"I took a Fertility Potion," Draco said softly.

 

Harry took in a raspy breath, eyes still wide. "A Fer - A Fertil-tility Potion? Oh, Merlin, you - you're -" He made a very odd face. "You're _pregnant_?"

 

Draco nodded, blushing again.

 

"Right _now_?" Harry said with that same face, hardly able to process the information.

 

"I checked earlier, when I went to the loo," Draco said, desperately trying to read Harry's face. Did Harry like the idea? Did it upset him? Draco trembled.

 

Harry blinked a few times, speechless and dumbfounded. "Is that why you wanted to do the girl thing?" he asked after a full minute. "To get pregnant? That's what it was?"

 

Draco swallowed. He still couldn’t tell if Harry was angry or not. "I ... I mean, the sex part was part of it ... but ...." He couldn't seem to find the words.

 

Harry shook his head, still blinking as if he could blink away the fog clouding his mind. "Oh, God," he whispered. "You're pregnant. Is that why you didn't change back all the way?"

 

"It could be it," Draco said. "I thought ... well, I thought it would just stay inside me when I changed back."

 

Harry rubbed his face hard, trying to sort through his thoughts. "You're pregnant," he said again. "Why didn't you tell me that was what you were doing?"

 

"Are you angry?" Draco finally asked, unable to handle not knowing any longer.

 

Harry brought his hands from his face and met Draco's eyes, but sat and thought for a minute. "I don't know," he said finally. "Not ... angry, but ... why didn't you tell me?" he asked again. He frowned, baffled.

 

Draco frowned too, worried now. "I ... I didn't know if it would work," he answered.

 

"That's why you kept it from me?" Harry asked, trying to understand. "I mean, it's - it's so big, it's ...."

 

Draco felt his heart clench in real fear then. "But ... I thought this is what you wanted?"

 

"A kid?" Harry said weakly. "Of course - I - I would love a kid - I ... I just ... I mean, did you think I would say no, or ... what? I don't understand why you thought you couldn't tell me."

 

"I wanted you to have a family. For us to be able ...." Draco trailed off, pulling back from Harry.

 

"No, love, don't," Harry whispered, reaching for Draco. He let out a soft, amazed-sounding laugh, still so shocked he hardly knew what to do. "Quite a birthday surprise that would have been. That's really why you didn't tell me?"

 

Draco took Harry's hand, taking a deep breath to steady himself. "I didn't want to disappoint you ... if it didn't work."

 

Harry shook his head. "You think too much," he whispered, brushing Draco's hair back. "And you did this for me?" he continued. He let out another soft laugh. "This is real?"

 

Draco's fear eased and he smiled a little now. "I told you," he said. "I said I would do anything for you to have what you want, and you said you wanted a family."

 

"You are insane," Harry said, pulling Draco tight against himself as his heart started to speed up, because, _God_ , Draco wasn't kidding. "Completely mad."

 

"Most likely," Draco admitted. "Mad about you," he whispered, holding Harry too.

 

Harry pulled his face back to look into Draco's, his mouth open in awe. "You have a _baby_ inside you?" he asked. "Our ... our baby?"

 

"Yes, our baby," Draco said, reaching for Harry's hand again and placing it on his belly.

 

Harry stroked the skin there, his own hand trembling. He'd never felt such amazement in all his life. "I can't believe you would do this," he whispered. "How is this even possible?"

 

Draco didn't know if Harry wanted the complicated explanation of how the potion worked, but he figured not. "I made a potion for us, so we could have our own. That's what I have been working on."

 

"You are amazing," Harry continued to whisper, feeling his eyes sting now. His mouth opened a few more times, but he couldn't even form words anymore to express what he was feeling.

 

Draco smiled, able to feel better now that he knew Harry was happy. He kept one hand over Harry's on his belly and reached the other to cup his lover's chin. "I love you, Harry," he whispered.

 

Harry let out a strange, choked laugh, leaning forward to kiss Draco. "I love you," he whispered back, and then kissed him again.

 

Draco pulled Harry close, kissing him passionately as he drew him back down on the bed.

 

Harry closed his eyes, sliding his tongue past Draco's lips as he pressed down against him.

 

Draco shivered in pleasure, both old and new parts of his body responding to Harry.

 

Harry moved his hand down, stroking Draco's belly and feeling a flutter in his own body. Draco was _pregnant_. With _their_ baby. He didn't know how it was bloody possible, and wasn't entirely sure whether or not he was having a strange dream. "Oh, I love you so much," he whispered. "I love you more than anything."

 

_Now that is what I need_ , Draco thought. They would have a child, and his parents would have a grandchild. "More than anything," he agreed.

 

Harry kissed over Draco's face and along his skin, his cock hardening. He reached down between Draco's legs ... and then he remembered. He stilled. "Can we ... Can we fuck this way?" he asked, confused. "Are you sure it's safe? How exactly is your cock on there?"

 

Draco laughed. "Feels very attached," he said. "Touch me."

 

Harry brought his hand back down tentatively, touching what definitely felt like a hard cock. Then he could feel wetness below it and blushed. It was different feeling that while staring into a man's face.

 

Draco could feel the difference too. His cock still felt the same to him, but he also felt the muscles inside clench, that sense of wanting to be filled there. "I have an idea," he said, voice husky.

 

"What?" Harry asked, a shiver moving through him at that voice.

 

"Lie back," Draco said, getting up on his knees.

 

Harry raised one eyebrow, backing up on his knees before lying down against the mattress.

 

Draco shivered again as he moved to straddle his lover's hips. He smiled down at him. "I am going to fuck you," he said.

 

Harry looked down at Draco, between his legs. It looked odd there. There weren't any balls. "How," he said, "are you going to do that while you're sitting where you are?"

 

Draco reached for Harry's cock and rubbed the head against the wet opening below his own cock.

 

Harry licked his lips and twitched, watching. Draco's usual opening hadn't been at a high enough angle for him to watch before.

 

Draco gasped as he slid down over Harry's length, taking it inside himself. His own cock twitched again, but he noticed that as turned on as he was, it still wasn't leaking.

 

Harry groaned and reached to grasp Draco's hips, eyes still on the strange sight before him. Strange, but oddly ... sexy?

 

Draco moaned and began to rock, sliding up and down his lover's shaft. His own bobbed as he did.

 

"Fuck," Harry gasped. "This is... weird, but... fuck... it feels good." He thrust upwards, rotating.

 

"Touch my cock," Draco gasped, hands resting on Harry's chest as he worked his hips.

 

Harry brought one hand over, reaching for that protruding flesh and watching Draco's face to see what it would feel like. He closed his hand around it, giving it a stroke.

 

"Yes, more, yes!" Draco said, shaking as he rode his lover and tried to thrust into his hand.

 

Harry worked to give it to Draco how he liked it, his hand moving tightly and quickly as he thrust up with feet against the bed.

 

Draco shuddered, feeling that tension as he drove himself harder and faster. "Close," he gasped.

 

Harry was close too, panting. "Come for me, Draco," he groaned, expecting that usual white splash on his skin.

 

Draco's orgasm burst up his spine, making his body shudder, and he threw his head back, crying out. His cunt spasmed around Harry's cock.

 

Harry arched up, thrusting wildly until he felt the heat in his body seem to leave through his erection, shooting up into Draco as he panted and moaned.

 

Draco was panting too, but leaned forward to look into Harry's face. "I love having you inside me," he whispered.

 

Harry smiled and slid his hand over Draco's belly. "Me too," he whispered back.

 

Draco chuckled happily at the double meaning. "But I'm glad I still have a cock to fuck you with," he added.

 

"Mmm," Harry hummed. "Me too," he said again.


	19. Chapter 19: Old Flame

Draco had read all the books he could get on pregnancy but it still didn't seem to help prepare him for the reality of it. He was on his knees in the bathroom again, losing his breakfast.

 

Harry stood outside the bathroom door, wincing as he listened to Draco retch. It had been a few weeks since Draco had gotten pregnant, and Harry hadn't known what to expect at all. The vomiting had scared him at first, because Draco did it rather often, and he'd wondered if it was normal. They also hadn't told anyone else about it, so Harry couldn't ask Hermione any questions about anything.

 

He knocked softly on the door when he thought the noises had subsided. "Baby?" he asked. "You okay?"

 

"No," Draco snapped. He reached for a washcloth, wiping his face when he thought the bout of sicking up was over.

 

Harry sighed. One of those moods. "You want me to come in there?" he asked.

 

Draco huffed, but got to his feet. "No need," he sneered.

 

Harry had to remind himself not to get angry too. He thought he'd been doing a pretty good job of it so far. He remained outside the door and waited. He'd been thinking of talking about something with Draco, but wondered if today was such a good day.

 

Draco managed to get cleaned up again, even doing a Breath-Freshening Charm before opening the door. He found Harry hovering there. "I told you this is normal," he said.

 

"Am I not allowed to worry?" Harry asked, raising an eyebrow.

 

"It doesn't help. Getting me more ice cream when I have a craving, that helps. Hovering at the bathroom door doesn't," Draco insisted. He shook his head.

 

Harry shook his head too. "I got you ice cream at three a.m. last night," he said, wondering how Draco could think about food after sicking up like that.

 

Draco smiled. "Sex and ice cream, two of my favourite things," he said, reaching an arm around Harry's waist and pulling him forward.

 

Harry shook his head again. "I noticed," he said, grinning.

 

Draco kissed him softly. "So, what is our plan today?"

 

Harry shrugged. "Not much, I guess," he replied, picking some invisible fuzz off his shirt.

 

Draco frowned, walking with him down to the sitting room. "You guess?" he asked, recognising something in Harry's voice.

 

A small frown line appeared between Harry's eyebrows as he looked at Draco. How did the man always manage to know something was going on? "I guess I wanted to bring something up," he admitted.

 

Draco sat down on the sofa and looked up at Harry. He was curious to see if this was going to be a sit-down talk or a Harry-pacing talk. It would tell him how nervous the other man was.

 

Without even thinking about it, Harry took a few slow steps across the floor and then turned and walked back, repeating the move a few times. "I've been thinking about getting that job again," he said.

 

Pacing was a bad sign. Draco had guessed what it was about before Harry had even began to speak. He sighed and leaned back. He knew it was important. They couldn't stay locked together in Twelve Grimmauld forever.

 

Harry paused to look at Draco, to gauge his reaction. "Especially now," he continued, "you know, because of the baby."

 

"I don't think Mother will let Father disown me now," Draco answered. "We don't have to worry about money."

 

Harry shook his head, frowning. He'd thought Draco might say something like that. "I don't ... I don't feel right using that money," he said. "It's not _my_ money. I want ...."

 

Draco arched an eyebrow, waiting for Harry to continue. It was actually a bit amusing to let him squirm.

 

"I want to make my own living," Harry said. "Take care of the baby myself, take care of you." He blushed. "Not like you're a girl or anything - well, not that a girl couldn't easily get a job and do the same." He was getting flustered now. "I just - well, I just want to take care of my family myself."

 

Draco tried to look stern, but failed. The speech was so adorable that he found the corners of his mouth pulling up.

 

Harry looked at Draco, taking the little smile to mean good. "So, you know what I mean?"

 

"You are my hero. I can't expect you to stay cooped up indoors forever, can I?" Draco asked, smiling fondly at Harry.

 

Harry smiled now too, taking a seat next to Draco on the couch. He took his hands and laced their fingers. "If I'm honest with myself," he said, "I'm still nervous to leave you. I don't really like to think about it, but I _have_ been thinking about it. Because, you know, the baby will have to have medical appointments and things like that, and we'll have to take it outside to play, and do other stuff together. If this is going to work, we can't stay in here."

 

Draco had thought of that too. "I know," he said. "I need to ... get over it." He shivered as he said it.

 

Harry brought one hand up to Draco's face. "Don't say it like that," he said. "I know, Draco. I know it's not easy. I don't want you to take any steps you're not comfortable with."

 

"I know," Draco said, his own hand coming up to rest on his belly. "I don't want to miss his or her life because I'm afraid."

 

Harry let out a small breath. "You won't," he said confidently.

 

"So, have you decided what you will do?" Draco asked.

 

"No Quidditch," Harry answered. "Too much time in that. I would be away too often."

 

"Auror then," Draco said calmly.

 

Harry bit his lip. He didn't want to upset Draco, but his gut just tugged toward Auror whenever he even thought the word 'job'. "It's good money," he said. "I know a lot of people in there. Ron's going in and says he's actually been waiting for me to come with him."

 

Arguing for Ron wasn't the best tactic, Draco thought, but he let it go. "Fine," he said simply, waiting for Harry to react.

 

Harry raised his eyebrows. "Fine?" he repeated, surprised.

 

"Yes, fine," Draco said, sitting back. This was fun. He loved getting Harry going like this.

 

"You're serious?" Harry asked slowly, just to make absolutely sure.

 

"You made me a promise. Do you remember?" Draco asked.

 

Harry cocked his head. "Which promise?"

 

Draco frowned. "About your wand," he said.

 

Harry looked at Draco seriously. "Yes, I did promise that," he said. "And I meant it."

 

"I have been thinking. You're right. You are Harry Potter, you killed Voldemort. No matter what you do, his ex-supporters will want to hurt you. Might as well get them first. As long as you keep your promise not to give up your wand, then I will accept you getting paid to fight them."

 

Harry nodded. "I will not give it up," he said.

 

Draco scooted closer, reaching to cup his lover's face again. "I fell in love with a hero," he said. "I guess I can accept that as long as I'm the only one who gets to play with your _wand._ "

 

Harry laughed at that. "My wand is completely yours," he said.

 

***

 

Harry had papers spread out over the table, looking them over and filling them out as he tried to eat soup at the same time. It probably wasn't wise. He'd already dripped a few times, but he was hungry. He'd been going through all of these entrance papers for the Department of Magical Law Enforcement for the better part of the last few days, and worrying over Draco - he couldn't help it - and trying to wait on him hand and foot. If it weren't for the sex, he thought it might not take him long to lose his mind.

 

Draco was sipping his soup, reading the paper and occasionally chuckling at his lover. Harry was making a mess. It was probably lucky that Harry was such a hero, because he wasn't going to get in based on neatness.

 

"Merlin!" Harry exclaimed suddenly. "How many damn times can they ask what type of wand I have? Holly and Phoenix feather, holly and Phoenix feather, holly and Phoenix feather." He made a disgruntled sound, writing down the description again.

 

Draco smirked again, closing his mouth tightly on the lewd wand jokes that came to mind.

 

"I know what you're thinking," Harry said without looking up, his lips quirking on one side.

 

"You think so?" Draco teased, arching an eyebrow.

 

"I know so," Harry answered, grinning as he looked up at Draco and then back down to where he was trying to fill out a big blank spot asking him to define his magical ability.

 

Draco shook his head and returned to his paper. If they hadn't already had sex that morning, he would probably have taken advantage of how easily distracted Harry was. As it was, he thought he should let him finish the papers.

 

They sat in quiet for a few minutes, only the scratching of Harry's quill making any noise, but then someone knocked on the front door loudly enough for Harry to hear from the kitchen. He'd finally wised up and put a bloody Silencing Charm over that damned portrait.

 

It wasn't all that odd for someone to be stopping by for a visit. Since Harry still hadn't really gone out, his friends came over a lot. He got to his feet without any worry, knowing he should finish filling things out, but welcoming the distraction. "I'll see who it is," he said, kissing Draco's forehead.

 

Draco nodded. He was nearly finished with his soup and planned to work in the lab. He was having trouble in that odours seemed stronger now and he just couldn't make some potions without getting sick. But some smelled better than others.

 

Harry bounded up the steps, expecting Ron or Hermione or someone, but he was not expecting who was actually there.

 

"Harry," Ginny said to his dumbfounded expression, looking a little awkward herself.

Harry swallowed, trying to remember what one was supposed to do when they met someone at the door.

 

Ginny stared at him, shuffling her feet and looking more awkward. "Sorry I didn't ... Well, I thought it would be easier if I just came. You're not doing anything, are you?"

 

"Um," Harry managed.

 

"Maybe we could just set up another time."

 

"No, I'm not doing anything," he said finally. "Er, come in."

 

She nodded, and it took Harry a moment to actually step back and allow entry.

 

She moved past him and stood in the foyer, her hands clasped. It was something Harry knew she did when she was nervous.

 

"How was school?" he asked when she didn't tell him why she'd come.

 

"Still Hogwarts," she said, nodding.

 

"Ah." Harry nodded as well.

 

"Ron says you're finally going into the Auror program."

 

"Yeah." Harry nodded again. "Filling out papers now."

 

"Mm."

 

Harry didn't say anything else.

 

"Listen," said Ginny. "I came over because ... Because we haven't even spoken in months and ...." She sighed.

 

Harry didn't know what to say to that. Did it mean she wanted to talk to him? "Do you want to sit down?" he asked.

 

Ginny looked up at him. "Yeah, I guess that would be better," she said.

 

Harry nodded, feeling very odd, and led her into the sitting room. They both sat down, in two chairs opposite each other. She crossed her legs and he rested his ankle on his knee.

 

There were a few moments of silence before Ginny opened her mouth. "You're still with him," she said.

 

"He's downstairs," Harry answered.

 

She nodded and didn't look surprised. She didn't look ... anything. "I saw those articles, you know," she said.

 

Harry tensed and frowned.

 

"I was really angry when I saw the first one, because I'd gone through all that and still tried to hide it for you, because I figured you didn't need all that attention, and you just threw it away for a quickie in Hogsmeade."

 

Harry continued to frown, looking at her seriously.

 

"And I was mad because I just was. How could I not be?"

 

Harry opened his mouth, but she shook her head.

 

"I wanted to rip you to shreds for at least a couple months, and I wanted to say horrible things about you, and I wanted to absolutely kill you, but I'm glad I didn't, because I feel better about it now."

 

Harry still sat without talking.

 

"And then I figured I never wanted to see your face again; that I didn't care what you did or who you fucked. But then that second article came out and scared me to death." There was finally some emotion in her face when she said that. "You were really captured and almost killed?"

 

Harry bit his lip. Draco was really captured and almost killed. That was what he thought about whenever this was brought up, but he nodded to her question.

 

"Merlin, Harry," she said.

 

"I know," he replied.

 

She shook her head. "After that, I didn't feel so angry anymore, because I stopped thinking about you ... kissing me, and holding hands, and instead I remembered that summer when all we did was play Quidditch, and when Ron fell off his broom into the mud and Fred and George laughed about it for the rest of the day. And I thought about all those summers when we were just kids and you were just like one of my brothers." Her eyes looked a little shiny then. "And, Harry, I realised I still love you and I hate you for it, but I can't help it. You're part of all that, and Mum and Dad love you like their own, and Ron needs you, and I need you because it doesn't _feel_ right when Ron says something about you, or anyone says something about you and they all shut up because I'm there." And then she was _actually_ crying.

 

"Ginny," Harry said quietly, kneeling beside her chair to pull her into a hug. He knew she meant what she said. Ginny never cried.

 

Draco had come up the stairs and stood in the hall. He hadn't meant to eavesdrop, but when he heard Ginny's voice he had frozen. It hadn't seemed like the right moment to come in, so he'd waited. He stood now but didn't know what to do.

 

She wrapped her arms around his neck and it didn't feel like a lover kind of hug, but it did feel like family coming home, and Harry realised he'd missed her too. Well, he'd realised it a long time ago.

 

"You're a bastard for doing what you did," she sobbed. "And it was a cowardly, low, terrible thing, but I love you."

 

He tried to hush her, knowing he deserved everything she said about him. "I know," he said. "I'm sorry."

 

She pulled back finally, shaking her head at herself as she sniffed and wiped at her eyes. "And I know you mean that too," she said in a small voice. "Because ... you're Harry, and you're the same Harry I've known since I was ten. You're like my brother, and people probably shouldn't date their brothers." She laughed strangely and shook her head again. "I've missed you."

 

Harry sighed, leaning back. "I missed you too," he said.

 

She hugged him again, another one of those warm, family hugs, and it made Harry feel at home.

 

"I don't want to fight," she said. "I never wanted to fight - well, a little - but not now. Now I just want you to come back so Mum can stop worrying about you. So everyone can stop worrying about you and wondering if they shouldn't because of me." She squeezed him before she let go again.

 

Draco stepped into the doorway now. It seemed as good a time as any.

 

Harry and Ginny both turned their heads and Harry pulled back, getting to his feet.

 

Ginny wiped at her eyes again. "Malfoy," she said quietly.

 

Draco wasn't sure what to call her, so he nodded. "Hello," he said quietly.

 

Ginny nodded too. "You're doing well?" she asked.

 

"Yes, and you?" the blond answered politely, hand still resting on the door-frame.

 

"I think I feel a lot better," she said with a heavy sigh.

 

Harry smiled a little. "Tea?" he asked.


	20. Chapter 20: Sweet Birthday

Over the next weeks, Harry and Draco practised going out with each other. They took walks in the park nearby, and actually did a little shopping in the Muggle part of the city. Harry went to the Ministry with Ron a few times to turn in papers and do a few different interviews, and he'd gone without Draco. They were getting better. They had to.

 

So when Harry's birthday came round, and Harry's friends begged him for one of their old nights out, he and Draco both agreed to go. They all went to The Three Broomsticks, and a few of his friends actually teased them about what had happened there.

 

Harry was currently happily buzzed and watching Seamus make goo-goo eyes at the handsome “friend” he'd brought along. He had no idea how no one knew he was a poof, because he was, and seeing him with this Trent fellow sealed the deal.

 

Draco was nervous but he felt comforted by the fact that this time, he could hold Harry's hand or touch him for reassurance when he felt he needed it. He turned down anything alcoholic. It was amusing watching his lover get slightly drunk.

 

"Complete prats, the lot of you," said Hermione with no real bite, watching Ron, Justin and Terry taking drunken turns to see if they could walk on empty bottles.

 

"I heartily agree," said Ginny, sitting with Dean.

 

Madam Rosmerta kept looking over with expressions of exasperated amusement.

 

Harry turned his head to watch them too, laughing loudly as Ron fell flat on his arse. It was a sign of how pissed Ron was that he laughed as well and didn't get embarrassed or mad.

 

Hermione rolled her eyes, moving to help him to his feet when he couldn't get up.

 

The door opened across the room and the warm summer air blew in. Lavender came in with it, crossing to the corner full of friends and giving an odd look to those obviously drunk and laughing. "Sorry I'm late, Harry," she said, handing him a wrapped package. "Happy birthday."

 

He smiled. "Thanks," he said.

 

She smiled too. "Hello, Draco," she said.

 

"Good evening, Lavender," he replied. He was the only one not drinking and it left him feeling a bit like the only adult at a kids' party. He reached behind him and pulled an empty chair from another table and held it for her.

 

She sat down, smiling again.

 

Harry opened the gift, which was a new briefcase-type bag. "Does everyone know that's what I'm doing?" he said, smiling amusedly. Almost all of his friends had gotten something to do with his soon-to-be job. Even Draco had gotten him a nice wand holster.

 

Lavender shrugged and laughed. "You know Ron's mouth."

 

Harry snorted, listening to “Ron's mouth” right then as he began to sing a Weird Sisters number.

 

"Who's that?" Lavender asked, looking over at Seamus with the dark-haired Trent.

 

"Seamus' friend," Draco said, smiling.

 

Lavender raised an eyebrow. "Oh," she said, and glanced at Dean, who shrugged.

 

Harry didn't want to give Seamus away before he was ready, so he didn't say anything.

 

Ron stumbled his way over to the table then, throwing his arms about Harry's shoulders. "What're you drinkin'?" he asked, smiling widely.

 

Harry laughed at him. "Not what you are," he said.

 

"'Er you drinkin'?" he asked Draco, even smiling at him.

 

"Lemonade," Draco answered. He regarded Ron and Harry with amusement. "Maybe you should try it," he suggested.

 

Ron wrinkled his nose at the suggestion. "'Bout you, Nev?" he said, moving on from Harry and Draco.

 

"Just some mead," Neville replied, still nursing the same mug he had started over an hour before.

 

"Why do you try to get everyone around you as drunk as you are?" Hermione said, raising an eyebrow at Ron.

 

Harry looked round at Justin and Terry. It had worked on them. He honestly might have gotten just as pissed - it had been a while - if it weren't for wanting to stay mostly sober, not only for Draco's sanity, but because they were out and he knew Draco was a little nervous.

 

Hermione's eyes suddenly shined with amusement and excitement as she looked over Harry's shoulder. "Everyone," she called to get attention.

 

Confused, Harry looked over his shoulder to see Madam Rosmerta carrying a huge birthday cake with candles that looked worthy of Fred and George. He flushed, and everyone laughed at him.

 

Draco actually started the birthday song and others joined in to the best of their abilities. Which, in Ron's case, was kind of painful to others.

 

Harry smiled tightly, shaking his head as they sang, and wincing a bit at Ron's shouts. He tried to blow the candles out for a straight minute, because they kept relighting, and everyone clapped when he finally did get them out. He felt like a kid, but it felt good. It was quite a better birthday than he would've thought he'd have a few months ago.

 

***

 

Harry had gotten a bit more drunk before the night was over, but was still thinking clearly enough to Apparate efficiently - well, he thought so anyway. Draco had insisted upon Side-Along. Hermione had had to take Ron home after asking Madam Rosmerta if she could use the Floo. Harry was drunk enough to think quite a lot of things were funny, and he thought it was funny when he tried to get the Locking Charm off the door and had to try a few times.

 

"Let me," Draco said, unlocking the door and pulling his lover inside before closing it again. "You are so pissed," he teased.

 

"Am not," Harry protested, smiling.

 

Draco pulled his lover's cloak off him and hung both of them up. "Can you walk up the stairs?" he asked.

 

"Yes," Harry said with a snort, turning to grip the banister and laughing a bit when he fumbled.

 

Draco laughed again and put his hands on his lover's hips. "You want help?" he asked.

 

Draco's hands felt warm against Harry's clothed skin. Actually, everything felt warm. The house was warm, but Draco felt _really_ warm. And suddenly - he didn't know how it happened - he was aroused. "Yeah," he said, his voice deeper.

 

Draco stepped closer, pressing himself against Harry's back. "I'm taking you upstairs," he said, and then took them on another Side-Along to their room.

 

Without missing a beat, Harry turned in Draco's arms and wrapped his own around Draco's neck as he kissed him. "Let's fuck," he said, his eyes bloodshot.

 

"Sure, love," Draco encouraged. "Any way you want it."

 

"Fuck me," Harry said, stepping back to strip.

 

Draco nodded, smiling. He pulled a small package out of his pocket and set it down on the table beside the bed. He stripped off his clothes, laying them aside.

 

Harry went a bit slower than Draco, but managed to get out of his clothes as well. Then he crossed to the bed and stretched out upon it, looking up at Draco with a sly smile.

 

Draco was leaning against the bedpost, admiring his lover. He picked up the package, unwrapping the paper. It held a piece of birthday cake. He took a pinch of it, put it in his mouth and then licked his lips.

 

Harry watched him, finding his own mouth had gone a little dry. "Is that cake?" he asked, still in that low voice.

 

"Yes, your birthday cake," Draco said, still standing beside the bed. "Did you want some?"

 

"Are you going to feed it to me?" Harry asked.

 

"I can do that," Draco said in a silky voice, climbing on to the bed and kneeling beside him. He dipped his fingers in the frosting and then ran them over Harry's mouth.

 

Harry caught Draco's fingers on his tongue, licking them slowly clean. "Good cake," he said huskily.

 

"How would you like it served, or should I eat it?" Draco asked as if he were serving dinner to an important guest.

 

It took Harry a bit to make sense of that question, but when he actually got it he smirked. "I wouldn't want to deny you," he said after a bit, because it was difficult to choose between the two options.

 

Draco took another fingerful of cake and frosting and spread it on his lover's nipples. Then leaned over, making a show of sticking his tongue out and licking it.

 

Harry shivered, watching intently as his cock twitched at the sight.

 

Draco licked his lips again, smirking up at this lover. Then he trailed frosting down his abdomen to his belly button and followed it with his tongue.

 

Merlin, Draco was sexy. It seemed to be all Harry could think of, how sexy Draco was. Maybe he should've picked the other option, because his mouth was starting to water.

 

Draco smirked at his lover's cock standing out among the dark hair between his legs. He reached still-sticky fingers to paint it in frosting.

 

Harry let out a throaty noise. "Mmm, want your mouth on me," he breathed into the humid air of the bedroom, already feeling a bit sweaty.

 

Draco licked along the length of his lover's shaft, cleaning the frosting from him.

 

Harry's eyelids drooped and he lightly grasped Draco's hair, still watching him.

 

Draco licked him clean and then pointed his tongue to lick the pre-come from the tip.

 

Harry hissed in pleasure and then suddenly tugged on Draco's hair. "Let me do you," he said, feeling a lot less drunk.

 

Draco licked the crown with the flat of his tongue and then looked up at Harry. "Sure," he said. He sat up again and held the paper with the cake out to Harry.

 

"Sure?" Harry said, sitting up, taking the cake, and advancing on Draco. "It'll be a lot more than sure." And he brought his mouth to Draco's, immediately seeking his tongue.

 

Draco opened his mouth to Harry, tasting the alcohol on his breath and the sweetness of the cake.

 

Harry pushed Draco onto his back with his own body, kissing him like he was in a contest for snogging and determined to win.

 

Draco shuddered, relinquishing control to his lover.

 

Harry made a similar path down Draco's body, trailing cake and frosting and loving more the salty taste of Draco's skin and the sounds he made as he licked him. He licked frosting-covered nipples, and frosting-covered belly button, and frosting-covered hips, and when he was finally between Draco's legs, he smiled up at him. "Who needs cake?" he asked, dipping his head.

 

"Ohhh, yesss," Draco gasped, trembling as he anticipated his lover's mouth on his cock at any second.

 

Harry grinned at those words, thrilled as always with Draco's arousal. He licked up his shaft, closing lips over the head. It had been a bit strange to give Draco oral since his ... change. No liquid dripping out of his cock, the heat of the opening right below it, but Harry got used to it. He slid fingers inside him easily, thrusting them as he bobbed his head.

 

It both felt right and startled him to feel Harry slide fingers into that passage just below his cock. Draco moaned and arched up, crying out encouragement as he did.

 

Harry wondered if he would be able to stop himself from making Draco come, because he did still want to be fucked. Trouble was, once he got started doing this, he didn't really want to stop. He could hardly help himself. He wanted every whimper, every cry, every throb of Draco's cock and every clenching muscle in his body.

 

Lying under his lover with that delicious mouth on his body and Harry's fingers pumping inside him, Draco was lost to sensation. He felt his arousal building and he reached to tug on Harry's hair. "Baby," he gasped, "you still want me inside you?"

 

Had Draco not done that, Harry wouldn't have stopped, but he faltered. He sucked up on Draco's cock, and fuck yes he wanted that in him. "Yeah," he breathed, knowing it wouldn't take long to bring them both off, but wanting it anyway.

 

Draco was panting and eyes half-closed. "How do you want it?" he asked.

 

Harry raised himself up on hands and knees, crawling over to an open part of the bed, and then looked over his shoulder. "In me and now," he said, panting as well, his skin slick.

 

Draco reached for the lube and then got quickly on his knees behind his lover. He slicked his fingers before sliding one into his lover's tight hole.

 

Harry hardly even wanted to wait for that. He arched his back. "Fuck, please," he let out with quite a bit of unintelligible nonsense.

 

Draco worked another finger in quickly and then a third, not wanting to hurt Harry despite the eagerness of his drunk lover or his own body. Then he was positioning himself, rubbing the crown against that slick opening. "Going to fuck you hard and deep," he promised before slowly pressing inside.

 

Harry groaned deeply, matching how deep Draco seemed to be pressing into his body. He dropped his torso down to the bed, head turned to the side, and used his elbows to push back against Draco.

 

Grasping Harry's hips in his hands, Draco flexed his own hips, rotating them as he thrust and pulled back and thrust again, panting and moaning as he did.

 

"Oh, fuck, baby, fuck!" Harry shouted, his toes curling with the intense sensations, not only in his arse, but speeding through his entire body. If it were up to him, he would do nothing but fuck Draco for the rest of his bloody life. He reached a hand for his heavily swaying cock, the pre-come there making the movements smooth as he stroked himself.

 

"Yes, I love fucking you," Draco gasped, thrusting harder and faster and feeling that wet heat and tension building inside him.

 

"Fuck!" Harry yelled one last time, jerking forward as he spilled himself all over the bed beneath.

 

Harry's body pulsed around him and Draco cried out even louder, coming so hard he knew his thighs would be wet.

 

Harry's eyes drooped again and he felt high and sleepy. He smiled a goofy, pissed smile, moving his arse a little against Draco, just to feel him inside there.

 

Draco stayed hard longer since the change. He curled over Harry's body, enjoying the feel of him underneath. "I love you, Harry," he whispered. "Happy birthday, baby."

 

"Mmm," Harry sighed, reaching his hand back to thread fingers in Draco's hair. "Love you."


	21. Chapter 21: Calling Home

Days and weeks seemed to fly by quickly, and Harry was accepted into the Auror training program by mid-August. At first, he had not liked it in the slightest. He'd not wanted to leave Draco for such a large chunk of the day, and he'd even come close to panicking a few times. That had gone over really well with the Head Auror, an older witch named Norma Temmer. Her first impression of Harry had been of a jumpy young man with a big reputation that didn't seem to fit the reality of him. Harry had thought it was rather obvious she didn't care for him, or think much of his “heroics.”

 

It also hadn't helped that his first days in the Ministry had been swarming with reporters and photographers - because of him, of course. It had annoyed a lot of the Department, and Auror Temmer the most. By that point, Harry had considered dropping out completely. Ron had talked him out of it.

 

He soon discovered that Temmer wasn't the only one who didn't like him. Auror Ahsen didn't like him, nor did Auror Dawlish. It wasn't as though they tried to make it obvious, he could just tell. And the Aurors weren't the only ones to look out for, either. There were, of course, other people besides Ron and Harry being trained as well. Most liked him just fine, and he knew a few of them. Roger Davies was in the program, and, to Harry's happy surprise, so was Angelina Johnson. But as with the higher-ranking Aurors, some of the students didn't like him either. Keelin O'Hara didn't try to hide her dislike, and he'd heard two men he hadn't known before - Mario De Luca and Reginald Stemp - laughing over his being too poncy for the program. It had taken all of Harry's self-control to not hex their bollocks off.

 

Where there was one extreme, there was the other. Auror Branson loved Harry, was rather in awe of him in fact, as was Auror Resh. He thought perhaps a girl named Danni Runner had a crush on him, and a bloke who had been in the program a little longer, Adam Penn, took Harry "under his wing".

 

Harry felt overwhelmed by it all. It was like being a first year again in a smaller school. He also worried about Draco constantly, even more than he might have usually. He was bloody pregnant for the love of Merlin, so Harry wasn't exactly at the top of his game. Honestly, he was lousy.

 

Eventually though, once he'd got a bit more used to it, it really wasn't too bad. There were more people that liked him than there were that didn't, and the fact that the training was basically advanced Defence Against the Dark Arts class, which Harry excelled at, made it better as well.

 

Soon enough, by the middle of September actually, Harry was shooting to the top of every field, helping other students with their wandwork, and even bettering the teaching methods of some of the Aurors doing the training. He wasn't _trying_ to show off, even though some people took it that way. After some time, even Temmer had started to like him quite a bit.

 

Things got especially better when Harry learnt he could make Floo calls home during breaks, and he took full advantage of it. He checked on Draco several times a day. He thought it got on some peoples' nerves, but he didn't give a damn about them.

 

At the moment he was impatiently tapping his quill on his desk, listening to Dawlish drone on about the importance of the Statute of Secrecy. He was one instructor that wouldn't take any of Harry's advice. He reminded Harry of a watered-down, far less scary version of Snape - as far as his dislike went, anyway.

 

The clock read 12:13, and break was at 12:15. God, Harry wanted to hit Dawlish sometimes. He kept them until the very last second.

 

Ron shook his head at Harry from the seat next to him and Harry only rolled his eyes, still tapping his quill.

 

"Who is making that noise?" Dawlish snapped suddenly. Harry stopped tapping, but the man had already seen him.

 

"I realise, Potter," he said, "that you feel this is a waste of your time. I realise that you have things you need to 'check' on." Someone snickered. "But you could show some professionalism and wait until I tell you to leave."

 

Harry clenched his teeth. "Sorry, sir," he said through them.

 

Dawlish looked pleased and settled himself again. "Muggles who happen upon magic can prove to be quite difficult to take care of, so it's always better to avoid detection except in the most extreme cases ..." He kept them for five extra minutes.

 

"Bloody fucking wanker," Harry muttered, walking with Ron to the lunchroom. "He does that to me on purpose."

 

"Yeah, well, you know he doesn't like it when you get all fidgety like that," Ron answered.

 

"It's only me that bothers him."

 

Ron grinned. "It's only you that can stand him up." 

 

Harry rolled his eyes and shrugged. "I've just been doing the Patronus Charm for a long time," he said.

 

"It knocked his out of the window."

 

Harry shrugged again and Ron chuckled at him.

 

They entered into the Auror-filled room within the next few minutes. Ron crossed to the food straight away, and Harry frowned when he saw Keelin talking with her boyfriend in the Floo. Fucking fuck Dawlish. Harry would have been first to the fireplace had he not kept them.

 

He walked up and stood a little away from Keelin, knowing that she knew he wanted to use the Floo as well. Everyone knew, and Keelin always took some kind of pleasure out of beating him there. Draco was probably wondering where he was, and it made Harry even more impatient.

 

"No, _you're_ perfect," he heard her say in her lofty, snobbish voice. He wanted to trip her or something. Childish, but true. He tapped his foot.

 

She made a noise in her throat. "You can wait, you know," she said, looking over her shoulder.

 

Harry's frown grew. "I am waiting."

 

She sneered at him and turned back to her dear Pete, taking another five minutes with him. "Sorry," she said as Harry walked past her when she was finished. "I had to set up a date."

 

"Oh, of course," Harry shot back, making a face as he reached for the Floo powder and threw it into the flames. "Number Twelve Grimmauld Place," he said, sticking his head in the fire.

 

Draco had been pacing. He hated to admit it bothered him. Most of the time, he teased Harry about the frequent Floo calls. He didn't tell him how frightened he got when he didn't hear from him or how difficult it was to be alone so much of the time. Finally, the fire flickered and he dropped to his knees beside the hearth.

 

Harry felt the tension drain out of him at the sight of Draco. He smiled. "Hey, baby."

 

"You're late," Draco snapped.

 

Harry winced. "Yeah," he said. "Dawlish kept us and then I wasn't the first to the fire."

 

Draco frowned but nodded. "Oh," he said. "He's a prick."

 

"You're telling me?" Harry agreed, making another face. "I can't wait till I outrank him," he joked, smiling again.

 

"You will," Draco said firmly, hand unconsciously resting on his stomach as he talked to his lover.

 

Harry's eyes went soft at the gesture. "How are you doing today?" he asked.

 

Draco shrugged. "Fine," he said. "Been working on a potion that helps with nightmares."

 

Harry nodded. "That's good," he said. He sighed. Sometimes he wondered if these little visits were more torture than not, but he knew he wouldn't be able to stand it without them. "I want to touch you," he said quietly, aware of the people behind him.

 

"Yes, I miss you," Draco agreed. After so many months spending most of their time together, it was weird for them to be apart.

 

"Well," Harry said, "I guess I can't talk as long as usual. Keelin was here before me and had to set up a date." He did an imitation of her voice.

 

Draco smirked. One of his favourite things was when Harry would come home and tell him all the details of his day. "You always have a date," he teased.

 

"Hotter than Pete too," Harry said with a grin.

 

Draco smiled happily. He loved it when Harry complimented him. Especially when others could hear it.

 

Harry didn't want to go, and his heart ached a little at the thought, but he knew he had to at least be a _little_ courteous to others. "I suppose I'll be home in a few hours," he said, knowing he sounded pitiful.

 

"Kreacher will have food ready and I will be waiting," Draco assured him.

 

"I love you," Harry told him, wishing they could kiss.

 

"I know," Draco teased.

 

Harry smiled, shaking his head. "I'll see you," he said.

 

"Soon," Draco confirmed, grinning at him.

 

"Soon," Harry repeated with one last smile, and he pulled his head out of the flames, sighing.

 

He got to his feet and turned to see Ron standing directly behind him. His face held an amused grimace. Harry raised an eyebrow.

 

"You call him _'baby'_?" Ron asked.

 

Harry flushed deeply. "Don't be an arsehole," he said.

 

Ron laughed. "Merlin ... baby!" he said, using what was about to become his new favourite word.


	22. Chapter 22: Mother Knows Best

Draco kissed Harry goodbye for the day and then closed the door, resting against it. It was beginning to be difficult to hide what was happening from his lover. He had to work hard in the mornings and evenings when Harry was home to appear to be as normal as possible. He got up with Harry, had breakfast with him and then talked about the potions he would make for the day. Harry didn't seem to notice that he hadn't actually made any potions in a while. Because he was so busy with Auror training, he never looked in the lab anymore.

 

Draco took a minute to collect himself, the fatigue hitting him hard when he no longer had his focus directed upon his lover. He pushed off from the door and staggered to the sitting room, where he fell gratefully onto the sofa. The room was still spinning as he lay there. Most of the time, he couldn't even manage to read much because of the dizziness.

 

Some days the only thing Draco managed to do while Harry was gone was get to the fireplace for those calls. He pulled his shirt up right then and laid his long, thin fingers against the growing bulge of his abdomen. He was worried. He was only four months along and he felt so drained that he couldn't imagine how he would cope with another five. He had read everything he could on pregnancy. He seemed to have every symptom at its worst level. And there was no one he could go to to ask about this. They still hadn't even told his mother what they were doing.

 

He closed his eyes and settled down to sleep. Kreacher was under orders to get him just before it became time for Harry's next Floo call.

 

***

 

"Draco," came a voice sounding urgent, impatient and worried. "Draco, wake up." There was a shaking as whomever the person was grasped his arm.

 

Draco blinked and tried to focus. "Time for the Floo?" he asked in confusion before he recognised the voice. "Mother?"

 

Narcissa was hovering over him, peering into his face with wide blue eyes. She was apparently paying no mind at all to Kreacher behind her.

 

"Master Draco is not to be bothered, Mrs. Malfoy. Master Draco is too busy."

 

"Oh, quiet up," she snapped, taking Draco's face in her hand. "Are you ill?" she asked him, the gentle note returning to her tone.

 

"No," Draco said, struggling to sit up. "Just taking a nap."

 

Her eyes strayed down to where Draco's shirt was pulled up before they moved back to his face. "Then why have you got that elf saying you're busy in the lab? He was quite insistent on my not entering."

 

Draco pulled his shirt down and managed to sit up. "I just don't usually like visitors," he said. He rubbed his face and tried to ignore the way the room seemed to be shifting again. "I wasn't expecting you."

 

Narcissa looked suspicious. "You haven't been to see me in ages. I was getting worried."

 

"Mrs. Malfoy," came Kreacher's voice. He was clearly determined to follow orders.

 

She shot him a glare.

 

"Kreacher, it's okay. Bring my Mother and me tea," Draco said.

 

Kreacher sighed and nodded, shaking his head as he left the room, muttering to himself.

 

"Why haven't you been to the Manor?" Narcissa asked. "And you look pale."

 

"Have a seat, Mother," he said, gesturing to a chair beside the sofa.

 

She narrowed her eyes, but took the seat. "You must be forgetting with whom you are dealing," she said. "Avoiding answers as you change the subject will not work on me, Draco Desiderio Malfoy."

 

Draco huffed. "I'm just being polite, as you taught me," he said. Then sighed. "I'm tired. I am not avoiding you."

 

"Oh, you're just tired?" Narcissa repeated, crossing her legs and arching her eyebrows. "For no reason at all?"

 

"I didn't say that," Draco snapped defensively. "I didn't say no reason, just that I am. I sometimes lose track of time with Harry gone so much."

 

"Don't you take that tone with me," Narcissa snapped right back. "I have every right to be here. You haven't shown up in weeks. I'm your mother, and I'm worried, and the excuse you give me is that you've been tired? And if you have a reason for it, then would you please enlighten me?"

 

Draco sighed again, rubbing the bridge of his nose. His head was full of fuzz. "I'm sorry, Mother," he said. "I have been ...." He trailed off, unable to figure out how to explain this. Every time he'd thought of what he might say, he had done better than this, and it still had been difficult.

 

Kreacher showed up and placed their tea on the table with a tray. There was a flower - taken from a planter in the kitchen - placed next to Narcissa's cup. He bowed deeply to her, and then to Draco before leaving the room that way.

 

Narcissa rolled her eyes and sighed, automatically reaching to make both cups.

 

Draco felt he could make a better go at it with some tea. He waited until she handed him his cup and saucer, sipping gratefully.

 

"Now what exactly is wrong?" Narcissa asked, sounding calmer but still exasperated.

 

"Well, wrong isn't really the word," Draco began. "I mean, there are problems but I'm not exactly sick." He grimaced at the mess he was making of this. He closed his eyes and tried again. "You know I have been ... experimenting with new potions, right?"

 

Narcissa sat straighter, her eyes intent. "Yes," she said.

 

"I have been looking at various types that use the same principles as Polyjuice but with different results," he said. "I got the idea of using one of them to solve a personal problem."

 

"What personal problem? What did it do?" she asked, sounding alarmed again.

 

"I know that you and Father were upset, not just because of who Harry is, but the fact that my being with him means no grandchildren," he said. "And then I found out that Harry wanted children too ...."

 

Narcissa's eyes widened very much and she sat straighter than ever. "What?" she said, and her eyes moved to Draco's belly again.

 

"There are these fish that can change gender. If there are only male fish in the environment, some of them will change to female. I found out about them and it gave me the idea that I could use the sympathetic magic from one to possibly create a potion ... well, a potion that could turn a man into a woman, temporarily."

 

Narcissa's expression was unchanging. "And you used that?" she asked, her mouth falling open.

 

Draco blushed then, not meeting her eyes, but nodded. "It worked," he said softly.

 

She was completely still for several moments. "You mean to tell me," she said quietly, "that you - my _son_ \- are carrying a child at this very moment?"

 

He raised his eyes to hers again. "Yes," he said, voice clear, but with a hint of pride.

 

She blinked a few times, her mouth still open and her posture still very stiff. "But you - But you're ... _how_?" she spluttered. "This is not a joke you're playing on me, is it? Because if so, I do _not_ appreciate it."

 

Draco held out his hand to her.

 

She reached and took it, and one look in her eyes made it obvious that she didn't _really_ think he was joking.

 

He leaned back and pulled up his shirt with his other hand, then laid her hand on his belly, pressing it against the small bulge. His eyes never left hers as he did.

 

She released a trembling part-gasp, shaking her head. "This is-" she whispered, "this is too .... This is unbelievable."

 

Draco smiled slightly. "You will be a grandmother," he said.

 

She put her free hand to her mouth, looking like she didn't know what to think. "And you ... you _wanted_ this?" she whispered. "You did this?"

 

"Yes, I did," Draco said, face serious again. "I want everyone I love to be happy. You get a grandchild, Father gets an heir, and Harry gets a family. It works."

 

She lifted her eyes from Draco's belly to his face. "And it is what you want as well?"

 

"Yes," he said softly, blushing. "I mean, I'm not going to be able to have the career I thought I would have. But I did always want to have at least one child."

 

She blinked a few more times. "Harry knows?" she asked.

 

"Yes," he said. "He's looking forward to being a father too."

 

"A father," she whispered, reaching to lay a palm against Draco's cheek. "My child is going to be a father?"

 

Draco smiled then, leaning into his mother's touch. "I want this so much," he admitted.

 

She pulled him into a gentle hug, but then squeezed a bit. "Oh, Draco," she whispered. "I don't know what to do with you half the time." But she sounded ... happy. Shocked, yes, but the joy was there.

 

"I know," he said, hugging her back.

 

She leant back, grasping his shoulders. "I admit, I never thought my son would be the one to deliver a baby, but if that's the way I get a grandchild to spoil rotten," she sighed, "then that's the way."

 

Draco felt some of the tension in him release. He had hoped his mother would be happy, but there was always a chance he had been wrong. "So, I conceived on my birthday," he admitted. "That means I am due in late February or early March."

 

She took a deep breath and nodded. "And have you been taking care of yourself?" she asked. "I was very ill with you and on bed rest for much of the pregnancy."

 

"Really?" Draco asked. "You never told me that."

 

Narcissa nodded. "Yes, pregnancy was ... very difficult," she said.

 

"I took a Fertility Potion," Draco said, blushing again.

 

"It wasn't ... conceiving that was the problem," Narcissa said quietly. "I couldn't seem to carry. You might've had a brother or sister, but ...." She sighed and shook her head, obviously remembering. "But then I got you and I couldn't have wanted a more perfect little boy." She smiled again, leaning forward to kiss his forehead.

 

Well, that was a question answered. He nodded, smiling again at her affection. "So this being so sick, it might not be because I am ... male?" he asked.

 

She frowned now. "Have you been very sick?" she asked.

 

He nodded. "The books said the morning sickness usually goes away after three months. But I'm always sick and always tired."

 

"I've not heard of anyone male being pregnant before," she said, still frowning. "So I don't know what the problem could be. Perhaps ... seeing a healer would be wise. I have to assume you haven't."

 

Draco shook his head emphatically. "It would be all over the _Daily Prophet_ the next day," he complained. "We still get hate mail as it is. We haven't told anyone."

 

"You should see my healer," she said. "Private practise. She's very expensive, but nothing would get out. She helped me with you."

 

"I would like that," Draco said, suddenly feeling such relief and gratitude that he nearly wept with it. That was another symptom he thought was the pregnancy. He seemed so much more emotional.

 

Narcissa smiled, hugging Draco again. "Good," she said. "I'll contact her for you."

 

"Don't tell Harry that I have been sick," he said. "I don't want him to worry."

 

When she'd pulled back again, she looked stern. "How does he not know if you've been so tired?"

 

Draco flushed again, looking down. "I sleep when he's gone and then I can be awake when he's home."

 

She shook her head. "You shouldn't exert yourself to make him feel better or to hide things."

 

Draco arched an eyebrow. "Tell me you never kept anything like this from Father," he said in a disbelieving voice.

 

Narcissa arched an eyebrow to match. "Just because I did it doesn't mean it's appropriate for you to do the same."

 

He laughed, shaking his head. "He has too much to worry about with Auror training," he explained.

 

She huffed. "I still think it's silly of him to have got that job," she said. "He should be here, and now I think so even more."

 

"He wants what most men want," Draco said, shrugging, "and I want him to have what he wants."

 

She made another small huffing noise. "Well, I suppose," she said. "Promise me you won't stay away so long again. Especially now that you're here alone so often. I could come and help you pick out a room for the nursery." Her eyes sparkled with obvious pleasure at the thought.

 

"I would like that," he said, nodding. "And maybe you could help me re-decorate this place. I think a baby needs a home that feels brighter."

 

She looked around herself. "Yes," she said. "Aunt Walburga never had much taste."

 

They spent some time talking, making plans, and Draco felt much better. He wanted so much to be a family and that meant having his mother as a part of it.

 

He had lost track of the day and was startled when it was time for Harry's first Floo call.

 

Kreacher entered into the sitting room. "Master Harry is wondering where you is," he said to Draco.

 

Draco jumped and got up too fast. The room spun for a moment and he grasped the back of the chair to keep from falling. "Tell him I will be right there," he said.

 

Kreacher nodded and hurried as fast as his old legs could carry him.

 

Narcissa stood as well and took hold of Draco's arm. "Are you all right?" she asked, worry lines on her forehead.

 

"Like I said," he gasped, "I get dizzy." He let her help him down to the kitchen and then knelt by the fireplace. "Hi, love," he said to Harry's face in the flames.

 

"Hi," Harry responded, relieved to see Draco as always. He looked around him. "Oh, is your mum there?" he asked. "I didn't know you would have anyone over."

 

"Neither did I," Draco said, grinning larger than he had in a while. "But it is nice to have her visit."

 

Harry smiled. "Hello, Mrs. Malfoy," he said.

 

"Hello," she said from where she had taken a seat at the table.

 

Harry turned his attention back on Draco. "Are you okay today?" he asked as usual.

 

Draco glanced at his mother but nodded. "Fine," he said. "A little tired. How's class?"

 

"Good today," Harry answered. "Just had Branson, and Stemp blew up his desk." He snorted.

 

Draco chuckled. "I take it blowing up the desk wasn't part of the plan," he prompted.

 

"No," Harry began. "We were supposed to be doing Banishing Charms ...."


	23. Chapter 23: A Healer's Touch

Harry trickled water down Draco's back from a washcloth, sending leftover soapsuds sliding into the tub. Banishing Charms hadn't been the only thing on which they'd been tested in class that day. They'd been made to run a physical obstacle course. Harry wasn't out of shape, but he didn't do any exercising like _that_ , so he was a bit sore. A bath after dinner with Draco was fantastic.

 

Draco sighed happily at the water and his lover's touch, feeling an amazing sense of peace when they were together like this.

 

Harry kissed Draco's shoulders, one hand wrapped around him and pressed to his belly. "How's my baby?" he asked, smiling amusedly.

 

"We're fine," Draco answered with a smirk.

 

Harry smiled again, pressing a kiss to the side of Draco's face and proceeding to wash him. "Good," he said.

 

"Mother wants to take me to the healer who helped with my birth," Draco said after a minute.

 

Harry frowned confusedly. "Why would she want to do that?" he said, and then flushed. "You told her?"

 

Draco smiled and looked back over his shoulder at his lover. "Yes," he said.

 

"How'd she take it?" Harry asked, wondering if she'd known when he'd made the Floo call.

 

Draco laid his hand atop Harry's and looked down at this belly. "After she got over the shock, she seemed quite taken with the idea of being a grandmother," he answered.

 

Harry smiled. "Really?" he said. "I thought she might kill me or something for knocking up her poor son," he half-teased.

 

Draco leaned back against his lover's chest, head on his shoulder. He turned his face to kiss Harry's cheek. "I think if I were a daughter and still unmarried, my father would have to kill you or something," he teased.

 

Harry snorted. "He still doesn't know," he said.

 

"No, I think we will wait until we have a grandchild to show him," Draco said, caressing Harry's hand on his belly now.

 

"Probably a good idea," Harry nodded. "And you said your mum wants to take you to a healer? Are you actually going to go? I've been trying to get you to go for ages."

 

"This one will keep the secret," Draco said. "So, yes, I will go."

 

Harry sighed in relief. "Good," he said. "It'll make me feel better."

 

Draco kissed his lover's chin now, nipping a bit as he gently pushed Harry's hand lower.

 

Harry's lips twitched in a small smile as his fingers reached Draco's pubic hair. He touched gently along his cock.

 

"Mmm," Draco hummed happily, spreading his legs.

 

Harry lowered his face and turned his head so that Draco would kiss his lips rather than his chin. He wrapped his hand around Draco's shaft, feeling his own stir.

 

Draco gasped into the kiss as his lover's hand encircled his cock. His hand left Harry's, sliding back to rest on his lover's hip.

 

Harry slid his tongue forward, gently licking at the edge of Draco's lips as he kissed him. He made a low, content sound up from his chest, his hand moving steadily.

 

Draco's moved his tongue to caress Harry's, then began to wiggle his arse against his lover's cock, breathing speeding up with his arousal.

 

Harry's eyes slid closed and he pressed forward, rubbing up against Draco where he was rubbing back.

 

Draco moaned into Harry's mouth, panting through his nose now as he felt Harry's thickness sliding along the cleft of his arse and the other man's hand bringing him closer.

 

Harry rubbed himself more firmly, using his free hand to lie over Draco's chest and press them tightly together. He broke the kiss to pant, his lips open against Draco's.

 

"Yes, baby," Draco encouraged, rotating his hips now to both thrust into Harry's hand and slide back against his lover's cock. "You make me feel sooo good."

 

Harry groaned quietly, tightening and speeding up his hand. His cock twitched hard at the sound of Draco's voice, and he could feel his orgasm just moments away.

 

"Yesss," Draco hissed and then shook as he came, one hand on Harry's hip and the other coming up to grip the man's hand on his chest.

 

"Fuck," Harry groaned, kissing Draco again as he came too, his heart pounding against Draco's back.

 

Draco chuckled. "Anytime," he answered, feeling the bliss of being held by his lover after his orgasm.

 

Harry laughed breathlessly, his nose pressed to Draco's.

 

***

 

Within a few days, after Harry had gone off to the Ministry, Narcissa appeared on the doorstep to take Draco to Healer Madeline Sharpner. They went by Floo, since it was easier on pregnant people than Apparation, and ended up in a small waiting room. Though small, it was very nice, obviously decorated with both style and comfort in mind. The chairs were plush, and there were free, tasteful refreshments and only the latest magazines. It was easy to see why Draco's mother liked it there.

 

"You sit down," Narcissa told him, helping him over to a chair. "I'll set us up."

 

Draco took a seat, still a bit dizzy from the trip. He was grateful there weren't any other patients in the waiting area. His robes hid the small bulge pretty well, but it would be hard to explain why he was at a midwife’s office.

 

Only a few minutes passed while Narcissa spoke with a witch sitting behind a desk at the front of the room, and then she strode back over to Draco, taking a seat next to him. "It's all taken care of," she said. "I explained to Healer Sharpner in a letter about the ... special circumstances. She should be out for you in a moment."

 

"Thanks, Mother," Draco said, nibbling at a cracker someone had thoughtfully supplied. He supposed they were used to people with nausea.

 

As promised, a few minutes later the door opened and an older witch came though. She was well dressed and clearly took care of herself. She smiled at them. "Narcissa, so wonderful to see you again," she said.

 

Narcissa smiled as well, getting to her feet. "And you," she said. "This is my son, Draco, whom you've met before, of course."

 

The healer took Narcissa's hand first, squeezing it affectionately. Then she turned her smile to Draco. "Yes, the miracle child himself," she laughed.

 

His eyes widened at that and he shook her hand. "Nice to meet you," he said.

 

"Miracle child is quite the appropriate term here," said Narcissa, smiling and placing a hand on Draco's shoulder. "I know, of course, that you received my letter."

 

Healer Sharpner nodded. "Young man, you certainly have found a way to surprise even an old healer like me." She released his hand. "Just come along and we can talk about this new adventure of yours."

 

Narcissa followed when they began to walk forward, her arm looping through Draco's.

 

"Darling Narcissa," Sharpner said. "Do let me have some private time with your dear boy, please."

 

Narcissa paused. "Oh," she said. "Oh, how silly of me. I do suppose that would be better ..." She sounded very reluctant, but pulled her arm away and patted Draco's.

 

"It's okay, dear. We will call you in when we're ready," the healer told Narcissa and then led Draco a short way down a hall and into her office.

 

He was surprised, expecting an exam room. He looked about and she gestured to a nice leather chair.

 

When they had both seated themselves, she smiled. "I thought it would be nice, before I poked at you, to talk a bit," she said.

 

He nodded, licking his lips. Honestly, he had started to get frightened. No one had touched his body but Harry since ... the hospital. "Thank you," he said.

 

She smiled and nodded. "I have your mother's letter but I would like to hear from you in your own words what is going on," she said. She flicked her wand and cups of tea floated to both of them from a small table.

 

Draco explained about the potion and the idea for it. He went into a bit more detail with her, not only because she was a healer and interested in the actual potions themselves, but because he wasn't willing to talk about the ... bodily aspects ... with his mother.

 

"And you had this all planned, did you?" she asked, smiling. "You even taught yourself the Pregnancy Test Charm?"

 

He nodded and she looked both impressed and amused. "So what did you think would happen when you changed back into a man?"

 

"I thought the baby would stay inside, since it was a different person," he said. "And then when it came time to come out, I could turn back into a woman for the birth."

 

She nodded. "Interesting idea, but it didn't work that way did it?"

 

He blushed, looking down into the cup. "Not exactly. Most of me changed back." He glanced up to see her reaction, but she didn't look surprised.

 

"It's the fish you didn't count on," the healer said. "They change to give birth. Your body needs those parts for birth."

 

Draco's eyes widened and he nodded. "So you think I will change back after?"

 

"Honestly?" and she waited for him to nod, "I don't know. We will have to rewrite books because of you. But I would guess there is a pretty good chance of it."

 

He sighed in relief at hearing that. It wasn't like he didn't have fun with the extra parts, but he missed, well, missed being himself.

 

"I needed to ask you about something else," the witch said, looking more serious again.

 

A shiver went down Draco's spine when she said that and he guessed what it was about. He nodded.

 

"I read the articles but that's not how I can tell," she said. "Just call it a healer's sense of things. You were pretty badly injured then. How recovered were you before you started this?"

 

Draco wasn't sure how to answer that. "I was healthy," he said. "I made sure of that. And I have taken some of the potions recommended for pregnant witches."

 

She smiled but he could see in her eyes that she wasn't just talking about the physical side of things. "Those may not work quite as well with you," she said, letting the other part go for now. "I am not even sure how to find a balance for the mixture of energies your body must be experiencing. This has the potential to be very dangerous for you."

 

Draco nodded again, he had figured that out by how badly his body seemed to be reacting to everything. "I have some idea of how to reformulate some of the traditional potions," he said.

 

Back on the safe ground of potions, they talked for a bit more before she led him to the adjoining room where there was a leather-covered exam table waiting. His heart was pounding when she handed him a nice gown and a soft sheet to drape over his lap, and left him to change.

 

Once stripped and wearing the gown, he sat nervously on the edge of the table. His heart sped up when the door opened and the woman came back in.

 

"Draco," she said kindly, "do you want your mother in here for this?"

 

He blushed and shook his head so hard that it made him dizzy again.

 

She nodded. "Just lay back and breathe. Try to relax."

 

He did as he was told and she put his feet into the provided stirrups.

 

"First, I just want to examine the baby," she said. "You said your conception was June 5th?" She smiled at that, clearly remembering that it was his birthday.

 

She lifted the gown up and began to slide her hand over his belly, pressing in spots and nodding to herself. Then she cast a couple spells on it. He recognised the first one and the bright blue glow. Two more later she patted his arm. "Now I am going to examine you. This is standard for a pregnant witch too. I need to see what we have to deal with.

 

Draco's heart sped up again and he nodded, closing his eyes. She moved between his spread legs and he had to grip the table to stop himself from moving away. She kept up a small patter of talking, which helped reassure him, even if he wasn't really able to focus on the words.

 

Finally, her hands touched the inside of his thighs and he shook.

 

"Do you need me to stop?" she asked.

 

He wanted to shout "Hell yes!" but shook his head. "No, do it," he said.

 

She gently touched him and he wondered if she knew a charm for leather repair when his nails were digging into the padding of the table. He regretted not bringing Harry now, or letting his mother in. All he could do was hang on and hope it got better.

 

Finally, it was done. It could have been minutes or an hour, Draco had no idea but she pulled the sheet down to cover him and stood up again. "I will give you a few minutes," she told him. "Just come back into my office when you are ready."

 

Draco nodded but couldn't speak. When the door closed and she was gone, he curled on to his side and let himself just shake for a while. Then he slowly pulled himself together and got dressed again. By the time he opened the door to the office, he felt he could at least pretend to be calm.

 

"Do you want your mother to join us now?" she asked. He nodded, taking a seat as she went to get Narcissa.

 

Narcissa entered into the room a few moments later and went to Draco's side. "Are you all right?" she asked quietly, stroking his hair back.

 

He nodded, trying to smile reassuringly at her.

 

She nodded too, still with worrying, mothering eyes.

 

"So, I'm sure you want me to get right to the point," Healer Sharpner said. "It looks like the baby is actually doing fairly well."

 

"And Draco?" Narcissa asked without missing a beat.

 

"Well, he and I have talked a little about reformulating potions we give women during pregnancy. I am sure you remember some of them, Narcissa. I am not going to lie to you. Draco does face some serious challenges to his health in doing this."

 

Narcissa's forehead wrinkled as she lowered her brows. She looked at Draco. "Serious challenges?"

 

Draco nodded, not really surprised.

 

"Well, there are two major issues we have to deal with. First, as you know, he is likely to have problems similar to those that you had in carrying. Then we have more specific issues that have to do with male body chemistry and anatomy."

 

Narcissa took in a bit of a trembling breath and nodded. "I was wondering what sort of problems his being male would present," she said quietly.

 

"Some of the issues I am hoping we can work through with potions, and I am hoping your potions master here will assist me in developing some that work for him," she said, smiling at Draco.

 

He blushed but nodded.

 

"But others will include that his skeleton isn't developed for carrying the weight, either. His narrow hips will cause a lot of back strain as well," Sharpner explained.

 

The frown hadn't left Narcissa's face. "Bed rest in later months then," she said. "Like with me."

 

"Yes, and maybe sooner than with you," the healer said, expression more serious now. "And you will have to tell your partner, Draco."

 

Narcissa looked at him again. "Precisely what I was thinking," she said.

 

"I don't want him to worry," Draco repeated, tired of explaining this.

 

"Though I don't know Mr. Potter personally," Sharpner said, "if he loves you, you owe it to him to be honest. You are going to need him for this."

 

Narcissa nodded in agreement, rubbing Draco's hand.

 

Draco felt like a child being scolded. He really didn't know how Harry would react to finding out that he was risking his life to do this. And there was no way he would tell his mother or Harry that he had known it was dangerous before he'd done it. Finally, with a relenting sigh, he answered. "I will talk to him."


	24. Chapter 24: Back to You

Draco looked at the clock and scowled. Harry was late. Of all the inconsiderate, forgetful, bloody thoughtless things to do, and on this day of all days! The blond had been in such a mood that even Kreacher was avoiding him. Draco'd had the elf make a special dinner but was increasingly convinced that he would be more likely to throw it at Harry when he got home rather than sit down at the table with the man.

 

Harry had been oblivious all day. Nothing said at breakfast nor during any of the Floo calls. Draco had almost broken down and said something during that last one. But if Harry didn't remember, he wasn't going to remind him. No, he wasn't.

 

Harry stepped in from the chilly air outside, shrunken objects in his pockets and a box in his arms. He kicked the door closed, knowing that Draco would hear it.

 

Draco was pretending to read a book. He didn't get up from the chair he had plopped into when he heard the door.

 

"Draco!" Harry called down the hallway, hefting the box. It wasn't exactly very light. "Just got in the door!"

 

Draco huffed and got to his feet, tossing the book aside, and walked to the door of the sitting room. He leaned against the frame and scowled at Harry.

 

"Oh, there you are," Harry said. He frowned, but almost wanted to laugh at how adorable Draco looked with his arms crossed over the bump of his stomach. "What?" he asked.

 

"You are late," Draco said stiffly.

 

"I know, baby. Sorry," Harry said, shifting the box again. "They gave me all this paperwork to sort through. I didn't even get finished, which is why I had to bring it home." He indicated the box.

 

Draco's scowl deepened. "You brought work home?!" he asked, his voice almost shrill.

 

Harry's eyes widened. "Well, I had to," he said.

 

Draco abruptly turned and went back into the sitting room. For a minute, he thought about breaking things. But his mother had worked so hard on redecorating the place. He wouldn't want to explain to her what had happened. He dropped into the chair, arms still across his chest.

 

Harry's lips twitched a bit and he almost felt bad. Normally, he would've dropped the box and run to see what was wrong, but instead he opened his mouth and called, "I'm taking this upstairs."

 

Draco refused to answer, actually slumping in the chair. His mother would have said he was pouting. Not that he would admit that.

 

Harry wasn't surprised when Draco didn't answer. He climbed the stairs and then went about setting up his “paperwork” all over their bedroom. He took the shrunken things out of his pocket, unshrank them, and laid them on the bed, smiling. Then, to make sure Draco bought it completely, he really had taken a few papers to work on, though he could've finished them.

 

He made his way back downstairs and into the sitting room. Draco looked adorable again. "What's for dinner?" he asked.

 

Draco didn't answer, staring a hole in the chair across from him.

 

Harry frowned again. "Something wrong, love?" he asked.

 

The blond huffed but still refused to answer.

 

Harry let out a long sigh. "Well, I'm hungry," he said. "And bloody exhausted. So, I'm going down to eat and try to get a bit of this work done before bed. You're welcome to join me if you want."

 

Draco was torn between crying or hexing his lover. He actually fingered his wand in the pocket of his robe. _Father of my bloody child_ , he thought angrily. _Bloody idiot_.

 

Harry smirked a little as he turned out of the doorway and walked down to the kitchen. He actually was pretty hungry. A couple sandwiches would do for the night, and he could get his bit of work done, take Draco upstairs, and make it all better.

 

When Harry reached the kitchen and got into the icebox for sandwich supplies, he found Kreacher there, looking at him sternly.

 

Harry raised an eyebrow, taking ham out of a package. "What?" he asked for the second time that night.

 

"You is putting that back right now," Kreacher said.

 

Harry frowned in confusion.

 

"What you be needing a sandwich for? Kreacher has not been making roast for no one."

 

Harry paused. "He had you make a roast?" he said.

 

"Master Draco had Kreacher make roast," Kreacher confirmed.

 

Harry smiled. So that was what he smelled. He put the ham back and climbed up the stairs again, walking to the dining room this time. "Draco," he called. "What's all this?"

 

Draco got up. These days, that was harder than it sounded. He was off balance with his growing stomach. He walked to the doorway of the dining room and stood glaring. "Dinner," he said.

 

"I see that," Harry said, taking a seat with his few papers. "Special occasion?"

 

"Bloody git," Draco snapped and turned around, heading for their room.

 

Harry jumped up. "Where are you going?" he asked, following him. "Aren't you going to eat?"

 

"No," Draco said, as he began pulling himself up the stairs.

 

Harry made a small frustrated noise. Perhaps he'd been too good at hiding his plan. "Why not?" he said, hoping Draco wasn't going to their room. He stood behind him on the stairs, in case he fell backwards or something.

 

Draco resolutely ignored him, muttering obscenities in French under his breath as he climbed the stairs.

 

"You're not going to bed, are you?" Harry asked, thinking he might have to jump in front of Draco.

 

"Yes, yes I am," Draco hissed.

 

"No," Harry said, manoeuvring his way in front of Draco after all. "You can't go to bed yet. You have to eat."

 

"Get out of my way, Potter," Draco said, trembling in anger now.

 

"But, Draco," Harry said, a bit of a whine to his voice as he stood in front of their door.

 

"But Draco what?" the blond snapped.

 

"I know you have to be hungry," Harry tried. "What about the baby?"

 

"Do you want me to hex you?" Draco asked in a low dangerous voice.

 

"Well, no, not particularly," Harry said, frowning a little. Maybe he really should move out of Draco's way ....

 

"Give me a reason not to," the blond said.

 

"I love you," Harry said, but then sighed, turning the doorknob and at least stepping inside the room before Draco. He took his wand out, lighting the room quickly.

 

Draco stepped inside and stood speechless for a minute.

 

Harry had set up dozens of different-sized white candles around the bedroom, very lightly scented with vanilla, and they glowed dim and warm. He crossed to their bed, taking up the bouquet of flowers he had bought, and the speciality chocolate from Honeydukes that Draco had been craving. "Surprise," he said softly, turning to face him again.

 

Draco's mouth dropped open and to his utter annoyance, his eyes filled with tears. When he could make a sound, it was to say in an astonished voice, "You remembered."

 

The corner of Harry's mouth turned up and he stepped up close to Draco. "Yes," he said. "And I'm sorry for making you think I'm a prat."

 

Draco scowled. "You are a prat, for making me think you forgot," he said, tears falling now just to vex him. So he did the only sensible thing. He grabbed the back of Harry's neck and kissed him.

 

Harry closed his eyes, smiling against Draco's mouth and bringing the hand holding the flowers around to press against Draco's back.

 

Draco pulled Harry to him, though with his belly in the way, it was more awkward than before. It didn't stop him from kissing Harry so hard he probably bruised both their lips.

 

Harry made a small noise, lightly dropping both items in favour of wrapping his arms around Draco. "Happy anniversary," he whispered.

 

"Thank you," Draco said, sniffling now as he tried to get himself calmed down.

 

Harry wiped under Draco's eyes, kissing his wet cheeks.

 

"I cry like a bloody girl," Draco complained, heart so full he felt like he could keep crying as the emotion spilled over and out of him.

 

Harry smiled. "No, you cry like a pregnant man," he said affectionately. "And I love you."

 

Draco chuckled in spite of the tears. "No such thing," he teased, fingers caressing the hair at the back of Harry's neck.

 

Harry slid his hand between them and over Draco's belly. "He or she says otherwise," he said.

 

Draco felt a small sharp spasm in his belly and his eyes widened.

 

Harry pulled his eyebrows together. "What?" he said.

 

"Did you feel that?" Draco asked and then it happened again, right under Harry's hand.

 

Harry's eyes widened now too. "Is that ... is that kicking?" he asked, a brilliant smile lighting up his face.

 

Draco's eyes were wide as he nodded. "Yes," he said softly, laying his hand over Harry's and pressing it down harder. That got an immediate response with a couple kicks from inside.

 

Harry gasped. "I feel it," he said, wonder and excitement obvious in his tone. Draco really had a little person in there. Harry had known it, of course, but this made it even more real. "Lie down?" he asked, his eyes sparkling.

 

Draco smiled, nodding excitedly. He nearly tripped on the flowers as he walked over to the bed. He pulled his shirt off and lay down on his back.

 

Harry smiled at him before he got on the bed as well. He scooted up to lay beside Draco's legs and then gently rested the side of his face along the mound of Draco's belly, waiting for another kick.

 

Lying down seemed to have calmed the baby, so Draco pushed against his belly with his hand. He was rewarded when the baby pushed back. He laughed.

 

Harry laughed too, feeling the small little movements of their child, amazed. "You're awake in there, and you can probably hear me, huh?" he said to Draco's belly, placing a kiss there.

 

Draco laughed again, happy beyond belief. He reached his other hand to stroke his lover's hair. "I love you so much," he said.

 

Harry looked up at him, smiling. "I love you, too," he said.

 

"You still hungry?" Draco asked.

 

There was suddenly a mischievous gleam in Harry's eyes. "Maybe," he said, kissing Draco's stomach again.

 

Draco smiled and arched an eyebrow, waiting to see what Harry had in mind. His breath caught as he took in the look in those sparkling green eyes.

 

Harry grinned, placing little kisses all over Draco's belly. He placed his hands on his belly as well, and moved them, as if his fingers were walking, down to the front of his snug trousers.

 

Draco chuckled, carding his hands through thick hair. This was more of what he had in mind for an anniversary.

 

Harry slowly unfastened the buttons and pulled the flaps of fabric to the side. He smiled, leaning down to kiss Draco's cock through his shorts.

 

Draco's cock began to fill the moment he realised what Harry had in mind and now twitched at the touch.

 

Harry reached a hand into Draco's trousers and shorts, slowly drawing his cock out. He kissed the bare skin, breathing in the scent, and pressed the flat of his tongue against it, licking just as slowly.

 

Draco moaned, looking down and was slightly frustrated with the fact that he could no longer see Harry do that. He sighed and closed his eyes.

 

Harry hummed in deep appreciation of this part of Draco's body, taking it in his hand and he continued to lick. He licked every inch and then slid his lips down over the head, his left hand still resting atop Draco's belly.

 

Draco laid his hand on top of Harry's, entwining their fingers. "Yes, I love your mouth on me," he gasped.

 

"I love every part of you," Harry said deeply as he took his mouth away, stroking. And as if to prove this, he moved lower, kissing the underside of that gorgeous organ, but then taking his hand away to pull Draco's shorts down a bit more. He licked the wet crevasse there, wiggling his tongue inside and then licking straight up his cock again.

 

Draco gasped and arched into his lover's mouth. "Oh, Gods, yes!"

 

Harry proceeded to completely devour Draco, tongue moving over every, hot, wet, pulsing bit of flesh it could find. "You taste so good, baby," he breathed hotly, his lips swollen with his efforts.

 

"Oh, yes, eat me, I'm yours," Draco moaned.

 

Harry shivered with pleasure, doing just as Draco said. He slid fingers into him, licking around those even before taking Draco's cock again as far as he could.

 

Draco felt such pleasure his body trembled with it and he moaned and cried out. "Close," he told him, not knowing if Harry wanted to fuck him, too.

 

Harry sucked up from Draco's cock and lifted his head, panting. "You want me now?" he asked breathlessly. "Or after you come?"

 

"After, and again after that," Draco answered, arching up.

 

Harry grinned, putting his mouth and fingers to work again. He bobbed his head quickly, lips sliding along Draco's shaft, tongue flicking mercilessly over the head.

 

Draco's orgasm tore a shout from his throat as he lifted his hips off the bed.

 

Harry had to pull back some lest he gag, but kept his tongue and fingers moving until Draco tugged on his hair again, trying to pull him off.

 

Draco lay panting and shuddering. He started to laugh breathily as he felt the baby kicking again.

 

Harry smiled with parted lips, lifting his head to lay yet another kiss to Draco's belly, but his cock was straining heavily against his trousers, so he pulled back to strip, making a little bit of a show out of his Auror-toned body.

 

Draco smiled dreamily up at him, kicking his shorts and trousers the rest of the way off and then spreading his legs.

 

"You know how sexy you look like that?" Harry said in a voice heavy with arousal. He moved back across the bed once naked, upright and on his knees, and slid his hands up Draco's legs.

 

"No, tell me how much," Draco said, smiling.

 

"So fucking sexy," Harry told him, bringing his own still slightly wet fingers to his mouth and licking them clean. "All wet, and hot, and flushed," he continued. "And spread for me, and carrying my baby." He leaned over Draco, breathing over his lips and then pressing an open-mouthed kiss against them.

 

"Yes, for you," Draco echoed and then kissed him, licking his mouth and tasting his own juices on Harry's lips.

 

And that was even fucking hotter. Harry took his own cock in hand, sliding it along that opening as he moved his tongue against Draco's. "God, you make me so hard," he breathed into his mouth. "Only you do this to me."

 

"I hope so," Draco smirked, looking with adoration into his lover's eyes. "Fill me."

 

Harry pressed his hips forward then, sheathing himself in the tight heat. He made a strangled sort of sound and gently pressed Draco's legs up to help him wrap them around. "Nggh, feels so good," he gasped.

 

"Yes, so good," Draco echoed, feeling Harry's cock filling him, his body pressing against Draco's rounded belly.

 

Harry kissed Draco sweetly and hotly, thrusting slowly in and out of him and up, deep inside. "I would make love to you forever," he whispered. "Today, last year, my life started."

 

"Our lives, together," Draco agreed. Forever sounded perfect to him too as he arched and sighed with each thrust.

 

"Baby," Harry groaned, and then pressed his mouth to Draco's ear. "Scream my name," he breathed into it, knowing he and Draco were both _right there_ and that he would get off on the sound.

 

"Harry!" Draco cried out at he reached that crest, his body shuddering. Hands clawed at his lover's back and his legs wrapped around Harry's hips.

 

Harry groaned again, pumping his hips quicker until he was spilling his seed inside Draco, panting in his ear.

 

Draco held and petted Harry, holding him as tight as he could. "I never want you to let me go," he whispered.

 

"I never will," Harry whispered back, still rocking slightly. "Never."


	25. Chapter 25: Shed Some Light

Harry eased Draco carefully into a chair after the Floo travel, sitting next to him with an arm around his shoulders.

 

Narcissa trailed very close behind them, and when she was sure Draco was okay, she walked up to the desk as usual.

 

Harry was very excited. He hadn't been with Draco to a midwife appointment yet, mostly because of work, but he'd taken the day off for this. They were going to find out the sex of their baby, and he could hardly wait to see what it would be.

 

Draco was panting and dizzy. He clung to Harry. It was getting more difficult to go places, but he was excited to finally see their child.

 

"A few moments," said Narcissa as she walked back over, excited as well.

 

Harry smiled, nodding, and kissed Draco's cheek. "What do you think?" he asked, even though he'd asked that question probably a million times that day alone.

 

Draco smiled at him, rubbing his face against his lover's. "That it's ours is all that matters to me," he answered. He had wondered, of course. He supposed he would prefer a son -- because he had the idea that a son would be what would please Lucius most. He felt grateful they were having a child, though, and knew that he would love a girl just as much.

 

Harry smiled too. "Yes, that is all that matters," he said. "But still."

 

Narcissa let out a small laugh at him.

 

Draco rolled his eyes, still delighted by Harry's excitement and curiosity.

 

Healer Sharpner came through the door and smiled at them. She held out her hand to Harry. "Nice to meet you, Mr. Potter," she said.

 

Harry smiled, too. "Nice to meet you as well," he said, shaking her hand. He felt his heart speed up with his excitement.

 

She showed them into her office and offered them tea. "So do you know how this works?" she asked Harry.

 

"Uh, well, no actually," he answered. "I don't."

 

"I am going to use a spell which allows us to check the health and growth rate of the baby," Sharpner said. "If the baby is turned properly, you may also learn if it is a boy or girl."

 

Harry grinned widely. "Yes," he said.

 

Narcissa looked like she wanted to laugh at him again. Healer Sharpner smiled, also seeming amused by Harry's enthusiasm.

 

Draco patted his lover's arm.

 

Harry was not embarrassed. He couldn't help his excitement and had to stop himself from telling the Healer to get on with it.

 

"Draco, you can go into the exam room and let us know when you are ready," Sharpner said.

 

Draco looked between her and Harry. "Come with me," he said to Harry and relaxed when the Healer nodded.

 

Harry helped Draco to his feet, taking one of his hands and placing one of his own on Draco's back.

 

In the exam room, Draco held on to the edge of the table while Harry helped him undress. Even if he hadn't wanted Harry with him, he could no longer bend well enough to undress by himself.

 

Harry had great respect for Draco for doing this. He knew _he_ wouldn't like someone feeling him up, and he knew Draco had to like it even less. He helped him undress and then get in the gown. "Do you need to get up here?" he asked, patting the leather table. He eyed the weird things sticking out at the end warily.

 

Draco nodded and held on to Harry's shoulders while his lover helped him onto the table. He lay back with a groan. It was a relief to take the pressure off his back.

 

Harry stood beside him and bent for a kiss, stroking Draco's hair. "Shall I get the Healer?" he said. "Your mum too?"

 

Draco nodded, closing his eyes for the moment. He was so bloody tired all the time.

 

"Okay," Harry said, feeling a rush of more excitement, and he left to get the two women, returning a few moments later.

 

Sharpner began her exam as before, gently pushing her fingers around Draco's belly. The baby seemed to recognise the game and kicked back. "Well, active already, aren't we?" she said as if talking to him or her.

 

Harry smiled yet again, watching, and Narcissa stood near and gave him a gentle few pats on the back.

 

"Been kicking, punching and the like for over a week now," Draco answered.

 

Sharpner stood on the opposite side of the table from Harry and Narcissa. She put a few pillows behind Draco's head, helping prop him up so he could see what she was doing. Then she lifted her wand and cast the spell. Light spread out from the tip like Lumos would in the dark and she pointed it at Draco's belly. Where the light fell, the skin and muscle looked like it dissolved, showing the womb and then what was inside. She actually gasped.

 

Draco blinked, confused at first by what he was seeing. It certainly wasn't what he expected. "Are there two of them?" he asked, voice shaking.

 

Harry's mouth fell open. "T-two of them?" he said weakly.

 

Narcissa gasped as well. "Yes, look, two!"

 

The wand shook for a moment and then Sharpner was leaning in close. "Yes, twins," she confirmed, but she didn't sound happy like Narcissa did. "And they look to be about the right development for this stage, though a bit smaller than they would for a single child, of course."

 

"How - I mean .... How is that possible?" Harry asked. "I thought there was only one." He looked at Draco, eyes still wide.

 

Draco's eyes were just as wide and he couldn't take them off the image revealed by the spell.

 

"Two boys, it appears," Sharpner said and then the spell began to fade. "Now I suppose you have quite a lot of questions. Help Draco get dressed and we can talk about it in my office."

 

"Twin boys," Narcissa whispered, her hand covering her mouth. She smiled and gave Draco a kiss on the forehead and even gave Harry a quick, slightly awkward hug before she was bustled out by the Healer.

 

Harry had hardly noticed the hug, his eyes fixed where the image of those two little boys had been, before they moved up to Draco's face again.

 

Draco smiled up at his lover. "Well, I guess that means I only have to do this once," he teased.

 

"Twins," Harry whispered, moving closer, a smile of his own slowly creeping across his face. "How do we have twins? How do you have two babies in there?"

 

"Just lucky, I guess," Draco answered, reaching for Harry to help him up.

 

Harry smiled wider and let out an amazed sounding laugh, coming to Draco's aid.

 

Draco held tight to Harry, kissing him softly before he would let Harry re-dress him.

 

Harry was so in shock he could barely think. Merlin, _two_ boys? _Two_ sons? He kissed Draco again after he was dressed.

 

"We will have our hands full," Draco laughed softly at his lover's excitement. He felt in shock himself. He had never imagined two. He held on to Harry as they reentered the office, and had to have Harry lower him into a chair.

 

Narcissa sat in one of the other chairs, looking a little less happy than she had a few minutes ago. Harry wondered why as he sat down next to Draco.

 

Sharpner sighed and, instead of sitting behind her desk, leaned against the front of it. She looked concerned as her attention focused on Draco. "The pain is getting worse and the fatigue has returned. Am I correct, Draco?"

 

He glanced worriedly at Harry, but nodded.

 

Harry frowned at that. He knew Draco was tired a lot, but what pain was she speaking of?

 

Sharpner glanced at Harry too and sighed. "Draco, I told you when you first came to see me that it would be dangerous to carry a baby to term. But twins ...."

 

Harry leaned forward, frowning some more. "Wait a minute. What?" he said. "Dangerous?" He looked at Draco.

 

The blond winced, reaching a hand out to Harry to try to calm him.

 

Sharpner exchanged a look with Narcissa that seemed to confirm she knew Draco hadn't told him. "Yes, Mr. Potter. Even if Draco were a woman, he would have trouble carrying a baby to term. I just don't see a way for him to carry two." She looked directly at Draco then. "I hate to tell you this, I know how much this means to you, but it is my professional opinion that if you try to carry both infants to term, you risk losing not only both of them, but your life in the process."

 

Harry hadn't heard that correctly. There was no way he had heard that correctly. "What?" he whispered.

 

Draco squeezed his lover's hand but faced the Healer. "I am going to keep both of them," he said clearly. "I can do it, I know I can."

 

Harry shook. "Wait," he said. "Just exactly how much risk is involved here?" he asked, his voice shaking along with his body.

 

Narcissa had gone pale and slightly tearful.

 

Sharpner turned to Harry with sad eyes. She looked years older just then. "Can I call you Harry?" she asked before continuing.

 

"Yes," Harry said, sounding more like the question didn't make any sense to him right then.

 

"Harry," she said softly, "Draco's body isn't really meant to carry a child. It can be dangerous even for a woman. His body is fighting this. His hips are not made to carry the strain and this has a chance of permanently damaging those, his back and his internal organs. That was with one child. But Fertility Potions sometimes produce multiple births, like this one."

 

Harry's entire body trembled. "And you've known this from the beginning," he said.

 

Draco didn't look up. "Not about it being twins, no."

 

"That's not what I mean," Harry snapped suddenly, eyes burning as he turned them on Draco. "Permanent back damage? Permanent damage to your internal organs? Why didn't I know about this?"

 

Draco crossed his arms over his chest. "And what would you have done about it?" he snapped back.

 

Harry dropped his head into his hands, nails digging into his skin as he tried to take calming breaths and not lose it completely.

 

"I don't think Draco knew just how dangerous this was until he came to see me a few months ago," Sharpner said. "But more importantly, we need to talk about what to do now."

 

Draco laid his hands protectively on his belly. He raised his chin, and anyone who knew him would recognise that look of defiance.

 

When Harry lifted his head again to listen to the Healer there were little crescent shapes on his forehead.

 

Narcissa had fearful eyes on her son, her posture straight, showing just how nervous and frightened she was.

 

Sharpner sighed again. "The safest route would be to let me take them out now."

 

"You mean kill them," Draco said harshly.

 

The Healer nodded. "I am sorry, Draco, but an abortion is what I have to recommend. I believe it is the only safe course of action."

 

"Oh, God," Harry said, voice cracking badly.

 

Tears actually spilled from Narcissa's eyes, her body tighter than ever.

 

"I refuse, so what next?" Draco said, voice sounding oddly calm even to him.

 

Sharpner looked between Harry and Narcissa, apparently waiting to see if they would talk Draco out of this.

 

Harry didn't know what to do. He'd never felt so torn in his life. How could he let anyone take their babies' lives? How could he allow such a thing? But how could he let Draco risk his own life so seriously? He tried to talk, but his throat wasn't working.

 

"Draco," Narcissa choked out in a strange gasp. "Draco, you can't -" But she didn't seem able to go on.

 

"I know my rights. You can't make me end the pregnancy. So will you help me or do I go it alone?" Draco said to the Healer.

 

She actually looked upset then. "Draco, I never meant to imply that I wouldn't stand by your decision and help you. I ... I just want you to realise how badly this is likely to go."

 

"You've told me, now what is your alternative plan?" Draco insisted.

 

Harry's hands shook, and he felt ill, but he tried to hold himself together to at least hear what the Healer had to say.

 

"Then you need to do everything you can to rest and take the strain off your body," Sharpner said. "Go to bed, take the potions I prescribe. And I will come to you from now on. Then we wait and see."

 

"Wait and see how long I last before you have to take them, you mean?" Draco said, his tone harsh again.

 

"Yes," she admitted.

 

"How long until they will be able to live outside of me?" Draco asked.

 

"They might survive if taken in another month," she said.

 

"But the longer the better, right?" he insisted.

 

"Yes, that's true," she admitted.

 

Harry continued to shake and could hear Draco's mother sniffling. "A month?" he echoed. "They could survive if taken in a month?"

 

"Maybe," Draco said.

 

Sharpner took a deep breath and nodded. "Twins sometimes develop more slowly than singles," she admitted.

 

Harry rubbed hard at his forehead, taking deep breaths again. "And there's nothing you can do," he said. His voice cracked again.

 

"We can try to take care of him until he is ready to let me take them," she said. "I can tell you that a vaginal birth is out of the question at this point."

 

"Vaginal birth?" Narcissa repeated, voice thick with tears.

 

Draco winced and blushed furiously at that. He hadn't told her that female parts had remained.

 

"So you'll have to cut them out?" Harry asked. "Out of his belly?"

 

"Yes, that's what will have to happen regardless of when," Sharpner said. "In a normal pregnancy, a woman's hips actually separate to allow the child to pass through the birth canal. His won't be able to."

 

"What if I took the original potion?" Draco asked, trying not to look in his mother's direction.

 

"The amount of shifting you described sounds like it would put you at even greater risk," Sharpner answered.

 

"So it would be safer to cut them out," Harry said, gripping the arms of his chair.

 

"Harry," Sharpness said kindly, "I want you to understand. At this point, it is the only real option. The only question Draco and I disagree on is when.”

 

Harry took a large breath, nodding.

 

Draco was looking down at his belly again, petting the swell with his hands. "Twins," he said in wonder. "We will make it, I know we will."


	26. Chapter 26: Sons and Stars

Harry helped Draco out of the fireplace in the kitchen, his eyes still unbelieving. He didn't know how he had gone from such elation knowing they had twins, to feeling this muted, intense fear.

 

Narcissa had come before them, her eyes red and puffy, though she had stopped crying now. She was still pale.

 

Draco pointed toward a chair, still too wretchedly sick from Floo travel to speak and hoping Harry would get it.

 

Harry felt very odd, like he couldn't function right or wasn't functioning right, but he did move to help Draco into the chair, a blank frown in place.

 

Draco sat panting, waiting for the dizziness to abate and the other two people in his life to react.

 

"Draco," Narcissa said calmly, perching herself on the edge of a chair where she could see her son. "This is very, very serious. I am not trying to patronise you, but it really is. I know it is."

 

Harry didn't say anything, standing by Draco's side.

 

"I know," the blond said, hands automatically going to his belly again.

 

Narcissa frowned, opened her mouth, and then closed it, looking at her hands. "You could ... You ... could ... di-" She didn't look up, and didn't finish.

 

Harry gripped the back of Draco's chair tightly.

 

"Sit down beside me, Harry," Draco said.

 

Harry's knuckles were white and it took him a moment to process what Draco had said. He finally let go of the chair and pulled another out for himself, sitting stiffly.

 

"I think ..." Narcissa said quietly to Draco. "I think you should come and stay with me."

 

Harry looked up at her.

 

Draco sighed, shaking his head. He kept his attention on his lover for the moment. He knew what his mother would say. But what he was waiting for was the shock to wear off and Harry's feelings to surface.

 

Harry glanced back down, looking at his hands on the table. "I don't know what to do," he said, his voice quiet and even a bit hard.

 

"You are going to help me give birth to two beautiful sons," Draco said quietly. "That's what I want. What I need."

 

"But what do I do if -" Harry wondered if he could finish the sentence. "What do I do if something happens to you?"

 

Draco glanced at his mother, but returned his attention to Harry. "You will take care of our sons," he said. "I don't even have to ask you to promise that. I know you will."

 

Harry trembled. "But I can't live without you," he whispered. "I can't, Draco."

 

Draco shifted so he was facing Harry and took both his hands in his own. "I don't intend to die. But if it happens, I know you. You will do the right thing. You will love them and protect them."

 

Harry shook again, taking his hands from Draco's to hold his face. He stared into his eyes for a long moment. "Yes, I would," he whispered, and though he was fighting it, he refused to cry.

 

Draco smiled, his heart feeling full as he gazed into those deep green eyes and saw the effort there to hold back. "We have both done the impossible before," he whispered. "I have the one person I could never have. I have your love. After that, anything is possible."

 

Harry pulled Draco gently against his own body, one hand sliding up into his soft hair and the other moving down to press against his back. "You can do it," he whispered.

 

Draco relaxed into his lover's arms, the hard mound of his belly pressed between them. It felt right, like they could protect the baby boys with their love.

 

Harry stroked Draco's back, holding him, and Narcissa seemed to know they needed a few moments to themselves and sat quietly waiting.

 

Draco was able to forget anything could ever be wrong when he was in Harry's arms. His pale hands petted his lover's back and he nuzzled the side of his face. He didn't know how to answer his mother yet, so he waited for Harry to be ready to deal with the practical issues involved.

 

Harry finally pulled back after what felt like, and probably was, several minutes. He felt a little better, a little calmer, and stroked Draco's hair away from his face. "I love you," he said quietly.

 

"Good," Draco smirked. "Did you see them? Aren't they wondrous?"

 

Harry took in a deep breath and managed to smile a little. "More than," he said truthfully.

 

Draco's eyes lit with his excitement when he talked about their children. He looked between Harry and Narcissa, smiling. "I already know what to name them, too."

 

Narcissa's eyes looked shiny again, but she too managed a small smile as she listened to Draco.

 

"Names?" Harry said softly.

 

Draco nodded. "Our sons' names."

 

Harry felt a shiver of happiness at the words 'our sons'. "What have you thought of?" he asked. He hadn't thought of any names at all yet. How could Draco have two right away?

 

Draco grinned at his mother then. "Caelum and Corvus," he said firmly.

 

Narcissa's smile grew. "Black tradition," she said.

 

"Stars?" Harry said, knowing enough Blacks to know that a lot of them had been named after stars.

 

"Yes, constellations," Draco agreed. "And I like the meanings of them too."

 

"Meanings?" Harry asked.

 

"Corvus - the crow," said Narcissa. "And Caelum - the sculptor's chisel."

 

Draco smiled at his mother. She seemed to like them and that was important to him. He looked to see if Harry did.

 

"Caelum and Corvus," Harry repeated quietly. He smiled again. "Yes, I like them."

 

Narcissa smiled as well.

 

Draco ran his fingers through Harry's hair, smoothing it back. "And their surname?" he asked, arching an eyebrow.

 

Harry frowned in thought. That was another thing he'd forgotten about. "Well ... I - I don't know," he said. "What do you think?"

 

"They will be Malfoy heirs, but your name would help them, given what has happened. Should we combine them?" Draco asked, looking to his mother to to see what she thought.

 

"They are your children, my love," Narcissa said gently.

 

"I think we could do that," said Harry. "Combine them."

 

"Potter-Malfoy?" Draco asked.

 

The corner of Harry's mouth turned up. "Yes, that sounds nice," he said.

 

Draco had expected there to be a fight when they got home. Maybe the fight would come later. For now, at least, he was pleased but tired. "I think I need to lie down," he said.

 

Harry stood. "Let me carry you," he said sternly. "And I'm serious."

 

Draco rolled his eyes but nodded. "You'll need a charm," he said. "We're getting pretty heavy." He patted his stomach.

 

Harry smiled a little again, pulling his wand to perform the charm.

 

Narcissa stood as well. "I think I'll go back to the Manor for now," she said. "But I'll be here tomorrow. We can discuss other matters then."

 

"Thank you, Mother," Draco said reaching a hand to her.

 

She took it as always. "I love you, Draco," she said, bending to hug him. "Take care of yourself, and my grandbabies," she said softly in his ear before kissing his cheek.

 

"Yes, Mother," he said, smiling.

 

She cupped Draco’s face for a moment and then turned, patting Harry's arm before leaving through the Floo.

 

Harry sighed, using his wand on Draco to lighten him and then scooping him into his arms.

 

Draco wrapped his arms around his lover's neck and sighed happily while he carried him through their house.

 

Harry held Draco securely, taking him up the stairs and then gently lowering him onto their bed. "Are the pillows good?" he asked, taking the charm off before reaching to remove Draco's shoes.

 

Draco nodded, unbuttoning his shirt while his lover helped him with the rest of his clothes. He watched him carefully as he did. He was always watching Harry.

 

"The blankets?" Harry asked. "Will they be good too? Need another? Are you cold?" He reached to unfasten Draco's trousers.

 

Draco could see the pain in his lover's eyes and would have done nearly anything to stop it, but he wouldn’t replace one pain with another. "Will you lie with me for a while?" he asked.

 

Harry glanced up at Draco as he slid his trousers and shorts off him. "Yes," he answered.

 

Draco shifted to take the shirt off and then lay on his side, sighing when it relieved the pressure inside him.

 

Harry took his own clothes off swiftly and then got onto the bed, lying on his side to face Draco.

 

Draco reached fingers to caress Harry's face, smiling softly at him as they snuggled under the blankets.

 

Harry reached a hand to lay it on Draco's belly, his other arm under his own head.

 

"I think they are tired," Draco said softly. "This was a big day for them."

 

"They," Harry said quietly. "They are in there. I just hope they take it easy on their dad."

 

"I can’t wait to see them in your arms," Draco said, emotion welling up so strong he felt his eyes water.

 

Harry moved on the bed, pressing as closely to Draco as he could. He stroked his belly gently and slowly. "They'll be here," he whispered.

 

The blond tilted his face, gently kissing Harry and feeling almost overwhelmed by the sweetness of it.

 

Harry kissed back softly, reaching his free hand to touch blond hair. "And they'll be beautiful," he whispered. "And perfect. And ours."

 

"Beautiful, perfect, ours," Draco echoed, whispering against his lover's mouth.

 

"Corvus and Caelum," Harry breathed, still stroking Draco's belly where their two little boys lay.

 

"I hope they look like us," Draco smiled.

 

"Well, I should think so," Harry said with a small laugh.

 

Draco smirked but it was interrupted by a yawn.

 

Harry smiled at him, pushing his hair back again. "Go to sleep, baby," he said, kissing him again.

 

For a change, Draco did as he was told.

 

Harry lay awake, watching Draco, and when his breathing had evened, he slid down the bed until his face was level with Draco's belly. "Really, boys," he whispered, voice pained. "Go easy on your dad."

 

***

 

Harry led Narcissa down the hallway to the sitting room when she arrived, where Draco was lying down on the sofa. She sat down in a chair near him, smiling and giving his hair a quick stroke. "Feeling okay?"

 

"Better today," he said, reaching to take her hand in his.

 

"Good," she said, giving her hand.

 

Harry sat down at Draco's feet, where he had been rubbing them before he'd gone to get the door. He'd never been more glad for a Saturday. He didn't know what he would have done if he'd had to go in to the Ministry right after a day like the previous had been.

 

Draco smiled contentedly. Two of the three most important people in his life were with him. He frowned then, missing his father, but he pushed the thought away. Soon _he_ would _be_ a father. _Damn the risks_ , he thought.

 

"I know we didn't actually get to talk about it yesterday," Narcissa began, "but have you given any thought to what I said? I really do think it would be better for you to be with me - what, with Harry at the Ministry all day."

 

Draco looked up fondly at her. "I want to remain in my home, here with Harry," he said.

 

She frowned and sighed. "But he won't even be here most of the time," she said. "And I'm not saying he couldn't come as well. Of course he could." She looked over at Harry.

 

Harry frowned thoughtfully. "Well," he said slowly. "She has a point about me not being here."

 

"Kreacher can get either one of you if I need help," Draco answered.

 

"Kreacher," Narcissa said, waving her hand to dismiss that. "You should have someone with you. I'll come here if you don't want to come to the Manor."

 

"You can visit," Draco nodded. "Though I will need my rest too."

 

Narcissa sighed again, looking like she wanted to argue, but she didn't. "I suppose I'll take what I can get."

 

"I know, and soon you will have grandsons to play with," Draco tried to soothe her.

 

She looked at Draco sternly but her lips twitched a bit.

 

Harry smiled and shook his head.

 

After a moment, Narcissa cleared her throat and sat a little straighter. "I ... wrote Father this morning," she said. "Before I came."

 

Draco's eyes widened. "About?" he asked cautiously.

 

"Oh, I didn't tell him about, well, about this." She gestured to Draco's belly. "I told him that ... you were ill."

 

Draco huffed and shook his head. He hadn't spoken, or even written, to his father since that letter nearly a year ago. Nor had Lucius attempted to contact him.

 

Narcissa looked sadly at Draco. "He asks about you often," she said. "He worries. He's just ... stubborn. And I had to tell him something." She looked at her hands for a moment.

 

Draco felt guilty for upsetting his mother. He frowned, a hand going to his belly. "Don't tell him about them. Not until they are here," he reminded her.

 

"I know," she said quietly. "I know he would find that ... hard to understand."

 

Draco felt one of those little jolts again as one of the twins kicked or shoved inside. It brought a smile to his face. He took his mother's hand and laid it on his belly, pressing it there so she could feel.

 

She smiled warmly, her eyes sparkling. "It is very hard to believe," she said.

 

Harry smiled too and rubbed Draco's leg absently, watching them.

 

Draco moved her hand down a bit. "I think that is a foot," he said.

 

Her smile grew. "Yes," she said. "I think it is. Father will be happy, if I know him, and I know him better than he knows himself." She looked up at Draco's face again. "He will need time to get used to them, but he _will_ get used to them. You should have seen him when he felt you for the first time. He tried to pretend he wasn't excited, but you know how that vein throbs in his neck." She laughed.

 

Draco smiled, nodding. He loved hearing his mother talk about their family.

 

She shook her head. "And then he kept asking when you would move - you know - because he had to make sure he was going to have a healthy heir." She rolled her eyes. "Not because he wanted to feel his son." She smiled and shook her head again. "He loves you very much, and sometimes I know it doesn't seem like it, but it is unconditional."

 

Draco wanted to believe that, especially now. But it was hard. His father always seemed to be pushing him, wanting more and never satisfied with him. He patted her hand. "I'm glad," he said. "I love him too."

 

"I know you do," she said, kissing Draco's forehead.

 

***

 

Narcissa stayed for a few hours more and Harry and Draco had lunch with her. When she left it was because she had promised her presence at some committee meeting or something of the sort.

 

They had all remained in the sitting room the whole time, since Draco couldn't move around, so Harry came back there once again when he'd shown Narcissa to the door.

 

Draco was lying on his side again, pillow under his head. He smiled at Harry.

 

Harry sat on the very edge of the couch up near Draco and rubbed his back with a hand. "Do you need anything?" he asked.

 

"Take me to bed?" Draco asked, smirking.

 

Harry raised an eyebrow at that. "Oh?" he said. "You tired?"

 

"Not exactly," Draco replied, a coy smile on his face.

 

Harry's expression was mostly unchanging, but he did smile a little and shake his head. "Fine," he said. "I'll take you up, but anything after that depends on how 'not exactly' you're feeling."

 

Draco lifted his arms, waiting for Harry to cast the charm and pick him up.

 

Harry did so and lifted Draco carefully, carrying him upstairs. Once he had Draco on the bed, he began to undress him and raised an eyebrow again when it came time to undress himself.

 

Draco grinned up at him. "Yes, love," he encouraged, giving a look that let Harry know how much he wanted him naked.

 

Harry shivered at the look, but had to remind himself that Draco wasn't exactly in the best condition. He stripped himself, inevitably getting aroused despite his thoughts, and climbed onto the bed, lying next to Draco.

 

Draco reached for his lover, one hand sliding down his chest and the other reaching to slide behind his neck. "Make love to me," he whispered.

 

Harry leant to kiss Draco. "Can you handle it?" he asked quietly. "I don't want to hurt you." Yes, he'd made love to Draco only two days ago, but he hadn't known how serious things were then.

 

"I can handle you," Draco said, grinning as his hand reached his lover's cock, fingers stroking him..

 

Harry smiled a little and let out half a groan. "You had better be sure," he said.

 

Draco's practised fingers stroked Harry's cock, and he leaned in to kiss him.

 

Harry released another groan and kissed Draco a little more seriously this time. He slid his own hand down Draco's body, over his stomach, and reached for his cock as well.

 

Draco nuzzled his lover's face and breathed over his ear. "Fuck my arse, my love," he said.

 

Harry flushed with pleasure at those words. "Yes," he whispered. "Turn on your side."

 

Draco rolled over, his back to Harry, but he looked back over his shoulder at him. "I want that thick cock inside me," he said.

 

"Oh, yes, baby," Harry moaned, turning slightly to toss his glasses on the table and Summon lube. Then he turned back and kissed Draco's neck, his fingers working to unscrew the cap.

 

Draco reached behind, grasping Harry's cock again while the man got the lube. He bent his upper leg, spreading himself as much as he could.

 

Harry moved in Draco's hand, dipping fingers into the slick liquid and then fumbling to close the jar again. "So beautiful," he whispered against Draco's skin, rubbing at his entrance and then slipping the first finger inside.

 

"Yesss," Draco hissed, trying to arch into his lover's touch as he pulled on Harry's cock.

 

Harry tried to prepare Draco quickly and gently, adding two more fingers and thrusting them inside him. "Mmm, baby, gonna fuck you," he breathed, still moving in Draco's hand.

 

"I need this thick cock inside me," Draco moaned, tugging on Harry's shaft.

 

Harry groaned low in his throat, sliding his fingers out of Draco and then moving them to take his erection from Draco. He pressed up against him, moving his cock along to find that opening, and then shifted his hips forward when he did.

 

"Oh, baby, yes," Draco said, trembling when he felt the head of Harry's cock breach him.

 

Harry trembled as well, pressing a hand over Draco's chest as he slid further inside him.

 

Draco moaned in pleasure, resting one hand on top of Harry's and the other back on his lover's hip.

 

Harry pressed his forehead to the first bump in Draco's spine as he pumped his hips, sliding his cock in and out of his lover's body. "So good," he panted. "Draco, fuck, so good."

 

Draco squeezed Harry's hip, rocking back into every thrust. "Yes, perfect inside me," Draco gasped. "Fuck me, baby, fill me."

 

Harry slid his hand down Draco's body again, over his belly, and reached for his cock as he moved his head to kiss the side of his face.

 

"Yes, baby," Draco said when he felt Harry's fingers touching his hard cock.

 

Harry matched his hand with his hips, thrusting harder and faster as he neared completion.

 

"Harry!" Draco cried out as he came, feeling the muscles below his cock tighten as he did.

 

Harry groaned again, allowing himself to let go then. "Fuck, Draco!" he shouted, throwing his head back and coming as well.

 

"Oh, baby, yes. I love it when you fill me," Draco gasped, hand patting his lover's hip.

 

Harry had to laugh at that, so he did, breathlessly. "I'm so ... glad I could ... be of service," he panted.

 

"Good," Draco said, chuckling. "Because I will never tire of this service."

 

Harry shook his head and smiled, kissing the side of Draco's face again.


	27. Chapter 27: Reaching Out

Harry was in a fairly good mood - as good a mood as he could be in with all the worrying he had been doing for the past few weeks. He'd been driving instructors and students alike completely barmy with his worrying over Draco, and it was maddening that they all thought he was mental, because, of course, he couldn't tell anyone the real reason he was so uptight. Even worse was that, since Draco couldn't really move around, Kreacher had to take the Floo calls. So Harry was beyond happy when Christmas holidays were upon him. He was going to have several days with Draco before he had to go back to work, and it was a relief.

 

Right then, he was eating dinner in bed with Draco, having just got home from his last day.

 

Draco had slept most of the afternoon. His mother came to eat lunch with him every day and then he would nap until Harry came home. Currently he was propped up in bed with a tray in front of him. "We will have to tell mother that I'm busy for the next few days," he said.

 

Harry smiled. "Why?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

 

Draco smirked, sipping his soup. "Because you and I can stay in bed together."

 

"Ahh," Harry said, smirking as well. "I thought it might be something like that."

 

"Much better than the photos I wank to while you're not here," Draco added, grinning.

 

Harry looked up from his soup quickly. "Is it just me," he said, feeling a little warmer, "or are you more horny than you were before?"

 

Draco arched an eyebrow. "I always want you, always have," he said softly. "Sometimes I lie here while you are at work and replay every way you have ever touched me."

 

Harry shivered, seeing it in his head. "That's ..." he said, "really hot."

 

Draco smirked. "Good, maybe we could replay them together over the holiday."

 

Harry smiled, feeling pleasantly aroused, but not overly so. "Yes," he agreed, starting to eat again. "You know," he said after a minute, "what are we doing? For Christmas?"

 

"Can we have Teddy for part of the day?" Draco asked.

 

Harry smiled another small smile. Since he'd been training and taking care of Draco, they hadn't got to spend as much time with the little boy. "He and Andromeda have been invited over to the Weasleys." He took another bite of bread, looking at Draco. "Ron asked if I was going to be there, but I didn't know what to tell him."

 

"You could go," Draco said cautiously. He never liked it when Harry was gone, and it was Christmas, but Harry needed his friends. Draco realised that if something happened to him, Harry would need them more than ever.

 

Harry made a face at that. "And leave you here?" he said. "I'm not doing that. I want to spend it with you."

 

Draco was thinking about the party they had had the year before. He wished they could do that again. "I wonder if my mother would come over," he said.

 

"Otherwise she would be spending it alone, wouldn't she?" Harry said.

 

"Yes," Draco said, pushing the tray away.

 

"Well, I don't see why she wouldn't come over then," Harry said. "I just wonder what sort of excuse I can give the Weasleys. I haven't spent a Christmas without Ron since I've known him." He frowned. He'd been using the excuse of work for a while now, and the only reason it had been working was because Ron really was so busy with work and Harry was ahead of him. Ron believed Harry was as busy as he was. And anytime anyone had shown up unannounced, Harry had made sure the visit was short and told them Draco was either at his mum's or working in the lab.

 

"I think it is time you told Ron and Hermione," Draco said quietly.

 

Harry stared at him. "About - about the babies?" he asked, eyes going a bit wide.

 

Draco nodded. He had been thinking a lot about this. Harry needed help to deal with what was happening.

 

The corners of Harry's mouth turned up into a smile. "You're serious?" he said.

 

"I am," Draco said. "They are your best friends. They should know."

 

Harry's smile widened. "They aren't going to believe me," he said.

 

"Bring them over," Draco said, turning to face him.

 

Harry leant over and kissed Draco on the mouth. Merlin, it would be wonderful to tell Ron and Hermione, to finally be able to let them know what was going on, to stop hiding things. "Thank you," he said, smiling down into Draco's face.

 

"You can show me your appreciation," Draco answered, waggling his eyebrows.

 

Harry grinned and kissed Draco again. "My pleasure," he purred.

 

***

 

Harry opened the front door and Ron and Hermione stood out on the front step, bundled up against the falling snow.

 

"Well, don't just stand there," Ron said, pushing past Harry into the house playfully. He too had been very pleased to get off work and had been in the same happy mood the previous day.

 

Harry smiled and Hermione came in as well, shaking her head at Ron. "What's the occasion?" she asked as she began unwrapping herself. "Why are you actually inviting us over?" She raised an eyebrow at Harry.

 

He just continued to smile and shrugged.

 

"Well, isn't that mysterious," she said. "And let me guess. Draco's at his mother's. Or is he having a breakthrough up in the potions lab?"

 

"No, he's in the sitting room," Harry said, still smiling.

 

"Oh," said Hermione, looking thoughtful.

 

Harry waited until they had got all of their things into the closet before walking with them down to the sitting room.

 

Draco was lying on the sofa, propped up against one end with pillows and a blanket over himself.

 

"Hello," said Hermione when she set eyes on him. She obviously took in the pillows and blanket, but didn't say anything. "Been quite some time since we saw you."

 

Ron lifted his hand in a brief wave to Draco, and he and Hermione sat down in a couple of chairs. Harry sat down as well, feeling excited and nervous.

 

"And wow," said Hermione, looking around. "I've seen a little of this place since you two fixed it up, but you've really changed it, haven't you?"

 

"Yes, it's been ... a while," Draco answered. "My mother helped me redecorate."

 

"Ah," Hermione said with a nod. "I didn't think Harry did it," she teased with a grin at Harry. "It looks great in here."

 

Harry rolled his eyes at her. "Yes, they did a terrific job," he said.

 

"Thank you," Draco said, as sincerely as possible.

 

"So, what have you been up to?" Hermione asked. "You must be ready to take over the Potion Master's job at Hogwarts at the rate you've been working."

 

Draco took a deep breath and looked at Harry. "This is yours to tell," he said.

 

Hermione looked very confused with that answer and she frowned. Her eyes moved on Harry. Ron looked at him too.

 

Harry took a large breath. "I've been ... keeping a secret," he began.

 

Hermione's eyes flashed to Draco again and she looked once more at the pillows and blanket. "You’re sick?" she asked, frowning worriedly.

 

Draco nodded and shrugged. It was part of the answer.

 

She took in a small, sharp breath. "Oh - oh, my goodness. I was thinking it was maybe something like that. I - oh, that's - I'm so-"

 

"Hermione," Harry cut in. "It's not like you're thinking."

 

"What?" she said, still frowning.

 

"It's not like you're thinking," he said again. "Draco's ... pregnant."

 

Draco smiled wryly, nodding his head. Leave it to Harry to say it that bluntly.

 

Hermione drew her head back and looked at Harry like that had been the last thing on earth she had expected him to say, and it probably had been.

 

Ron's eyebrows came together in a look of slight annoyance and complete and total disbelief.

 

"With twins actually," Harry said. "Twin boys."

 

Hermione laughed oddly. "I really hope this isn't some kind of something you two actually spent time thinking up."

 

"No, we're not lying," Harry said. "It's not a joke. He really is pregnant."

 

The last thing Draco ever thought he would do in front of Hermione or Ron would be to take his clothes off. He slid the blanket down, and then lifted his shirt.

 

Harry waited.

 

Hermione's eyes slowly widened until Harry thought they might fall out of her head if she opened them anymore, and Ron actually looked disturbed.

 

"Wait," Hermione said in a slightly higher voice. "How is that even remotely possible?"

 

"With a potion," Harry answered calmly. "One that Draco made."

 

Draco pulled his shirt back down again.

 

"A potion?" said Ron. "How the hell can a bloody potion make a bloke pregnant?"

 

Harry frowned and looked at Draco. He wasn't sure if he was supposed to tell this part of the tale.

 

Draco flushed. He wouldn't have minded explaining it to Granger, actually, but Weasley was another matter. "I wanted a child, so I made a potion to make it possible. Is the rest important?"

 

"Well, actually," said Hermione, her eyes still unnaturally wide, "a potion that can make a male human being pregnant is one I would very much like to hear explained."

 

"Perhaps later," Harry said, glancing at Ron.

 

"The healer confirmed that I am carrying two boys," Draco said.

 

Hermione blinked several times. "Healer?" she repeated. "You've been to see a healer? How is this not out?"

 

"She's trustworthy," said Harry. "Works away from St. Mungo's, and we don't want it out."

 

"They're your babies?" Ron asked Harry, looking like he didn't know what to think or whether or not to believe any of this.

 

Harry frowned at him. "Of course they are," he said.

 

Draco scowled at the redhead. "And what do you mean by that?"

 

Ron turned eyes on Draco and scowled as well. "I meant exactly what I said," he answered. "How am I supposed to know what the hell's going on here? Hardly seen Harry in months except at work, and now you're both trying to tell me a bloke's having kids?"

 

Draco gripped sofa cushions so hard his knuckles were white. He tried to sit up, the weight in his body shifting uncomfortably when he did.

 

Harry jumped up. "Draco, don't," he said, going down on his knees beside him. He shot Ron a death glare over his shoulder.

 

Draco slumped back, still scowling at Weasley.

 

"I already said we're not lying," Harry said angrily. "And we're not. Draco is pregnant, and the babies are mine. I haven't been around because I've been taking care of him, and no one could come over because then everyone would know once they got a look at him."

 

Ron crossed his arms over his chest, expression hard.

 

"I asked you over here because you two are my best friends. I thought I should tell you I'm going to be a bloody father. I wanted to tell you. And, Merlin, Ron. If you're not used to the idea of me with Draco by now, then I have no bloody idea what to tell you."

 

"He's the one who jumped down my throat for asking a question," Ron retorted.

 

"You implied I lied about Harry being their father," Draco snapped.

 

"Oh, I did not," said Ron, scowling again. "Why? Got something to hide?"

 

"Stop it!" Hermione said suddenly. "Just stop this!"

 

Draco was glaring at Ron, his loyalty to Harry the only thing keeping him from hexing the arsehole.

 

Harry stared at Ron, shaking his head. "I can't believe you're going to be this way," he said quietly. "I thought you would ... be happy for me."

 

Ron frowned and opened his mouth, but didn't actually say anything.

 

"You don't have to be here if you don't want," Harry said.

 

"Come on, Harry," Ron said, sounding less angry now. "Don't ... don't be like - like that." He glanced at Draco and back. "I really was just asking a question. I ... didn't mean to get like that."

 

Draco tried to calm down. Getting upset tended to make him more dizzy, and the last thing he wanted was to pass out in front of Weasley.

 

Harry continued to stare at Ron.

 

"Sorry," Ron said gruffly.

 

Harry sighed. "Okay," he said. And after a few moments, "That's what I wanted you both here for. And ... now you know." It had not gone as pictured in his head.

 

Ron sighed too and did really look sorry, but Harry was too ... disappointed with him to care.

 

"The part he hasn’t told you yet is that it isn't just that I am pregnant. I am also ill," Draco said after a minute, looking more at Granger than Weasley.

 

Hermione frowned. The mood was definitely subdued now. "Are you having complications?" she asked, though the way she asked made it sound like she had figured that already.

 

Draco rolled his eyes but nodded. "The healer has said all along that it was risky, but we only recently found out I am having twins," he said.

 

"And your body ... can't handle it," she said quietly. "Can it? Of course it can't. Human male physique is not designed for carrying children."

 

"It is difficult but I am going to do it," Draco said, jaw set against any other possibilities.

 

Harry took his hand.

 

"How far along are you?" Hermione asked.

 

"Nearly seven months," Draco answered.

 

"And I assume you've already been put on bed rest? Judging from the pillows there, and the way Harry jumped up when you tried to move."

 

"Yes," Harry answered. "The healer put him on bed rest at the last appointment when we found out there were two of them."

 

Draco just nodded. "I am not supposed to stand or exert myself too much," he confirmed.

 

Hermione nodded too. "I thought so," she said. "Does your healer think you'll be able to carry to term?"

 

Harry squeezed Draco's hand a little harder.

 

Draco pursed his lips, looking unhappily at Harry.

 

"She wanted ... to abort them," Harry nearly whispered. "But Draco can do it."

 

Hermione was frowning again, and Ron even frowned at that.

 

"I won't kill our own children," Draco said firmly, his look defiant again as if warning Granger not to disagree.

 

"I ... don't believe I would be able to do that either," Hermione said quietly. "I don't blame you for wanting to do everything you can to keep them."

 

Draco swallowed thickly, touched by her words. He squeezed Harry's hands. He nodded. "They are part of us," he said softly. "Our family."

 

Hermione smiled a little sadly at him. "I'm sure you will have a beautiful family," she said.

 

Harry smiled now too. "I know we will."


	28. Chapter 28: Christmas Surprise

Harry kissed Draco gently as he pulled out of him with a quiet groan, both their bodies gleaming with sweat. "Wonderful Christmas morning," he breathed into his mouth, pushing fingers through his slightly damp hair.

 

"Yes, lovely," Draco answered, sappy smile upon his face. He was relaxed and wondering if he could doze off again before breakfast when the boys decided they would also say good morning - to his ribs. He winced at what felt like a particularly solid punch.

 

Harry smiled at him. "Are they moving?" he asked, sliding down to lie his head on Draco's belly.

 

One of the boys kicked Harry in the face. And Draco laughed.

 

Harry laughed as well and shook his head. "Happy Christmas, you two," he said amusedly.

 

"I think they are getting impatient," Draco observed, stroking his lover's hair with one hand and his own belly with the other.

 

Harry looked up at Draco from where his head lay. "Not too impatient I hope."

 

Draco sighed but smiled. "One of them might just be a Gryffindor," he said, and made a face.

 

Harry grinned. "Oh, most definitely," he said. "And I suppose you think the other is a Slytherin?" He raised an eyebrow, still grinning.

 

Draco arched an eyebrow to match. "Naturally."

 

"Wouldn't that be something," Harry said, kissing Draco's belly. "Twin brothers in Slytherin and Gryffindor."

 

"Maybe they will both be Slytherin," Draco smiled.

 

"Now, I won't have that," Harry said playfully. "One is already pushing it."

 

Draco chuckled. He knew better than to say it aloud, but at that moment Harry sounded a bit like his father.

 

Harry smiled and kissed Draco's belly again before scooting back up and then rolling onto his back to stretch. "I suppose we have a few hours before everyone starts showing up," he said. "Did your mum say when she was getting here?”

 

"Oh, she is likely to show up way too early," the blond said.

 

Harry snorted. "To put up even more decorations?" Since Harry and Draco had convinced Narcissa to come for Christmas with the Weasleys and Andromeda - which hadn't been easy in the slightest - she had been over to cover the house in Christmas decorations. They had three trees, lights in every room, mistletoe hanging in every doorway, wreaths, holly, poinsettias, and everything else remotely having to do with Christmas strewn about their house. Even the bathrooms had been bedecked in all things Christmas. Harry thought it was probably because she wanted to impress everyone, and maybe show them up a little with her superior skills in festooning.

 

"Won't be room for guests if she adds any more," Draco drawled. "So you are sure about telling everyone?" he asked - again. "I could just stay up here if it's too uncomfortable."

 

"No," Harry said. "It's why we agreed to have Christmas here in the first place and ... I want to tell them." He was more nervous after how Ron had reacted, but he knew he wanted the people he cared about most to know he was having babies.

 

"Good," Draco answered, shifting to try to sit up.

 

Harry automatically sat up himself to help Draco.

 

Draco had learned to accept the help. It was easier than arguing and, truthfully, he needed it. Once he was propped up with pillows, he looked expectantly at Harry, waiting for him to let Kreacher know they were ready for breakfast.

 

Harry called for the elf as usual and he brought up their breakfast tray, along with a few letters. Harry also fished in the bedside table drawer for Kreacher's wrapped present. The elf dropped to the floor and wept once he'd opened the gift Harry had given him - a pin with the Black family crest upon it. He wouldn't leave for five minutes straight, thanking Harry over and over with his eyes tearful. Harry was still chuckling as he reached for the letters.

 

Draco was sipping his tea. He rolled his eyes at the scene the elf made.

 

"Christmas card from Parvati," Harry said, placing it to the side. "And one from Luna." He eyed the strange pop-up contraption that was her card before adding it to the other. "Oh, and here's a letter for you." He handed Draco the envelope and went back to the rest of the mail.

 

Draco saw the handwriting and he nearly dropped the letter, his hands shook so violently.

 

Harry frowned as his eyes were drawn to the letter trembling in Draco's grip. "What?"

 

Draco managed to open the letter, the parchment rattling in his fingers as he did.

 

_Draco,_

_I know how long it has been, and it pains me that it has been that way. We've never gone so long without contact. I've been writing your mother, of course, and she has come to see me a few times, so I do know the things that have been happening. But I didn't know you were so ill. I'm writing this, putting this rift between us aside, to say that the knowledge of your illness has worried me. I wish you would have told me yourself, but I can perhaps see why you did not._

_This letter isn't my way of saying I accept that you are still involved with Potter. I feel quite the opposite and I do still hold out hope that you will see reason, but I am not prepared to throw my relationship with my son away over a mistake he is making in his young life. As your father, I love you. As your teacher and mentor, I am still quite disappointed, but that is not what I want this to be about._

_As I'm sure you know by now, your access to the accounts has been reinstated. Your inheritance has not been stripped from you. I was acting out of anger. I know that, and, to be quite honest, I am sorry for it. I did hope that it would work, but it obviously has not. I know you have to find your own way. You are grown and raised, and you are my son. I know you will do what you can to set things right eventually._

_As I said above, I didn't know you were ill. I admit that finding out spurred me to write you. I have given your mother names of only the best healers there are, including those outside of the country. Rest, Draco. Do not exert yourself, and lie easier knowing that I am here, my son, and that I wish I could do more than I have to help you get well. I wish you a peaceful Christmas and that this letter finds you in good spirits._

_Father_

 

A tear slid down Draco's cheek and fell to the parchment before he had even finished reading the letter.

 

Harry had a feeling he knew who the letter was from now. He sat looking at Draco, waiting for him to say or do something.

 

Draco reread the letter as more silent tears fell. Then he handed it to Harry.

 

Harry read the letter silently. He wasn't surprised with the bits about himself, and had actually expected worse. He looked up at Draco when he was finished, and gave him a small smile.

 

"I wish ..." Draco trailed off, but closed his eyes, taking a deep breath.

 

Harry laid the letter aside on the bed and slipped an arm about Draco, holding him closely. He waited for him to continue.

 

"What if I never see him again?" Draco whispered.

 

Harry's arm around Draco tightened, and he wrapped his other arm around him as well. "Don't say that," he said quietly. "You will."

 

"I should have gone to see him before ... " Draco continued to whisper, his heart clenching.

 

"It isn't your fault," Harry told him. "It isn't a bit your fault."

 

Draco pressed his forehead against Harry's. "He still loves me," he said in a voice so small he sounded like a child.

 

Another small smile graced Harry's lips. "Yes," he whispered, "of course he does."

 

Draco kissed those smiling lips, feeling more whole now than when had woken up.

 

Harry gently brought one hand up to stroke Draco's hair, kissing him in return. "This will be," he said softly, "a wonderful Christmas."

 

***

 

Narcissa, indeed, arrived before everyone else, and, indeed, brought a few more decorations along with her, though she spent more time on inspecting the ones she had already put up. She brought Rusty along as well to help Kreacher with the elaborate dinner she had planned, and then even picked out Harry's and Draco's clothes for them.

 

Draco stayed up in the bedroom when people started arriving later, so that he and Harry wouldn't have to try and explain the pregnancy a dozen times. It was very, very strange to see all the Weasleys, Andromeda, Teddy and Draco's mother all in the same room, and Harry realised that these unlikely people made up his family - well, Draco wasn't down yet, but he was an obvious part.

 

Harry spent an hour, while people arrived at different times, avoiding questions about where Draco was and checking up on Draco himself. When Bill and Fleur had finally walked in the door, being the last to get there, Harry gathered everyone in the sitting room. He was starting to feel as nervous as he had when they had told Ron and Hermione. Then Harry quickly climbed the stairs, entering into their bedroom.

 

"Hey," he said, smiling at Draco. "Everyone's here now."

 

Draco was increasingly nervous. He was dressed in the dark green robes his mother had chosen for him. It had been so long since he had dressed to go anywhere, it felt odd to be wearing real clothes again. They fit well. How she had gotten robes made that would work with his swollen belly was a mystery to him. And it did nothing to hide it either. That wasn't the point of this party. He looked up at Harry. "I suppose I am as ready as I will ever be," he said, holding his arms out to Harry for the man to carry him.

 

Harry lightened him quickly with his wand, and lifted Draco up. He walked with him carefully down the stairs and then down the hallway, pausing before opening the door of the sitting room. "I love you," he told him softly, hearing the dim chatter from the room beyond.

 

"I love you. More than anything," Draco replied, leaning in to kiss him quickly. He had grown not only accustomed to being carried by his lover, but, perversely, to find it made him feel loved and protected. But the idea of being carried like a child into the midst of Harry's friends was still daunting.

 

Harry took a deep breath, nodding as he reached for the doorknob and pushed the door open.

 

The talking died out rather abruptly, and the faces in the room went blank or confused.

 

Draco took a deep breath and was relieved to see his mother had made sure that a portion of one sofa was clear for him. He unconsciously gripped Harry tighter as they stood with all those people staring at him. How did they see him now? How did he look to people who hadn't seen him in months - some since last year?

 

In the silence, Harry's shuffling footsteps as he carried Draco over to the sofa seemed much, much louder. He sat him down gently and Narcissa immediately moved to fluff the pillows she had laid out.

 

Harry sat down on the edge of the sofa and then faced the room. They all still looked the same, if not more confused. No one spoke at all until Mrs. Weasley said in a hushed voice, "It isn't possible."

 

Draco blushed, smoothing his robes down over the large mound of his belly with quick, nervous fingers.

 

"It is," said Harry, taking one of Draco's hands in his own. "Draco's pregnant, and they're my babies as well," he added for good measure.

 

Ron flushed and looked away.

 

"Wait a minute, wait a minute," said Bill, holding his hands up. "Pregnant?"

 

"Babies?" said Mrs. Weasley weakly. "Plural?"

 

"Yes, and yes," Harry answered.

 

Draco smiled, still blushing. He pulled Harry's hand closer, squeezing gently as he listened to them talk about him.

 

"Well ... surely you must be.... You must be ..." said Mr. Weasley, blinking rapidly and staring from Draco to Harry.

 

"No," said Harry. "No tricks, no lies."

 

"But how is it possible?" said Ginny quietly.

 

"A potion," Harry answered. "As simple as that really. A potion that Draco made because ... we both wanted children."

 

"As luck would have it, we will have twin boys," Draco added, smiling and still petting the place where they seemed to be resting.

 

George looked up at that. "Twin boys?" he said quietly. Several Weasley eyes looked shiny right then.

 

"Yes," Harry said, quiet too. "Probably fraternal, but twins."

 

Draco smiled at George, nodding also. "Rowdy ones so far, too," he added with a smirk as he met the man's eyes.

 

George actually gave a half-smirk back, and Mrs. Weasley sniffled.

 

"You're quite serious, aren't you?" said Percy, the only one to still look very disbelieving.

 

"Quite," Harry confirmed.

 

"It has been confirmed by a healer," Draco said. "And I can feel them," he added quietly.

 

"You will be a grandmother," said Andromeda to Narcissa with a strange sort of smile. She sat in a chair with Teddy, petting his - for once - brown hair.

 

"Yes, I will be," Narcissa replied with a similar smile. She patted Draco's leg.

 

Draco's smile grew as he looked between them. "Teddy will have two playmates," he said.

 

Andromeda turned her smile on him. "Yes," she said after a moment. "I suppose he will."

 

Harry smiled as well, still holding Draco's hand and giving it another squeeze.

 

Draco looked around at Harry's friends. "I have never heard this lot so quiet before. I know you have questions, so ask them," he said almost impatiently and a bit bemused.

 

They all did seem rather speechless.

 

"It's why I've been gone so much of the time," Harry said when no one spoke. "I don't like leaving Draco alone anyway, but now he needs me to be here. He's ... not well."

 

"His body isn't meant to carry children," said Hermione. "And the fact that it's twins makes it even more dangerous."

 

Harry sighed and nodded. "The healer he sees has ordered him to stay off his feet and rest as much as possible. It's why I carried him in."

 

"But will he be all right?" said Mrs. Weasley, her kind eyes filled with worry that she probably couldn't help but feel.

 

Draco shrugged. "I can do this," he repeated his declaration from before.

 

Narcissa patted his leg again. "Yes, he can," she said.

 

"And zee babies?" said Fleur.

 

"They're healthy," said Harry, nodding. "They're developing fine and are about the right size for the stage they're at. He's nearly seven months along."

 

"Seven months," said Mr. Weasley, shaking his head in amazement. "You've been keeping this secret for that long?"

 

Harry nodded again. "I ... would've told you, but ... well, I know it's sort of hard to believe and I wanted to wait until we were all ready for it."

 

"And we don't want anyone outside this room to know. Not until after they are born," Draco added.

 

Harry nodded again. "There's been enough in the papers about us as it is."

 

The rest nodded their agreement.

 

"Not a word from us, Harry," said Mrs. Weasley.

 

"Nor from me," said Andromeda.

 

"Thank you," Harry said with a small smile, and then Mrs. Weasley smiled too. "I suppose congratulations are in order," she said. "I'm sure you will both have beautiful children."

 

Harry's smile grew and it felt like his heart grew with it. "Thank you," he said again.

 

Draco smiled as well, nodding his thanks and squeezing Harry's hand again. He gazed fondly at Harry, his heart always feeling full when he did.

 

As everyone else gave their congratulations, Teddy, who was now walking, chose right then to climb down from his grandmother's lap. He stood, listening to everyone's voices, and then toddled over to Draco. "Ball," he said, laying his small hand on Draco's belly.

 

Harry and anyone who heard Teddy laughed.

 

"Babies," Draco told him solemnly. "Two babies."

 

"Babes," Teddy repeated, patting lightly.

 

Harry smiled at him, lifting Teddy into his lap. "Yes," he said. "And you can show them the ropes."

 

Draco took Teddy's hand and pressed it to his belly. "Caelum and Corvus, Teddy's cousins."

 

Andromeda smiled knowingly at the names.

 

"Oh, are that what they're going to be called?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

 

"Yes," Harry answered. "Caelum and Corvus Potter-Malfoy."

 

Draco had thought this was going to be awkward. And maybe it was a little. But most people seemed happy with the news. He relaxed, playing with Teddy.

 

Harry felt the same way Draco did, and was _relieved_.


	29. Chapter 29: Family Tree

Like the Christmas before, Harry and Draco spent a lot of the day with Teddy. Harry ate dinner at the table in the dining room with everyone else, the first time he'd sat at the table in ages. He moved back to eat in the sitting room with Draco for dessert, as the blond had been napping during the actual meal.

 

The daylight grew dimmer, and as it did, everyone gathered into the sitting room again, around the tree to exchange gifts. Narcissa gave Harry and Draco both a beautiful nursery set fit for the two babies, and Harry received the usual from everyone else. Hermione also gave them two tiny matching outfits, and she had managed to get the two constellations stitched in miniature on the sleeves.

 

"Here," Harry said happily when he was finished opening himself. He handed Draco a wrapped package. "It isn't much, I suppose," he said. "But I couldn't think of what else you might need."

"I have everything I need," Draco said, patting his stomach. He laid the package on his belly and unwrapped it.

 

Inside were two baby books, light blue in colour with the name 'Corvus' embroidered in silver on one soft cover, and 'Caelum' on the other. "Look," Harry said, opening one. "We can put their footprints here, and pictures, and write down how big they are and when they get their first teeth, and when they walk. I thought they would be handy." He smiled.

 

Draco laughed, flipping through the pages and smiling. "Sounds like quite a project," he grinned. "They are beautiful."

Harry smiled again. "Good," he said. And then Narcissa took the books to page through them as well.

 

"Harry, will you carry me into the drawing room?" Draco asked. "I want to show you, Aunt Andromeda and my mother something."

 

Harry raised an eyebrow and both Narcissa and Andromeda looked up. "Okay," Harry said slowly, wondering what Draco could possibly have in the drawing room. He got to his feet, pulling his wand to do the usual charm.

 

"What is it?" Narcissa asked.

 

Draco smirked. "A surprise," he said.

 

Narcissa exchanged a look with Harry, who shrugged, before she stood as well and set the books aside. Andromeda gathered Teddy up into her arms.

 

"Anyone who wants to see can come too," Draco said.

 

Harry lifted Draco, giving him a curious smile as he walked with the two sisters out of the room and down the hall. Everyone else stood as well, following the other four.

 

In the drawing room, they saw that a large canvas had been hung in front of the tapestry of the Black family tree.

 

Harry was confused. "What's this?" he asked Draco, and Narcissa and Andromeda looked curious as well.

 

Draco grinned and pulled his wand, flicking it and the canvas slid to the floor. The tapestry looked like new. Holes chewed by Doxys had been repaired. But even more startling was that the names that had previously been burned away by Mrs. Black were now complete again. Andromeda's name was vivid, beside it was Theodore Tonks, and below it was Nymphadora Tonks. Remus Lupin was beside her name, and Teddy below that.

 

Andromeda took in a small breath, stepping closer to examine it. "But I was burned off of this years ago," she said quietly, reaching to touch the threaded lines.

 

"Harry, look beside my name," Draco said. Beside Draco's name, a line connected it to the name, Harry James Potter.

 

Harry lowered Draco gently into a chair. Then he moved next to Andromeda to get a better look. He reached to touch the golden threads as well, feeling a lightness in his heart and an expanding warmth. The tapestry showed them to be married, a couple, like everyone else's names there. "How did you do this?" he asked.

 

Draco sighed happily, glancing up at his mother too. "I found a Reweaver, a specialist in magical tapestry repair," he said. "Took a while to find one and get it done."

 

Narcissa smiled at Draco, moving a little closer to the tapestry to look.

 

"I thought that was done to the wall with a Permanent Sticking Charm," said George.

 

"Yes, it is. That's why the Reweaver had to come here. Kreacher helped me by bringing him in and out," Draco explained.

 

"It's brilliant," said Harry softly, turning his head to look over at Draco.

 

"It is a very beautiful job that was done," said Narcissa.

 

"And when the boys are born, their names will appear below ours," Draco said, his tone proud.

 

Harry smiled widely then. "Even more brilliant," he said. "You even fixed Sirius' name." And he reached to touch there as well.

 

"This is very lovely," said Andromeda quietly, sounding sincere. "And very thoughtful of you. Thank you for showing me."

 

"My mother tells me that family loves you no matter what," he said, looking at Narcissa and then back to Andromeda. "Even if you are dead or make mistakes or disagree. Right?"

 

Harry thought Narcissa's cheeks pinked a little, but it might have been the light. "Yes," she agreed. "I did say that."

 

"And you are right. Father wrote me today," Draco said, smiling.

 

Narcissa let out a small gasp, a happy sound. "He did?"

 

"He said he doesn't approve of my choices but still loves me," Draco answered. "That's the kind of thing you meant, isn't it?"

 

"Yes," she said. "It is what I mean." Her face was lit up with a radiant smile.

 

Draco smiled from her to his aunt and then back to his lover. He glanced behind them at the others in the doorway. He thought of how odd his children's family would be, but it pleased him.

 

Harry grinned, walked over to Draco, and kissed his cheek, while Narcissa and Andromeda smiled at each other and shook their heads at the same time.

 

***

 

Harry placed Draco very gently on the edge of the bed once they reached their room, taking the Lightening Charm off of him before beginning to help him undress. He absently removed Draco's shoes and socks while kneeling on the floor in front of him, staring at a point off to the side rather than really watching what he was doing.

 

It had been a good but long day, and Draco was tired. He sighed, reaching a hand to run his fingers through his lover's hair. "You okay?" he asked.

 

Harry blinked and then looked up at Draco, giving him a smile. "Yes," he answered. "Just thinking."

 

Even tired, Draco smirked. He gently traced his fingers down Harry's face. "Yes?"

 

Harry found it a bit funny that they were in the same position as they had been in when he had actually asked Draco to ... marry him. He took Draco's left hand and gently twisted the ring there. "Do you ... consider us really married?" he asked. "Well, I mean, I know we're not _really_ married, but, I don't know. You know what I mean?"

 

Draco smiled softly, his other hand rubbing his swollen belly. "I know you will be there for me, good days and bad, healthy and sick, no matter what. I am carrying our children in my body," he said. "There is no law or ceremony that could make me more yours than I am."

 

Harry smiled too, kissing Draco's belly. "Ever think you would have a husband?" he said teasingly.

 

Draco blushed, looking down and stroking his belly again.

 

Harry raised his eyebrows at the blush, still smiling. "What?" he said.

 

"I never believed you would love me but ..." he trailed off, blushing even more.

 

"What?" Harry repeated, pressing now as his smile grew into a grin.

 

Draco rolled his eyes and began to unbutton his robes. "You already know I fantasised about you."

 

"About _marrying_ me?" Harry asked, delighted. "I mean, I know you wanked, but ..." He grinned even wider.

 

The blond huffed, shrugging out of his robes. He looked down at Harry again and couldn't help but smile. "It's not like I believed it could really happen, I just liked to imagine ... us together ... together for our whole lives."

 

Harry raised up to touch his lips to Draco's. "You don't have to imagine anymore," he said.

 

Draco kissed him, rubbing his lips over Harry's. He cupped Harry's face with both hands. "My husband," he whispered.

 

Harry actually shivered. "Your husband," he whispered back.

 

Draco gasped, the words making his heart feel full and his body react as well. He licked and sucked at Harry's lips.

 

Harry kissed Draco with equal feeling, sliding a hand around to his back.

 

Draco devoured his lover's mouth, hands still clutching him and delighting in Harry on his knees in front of him.

 

Harry let out a low groan. "Tired?" he asked with a smirk, voice gone deep.

 

"Never that tired," Draco whispered. "And you still have too many clothes on."

 

"That can be remedied," Harry said, still smirking. He brought his hands to his own shirt, unbuttoning.

 

Draco managed to pull his robes the rest of the way off and toss them aside. He brought his hands down his lover's body, helping slide the shirt off Harry's shoulders.

 

Harry sighed with happiness and arousal, kissing the bare skin of Draco's belly as he pulled at his own belt and fasteners, letting his trousers fall to his knees.

 

Draco huffed, realising he couldn't even see his own arousal over his bulging stomach. "Touch me," he whispered.

 

Harry smiled up at Draco, reaching for his cock as he continued to kiss his belly, making his way down.

 

Draco hummed, lying back on the bed, legs still over the side of the bed as he spread them for his lover. "Oh, yes, baby," he encouraged.

 

Harry stroked Draco slowly, giving the head of his cock a long, almost lazy, lick when he'd reached it.

 

Draco gripped the covers of the bed, moaning at the feel of Harry's fingers and tongue.

 

"Mmm," Harry hummed, licking again. "Love your cock, Draco." He bent lower, to lick up the side, but licked inside the crevice below as well.

 

Draco shuddered, pleasure rippling up his spine. "Oh, yes," he gasped. "I love your tongue."

 

Harry adored Draco's shivers and moans, and repeated the move. "Love your taste," he breathed, sliding his free hand up Draco's leg.

 

"Oh, yes, suck me, baby," Draco moaned again.

 

"Mmm, God, yes," Harry moaned in return, lips closing over Draco's cock. He slid his mouth down, pressing his tongue to the thick flesh.

 

Draco moaned again, head thrashing back and forth on the bed, hips arching up.

 

Harry used his free hand to stroke Draco's belly, bobbing his head quickly, cheeks hollowed as he sucked.

 

"Baby, yes!" Draco shouted, shaking as he came.

 

"Mmm," Harry moaned again, releasing Draco's cock to lick at the wetness.

 

"Please, fuck me, love," Draco begged. "I want you inside me."

 

Harry nodded, though Draco probably couldn't see him. He got shakily to his feet, trembling with arousal, and the sight of Draco laid out and spread on their bed wasn't helping his state. He kicked off his shoes and then his trousers and shorts, and bit his lip as he stared down at Draco. "Your arse or...?" he asked, always wanting to make sure.

 

"Any way you want me," Draco gasped, looking up at him, grey eyes shining with his love.

 

Harry shook his head. "You spoil me with so much choice," he said with half-closed eyes, reaching hands to rub the insides of Draco's thighs.

 

Draco smiled up at him. "I'm supposed to be the spoilt one," he teased.

 

"Exactly," Harry replied, bending nearer and positioning his cock at Draco's conveniently already-slicked entrance. "Husband," he added in a whisper, smiling softly.

 

Draco moaned, pushing up with his legs, not sure which thrilled him more, his lover's cock sliding into his body or that one word. "Husband," he repeated.

 

"Forever," Harry whispered, helping Draco pull himself up as he lifted his legs. He rocked into him, releasing a quiet moan.

 

The muscles inside Draco clenched around Harry's cock as he felt himself filled. "Oh, yes, baby," he whispered.

 

"Love you," Harry groaned, sliding in and out of Draco. "Love making love to you, your body."

 

"Yes, yes, fill me," Draco gasped, feeling Harry's hair against his feet, as Harry held his legs up and over his shoulders. He loved every inch of that cock inside him and every part of the man looking down at him.

 

Harry had already been close after sucking Draco off, and he could feel himself getting closer. "Mmm, gonna fill you!" He moved a little faster, fingers tightening on Draco's legs.

 

"Yes, baby, yes," Draco chanted, shuddering as he felt another peak of pleasure inside himself.

 

Harry groaned loudly as he spilled his seed inside Draco. He thrust forward firmly, panting, making small keening noises as he came.

 

Draco watched Harry's face, panting himself and thrilled at the rapture he saw there. "Would give you anything," he whispered.

 

"You have," Harry whispered back once he'd mostly caught his breath. He gently allowed Draco's legs to slip back down, and reached to rub his belly yet again.

 

Draco smiled dreamily up at him. "Come to bed, hold me," he whispered.

 

Harry pulled out of Draco and then climbed onto the bed. He reached to help Draco scoot up the mattress and lie amongst the pillows.

 

They settled into the bed, Draco on his side so that his weight was supported. He rested one hand on his belly and reached the other into Harry's thick hair.

 

Harry smiled, sighing with the touch. "I love you so much," he said quietly.

 

Draco pulled Harry's head forward, pressing their foreheads together. "I love you. I always will," he whispered, closing his eyes and sighing contentedly.

 

Still smiling, Harry kissed Draco's eyelids and then closed his own.


	30. Chapter 30: A Pact

Draco was propped up in bed with a tray beside him. It no longer fit in his lap, so it was awkward to use as a writing surface. He finally left the ink on the tray but placed a book under the parchment and balanced it on his belly to write. He went through several sheets of parchment before he finally got one he was willing to send. He didn’t know if this would be the last letter his father would ever get from him and he wanted it to be a comfort to him, if needed.

 

_Dear Father,_

_Your letter cheered me more than you can know. I have missed you and thought about you often. I wish there were a way I could come to visit you. Mother is correct. I am ill and currently confined to my bed until I improve. You may be assured that Mother has found an excellent Healer to tend me and I am doing my best to take care of myself._

_Before I became too ill to work in the lab, I had actually developed several new potions. I have explained one of them to the Healer who has my care and she has been very impressed. There is every possibility that this line of research might lead to some real breakthroughs in the future._

_It has been a busy year, as you no doubt know. Aside from my health issues, I am very happy with my life. We live at the old Black house and I have my own lab. Harry is in Auror training and I see Mother often._

_I have recovered from the incident of last February and am doing what I can to leave it in the past. Harry has been supportive in every way. Even if you don’t approve of him personally, you would no doubt be satisfied with his treatment of me._

_I love you. I don’t know how often I have said it. It certainly hasn’t been enough. While it is obvious that there are several areas where we disagree, I want you to know that I have always admired and respected you. And that I have always been, and still am, proud to be your son._

_Draco_

 

***

 

It was not very late in the day. Harry had only left a few hours earlier, and Draco was propped on pillows on the couch, a book open against his belly. It was one day that his mother actually wasn't coming over. She was, of all things, having Andromeda and Teddy to the Manor, so it was quiet in the house with only Kreacher there.

 

Right then, as if on cue, Kreacher popped into place beside the couch. "Someone be here, Master," he said.

 

"Who?" Draco asked, frowning.

 

"The blood traitor," Kreacher answered.

 

"Which blood traitor?" Draco asked, part irritated and part amused.

Kreacher cocked his head slowly to the side as if thinking for a moment. "Weasley," he said finally, seeming pleased with himself for remembering.

 

"Which Weasley? Oh, never mind, have whoever it is come in," Draco said, huffing.

 

Kreacher nodded, popping away again, and within a few short moments, someone knocked on the door frame of the sitting room. It was Ron.

 

Draco's eyes widened. "Is Harry okay?" he asked, worried at the man's sudden appearance.

 

"Oh," said Ron. "Yeah. Yeah, he's okay. I actually haven't even seen him today." He shifted where he stood, clearly feeling awkward.

 

The blond arched an eyebrow and waited, wondering what Ronald Weasley could be doing there when the man knew Harry wasn't home.

 

"Er ..." said Ron, seemingly forcing himself to meet Draco's eyes. "Can I sit down?"

 

Draco gestured to a nearby chair. "Certainly," he said. "Do you want tea?"

 

"I ... guess that would be fine," said Ron, sitting in the indicated chair.

 

Draco called Kreacher and had him bring tea for the two of them.

 

Ron busied himself with making his cup, while Kreacher prepared Draco's for him automatically. Once it was clear Ron could take no more time getting sugar, he sat back with his cup, looking like he didn't know where to start.

 

Draco arched an eyebrow again, but said nothing. He was in no hurry and it was amusing to watch Ron squirm.

 

Ron sighed quietly, pursing his lips for a moment before opening his mouth. "I ... know you don't like me," he said.

 

Draco tilted his head. "I was under the impression that it was mutual," he said softly.

 

Ron frowned and looked down at his tea. "Well, I - I guess it is," he said. "But ..." his ears turned red, "I suppose that doesn't mean I can't be ... sorry. I know I ... hurt Harry's feelings back when you two told us about the babies."

 

"No father wants to hear someone question the paternity of his children," Draco responded.

 

Ron sighed again. "I know," he said. "It just, well ... it can get hard sometimes - to hold back, I mean. I suppose I still don't really know you, or, well, the person Harry talks about anyway. You're still ... Malfoy. That bloke in school who I thought I was rid of." He winced.

 

Draco thought about that. Did he still think that about Ron? Or the rest of the Weasleys? He wasn't sure about Ron. But he was very sure about Mr and Mrs Weasley .... "I hated your family on principal," he said quietly, "and I suppose, that, too, was mutual. I will say now that I have come to respect your parents."

 

Ron looked up in surprise at that. "What?"

 

"They are survivors. They fight for what they believe in, and they love their family regardless of what happens," Draco said thoughtfully, fingers idly caressing his belly again. "Those are things that matter to me, especially now."

 

The expression on Ron's face was still one of surprise and he didn't seem to know what to say for a few moments. "This is what I'm talking about," Ron said quietly. "The bloke I remember would never have said that."

 

"Not to Ronald Weasley, he wouldn't have," Draco smirked. "Not to the boy who insulted his name before he even had a chance to speak to him. I know, I replied with worse. It was ... well, it was all I knew. And I suppose I was angry at you when I saw you with Potter."

 

Ron frowned confusedly at that. "Angry with me? Harry and I are best mates."

 

"On the train, that first year," Draco said. "You had just met him." He cocked his head, thinking about it again. "I would guess that Harry never told you he met me first."

 

"Well ..." said Ron, seemingly thinking about it. "After we saw you and Crabbe and Goyle, he told me he had met you before."

 

Draco smiled a bit at that. It was strange that even a small acknowledgement from so long ago still moved him. He was so lost in his memories that for a minute or two he forgot the other man was there. That happened a lot these days. His mind seemed to wander through the past a lot.

 

Ron sat waiting, watching Draco strangely. "What does who met him first have to do with anything, anyway? I never had a ... crush on him," he said finally, making a face.

 

"Yes, but I did," Draco said, looking back at Ron now.

 

"Well, obviously," Ron said oddly. "You weren't very good about it though. Seemed like you had it out for him, but not because of a crush."

 

"Yes, complete prat, I know," Draco said, smirking.

 

Ron continued to look at Draco strangely. "Well," he said, "that's who I think of still. That prat. And I ... can't understand for the life of me how you managed to get Harry to be with you. I mean, he never even liked blokes before, and he was with my sister."

 

Draco's smirk grew into a smile that lit up his face. "I wasn't actually trying to seduce him then," he said. "I just ... we just became friends."

 

Ron made another face at the word _seduce_. "That's another thing that didn't make sense," he said. "After all those things that happened in school, after everything, he wanted to be over at your place all the time. It was ... weird. I mean, don't you think? Can't you see where I'm coming from here?"

 

Draco chuckled at that. "Ronald Weasley, are you suggesting I used a love potion or something?"

 

Ron rolled his eyes and his lips actually formed a small smile. "That might make more sense," he said. "But no."

 

"Never did that, or even seriously considered it," Draco said, nodding. "It wouldn't mean anything to me if it wasn't real. As to how Harry Potter could actually fall in love with the likes of me, I guess that is a question you should ask him. It is a mystery to me as well."

 

Ron snorted, shaking his head. "I have asked him," he said. "He just says you’re different. Well, that and a whole lot of other sappy crap that I don't care to repeat." He shook his head again, looking amused and ill at the same time.

 

The blond laughed in delight. "He is a romantic," he said, voice full of affection.

 

"Yeah, I guess," Ron said, still with the same face. "And ... I suppose I can tell he really does love you. I've been ... feeling bad for hurting his feelings since I actually did hurt them. I don't want me and Harry to be that way. I already know I couldn't stop being his friend, even if I tried."

 

Draco knew something himself about not being able to stop his feelings for Harry. He nodded. "That's good," he said softly. "Because he does need you."

 

Ron smiled a little and looked down again. "Yeah, that's ... that's what Hermione said."

 

Draco's face was serious again. "It's also why, even when I still didn't like you, I never tried to come between you. Not because I am so noble, we both know I would have if I'd thought it was a good idea. But Harry needs friends like a plant needs sunlight. And I need Harry."

 

Ron gave a few small, slow nods, his face serious too, and thoughtful. "And I suppose that's why I came," he said. "I think I know he would pick you over me now, and, well, I can't blame him for that since he loves you. But I don't want him to feel like he has to choose. He thought for a long time that was how it was. All that time he didn't come around, back when everyone first found out about you."

 

"He may need you even more soon," Draco said.

 

Ron looked at Draco and frowned questioningly.

 

"I have told Harry that I know I can do this, but he, thankfully, never asks what that means," Draco said, now meeting Ron's eyes. "It means that I know I can give birth to two healthy sons. He thinks that means that I think I will be all right as well."

 

Ron's brows lowered further over his eyes. "You don't think you'll be all right?"

 

"No, and if you tell him, it will only worry him," Draco responded.

"But ..." Ron said. "He would .... If you ... died he would ... Merlin."

 

"Exactly. But he will have the boys, you, Hermione, your family and mine," Draco said. "And he is stronger than he realises."

 

Ron shook his head. "You can't die," he said. "Harry would be .... He would go mad."

 

"He faced Voldemort. He walked to his own death to save everyone else," Draco said, fingers twisting in the blanket across his body. "He is strong. And he will need to be there for Corvus and Caelum. He knows that."

 

"How can you not tell him?" Ron asked. "He thinks you're going to be fine."

 

Draco looked away, unable to let Weasley see how much this upset him. "Because he would want to do something about it. And there is nothing to be done. The only other option is kill our own children. He can't live with that and neither can I."

 

Ron was silent for a long moment. "I won't tell him," he said quietly, frowning. "But not because I think he shouldn't know."

 

"Good," Draco said quietly, some of the tension in him easing. "I only told you so that you could help him, after."

 

Ron shook his head again. "I'll be there if he needs me."

 

Draco sighed, looking back now. "I'm counting on it."


	31. Chapter 31: Unthinkable

Harry stood facing Ron, grinning wickedly. "You do know I'm going to kick your arse, right?" he asked.

 

"Give me your best shot," Ron replied testily, crouching. And then they were duelling with each other in a room full of other duellers, wands flying, sparks shooting, spells and hexes reverberating off dozens of Shield Charms. Harry ducked to the right to avoid Ron's jinx, and Ron sent Harry's flying into the charm-protected wall. They kept at it for several minutes, furiously working to try and hit the other. And then the whistle sounded.

 

"Not bad," said Harry with a smirk, panting.

 

"Amazing, you mean," said Ron, panting and smirking as well.

 

"Well, now I wouldn't go that far," Harry teased.

 

"Amazing wand work, Weasley," said Temmer as she walked around, inspecting. "Your speed has increased."

 

Ron smiled loftily at Harry.

 

Harry chuckled.

 

They had been moved on to more serious duelling for a short while now. While Ron hadn't been bad before, Harry did know that it was true that Ron had improved quite a bit. He thought he himself had improved quite a bit as well, and he was even getting better at nonverbal, which was needed for true speed.

 

"Potter," Temmer said, turning her attention on him. "You aim to the right a little. Try to centre it." She gave him a wry smile.

 

Harry chuckled again. "I'll work on that," he said.

 

Temmer nodded, carrying on with her inspection.

 

"Penn reckons we're going to be moving on to big spells next," Ron said as he and Harry stood together, waiting for the next instructions.

 

"Yeah?" said Harry. "I hope so. Jelly Legs isn't exactly that great a defence."

 

Ron laughed. "Nor is that Tickling Charm you used."

 

Harry smiled and shrugged.

 

After a few minutes, Temmer ordered everyone to take a seat, and chairs appeared when she waved her wand.

 

Harry, Ron, and everyone else moved to do as she said.

 

"Now," came her loud voice echoing around the room. "It looks good from where I'm standing. Best lot we've had in years, if I'm quite honest, and it takes a lot to get that kind of thing out of my mouth. Previous curse and spell knowledge is abundant, you're all quick, and you've been taking the workouts seriously. Keep going this way and we may have a whole new elite team."

 

There were a few cheers around the room and Harry grinned.

 

"Now, just because I've just stroked all your egos," Temmer continued with another wry smile, "it doesn't mean you can slack off. I want you all to -"

 

There was suddenly a very loud crack and it made everyone jump. They all turned their heads toward ... Harry.

 

Harry had jumped violently, as the crack had sounded directly in front of him, where Kreacher was now standing, wide-eyed.

 

"Kreacher?" Harry said once he could actually talk. "What the bloody - What the hell are you doing here?"

 

"Potter," said Temmer from the front. "What is this?"

 

"I'm not exactly sure," Harry answered, highly confused and still feeling rather slow from surprise.

 

"Master Draco," Kreacher gasped.

 

Harry's blood ran cold.

 

"He is not getting up from the floor," Kreacher continued as fast as he could in his old, wheezy voice. "Kreacher thinks he fell, but he is not getting up. Kreacher tried to wake him, but he is just lying there."

 

Without a word, Harry flew up out of his seat, not walking or even walking quickly, but running for the door.

 

"Harry!" yelled what sounded like Temmer and Ron both, but he didn't look back. He moved as fast as he possibly could to the fireplace in the break room, his mind set only on one thing. He didn't care about anything else. He snatched Floo powder from the mantle, threw it in, and was spinning away as fast as he could spit out 'Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place'.

 

"Draco!" Harry yelled as loudly as he could once he was standing in the kitchen fireplace. He stumbled and fell out of the hearth, but pushed himself back up to his feet immediately. He leapt up the kitchen stairs, looking frantically down the hall. "Draco!" he shouted again, barely able to breathe for the fear. Then he took the stairs for the upper levels two at a time, and there he saw him.

 

Draco was sprawled on the floor, barely out of their bedroom. He wasn't moving. Harry made a strange sound, diving forward to his knees beside him. "Oh, God, no. No, no, no," he said, reaching to pull Draco's head and torso into his lap. "Oh, God, please no. Don't be hurt, please be all right." He looked around himself as if the answer would be lying around somewhere, and his heart was beating so hard and quick it was probably blurred inside him.

 

Harry tried to think as terror clouded his brain. "Kreacher!" he yelled finally, and the elf appeared, looking as scared as he had before. "Kreacher, get Mrs. Malfoy," Harry said quickly, still holding Draco. "Get her now!"

 

"Yes, Master," Kreacher said, and was gone again.

 

Harry continued to beg Draco to be all right and pressed a hand to his belly, feeling for the boys.

 

A couple minutes passed before Harry heard his name called from down below. "Here!" he yelled. "Up here!" He saw Narcissa hurry up the kitchen steps and then go for the next staircase. When she reached the top, she went completely still and her face drained of all colour. "What's happened?" she asked, rushing forward and kneeling down beside Harry.

 

"I - I don't know," Harry managed in a high voice. "Kreacher said he fell and -"

 

Narcissa's hands shook as she reached to touch Draco. "I'm going to get Healer Sharpner," she said, her voice shaking as well. "Don't move from here." And she quickly stood again, running back down the stairs.

 

Harry was left alone for what felt like forever, terrifying thoughts filling his mind as he stared down into Draco's face. When he heard noise from downstairs again he shouted, "Here!" as if that would make them go faster.

 

He saw Narcissa leading Sharpner up quickly, both women running.

 

Sharpner dropped beside Draco immediately, pulling out her wand as she did and casting several quick diagnostic spells in a row. "Harry, you can move him to the bed now," she said, voice crisp and professional.

 

Trembling, Harry nodded, pulling out his own wand to lighten Draco. He couldn't tell if anything was seriously wrong from Sharpner's voice, and it only served to scare him more. He lifted Draco up and carried him into their bedroom, laying him on the bed.

 

Sharpner stayed close and then rolled Draco to his side, so that the weight of his belly rested on the bed. Then she cast another spell, aimed at his lower back and several places glowed an intense red for a minute. She sighed. "What was he doing out of bed?" she asked irritably.

 

"I don't know," Harry said, voice still high. "Our house-elf got me from work. I came here and he was like this."

 

"What's the matter with him?" Narcissa asked, standing near Harry.

 

"Call the elf," Sharpner instructed.

 

"Kreacher," Harry said immediately, and Kreacher appeared again. "What was Draco doing out of bed when he fell?"

 

Kreacher looked at Draco on the bed. "Kreacher is not knowing exactly," he said. "But Kreacher is thinking Master was wanting to use the toilet."

 

"I had ordered complete bed rest," Sharpner huffed. "He has to keep the pressure off his kidneys and lower back." She looked up at the anxious faces. "His kidneys are failing."

 

Harry's eyes widened. "F-failing?" he said. "But what - Isn't there anything you can do about it?"

 

"I have a potion that can help them, but it may not heal the damage already done. And it won't be much use if he doesn't follow my instructions," she said, her professional voice cracking a bit.

 

Narcissa had turned still as a statue again, her eyes wet. "I was on my way over when Kreacher came to get me," she said.

 

Harry stared at Draco, his hands clenched. What the hell had he been thinking, getting out of bed? Especially with no one home.

 

Draco moaned then, and Sharpner opened her potions pack, pulling out several vials.

 

"Draco," Harry and Narcissa said, both of them rushing forward, but Narcissa seemed to force herself back, letting Harry take the seat beside Draco on the bed.

 

Draco blinked, feeling confused and realising he was in pain -- well, more than usual. His eyes focused on Harry and he frowned. "You're home?" he asked, voice a harsh whisper.

 

"Kreacher came and got me from work," Harry said, eyes hard. He glanced at Sharpner.

 

The healer handed Harry a potion, gesturing to Draco.

 

"What were you doing out of bed?" Harry asked, taking the potion and preparing to give it to Draco.

 

Draco's eyes finally focused enough that he saw his mother and Sharpner. "Merde," he cursed.

 

"Yes, indeed," said Narcissa.

 

"Here, I'll help you take this," Harry said.

 

Draco accepted the potion without question but gagged on the vile thing. Once he managed to get it down, he scowled up at Sharpner. "What was that?" he asked accusingly.

 

She frowned at him. "A purgative for your kidneys and the next one is a restorative," she said, handing Harry the second vial.

 

Harry helped Draco to take this potion as well, tipping it forward carefully.

 

Draco closed his eyes as he forced the next one down, grimacing.

 

"You have been getting out of bed," Sharpner said, "despite my order for complete bed rest."

 

"Only to use the loo," Draco responded defensively.

 

" _Complete_ means exactly what it says," Sharpner insisted and, at that moment, reminded him of Severus Snape.

 

Harry looked at Draco with hard eyes again. He still felt fear, but a different kind. He was afraid of what would happen to Draco, not today, but what about next week? What about next month?

 

Sharpner packed her bag. "I have told you, your body is having to do the work for three. Add anything to the weight already pressing down on your kidneys and they could rupture. If that happens, you risk everything. You will die, and your sons might die as well."

 

Draco nodded, feeling guilty. He hated to admit that he had been foolish. He hated bedpans. They disgusted him.

 

"I will return tomorrow to see how well you are responding to those potions. Contact me immediately if there is a problem," she said. Then she patted Narcissa reassuringly on the arm. "You were right to get me so quickly," she said, and then made her way out.

 

Harry and Narcissa both watched the healer go, and then turned their eyes back on the man in bed. "Draco," said Narcissa seriously. "What were you thinking?"

 

Draco winced. "I apologise," he said to her. "I will be more careful in the future."

 

She sighed and shook her head, rubbing her forehead with a shaky hand.

 

"I don't mean to turn you out," Harry said quietly to Narcissa, eyes still on Draco. "But could I have a few moments alone with him?"

 

Narcissa glanced at Harry and then back to Draco, meeting his eyes over Harry's shoulder. "Of course," she said.

 

"Thank you, Mother," Draco said quietly.

 

She nodded, leaving quietly.

 

"I was getting ready to listen to a lecture," Harry started seriously once the door was closed. "With everyone there, including Temmer. Kreacher appears out of nowhere, and tells me that you've fallen and that you're not moving or awake. Do you know how scared I was?"

 

Draco pulled a pillow more comfortably under his head and looked up at his lover. "I can imagine," he answered.

 

"Oh, can you?" Harry said, surprising himself when there was anger in his voice. "I ran out of there without telling anyone where I was going and just left. And then here you were, sprawled on the damn floor."

 

"It wasn't deliberate, Harry," Draco responded.

 

"No, none of it is," Harry responded. "But you _deliberately_ don't tell me about any of it, don't you? You deliberately let me believe everything was fine before we went to that appointment and found out about the boys. What else are you deliberately hiding, Draco? What else don't I know about this pregnancy? Merlin, you didn't even tell me that you were going to _get_ pregnant."

 

Draco scowled and would have crossed his arms across his chest, but that was difficult to do lying on his side. "I didn't even know if the potion would work, if I could get pregnant. And it was supposed to be a surprise!"

 

"Like everything else?" Harry asked, voice growing louder. "Is it supposed to be a surprise when your back snaps in half? Is it supposed to be a surprise when everything inside you stops working? Like today when Kreacher shows up at the Ministry? Lovely fucking surprise!"

 

"I said it was an accident," Draco snapped back.

 

"You're avoiding answering me!" Harry spat. "You don't tell me bloody anything!"

 

"What do you want to know, Harry? That I am sick? You know that. You have heard Sharpner. That this is dangerous. Yes, it is. I can't do anything about that!" Draco was yelling too now. He didn't want to fight with Harry. He felt guilty enough.

 

"I would've never let you do this!" Harry shouted at him. "I would've never let you if I'd known all this!" He was growing quieter now, voice shaking more. "I would've never let you risk your life. Would've never." He dropped his head into his hands, closing his eyes.

 

"I know, love, I know," Draco said, reaching a hand to rest on top of Harry's head. "I swear, I didn't know it would be this dangerous when I planned it. I hadn't expected risks beyond those usually faced by pregnant witches."

 

Harry didn't bring his face up, his body was shaking. "I can't come home and find you worse than that," he whispered.

 

"Come here," Draco said, tugging on his arm now. "I can't get up to hold you."

 

Harry shook his head, his eyes reddened when he finally did lift his face and moved to lie beside Draco.

 

Draco's long fingers gently stroked the hair from his lover's damp face. "I love you so much it fills me to overflowing," he said softly, smirking as he glanced down and then back to his lover's eyes.

 

Harry sniffled a bit, laying a hand on Draco's belly as he pressed forward for a small kiss.

 

Draco laid the hand under him over Harry's and held the back of his lover's head with the other, returning the kiss and adding more small kisses.

 

Harry sighed quietly. "I just want you to be okay," he whispered.

 

"I know, baby, I know," Draco soothed, petting his hair now.

 

Harry sighed again, simply lying there under Draco's touch. He didn't know what he would do if he had to spend a day without it, and a life without it was unthinkable.


	32. Chapter 32: Nursery Stories

Harry and Draco had picked out a room for the boys - the spare bedroom right next to their own room. Harry had spent a while taking everything out of the room and had then needed to find a place to put all of it. He'd ended up stuffing the other spare bedrooms in the house. Then he had taken out the rug and painted the walls. It was easier with magic ... sort of. He'd been able to get the light blue paint on large sections of the walls all at once, but had to do the corners and around the windows manually. That had all been the previous weekend. This weekend, he and Draco were decorating the nursery - well, _he_ was decorating the nursery. He'd sat Draco down in one of the rocking chairs that Narcissa had given them, and was taking direction from him.

 

"So, do you want it _here_?" he asked, standing at the head of one of the cots and prepared to push it - again - wherever Draco told him.

 

Draco frowned and shook his head. "I want them to be able to enjoy the light but we shouldn't have them right near the window either," he said.

 

Harry sighed - well, it was more of a huff really, and shook his head. "Then where do you want it, my love?"

 

"I wish I could tell where the morning light shines," Draco complained, since it was afternoon now.

 

"What does it matter?" Harry asked, his tone both incredulous and amused. "They're babies."

 

Draco rolled his eyes but smiled down at his own belly, caressing it with one hand as he rocked in the chair. "Maybe we should get someone in who can enlarge the window," he said. "It's too dark in this place. They should have sunshine."

 

"I will contact someone who can enlarge a window," Harry said, snorting. "As for now, we have one cot in the middle of the room, and one shoved into the corner, where I'm sure you don't want it."

 

"They will want to be near one another, so they can see each other," Draco said. "Maybe put them side by side against that wall."

 

Harry still smiled in amusement at Draco, moving to do as he was told. "You talk like they're already here," he said fondly.

 

"I can feel them," Draco said, voice full of pride as he did, petting the swell again. "So, next to each other but room on each side so we can reach them."

 

Harry nodded pushing one cot against the wall, and then taking the second out of the corner. He stood back with hands on his hips and turned his head to raise a questioning eyebrow at Draco.

 

"No, no, I mean with the heads of each bed against the wall, in the centre," Draco snapped, waving a hand to indicate where he was talking about.

 

Harry huffed again. "Merlin, you're pushy," he grumbled, spinning one cot around to push it up against the wall _correctly_. He pushed the other one as well and then stood back again.

 

"Pushy?" Draco asked, almost sounding offended, but he smirked. Then he considered the arrangement. "Then we put the chests of drawers against the wall by the door."

 

"Yes, sir," Harry said sarcastically, but smirked as well. He Lightened these pieces of furniture, so that he wouldn't scrape the floor up, and then pushed them over by the door.

 

Draco huffed at being called sir, thinking Harry should be on his knees - naked and calling him that, then blushed at his own thoughts. He was hardly in the position to act them out.

 

Harry smirked again at the huff and finished with the chests. "I think it'll look nice in here," he said. "Now we should get some broomsticks and hang them on the wall. I know the twins'll be Quidditch players."

 

Draco laughed, shaking his head. "Seekers?"

 

"Hmm," Harry hummed. "Well, I assume they'll be built like us, which means they would make good Seekers, although I suppose we would've made good Chasers as well."

 

Draco smirked again. "Well, you were certainly good at chasing me," he teased. "So you want brooms on the ceiling? Not real brooms, I hope."

 

Harry smiled and looked up. "Sure, brooms on the ceiling," he said. "And I suppose real ones wouldn't be too practical." He grinned at Draco.

 

"And dangerous if somehow they managed to get a hold of them," Draco huffed. "So, toy brooms and little toy Snitches?" He thought of those weird shorts that Harry had with little Snitches on them.

 

Harry smiled again. "Yeah, that would look really good," he said. "I would've loved a room like that - well, if I'd known what Quidditch was as a kid."

 

"What were you like?" Draco asked softly, smiling at him.

 

Harry raised his eyebrows. "As a kid?" he asked.

 

"Well, I remember you at eleven, but you never talk about what you were like when you were small," Draco said.

 

Harry scratched the back of his neck as he looked at Draco. He realised then that he hadn't even thought of the Dursleys in _ages_. He knew they had gone back to their boring, 'normal' lives after Voldemort had died, but he hadn't spoken to or seen them since. "Well ... I guess I was, er, just a kid," he shrugged, not completely sure how to answer Draco's question.

 

Draco arched an eyebrow. He knew an evasion when he heard one. He was better at them than Harry was. "Harry," he said softly, holding out his hand and beckoning him over with his fingers.

 

Harry flushed as he walked over to Draco. Merlin, now it seemed like he was ashamed or afraid to talk about his childhood, and he _wasn't_. He just didn't know what to say. Ron didn't ask him about it, and Hermione didn't really ask about it, and, well, no one really asked about it.

 

Draco took Harry's hand and tugged him downward, tilting his head up to kiss him.

 

Harry sighed quietly as he kissed Draco, and smiled a little as he pulled back.

 

Draco didn't let go, holding onto Harry's hand and looking up at him expectantly.

 

Harry sighed again. "My relatives were complete arses to me," he said flatly. "My uncle hated me because I'm a wizard, my aunt hated me because she was ... jealous of my mother being a witch or ... something like that, and then my cousin hated me because his parents hated me."

 

"Baby, come here," Draco said, wishing he could stand up and hug him.

 

Harry lowered himself down to his knees next to Draco. "It's really all right," he said, not knowing exactly why he was trying to assure Draco.

 

Draco reached a hand out, stroking Harry's hair. "No, it's not," he said softly.

 

Harry frowned, huffing. "I - I don't mean it's all right, what they, er, did to me. I mean I'm all right."

 

Draco smiled again, carding his fingers through Harry's hair. "Yes, you are, but if you want to tell me about it, you can," he said.

 

"It's not that I don't want to talk about it," Harry told him. "It's just ... I don't know. I haven't even really thought of the Dursleys in forever. I haven't even thought about talking about them."

 

"Want to finish in here and then go to our room, or stop in here for now?" Draco asked.

 

Harry smiled ... not sadly, but not happily either. "I guess we can finish in here later," he said, pushing himself to his feet.

 

Draco nodded and held his arms out so that Harry could pick him up.

 

Harry Lightened Draco before he lifted him into his arms and kissed him gently. He didn't tell Draco, but he loved picking him up. It made him feel like he was taking good care of him. He put out the candles on the walls with his wand before leaving the room and heading next door, lying Draco on their bed.

 

Draco loved how gentle Harry was with him. It made him feel precious and loved. He hid the pain he felt at being moved, and shifted onto his side to lessen the pressure when he was put in the bed. Then he patted the mattress in front of him, looking up at Harry.

 

Harry slid into bed as well, facing Draco as he reached to lay a hand on his stomach.

 

Draco smiled at what had become one of his favourite gestures, lying together with their hands entwined on his belly, their babies resting or moving under them.

 

Harry lay silent for a few moments, staring at their hands. "I want them to feel like the most loved kids in the entire world," he said quietly.

 

"Yes, I think they already are," Draco whispered, grey eyes studying his lover's face as he waited for what he wanted to share.

 

Harry went silent again for another few moments. "Well," he said, "I'll tell you this, because I suppose I don't really have a reason not to, and if you're curious ... I just want you to _really_ know that - well, that I really am fine. I don't think about this anymore; I don't think about them anymore - I don't even think my cousin hates me anymore. So ... there's no need to take pity, or fuss about it, or any of that."

 

Draco arched an eyebrow at that but didn't interrupt. He simply squeezed his lover's hand.

 

Harry took a bit of a deep breath and let it out in a small whoosh. "First of all," he began, "this probably sounds a whole lot worse than it really was. I mean, you know, _really_." He paused again and tried to think of where he should begin. "I can't remember anything as a baby, so I don't know what went on then, but as far back as I _can_ remember, the Dursleys always did hate me. I ... didn't have a bedroom, I didn't have my own clothes, or toys, or ... anything really. And anything I did have had once belonged to Dudley - my cousin, so he could take it back whenever he wanted, and Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon would let him."

 

Draco frowned but tried to control his reaction so as not to upset Harry. It was odd. When he had thought about the kind of life Harry'd had before Hogwarts, the only thing he had known was that it was with Muggles. He didn't know much about life as a Muggle, so he didn't have much to go on as to what that would be like.

 

"I slept under the stairs," Harry continued, wincing at what Draco might think of that one. "In a cupboard there, until I was twelve. I wore Dudley's old clothes - which was ... quite something. I was pretty little as a kid, I guess, and Dudley was _huge_. He used to get all his friends together and beat me up. He would beat anyone up in school who tried to be my friend too, so Ron really was my very first friend."

 

Draco tensed, anger flaring at the people who would dare do such things to Harry. He knew he was a hypocrite, given his own behaviour, but it still upset him. "That explains the clothing," he said softly.

 

Harry let a breath out through his nose and shrugged. "Yeah," he agreed. "They hated magic so much that I didn't know it even existed until I got my Hogwarts letter. They even tried to hide that from me. And, you know how kids can't control their magic when they're real young? Like how stuff just happens when the magic is first starting to show through?"

 

Draco smiled, remembering some of his first magical experiences. He had flown by accident and had even set his room on fire once.

 

"Well, they didn't like that," said Harry. "I used to get ... hit for it. Even if I didn't know what had happened. I got blamed for a lot of stuff I didn't do, or even if I had done it I didn't know how I'd done it. Hell, they even hated my bloody hair and complained about that. It was just ... everything about me they didn't like."

 

Draco reached his other hand up to caress those dark locks. He adored his lover's hair. He wasn't sure what he was supposed to say. "You deserved better," he said softly, also thinking that Harry deserved better than him.

 

"I've got the best now," Harry whispered, kissing Draco gently again.

 

Draco blushed, returning the kiss. "These people, your relatives, they can't hurt you now can they?"

 

Harry almost snorted at that. "No," he said. "I actually think they're pretty afraid of me."

 

"Good," Draco said firmly, thinking that he'd have to hurt them if he ever saw them. His fingers trailed softly down his lover's cheek. "I love everything about you," he insisted.

 

Harry smiled in that same not-sad, not-happy way again. "But you're mad, remember?" he teased.

 

Draco rolled his eyes. "Am I?" he asked. "Mad about you, certainly."

 

Harry's smile grew then. "And I'm mad about you," he said quietly. "And already mad about these babies."

 

Draco grinned at that. "And they will love you completely. You have a family."

 

"Yes," Harry agreed. "My little family right here." He slid down to pull Draco's shirt up and kiss his belly right above their hands.

 

Draco managed to feel both intense joy and a deep sadness at that. He was loved and he was giving his husband the children they both wanted. He just doubted he would be there to share the life they were planning.


	33. Chapter 33: Time

Harry looked up at the clock again, not even hearing Branson at all. Over the last several days, he had been having to borrow notes from Ron to be able to keep up with everyone. It was almost like it had been when he'd first started out. Maybe even worse. They had just passed the seventh month mark with Draco's pregnancy. Harry was terrified that he would come home to nothing one day, that he would come home to find Draco.... It almost made him sick to even think about it. And what made it all worse was that Draco wasn't getting better. Harry could see it slowly happening, could see Draco's energy slowly draining away. Harry could hardly function in his worry. If it hadn't been for Ron, he might've already been kicked out of the program.

 

He continued to stare at the clock. Training seemed to go on for days rather than hours. He literally counted down throughout the entire day.

 

"Mate?" said Ron quietly beside him.

 

Harry looked at him absently.

 

"You can't keep doing this," Ron told him. "You can't."

 

Harry sighed and simply looked away from him. Ron wouldn't be able to understand even if he tried.

 

Ron shook his head sadly, sighing as he turned eyes back on Branson.

 

Harry did try to do some of his own notes, but he kept zoning out, wondering what Draco was doing and if he was okay. He had to convince himself several times a day, every day, not to walk out and go home. The only thing that could calm him, though it didn't calm him very much, was that Narcissa was with Draco almost all the time. At least she could look after Draco while Harry couldn't. Merlin, and there he was, zoning out again. He tried to sit straighter, focusing on the Auror in front.

 

There was a loud tapping and everyone in the room looked up to see a large owl flapping violently against the window. Harry easily recognised it was Draco's eagle owl. At once, his heart began to speed up.

 

"What in blazes ...?" said Branson. "I'll have someone's head for this. Stemp, run and get Ahsen ...." But she trailed off as Harry shot out of his seat and went to the window, letting the bird inside.

 

Branson seemed shocked. "Excuse you, Potter," she said, but Harry ignored her, reaching for the letter.

 

The owl nipped at Harry and flew across the room to land on Ron's desk, holding out its leg with the parchment to him.

 

Harry frowned, confused, and looked at Ron, who looked even more confused.

 

"What the hell is this?" Branson said. "Whose owl is that?"

 

"I - I don't know," said Ron.

 

"Take the damn letter!" Harry snapped, tempted to run out of the room to the Floo again.

 

Still confused, Ron reached for the parchment instead.

 

The letter was addressed to him:

 

_Ronald Weasley,_

_Now is the time. Don’t let him out of your sight until you are sure he will be safe. My sons are counting on you._

_Thank you,_

_Draco Malfoy_

 

Ron's eyes widened and he looked up at Harry. "It's time," he said after a moment of quiet.

 

Harry's eyes widened as well. "T-time?" he said.

 

"Time," Ron confirmed.

 

"Time?" said Branson, obviously highly annoyed. "Time for what?" But neither man answered her.

 

Harry tore out of the room. "Sorry, we've got to go," he heard Ron say, but he didn't stop to ask what he meant by 'we'. He went straight to the Floo and didn't stop to ask why Ron was following either. It was like a horrible repeating nightmare. Harry even fell again when he had reached the kitchen at Grimmauld, only he couldn't shout this time. He didn't even know if he was breathing.

 

Harry didn't know what he had been expecting when he actually got home. Everything looked normal. There wasn't even any noise. He ran out of the kitchen, going for the bedroom upstairs when he _did_ hear something, but he didn't know if he was going mad or if he was really hearing it. There was a baby crying somewhere. He felt like he was going to fall again as his footsteps sped up after that. It was like his legs were either too heavy or too weak to support him. He could vaguely hear Ron behind him, but only wanted to make it to the bedroom. He knew he wasn't breathing when he did reach the room. He wasn't even sure if he could remember how.

 

He was completely unprepared for the bizarre scene he found in his own bedroom. Kreacher stood at the foot of the bed. The elf was bloodstained, including his hands where he was trying to cradle an equally wet and screaming infant. He stood almost directly at Draco's feet.

 

Draco was partially propped up on pillows. There were strong looking ropes that had been attached to the canopy frame and hung with loops. One of the blond's long hands was still caught in one where he had been holding on. His eyes were closed and his skin so white it looked like ash. Or hers. Draco was female again, those delicate features even more stark.

 

Her legs were still spread and bent at the knees. Between them, the second infant lay unmoving in a large pool of blood, still attached by its umbilical cord.

 

Suddenly, Harry could breathe again, but it came in very unnatural and uneven gasps. His legs gave out and he sank to his knees. He couldn't move or speak, his eyes wide as he began to shake violently.

 

"Oh, fuck," Ron breathed. "Oh my - oh fuck. Harry! Harry, get up! Oh, Fuck!"

 

"Kreacher," Harry gasped.

 

Kreacher's eyes were wide as he turned to Harry.

 

"Give him to me and go get Healer Sharpner," Harry barely managed. "As fast as you can."

 

Kreacher handed the screaming, tiny little boy to Harry and left with a crack. The infant was so small he didn't look real. "Ron," Harry gasped next, trying to pull himself up. "Get Narcissa. Help me up and get Narcissa."

 

Ron was still staring at the bloody scene of the bedroom, looking confused and terrified. He shakily bent to help Harry.

 

Harry forced himself to stand, holding onto the wall for a moment to try and regain his balance. He staggered over to the bed, laying the boy in his arms down to reach for the other. He didn't know what to do with him, but he had to try. He didn't look at Draco. He knew that if he looked at Draco he would collapse again. "Get Narcissa, Ron," he said when he could still feel Ron standing there. He didn't look back as Ron's fumbling, quick footsteps echoed away.

 

Harry couldn't take the baby far enough from Draco's legs with his cord still attached. A gleam of silver caught his eye and he saw that there was a bloody knife lying on the bed. He reached for it, not completely sure where to cut so he picked a place in the middle. He pinched the cord, bringing the knife down and slicing until it was severed. Then he tied it off, his hands shaking and covered in blood by the time it was done. Then he turned the baby over, his heart pounding as he tried rubbing his tiny little back, his eyes filling with tears.

 

There was a crack again and Kreacher reappeared, this time with his arms awkwardly wrapped around the legs of Healer Sharpner. "Brought the healer," he announced unnecessarily.

 

Sharpner's eyes widened as she took in the scene. "Merlin help us," she said and then came directly to Harry, glancing briefly at the crying child but reaching for the one in his arms.

 

Harry gave the baby silently, shaking again. He chanced a glance at Draco and felt his stomach turn, the fear was so strong. He took in a gasping breath, tears falling freely as he went to Draco, taking his hand out of the rope.

 

He heard Narcissa scream Draco's name from down the stairs, and she screamed it several times before she reached the bedroom. Tears were already flowing down her face and she paused abruptly, looking highly confused for a moment with the sight of a woman lying in the bed, but then she rushed forward, going to her knees bedside him.

 

Sharpner focused on the quiet infant in her arms. She drew her wand and cast a couple quick spells. The child coughed and then gasped hard, taking in a couple lungfuls of air before he, like his brother, began to cry. "Narcissa," Sharpner barked. "Take care of your grandsons."

 

Narcissa was sobbing now as she looked up at Sharpner like she didn't know what she was saying.

 

Harry could do nothing but stare at Draco's face.

 

Ron was in the doorway again. He stepped into the room. "C'mon, Mrs. Malfoy," he said quietly, avoiding looking at Draco and helping Narcissa to her feet.

 

She took the help, apparently without even thinking about it, and trembled as she took the baby from Sharpner and then the second one from the bed, in a state of shock.

 

When both boys were held in her arms, they seemed to take comfort from each other, and their crying became less panicked.

 

Sharpner turned her attention to the body of Draco. She shook her head. "What have you done?" she whispered under her breath, coming up to that woman's face and lifting each eyelid. "She's breathing, but shallowly," she said after more inspection.

 

Kreacher tugged at Harry's sleeve. "Master Draco says Kreacher must give you this," he said, holding a scroll in one hand that was still covered in dried blood.

 

Tears were still falling from Harry's eyes, though he wasn't making a sound. He stared at the scroll for very long moment before reaching out a shaking hand to take it.

 

Sharpner moved back down, casting spells and watching the black and red colours appear along Draco's body. "She's hemorrhaged, lost a lot of blood," she said, almost as if talking to herself.

 

The letter in Harry's hands was written in Draco's fine script:

 

_To my dearest love, Harry James Potter,_

_You will probably be angry with me, but I need to tell you these things. I thought if I tried to tell you in person, you might not be able to hear them._

_First, I decided that I wanted to do things my own way. I know, there is little surprise in that. I understand that Healer Sharpner is very experienced and has every reason to believe what she does. I just know in my own heart that I can do this. That this is the way I have to do things._

_I decided to take the potion to turn female again and deliver naturally. I write this in between labour pains. I made a stronger dose this time and I am hoping it will last as long as I need it to. After the boys are born, I have an antidote that I brewed which I hope to use to bring me back to my old body shape. In an odd way, the form in which I have been has felt natural, though._

_Don’t blame Kreacher. I forbade him to call or tell anyone until I was ready. It was probably cruel to do that to him, but I needed his help._

_There are a number of things I want you to know in case I don’t make it._

_I love you. I have always loved you. I know I have told you that every day for over a year. I wish I could keep telling you that every day for the next century. There is no possibility that even given that much time, I would ever really convey how much you mean to me. But even a year in your arms is worth a lifetime. Remember that._

_I will miss watching Caelum and Corvus grow. That hurts. Yet, better they live and I don’t than the other way around. I know you will be a good father and raise them to be good men. Please, love, tell them about me. And I don’t mean just the sugary stuff. Tell them the truth. Tell them what a complete prat I was in school and about all the fights we had. Tell them how I could be so clever and entirely stupid. Tell them the mistakes I made and what I tried to do to make up for them. Tell them how much I wanted you and how much you meant to me. Tell them how much I loved them. Tell them all of it. I want them to know who I really was, and there is no one but you who knows._

_My second request is that Teddy, Caelum and Corvus be raised as family and with as many people who love them as possible. I see it in my mind now – my parents, even Granger and the Weasleys are there – a family that is not a rejection of blood nor an adherence to it, but the best of both. You do that so much better than anyone I have ever seen. You taught me how._

_And my last request is about your life. Love. Love again. Don’t spend the next century mourning me. There is no one more capable of love than you, Harry. Don’t waste it. Find someone who can share that with you and grow old with you. Honour me with love._

_Always yours, Draco_

 

Harry's hands shook so badly he was afraid he would rip the parchment. Draco's words rang in his head, and took the deadened feelings away. He felt anger, and joy, and love, and rage, and every emotion he felt was as intense as it possibly could be. He felt so full of it all, and so overwhelmed, and he let out a strange sound that was all those emotions in one, and felt like he might collapse again.

 

Ron crossed to Harry, wrapping an arm about his shoulders and easing him to sit on the edge of the bed. "Harry," he said gently. "Harry, look at those babies. They're the most amazing little things I've ever seen. Draco wants you to take care of them."

 

Harry was sobbing now instead of crying silently. Ron's words made it seem to Harry like the man was trying to get him to look on the bright side. Like Draco was already gone. "W-what's wrong with him?" he choked out. "Where's he he-hemorrhaging fr-from?"

 

Sharpner pointed to the swirls of black and red on Draco's belly. "Her womb hemorrhaged, probably bleeding out during the second birth," she said. "We need to get her to St. Mungo's. I don't know if there is anything that can be done. Even with surgery, Draco has probably lost too much blood."

 

Narcissa, who was still holding the two boys, let out gasp at that. "Oh, no," she sobbed. "No, Draco."

 

Harry felt completely helpless, he felt nearly insane with not knowing what to do. But then he stopped his gasping breaths and his eyes went wide. He looked down at the letter still clutched in his hands. "He wouldn't have a womb in his right body," he said, shaking again with nervousness and an edge of hope. "He made an antidote for the potion that turned him into a woman. He said so in this." He brandished the letter.

 

Sharpner's eyes widened and she took the letter, scanning it quickly. "It's dangerous but ... but it's a chance," she said. "Where is the antidote?"

 

Harry leapt up from the bed, that edge of hope expanding into something more. He looked around the room quickly, and saw the potion vial resting upon the bedside table. "This," he said. "This has to be it. He was planning to use it."

 

Sharpner took the vial from him and smiled a bit at the neat lettering that actually read 'antidote' on the side. "Hold her head, Harry," she said, uncapping it.

 

Harry sat back on the bed, lifting Draco's head and sliding under him. "Please work," he whispered. "Please, let this work."

 

Ron stood off to the side, watching with obvious nervousness and fear. Narcissa was still crying, rocking gently with Corvus and Caelum, though Harry wasn't sure which was which yet.

 

Sharpner opened Draco's mouth, which was slack and unresisting. "Pour this while I massage the throat," she said. "If she doesn't swallow, it could get in her lungs."

 

Harry nodded, blinking away the tears and reaching to take the vial, trying to keep his hand steady as he gently pressed the vial forward to Draco's mouth, tipping the liquid carefully inside.

 

Sharpner rubbed her fingers in circles on Draco's throat and it convulsed, swallowing. There was no reaction in Draco's face to the potion itself, no expression that indicated he tasted or felt anything. Then Harry felt a kind of warmth from Draco's body and the flesh began to shift in front of his eyes.

 

His eyes widened as he watched and felt Draco change into ... Draco. His body lengthened, and his features grew, and Harry looked down between Draco's legs, watching intently to see if he would change completely back. It was very odd to watch. His penis began to grow out, and flesh rearranged itself. It was like Draco was pushing his balls out of himself, but, God, there were _balls_. Harry had never been so glad to see them. The opening there closed, and Draco was a man again - a complete one this time.

 

Sharpner watched with a look of fascination on her face. "That is an amazing potion he invented," she whispered. Then she lifted her wand and cast the diagnostic spells again. There were no black or red spots this time. "Even better," she said, "he is no longer bleeding internally." She cast more spells, but still frowned.

 

Harry was breathless with hope and his heart leapt at her words, but his face fell when he took in her expression. "What?" he whispered.

 

"He has lost a great deal of blood, Harry," she said. "Even with Blood Replenishing Potions, there could be long-term damage." She opened each eyelid again, using Lumos at the tip of her wand. "He isn't responsive to light or touch," she said.

 

Harry swallowed. "What do I do?" he asked in a voice small with renewing fear.

 

She looked sadly between Harry and Narcissa. "There may not be anything we can do," she said gently. "We will give him the potions. But there is a chance he might not wake up."

 

Narcissa's mouth fell open as devastation crossed her face. Even the babies seem to feel it, squirming and whimpering.

 

Harry didn't know if he could take much more of this. "No," he said, eyes wide. "No, he will."

 

"We need to wait and see. If he doesn't wake up in a day or so, then we will know the damage is more extensive," the healer explained, as she opened her bag to get the Blood Replenishing Potion. Her hands trembled a bit as she did.

 

Harry prepared to give Draco the next potion, holding his hand out for it. This would work. Draco would wake up. He would wake up and see their babies, love them with Harry and they would be a family. Harry felt tears coming again, but he wiped at his eyes.

 

They gave him the potion, his throat swallowed, but he was otherwise unresponsive. Sharpner shook her head. "We need to decide if he stays here or we take him to St. Mungo's. And I need to examine the boys to make sure they're okay."

 

Harry nodded, because it seemed the right thing to do, but he wasn't exactly thinking straight. He was still trying to convince himself that Draco would be fine.

 

Narcissa stepped forward with the babies, who were both still covered in blood, her face tear-streaked. She seemed to be feeling similarly to Harry, strangely calm after all that, though Narcissa always seemed strangely calm if she was in control enough to get a hold on herself. Harry thought she was probably hanging on by a thread.

 

"He will need round-the-clock care as long as he is like this," Sharpner said. "Yet, you realise that we will have to explain what happened if we take him to St. Mungo's, don't you?"

 

Harry stared at her. "Are his chances higher if we take him there?" he asked quietly.

 

"There are specialists on this type of condition who may have access to treatments I don't know," she answered.

 

"Yes, then," Harry said. "I'll take him to St. Mungo's and tell them what I must. I'm not taking any chances."

 

Ron put a hand on Harry's shoulder and squeezed.


	34. Chapter 34: Still Life

Harry wrapped Draco securely in a blanket before the odd group left for the hospital. He held Draco's limp body in his arms, his blond head against Harry's shoulder. Narcissa held one little baby boy, and Healer Sharpner held the other. Ron followed as well, sticking close to Harry as if it were his duty.

 

People didn't just stare when they arrived, they gawked. At the desk, there was a queue of those having suffered strange accidents and illnesses, but Harry passed all of them, and they were too busy watching with wide eyes to protest or say anything about it.

 

The witch at the desk stared with wide eyes as well, and Harry explained, as best as he could right at that moment, what had happened. Sharpner helped him, and medical staff was sent down to take Draco.

 

Harry was thinking well enough at that point to ask Narcissa to go with Sharpner and the twins. He could not, nor would he leave Draco. He accompanied the Mediwitches and wizards to a hospital room, and refused to leave as they checked his lover's vital signs. Ron remained outside the door, sitting in the hall, waiting.

 

That was really all there was to do. Wait.

 

They asked Harry to stand out of the way while they worked on Draco. They had got a detailed medical history from Sharpner before she'd left. Several of the Healers had even seemed to doubt her, especially with the only remaining evidence being two infants. Finally, an elderly wizard in Healer's robes came and sat down in a chair facing Harry. "Mr. Potter," he said, holding out his hand. "I am Healer Roderick. I know this has been a long and difficult day for you."

 

_You don't know the half of it_ , Harry thought, but he nodded and shook the man's hand. His own hands had been cleaned earlier, but there was still dried blood beneath the fingernails.

 

"I have known Healer Sharpner for over fifty years," Roderick continued. "If it had been anyone less reliable than her, I doubt that I would have believed what I have heard today. What your ... young man ... has done is actually stunning, both for sheer brilliance and absolute stupidity."

 

Harry frowned at that, but didn't disagree. "Will he be all right?" he asked.

 

"His body is responding to treatment. Blood levels are better. But we can't know if it is enough," the Healer explained. "I know Healer Sharpner explained this to you."

 

Harry looked up hopefully at the words, and then looked down again when the old man had finished. "Yes," he said quietly. "And you'll know if it's ... serious ... in a day or two?"

 

"It's very serious and it isn't my nature to plant false hopes. There is a very high probability that Mr Malfoy will not regain consciousness. Even if he does regain it, he may have suffered such a catastrophic injury to his brain that he might no longer be the person you knew," Roderick continued, looking very sad.

 

Harry stared at the man, eyes unbelieving. "No," he whispered. "No, you're lying to me."

 

"I wish I were," Roderick said with a sigh. "If it were anyone but you, I would recommend you go home, take care of your children, and get on with your life."

 

Harry's hands began shaking again and he ran them through his hair and over his face. He probably looked like he'd gone crazy. Sharpner had said Draco might not wake up. She had not said that if he did, that he wouldn't be the same. He dropped his elbows to his knees and buried his face in his hands. "Why do you say that?" he asked finally, quietly.

 

"Because blood carries oxygen to the brain. Mr Malfoy's blood loss was severe enough that his brain may have suffered for it," Roderick explained gently, in the voice of a man who had said this to patients before but still didn't like it.

 

Harry looked up suddenly, eyes burning with a fierceness. "But there is a chance he could be fine, right?" he demanded. "There's a chance?"

 

Roderick shrugged. "Normally, I wouldn't bet on it. But then again, I wouldn't have thought that a boy could defeat Voldemort. Your life story seems filled with the impossible. I am an old wizard who has seen more tragedies than I care to name. I would love to see Mr Malfoy beat those odds."

 

Harry took in a shaky breath. "He will," he said, hands clenched into fists. "I know he will."

 

Roderick stood up. "My staff will have monitoring spells on him and we will let you know if anything changes. If you want to sit with him, you can. Some people believe that people in a coma can hear, or at least feel those they love. I don't know if it's true, but it might bring you comfort to be with him."

 

Harry closed his eyes for a moment. Hearing the word 'coma' was scary. Draco was in a coma. Whether it lasted for hours or days, it was terrifying. He nodded, unable to make his voice work again yet.

 

Healer Roderick patted his shoulder and then turned and left the room.

 

***

 

Harry sat next to Draco's bed. He'd been holding his lover's hand for what felt like a very long time. While it was heartening to see that Draco’s colour and warmth had returned, his complete stillness was terrifying. He looked to be asleep. He was breathing evenly, but he didn’t so much as move a muscle. His hand was motionless in Harry’s, his body lying straight on the bed, unnatural. Harry was almost tempted to shift him around, to make him look more normal, but he only sat there, staring and mostly ignoring the Healers around them.

 

It was impossible not to think, though Harry wished he didn’t have to. As much as he tried to keep it out of his head, the images and words flooded his mind. What if Draco didn’t wake up? What if he remained in this state for the rest of his life? Harry couldn’t bear to think about it, but even worse was what Healer Roderick had told him. What if Draco did wake up, and what if he had … problems? It was almost more terrible to think of this than it was to think of Draco dead. Harry didn’t know what he would do. He didn’t know what Draco would want him to do.

 

Harry read Draco’s letter several times over, and found he couldn’t even do it without beginning to cry. He was angry with Draco. How could he have been so stupid? How could he think he could deliver those two babies all by himself with _Kreacher_? Harry wished he could hit him, strangely enough, and it helped to feel angry with Draco. It helped to make it feel like he was going to come back and be fine, that he would be able to get a punch in. But Harry still felt helpless. He was a father now. They were fathers. Their sons were somewhere in the hospital with their grandmother. _Their sons._ Caelum and Corvus were there. It still didn’t feel real. Maybe because he hadn’t truly seen them yet. He’d only held each of them briefly, and he’d been so afraid for Draco then that he hadn’t been able to take it in. And right then, he suddenly felt a burning need to have his sons where he could see them. He wanted them in his arms, with their parents. Merlin, how long had he even been sitting there? Not knowing exactly where Corvus and Caelum were? What would Draco say to that?

 

He stood up from his chair, laying Draco’s hand gently on the bed. He started for the door, intending to find someone to tell him where their babies were, but he didn’t have to go far.

 

Just as he reached the hallway, Narcissa came around the corner a few feet away, her arms full of two little bundles. Harry swallowed, wondering if he could do this without Draco, and waited for Narcissa to reach him.

 

Her face was still tear-streaked, and there was even a tiny smear of blood still on her temple, where she must have missed when the medical staff had given them towels to clean up. But there was also a small, sad smile on her lips. She stopped in front of Harry, and lifted the boys up a little. “Look,” she said in a quiet, gentle voice. “Here’s your daddy.” Harry trembled, looking down into little sleeping faces.

 

“Come on back in, Harry,” Narcissa told him. “You can get a better look if you sit down.”

 

He nodded, allowing her to walk past him into the room, and then followed. She stood beside the chair he had been sitting in, taking steady breaths, and when Harry had taken the seat again, she gently handed him the two tiny infants.

 

Their eyes were closed, but they made odd little faces in their sleep, and squirmed around. Their skin was slightly wrinkled, like it was too big for them, but they were the most beautiful and amazing things he had ever seen. He stared down at both of them, hardly wanting to take his eyes away, but he did for only a short moment. “Narcissa?” he asked, looking up at her.

 

She had taken a seat near him on Draco’s bed. Her son’s hand was in hers, and she was staring at his face, expression unreadable. She slowly turned her head to Harry. “Yes?”

 

“Can you help me?” he said. “I can’t really … touch either of them while holding them both.”

 

“Yes, of course,” she said quietly, and reached for the nearest baby.

 

Harry scooted his chair right up as close as he could get to her, wanting to be able to touch both boys. He felt a pang at the thought that Draco would have been doing this with him.

 

The boys were both wearing small blue hats, and Harry reached to pull the one off the infant in his arms. He was met with a shock of white-blond hair. It was thin, and a little sparse, but definitely Draco’s colour. Harry felt his eyes sting. He moved his hand to the other baby, and pulled his hat off as well. Black hair. A lot of it, and sticking up all over the place. The black-haired baby made a small, grunting sound of annoyance and Harry smiled at him.

 

“Which one is which?” Narcissa asked, smoothing down the wild strands of the child in her arms.

 

Harry thought for a moment, and remembered the meanings of the names. “Caelum, the sculptor's chisel,” he said, touching the face of the blond little boy he was holding. He was so soft. “And Corvus, dark-haired, the crow,” he said, touching the other.

 

Narcissa smiled gently. “Yes,” she said. “I thought so.”

 

Harry then proceeded to unwrap Corvus and Caelum, wanting to see them. They each squirmed again as the cooler air met their skin, and Corvus made another grunting noise. They had surprisingly long bodies, though their little, skinny legs were bent up. They moved around twitchily, and rubbed at their faces, and Harry felt a warmth looking at them, still hardly able to believe they were _his._ “They’re perfect,” he whispered, touching fingers and toes on each of them. “Completely perfect.”

 

“Yes,” Narcissa agreed. “They are.” And she looked at Draco again, the pain in her eyes evident.

 

Harry looked at him too, and his heart clenched again. He held his arm out to take Corvus again and then stood with the twins. He kissed their hair softly, and then laid Caelum against Draco’s right arm. Against his left he laid Corvus. He stood looking at them, and even with Draco lying still, it looked right.

 

He shook and then bent to lay a gentle kiss to Draco’s unresponsive lips, resting their foreheads together. “You’ll come back,” he whispered, and a tear slid from his eye to splash against Draco’s skin.

***

 

Harry found that once Corvus and Caelum were in his sight, once he had truly got a chance to look at them, to really take in that he was their dad, he couldn’t let them go again. Though they had been born two months early, they had been declared healthy - with the help of being fed very often with a mix of their formula and gentle potions - and thus allowed to stay in the room with Harry and Draco. He could hardly put them down.

 

When they opened their eyes, it was wondrous, every small burbling noise they made was perfect, and the strong kicks of their legs were very reassuring. Upon closer inspection, Harry saw that Corvus definitely had Draco’s nose, and that Caelum sported his own narrow face. He had tried to lay one each in the two cots that had been brought in, but they screamed. Narcissa smiled as she pulled her wand to join the two cots into one, and laid the boys inside it so they could sleep together. Merlin, they were so beautiful, Harry’s heart ached, but it was all bittersweet as Draco lay silent in that bed next to them.

 

Narcissa, though she kept glancing at Draco and touching him, seemed nearly as taken with the boys as Harry. If Harry wasn’t holding both of them, she had one, and they were both as awestruck as they could be when they got to feed the boys.

 

After hours had passed, things had finally begun to settle down. Harry knew Draco would wake up. He tried to convince himself of it. Their children were healthy and gorgeous, and Draco would wake up to see them. He would. He had to believe that.

 

He sat holding Corvus as the baby looked up at him with green eyes that were a little cloudy. Both boys had Harry’s eyes. He smiled down at him, still close to Draco, and took Draco’s hand to let Corvus hold a finger, like he had been doing with both babies all day. He remembered Roderick’s words. Perhaps Draco could feel them. And even if he couldn’t, it was a comfort, and seemed to be a comfort to the boys as well. Roderick had said that, too.

 

Narcissa and Harry both looked up as a Mediwitch entered, but their attention immediately returned to the babies. Healers and medical staff had been coming in and out since they’d got there to check on Draco and the boys, so they didn’t pay her any attention, but this witch addressed Harry.

 

“Mr Potter?” she said.

 

Harry looked up again.

 

“You do know, don't you, that there are a great lot of people down in the waiting room for you?”

 

Harry frowned, puzzled. “There are?”

 

“Yes,” the witch answered. “Quite a lot of ginger hair.”

 

Harry’s eyes widened. He had completely and totally forgotten about Ron. Of course he would have contacted his family. “Weasleys?” he asked.

 

“Yes, that’s it,” she said.

 

“How long have they been there?”

 

“Well, a few hours, I suppose,” she answered. “Will you be down to see them? Or shall I let them know to come another time? Visiting hours are nearly over.”

 

Harry frowned again and turned his head to look over at Draco. He did know that his presence wasn’t doing anything to help. He knew. But it didn’t stop the perhaps-irrational feelings inside him of not wanting to let Draco out of his sight. “I’m not leaving him,” he said.

 

The Mediwitch looked at him with sad eyes. “I’ll let them know."

 

“Harry,” said Narcissa quietly. “You can go. I’ll be here with him.”

 

Harry shook his head, looking at Draco’s face. “I’m not leaving him,” he said again.

 

“Well,” said the Mediwitch. “We could perhaps set it up so that a few people can come in at a time. If you want to see them.”

 

Harry frowned yet again. If Draco were awake, it might be different. He could protest anyone seeing him, but he wasn’t able in his current state. “I … don’t know if I want anyone to see him,” he said quietly. “He wouldn’t want to be stared at.”

 

“There are bed curtains if you would like to use them.”

 

Harry looked up to see that she was right. “I … suppose that would work,” he said.

 

She nodded. “You would like to see them then?”

 

Harry took a moment before he nodded as well.

 

“All right then,” she said. “I’ll just get these closed and I’ll go and fetch your guests.” She pulled her wand and spelled the curtains slowly shut. Harry found he hardly could stand even that. She left then.

 

Narcissa stood from her chair and walked over with Caelum. “Here,” she said. “So they can see you with them.” She tucked the tiny boy into Harry’s right arm.

 

After a few minutes of waiting, there was a hesitant knock on the door frame, and Harry looked up to see Hermione standing there.

 

He managed to give her a small smile. “Come on,” he said.

 

She stepped inside the room, and Ron, who was behind her, did as well. Mrs Weasley was with them, too. Their eyes flicked to the curtains around the bed, but none of them asked.

 

“Oh, my goodness, Harry,” Hermione said in a hushed voice as she approached him and the twins. Harry could tell that she had been crying, and one look at Mrs Weasley said she had been, too. “Oh, my goodness,” Hermione repeated. “They’re … beautiful.”

 

He smiled down into his sons’ faces. “Yes,” he whispered.

 

She wrapped an arm around his shoulders, bending down to look at the babies.

 

“Oh, Harry,” said Mrs Weasley tearfully. “They really are. Everyone has been waiting to see them, and, oh, they’re gorgeous.”

 

Ron sidled up next to him and put a firm hand on his shoulder. “Are you okay?” he asked quietly.

 

Harry looked up at him and tried to give him a smile, since a verbal response would have been the word "no". The smile was probably more like a grimace, though.

 

Ron gave a few small nods, squeezing his shoulder.

 

“Is this one Corvus?” Hermione asked, gently touching the dark-haired head.

 

“Yes,” Harry answered.

 

“I thought so,” she said. “Because of the hair. Corvus and Caelum.” She touched both their heads.

 

“You have beautiful grandchildren,” Mrs Weasley said to Narcissa, dabbing at her eyes with a cloth she had pulled from somewhere.

 

Narcissa looked at Mrs Weasley like she thought she was strange, but then smiled. “Thank you,” she said quietly.

 

“You can hold them if you like,” said Harry.

 

“Oh,” said Hermione. “Well, I wouldn’t want – Well, all right.”

 

Harry held his arm out to her, and she reached and took Caelum. Ron pulled a chair over from the side for her.

 

“Mrs Weasley?” Harry asked, looking from her to Corvus.

 

She smiled. “Yes, of course I’d love to hold him,” she said.

 

Harry handed the baby over and Ron Conjured a chair for his mother as well.

 

“They’re simply precious,” Mrs Weasley said.

 

“So tiny,” said Hermione.

 

“They’re two months early,” said Harry. “And they’re a little smaller for being twins.”

 

Eyes shifted to the curtained bed again.

 

“Harry …” said Hermione, looking up from Caelum. “What …?”

 

Harry clenched his hand on his chair, looking down.

 

Hermione winced and looked away again.

 

Harry let everyone sit in silence for a few moments, trying to swallow past the lump in his throat. He had to repeat it now. He had to tell other people what was wrong. _No_ , he thought. _Draco’s going to wake up, so this is fine_. He looked up once more. “The Healers say …” he began in a voice that trembled only slightly, “that … Draco might not wake up.”

 

Their eyes widened and Hermione’s mouth fell open. “There’s nothing they can do?” she asked.

 

Harry shook his head. “Only wait,” he said.

 

“Oh, Harry,” Mrs Weasley whispered.

 

“But he will,” Harry said firmly. “Don’t doubt it. I know him. He’ll wake up.”

 

Hermione’s eyes filled with tears.

 

Harry took deep breaths to keep from doing the same and Ron's hand moved to his shoulders again. “He will, mate,” he said. “And we’re all here for you until he does. Us and those kids.”

 

Harry continued to try and take calming breaths. He nodded to what Ron said.

 

Ron nodded too, giving Harry a firm, comforting shake.


	35. Chapter 35: Long Term

Harry appreciated that all the Weasleys had come to see the twins, but having to tell all of them what was wrong with Draco was hard. It was harder than he would've thought it would be, having to repeat it, so he was glad when he didn't have to anymore. He was glad to be alone with his children again, glad to be able to take the curtains away and see Draco. The return of peace and quiet after that hour and a half was much needed, and Narcissa didn't talk much. He laid the babies in the cot set up next to his chair and settled back, feeling very tired all of a sudden.

 

Just as he got settled, there was a knock at the door.

 

He frowned, sitting up again, but Narcissa stood.

 

"I'll get it, Harry," she said. "You've been awake all day." She walked across the room and opened the door.

 

A middle-aged witch with a clipboard stood there. "Is Mr Potter here?" she asked.

 

Harry sighed, hearing the woman. "I'm here," he called, moving to sit up straighter after all.

 

Narcissa sighed too, stepping back to let the witch in.

 

She glanced at Narcissa but brushed past her. She held her quill poised in one hand and squinted at Harry. "Are you the father of two boys born earlier today?"

 

Harry raised an eyebrow a little. "One of them," he said wearily.

 

She frowned. "I'm Mrs Grundy and I am in charge of birth records here at St Mungo's. I need to record information for their certificates of birth."

 

Harry nodded. He had been wondering when this was going to happen. "Okay," he said.

 

Narcissa came back from the door and sat down in her chair again.

 

"So, the name of the first child?" she asked, quill ready.

 

"Corvus Desiderio Potter-Malfoy," Harry answered, wondering how long this would take.

 

"Time of birth?"

 

Harry frowned. "I'm not sure of the exact time," he said. "Around three, I think. Maybe before then."

 

"Time of birth is important, Mr Potter. Surely someone who was present knows the time." She looked at Narcissa, as if she might know.

 

Narcissa shook her head. "I don't know, either," she said. "But his house-elf might."

 

"Yes," said Harry, remembering. "Kreacher would know."

 

"Well, I won't be able file these without complete information," Grundy huffed, "but we'll come back to that." She frowned. "We have weight and length at admittance from the medical records. The dark-haired boy is listed at 4 lbs 12 oz and the blond at 4 lbs 9 oz. Which is Corvus?"

 

"The black hair," Harry said, looking down at him in the cot.

 

"Full name of the father?" she asked.

 

Harry frowned again. Which father did she mean? He shrugged a little. "Harry James Potter," he said.

 

"And your address of residence?"

 

Harry pulled a face. He knew he didn't really need the Fidelius Charm anymore, but he still felt a slight twinge every time he told someone. "Twelve Grimmauld Place, London," he said.

 

She wrote it down without hesitation. "Mother's full name and date of birth?"

 

Harry sighed again. "They don't have a mother," he said. "They have two fathers."

 

"I don't care about your ... domestic arrangements, Mr Potter. I must record the name of the woman who gave birth to your sons," she snapped.

 

Harry narrowed his eyes. "There isn't one," he said. "Draco Malfoy gave birth to my sons."

 

She scowled at him. "Mr Potter," she said in a clipped voice, "this is important. I cannot file a record of your sons' births without the proper information."

 

"That's what I'm trying to give you," Harry snapped back. "That man, right there, gave birth to these boys, and risked his life doing it. He's their father, and so am I."

 

"Men do not birth children and even if they did, there is no place for it on the form!" Her voice was bordering on shrill now.

 

"How can you not have heard this?" Harry asked, eyes flashing.

 

Narcissa was looking angry now, too. "My son did so birth these children," she said, her voice calm but acidic. "It is why he is lying in that bed. To say that he did not is highly insulting to not only him, but to myself, and I'm sure to Harry as well."

 

The woman actually looked slightly panicked. "I cannot put a man's name in the place for the mother's name," she insisted.

 

"Then cross off 'mother' and write down 'birth-father'," Narcissa said, arching an eyebrow in her superior manner.

 

"That's just not how it is done," Mrs Grundy huffed.

 

"This entire birth is not how it is done," said Narcissa. "I suppose you'll have to improvise, won't you?"

 

"I am going to have to check with my supervisor," the woman snapped. She turned and walked toward the door.

 

"You do that," said Narcissa with an unpleasant smile.

 

Harry sighed, rubbing his face as he slumped in his chair. "Thank you," he said quietly.

 

Narcissa patted his arm briefly, then smiled sideways at him. "Desiderio?" she asked.

Harry looked down into the cot, touching Corvus' head. "Their middle names are ours," he said.

 

"Corvus Desiderio and Caelum James?"

 

Harry nodded.

 

Narcissa continued to smile softly. "They are fitting," she said, looking down into the cot as well. Then she sighed almost wistfully and patted Harry's arm again.

 

***

 

The first day passed, and Harry started pacing. He left the room only to get cleaned up or to use the loo. Narcissa had to leave because he wouldn't. She got them food, which Harry only picked at, and retrieved clean clothes for both of them. They waited for Draco to awaken, but he didn't.

 

The second day came. Harry walked all around Draco's room, rubbing his face, scratching his skin, and running his hands through his hair until it was even more of a mess. He couldn't sit still, not even when holding the babies. Corvus didn't like it very much, so Narcissa took over feeding him. They waited for Draco to awaken, but he didn't.

 

_But he will_ , Harry thought. _He will._

 

Harry began pacing immediately when he awoke on the third day, for he had got up to see if Draco had come out of it, but he hadn't.

 

Narcissa watched him, gently rocking the cot holding the twins. While Harry grew more and more restless, she seemed more and more calm.

 

The door opened and Healer Roderick came inside, glancing around before turning to them. "Mr Potter," he acknowledged and then held a hand out to Narcissa, introducing himself.

 

She nodded, shaking his hand lightly.

 

Harry's heart began speeding up at the sight of Roderick. The Healer hadn't been in since that first day here, and he hadn't delivered anything good then.

 

Roderick looked at the babies swaying in the cot. "Your sons look fine," he said.

 

Harry took a deep breath and nodded. "They seem fine," he said, trying to remain still where he was standing, but he pulled on the hem of his shirt with nervous fingers.

 

Roderick nodded. "You should take them home," he said softly.

 

Harry blinked a few times. "I will," he said. "When Draco wakes up."

 

Roderick gestured to the chairs, taking a seat himself and looking between Narcissa and Harry. "We have to move him," he said.

 

Harry sat, but shifted himself around quite a bit. "Move him?" he repeated. "Why?"

 

"This room is for crisis patients. It is meant for short-term critical patients."

 

Harry's hands clenched for a moment. "Where are you moving him?" he asked.

 

"We have a long-term care ward. But it isn't a private room," Roderick explained.

 

"Long-term," Harry whispered. "The Janus Thickey ward?"

 

"That's the name, yes," Roderick responded, glancing at Narcissa too.

 

Narcissa was staring at the floor, her head held higher than usual.

 

The Janus Thickey ward. Roderick wanted to send Draco there. Where Neville's parents were. They had been there for nearly twenty years. Harry began to shake.

 

"I know this is hard to accept, but he will receive good care. The staff there is trained for situations like his," the Healer explained.

 

Harry took quick breaths, the reality of Draco's situation seeming to hit him all at once. Roderick wanted to send Draco to where Neville's parents were. He wanted to send him where they sent people who didn't get better. He covered his face, still shaking, now even more so.

 

"Harry," said Narcissa, obviously trying to calm him, but her voice trembled and he wasn't fooled. She was scared, too.

 

"It's time, Mr Potter," Roderick said kindly. "Take your children home. They shouldn't be here."

 

Harry swallowed several times, his eyes filling with angry tears, and he tried to speak through the lump in his throat. "I c-can't leave him," he managed. "I c-can't."

 

"You can visit him," Roderick said. "But there isn't really a provision for family to stay with their patients in the ward."

 

Harry looked up at the man, nearly panicked. "I'll s-sleep on the floor if I h-have to, but I can't l-leave him."

 

Narcissa did something then that she had not done before, and got to her feet, then bent to wrap her arms around Harry and hush him.

 

He let her, finding it was actually very comforting. The last thing he had expected from Narcissa Malfoy was a hug like one from Mrs Weasley.

 

Roderick looked down. "Well, I have rounds to do. They will be taking him up to the ward soon."

 

"Go," Narcissa said quietly, nodding. She still tried to hush Harry, who was still breathing too quickly.

 

Roderick nodded and left.

 

Harry tried to calm himself down, tried to let the feeling of Narcissa's arms around him ease his breathing. She held him until he wasn't shaking, and then leant back to put her hands gently on his shoulders, nodding. "All right now?" she said in a hushed voice.

 

No. No, he wasn't all right, but he nodded, like her.

 

She released his shoulders and reached for her chair, pulling it around in front of Harry's so that she could face him as she sat.

 

He stared at her without really seeing her, and she watched him worriedly.

 

"Harry," she said after a few long moments, and something in her tone made Harry want to get up and leave. He knew what she was about to say.

 

"Harry," she said again, more quietly. "I know you love him. If anything, this has proved it to me beyond a doubt. I know you do."

 

Harry merely continued to stare at her, still breathing rather deeply, and there were another long few moments of silence.

 

"But you have those babies."

 

Harry closed his eyes. "I can't," he said, feeling the panic rising again. "I can't leave."

 

"Harry," she said in that hushing voice again. "Listen to me." She reached forward and took his trembling hands.

 

Harry shook his head, his legs even trembling.

 

"I know what you're feeling," she said.

 

No she doesn't. She doesn't know. She can't.

 

"I do know," she said. "I know you feel like you're betraying him if you leave. I know you feel like you have to be here for him to wake up. But he wants you to take care of your children. It is why he is here. He did not go through all of that - all of this - for Corvus and Caelum to spend Merlin knows how long in this hospital."

 

"But he won't be here long," Harry insisted in his shaky voice. "He won't. I know he won't be."

 

"Harry," she said for the fourth time, and closed her eyes. "You don't know," she whispered. "There is no way to know how long he will be here. I'd like to think he is going to wake up tomorrow, but we cannot know that."

 

"I do know," Harry said firmly, probably seeming insane. "I know he won't take long."

 

Narcissa let out a quiet sigh, looking tired and upset when she opened her eyes again. "Then look at the what-if," she said. "If Draco wakes up tomorrow, you can come up from home and he will be happy that you took the children to care for them properly. But what if he wakes up in a week? In a month? A few months? What is Draco going to think if he finds you here with them? In this hospital filled to bursting with sick people? I know my son. He will not be happy with you."

 

Harry closed his eyes now, because he knew she was right and he didn't want to admit it. The proof of her words was in his pocket, in Draco's letter.

 

"Yes," she said. "I know you know it, too."

 

Harry clenched his teeth.

 

"You're a father now, Harry," she said gently, squeezing his hands. "They come first. Take them home. Get some rest. Get them out of here. Draco spent all that time on that old house so they could have a home. This isn't it."

 

There was another stretch of silence, this one longer than the rest, and Harry finally opened his eyes again. "I know," he whispered, feeling something inside him shatter.

 

Narcissa squeezed his hands again. "You can come up here every day," she said. "You can bring the children. And I'll be here every day as well. Take them home, get them settled in, and they can be ready for their father when he is awake."

 

Harry's eyes teared up, his face flushed, and suddenly he was letting out a sob that he hadn't even known he had in him. "I need him," he choked out, looking at Narcissa. "I _need_ him."

 

She hugged him again. "I know," she said. "Hush. I know. And he needs you to do what he can't right now."

 

Harry sobbed against her, feeling the tears coming like they weren't going to stop. He hadn't cried this way yet, but it was coming now with no signs of stopping, and Narcissa rubbed his back.

 

"I'll go home," he said finally, voice thick when he had stopped crying. "Because I know I have to, and I know he would want me to."

 

Narcissa still didn't let him go, and he didn't pull away. "Yes," she said, and rubbed his back again.


	36. Chapter 36: Enough is Enough

As Harry watched the Healers move Draco into the Janus Thickey ward, he had been tempted to completely forget it all and stay right by Draco's side.

 

Frank and Alice Longbottom were asleep, but they were there. They were there, and Harry could hardly bear the thought of Draco there as well. It was like Draco was going to end up like them, but Narcissa helped Harry through it.

 

It still took him a while to be able to actually leave. He sat and stared at Draco for a long time, holding his hand and kissing his forehead, because maybe Draco would pick right then to wake up. Maybe. But he didn't.

 

Harry packed up the babies, and felt like he left his very heart behind as he went home.

 

Narcissa went with him, and he was grateful, because he didn't know what he would have done if he'd had to go home alone. There were two cots in the nursery, but they put the babies into just one so that they wouldn't cry. Narcissa showed him how to set up a Monitoring Charm, which would let both of them know when Caelum or Corvus awoke. Then she told Harry to get some sleep, which he doubted he would actually be able to do.

 

Kreacher had cleaned, so his and Draco's bedroom was not covered in blood, but it didn't stop the images from entering into Harry's head. He might have chosen to sleep somewhere else if it weren't for the fact that Draco _had_ slept in that bed with him. It was his and Draco's bed. He lay on the left side, where he always did, laid his arm over Draco's side of the bed, and cried silently for a while.

 

He tried to sleep, but couldn't, no matter what he did. He knew Narcissa was staying there as well, in some other room, and he knew it was late enough for her to be asleep. It wasn't exactly time to feed the babies yet - it had been explained to him that they required feeding every few hours - but he crept next door to their room anyway.

 

They were both wide awake, staring at each other and all around them.

 

Harry lifted the charm, so that Narcissa wouldn't be woken from sleep. "Hi, boys," he whispered to them.

 

They made grunting, burbling noises.

 

He reached down to pet their heads. Merlin, Corvus looked so much like Draco. It was unmistakable. And Caelum had his blond hair. Draco was so evident in both of them. Harry hoped that he wouldn't have to tell them that. He hoped they would be able to see it in Draco themselves as he cared for them, because Draco would. God, he had to.

 

The truth of it made Harry angry. He wished he could trade places with Draco. He would have in a heartbeat.

 

He sighed quietly. He didn't want to cry. The stinging in his eyes said differently, but he really didn't want to. "Come on," he whispered, reaching in to lift Caelum in one arm, and then managed to carefully lift Corvus as well. He carried them out of the nursery and into his and Draco's bedroom, laying them on Draco's side of the bed.

 

He lay down next to them, reaching to gently touch and pet. It was so quiet in the house. There was no noise at all, only the noises the boys made. Harry felt very alone with them, like they were the only three people in the world. He wanted to feel like Draco was alone with them as well. He literally felt his stomach twist with pain and guilt and fear as he thought of Draco alone in that hospital with only the Healers there with him. He squeezed his eyes tightly shut, trying to suppress the shaking.

 

Caelum let out a loud yelping sound, and Harry opened his eyes again to see the baby looking at him with wide eyes, kicking his feet. Harry smiled at him, almost feeling like Caelum was telling him to think about something else. "I love you," he said quietly, leaning over to kiss both their heads. He did love them. He loved them so much already, but his heart ached even while he was with them. He wanted Draco there, too.

 

He stayed up all night long, and he did cry a few more times. He fed them bottles and changed nappies and watched them. Harry thought about what Draco would look like watching them, too. He was still awake when Narcissa came and knocked on his door in the morning to see if he had the twins.

 

She sighed sadly at him. "Did you sleep at all last night?" she asked.

 

He frowned slightly and shook his head.

 

She sighed again. "Get some sleep, Harry," she said quietly. "I'll take them."

 

Harry was awake still, the sunlight pouring through the curtains. It was another hour before he fell asleep, and he lay on Draco's side.

 

***

 

Harry awoke a few hours later, but didn't feel completely rested. His mind felt tired, even if he technically wasn't. He got out of bed and shuffled across the bedroom, making his way downstairs. He found Narcissa with the boys in the sitting room. She was feeding Corvus while Caelum lay awake in a small wind-up swing.

 

She looked at Harry a little oddly before she gave him a small smile, and he quirked an eyebrow.

 

"You should see if he'll eat, too," she said, nodding at Caelum. "I have his bottle ready, but Corvus is so impatient."

 

Harry smiled. "Yes," he said. He reached for the quiet little boy, and then for his bottle, beginning to feed him.

 

Narcissa let out a quiet breath through her nose.

 

Harry looked at her, but she was looking down at the baby. There was something up. He could tell. She wanted to tell him something.

 

"Harry," she said finally.

 

Harry looked over again to see her frowning. "Yes?" he said softly.

 

"I ... wrote to my husband yesterday morning," she said, and then waited.

 

Was Harry supposed to reply to that? "Mm," he said.

 

She sighed. "I told him about Draco," she continued. "I couldn't not. He is Draco's father, and I knew it would get out eventually. I wanted to tell him before he found out from the paper."

 

Harry frowned too. "You told him about - about the babies?"

 

"Yes," Narcissa answered. "About the babies and Draco's current state. I know Draco might have preferred to tell Lucius himself, but ... I suppose he didn't plan on this happening to him."

 

"But - but what will he say?" Harry asked, blinking. "Will he be angry? What will he think of Draco? What will he do?"

 

"There is not really much he can do," said Narcissa. "I imagine he will not believe it .... Or that he didn't believe it when he received my letter."

 

Harry frowned again, his heart speeding up strangely. It was like he was nervous for Draco since Draco couldn't be. "Why?" he said. "What would have changed?"

 

Narcissa winced slightly, but there was also an odd flash of intense anger on her face. "I'm going to show you this," she said, "because I feel you have a right to know, not to upset you, though I do think you will be upset, and rightly so."

 

Oh. God, what was it?

 

She reached behind herself, pulling out a - oh no. A copy of the _Daily Prophet_.

 

Harry clenched his teeth. "What does it say?" he said through them.

 

By the way Narcissa's muscles were slightly bulging in her jaw, her teeth were clenched, too. She handed the paper over.

 

"Malfoy Births Potter's Children" was the headline:

 

_As absolutely astounding as it may seem, you read correctly. A man, Draco Malfoy, age 19, gave birth to not one baby, but two, on Wednesday, January 6th. Corvus and Caelum Potter-Malfoy, fraternal twin brothers._

_It would seem as though nothing could stop Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy from having their happy lives together. Two wizards with children that share their very own flesh and blood seems impossible - in fact, it was impossible. According to reliable sources, Malfoy concocted a potion to allow his body to carry children. The potion has not been tested or Ministry approved, and the exact effects are unknown._

_Is this a new happy family? Is it that simple? Or is there something sinister between the lines? Many will remember Malfoy’s involvement, around this time last year, in the scandalous incident between the late Lestrange brothers. The incident is still shrouded in mystery, and there is not much known about it, as the trial was conveniently cancelled due to the mysterious death of Rodolphus Lestrange in Azkaban prison. The question of Malfoy’s motives and loyalty remains._

_What sort of Dark magic could it have taken to invent such a potion to alter human nature itself? It is strange that a person so closely linked to the Dark Lord and his Death Eaters would ‘snag’ Harry Potter. What way to better ensure that he remains in the relationship than to add children into the mix? What could Malfoy possibly want with him? And is Potter any the wiser?_

_Even stranger is that Malfoy has now been placed in the long-term ward in St Mungo’s hospital as a comatose patient. There is a very real possibility, according to Healers, that he may never come to consciousness again. He was brought into the hospital covered in blood and in the comatose state. Is this a condition derived from the birth?_

_Did Malfoy’s plan backfire during the birth? Or is this a tragedy? A happy family’s misfortune? Or luck for Potter, who could now leave a possibly harmful relationship? There are only more mysteries, and more questions to be answered._

 

It was, once again, written by Rita Skeeter. 

 

Harry was filled with disbelief. His entire body shook, and he had to remind himself that there was a baby in his arms. “How could they let this be printed?” he hissed, low and dangerous. “How is this news? How dare they even think of putting Draco in the paper? Of putting my children in the paper?” He shook even more.

 

Narcissa appeared nervous, looking at Caelum, but she was obviously very angry as well. “I know,” she said quietly, sounding dangerous herself.

 

Harry wasn’t just angry, he was enraged. He could barely think.

 

“Harry,” said Narcissa in a voice that calmed Harry a bit and showed her anger in one. “I have been beyond angry all morning long, and I have had a chance to think about things. I am going down to the _Daily Prophet_ main offices today - and believe me,” she hissed, “there will be something done about this.”

 

Harry still couldn’t think of anything to say. He had never thought he could be … hurt so much by a Skeeter article, but it _hurt_. What she was saying, what some people would believe about Draco, who had risked his life to help with the war, who had risked his life to please the people he loved and make himself a family, was simply worse than anything else she had said before.

 

Narcissa laid Corvus in the swing and put a hand on Harry’s shoulder. “You take the children and go to see Draco, and I will be there later.”

 

Harry took deep breaths, staring ahead and trying to calm himself. He felt like that was all he had been doing for days now - calming himself.

 

“We will get them,” Narcissa said, deadly promise in her voice. “I will see to it.”

 

***

 

Only a short while later, Harry and Narcissa both went their own ways - she to the newspaper offices, and he to the hospital. He could feel the eyes on him as he walked with the twins, one on his chest in a carrier and one in his arms, up to the Janus Thickey ward. He was still angry and couldn't seem to stop himself from feeling even more angry at the possibility that some of the people around him believed that fucking article. Oh, he was going to rip Rita to shreds. And through that all, he was still nervous about Lucius. After reading the paper, he and Narcissa hadn't mentioned Lucius again, but what did he think? Harry was worried about it for Draco's sake.

 

He made his way through the hospital, focusing on keeping his eyes away from peoples' faces lest he scream at them for believing that tripe, even if he wasn't sure they did. When he stepped into Draco's shared room, there was someone sitting at the side of his bed that he hadn't expected. Neville.

 

Neville was facing Draco, but turned when he heard Harry come in. "Oh, hi, Harry," he said.

 

"Hi," Harry answered quietly, thrown off by Neville's presence. What was he doing there? But, oh. Of course. His parents were there as well. Harry moved forward with the twins and out of the doorway.

 

Neville smiled. "You brought them," he said, gesturing to the babies.

 

Harry looked down at Caelum and Corvus. "Yeah," he said. "I ... I plan to bring them every day." He looked over at Draco feeling the tiny hope inside him, that Draco would somehow be awake when he came, break.

 

"Can ... can I see them?" Neville asked.

 

"Oh," Harry said, shaking his head a bit. He had gone into his own world for a moment. "Yes." He handed Neville Corvus, who was the one in Harry's arms, as he had absolutely refused to be placed in the carrier.

 

Neville seemed a bit awkward at first but smiled at the infant. "He has your eyes," he said.

 

Harry took Caelum out of the carrier and sat down next to Neville with the baby. "Yes," he said. "They both do." And right then, he remembered that he and Draco had not told Neville about the pregnancy. He must have seen the paper.

 

Neville was quiet, letting Corvus hold on to one of his fingers. "They said he might not wake up," he said at last. "Is that true?"

 

Harry winced only barely, staring down at Caelum. "That's what they say," he answered quietly, and looked up. "But he will wake up."

 

Neville glanced up and then flushed. "I read it," he said quietly. "I came to see him."

 

"Everyone's probably read it," Harry snapped, but then winced again. "Sorry, Neville. I don't mean ... I'm angry about the article. It was more than rubbish."

 

"I know better than to believe what Skeeter says," Neville said. "But I wanted to talk to you about something."

 

Harry looked up at him again.

 

"I know I promised, but ...." Neville took a deep breath. "It just isn't right that people don't know the truth."

 

Harry knew exactly what Neville was talking about as soon as he said it. He looked at Draco. "He thinks that no one would believe it," he said.

 

"If _he_ told them, they probably wouldn't. But after the last battle, people seem to listen to me better now. And Luna could tell her part, too," he said. "I already asked her."

 

Harry glanced back at Neville, seriously considering the idea. "What would we do?" he said. "Our own interview?"

 

"Not with that Skeeter woman," Neville said, more venom in his voice than Harry had heard before. "We need a reporter who will actually report what we say. But yes, I want to tell them what Draco did during the war. Do you think he would forgive me for telling?" He looked up then and Harry could see the conflict this was for him.

 

Harry felt conflicted himself. "I ..." he began, but paused for a moment. "I ... want people to know the truth, to know how much he did, and what he did. I don't think he would be angry, and even if he were, he wouldn't stay angry."

 

Neville sighed and nodded. "You let me know if you need anything, Harry," he said. "I wish I knew what to do to help."

 

Harry gave Neville a small smile, but it was genuine. "This is enough," he said. "That you're here is enough. I appreciate it, and Draco would, too." He didn't know why, but he didn't mind Neville seeing Draco.


	37. Chapter 37: Recognition

Harry spent a while with Neville at the hospital, and watched him when he visited with his parents. Harry ached as he did, unable to stop the images of himself in Neville’s place, years down the road, trying to take care of a Draco who wasn’t … Draco. He felt bad for it, but he was glad when Neville left and he didn’t have to watch anymore.  
  
He sat with Draco for hours, letting him touch the twins, talking to him and telling him what the boys had been like in only the few days he’d had them. He was holding Draco’s hand and staring at him, Caelum and Corvus both sitting in the swing Harry had brought along, when Narcissa finally arrived.  
  
She gave Harry a smile with slightly glittering eyes as she entered into the room, and she crossed to Draco, smoothing his hair back and kissing his forehead as she would if he were awake. She sat on the edge of his bed, taking the hand Harry wasn’t holding. “Have the Healers given you anything new?” she asked.  
  
“No,” Harry answered quietly.  
  
She nodded, sighing and reaching to fuss with Draco’s hair again.  
  
“What happened?” Harry asked. “With the paper?”  
  
Narcissa drew herself up. “They were … reluctant to speak with me at first,” she said. “But I believe they will cooperate quite nicely.”  
  
Harry looked at her curiously.  
  
“To be frank,” Narcissa said to his look, “enough money can get you almost anything, and the threat of taking that money can work just as well.”  
  
Harry had figured money would work its way into the equation. “What did you ask them to do?” he asked.  
  
“Well, there was no _asking_ ,” said Narcissa. “I told them I wanted an apology printed in the paper.”  
  
Harry frowned a little. How much would that actually do? The damage was already done, wasn’t it? Everyone knew how much money the Malfoys had. Wouldn’t they just think it was an apology because she had threatened to sue, or even offered to give money for the apology? He could already see the Skeeter article after all that. “I don’t know if that will be enough,” he said.  
  
Narcissa frowned at him. “What exactly do you mean?”  
  
“Neville Longbottom was here when I came up,” Harry said. “You know who that is?”  
  
Narcissa glanced over at Neville’s parents. “Yes,” she said.  
  
“He … he knows some things about Draco that happened back in seventh year. He told me he thinks people should know the truth, and I think I agree with him.”  
  
Narcissa stared for a short moment. “He helped … your side,” she said. “Yes, I know.”  
  
“You do?” Harry said, surprised. “I didn’t know he told you.”  
  
“He did,” said Narcissa. “Quite a while ago.”  
  
Harry wasn’t able to tell from her expression what she thought of it.  
  
“You think people should know that?” she asked.  
  
Harry was quiet for a moment. “Well,” he said, “after this article, after the one before it – it’s … it’s just not fair to him. He did all of that and no one knows it, no one knows how much he risked.”  
  
“He doesn’t want people to know,” said Narcissa.  
  
Harry looked at Draco again. “He doesn’t think they will believe him,” he said. “And maybe they wouldn’t, but at least then it would be out there. Neville said to get a reporter that will actually write the truth. He said that he would tell his part, and that Luna Lovegood would tell her part as well, and I certainly would.”  
  
Narcissa looked at Draco too, her forehead wrinkled as she frowned. “You think it would work?”  
  
“I think it could,” Harry said truthfully.  
  
She continued to frown. “I will do whatever I can to earn him what he deserves, and to take away the rubbish he doesn’t.”  
  
Harry nodded firmly.  
  
***  
  
He was going to do it. Harry was going to set something up with the _Prophet_ and get the truth out there. He wasn't completely sure how he was going to go about it, but he was. He'd made up his mind.  
  
Narcissa was going to stay with Draco for the night, and Harry felt better about that. He would rather Draco not be alone than have help with the babies, so he got ready to return home with Caelum and Corvus by himself. He planned on writing both Neville and Luna to get something set up with them, in fact, he planned on doing so right when he got in. He wasn't prepared for his kitchen table to be occupied when he arrived.  
  
Ron and Hermione were sitting there with tea, both of them staring at him.  
  
"Kreacher let us in," said Hermione. "I hope you don't mind. We didn't want to miss you."  
  
Harry took a moment to settle from the small surprise. "Um, well, I suppose it's all right," he said.  
  
"Are you ... okay?" asked Ron.  
  
Harry frowned a little. He knew Ron was talking about the article. He knew why they were there. "I am ... now," he said slowly, making his way over to the table to sit down as well. Hermione took Corvus as Harry fumbled with the baby carrier.  
  
Ron nodded, a serious frown on his face.  
  
There was a short moment of quiet as both babies were settled, then Hermione said, "When we ... read that this morning ...." She winced and shook her head. "It's awful what she wrote. More than that, and I can't believe she would even dare."  
  
Harry tensed a little. Even though, yes, he was okay compared to how he'd been that morning, he still felt disgusted talking about Rita.  
  
"I've been thinking about it all day," Hermione continued. "Something needs to be done. She thinks she can just write whatever she wants. Well, she must have forgotten about me."  
  
Harry looked up at her.  
  
"Rita Skeeter is an unregistered Animagus. I never ratted her out because she agreed not to do this anymore. She must not think I'll do it. She has another think coming." Hermione's eyes flashed.  
  
"Hermione, that - that's brilliant," Harry said, having not even thought about that. "I want to do something about this, too. I went up to the hospital today and Neville was there." He explained to them what Neville had proposed.  
  
"This will get her good," Hermione said once he was finished, nodding. "And do good for Draco."  
  
Harry nodded, too. "Even Draco's mum thinks so," he said. "She's a little nervous about what Lucius will think, but she says to go ahead and do it."  
  
"Understandable," said Hermione. "We can all set up a date with Neville and Luna and get this out there."  
  
Harry gave her a real smile. "Thank you," he said, feeling even slightly better.  
  
Hermione smiled at him as well. "Of course," she said. "We have to clear your daddy's name," she said to Corvus.  
  
Harry felt like his heart warmed.  
  
"You're not in this alone, mate," said Ron, grasping Harry's shoulder and giving it a shake. "Look," he continued, pulling over a huge basket resting on the table. Judging from the delicious smell wafting from it, it was filled with food. "Mum even sent this over. Good thing, too. None of us are particularly good cooks."  
  
Harry frowned in confusion at that.  
  
"We want to come and stay with you," said Hermione. "Until Draco wakes up, no matter how long that might take."  
  
Harry raised his eyebrows. "Stay with me? But I don't need that, I mean ...."  
  
"It has to be hard with just you and Draco's mum here," said Ron. "With two babies and all, plus worrying about Draco being in St Mungo's."  
  
Hermione nodded. "We want to help," she said. "As much as we can."  
  
Harry looked at Corvus and then at Caelum before glancing to Ron and Hermione again. "You don't have to," he said.  
  
"We know that. We want to, Harry," Hermione said pointedly.  
  
Harry smiled again. "Okay," he said quietly. "Thank you."  
  
Ron shook Harry's shoulder again and Hermione smiled too, kissing Corvus' hair.  
  
***  
  
Harry wrote to Neville and Luna both, asking them to meet at Number Twelve that weekend.  
  
Ron and Hermione moved in with him and he was surprised how much stress it really took away. They were both very good with Caelum and Corvus, and Narcissa didn't even seem to mind them. With four people to look after the babies, it was easier to concentrate on what they wanted to do for the new article they planned to have published, and for Harry to take a little worry off his mind, though he probably just worried twice as much about Draco.  
  
With the threats from Narcissa, it only took a few days to get things started with the _Daily Prophet_. They considerately set up the meeting for the new article to fit whichever day would be best for Harry, gave them free tea and cakes, and the journalist that interviewed them, Ben Fenwick, was as nice as he could possibly be, assuring them that nothing would be twisted or lied about.  
  
It felt good to see the paper on their knees after what they had done, and Harry only wished he could see Rita's face when she was called in for illegal Transfiguration to the Improper Use of Magic Office, as Hermione had gone straight to the Ministry and reported her.  
  
The inhabitants of Grimmauld Place sat at the kitchen table on Monday, waiting for the newspaper to come so that they could see what the _Prophet_ would actually come up with.  
  
"They wouldn't dare print anything other than what you told them to," said Narcissa, sipping tea lightly.  
  
"They're quite brave if they do," said Ron, glancing at Narcissa.  
  
"Quite," she agreed.  
  
Harry was waiting for the paper rather impatiently. He wanted to read it and then go to the hospital, like he did with the twins every single day. He hadn't missed a day yet, and he didn't plan to. "I wish the damned owl would just get here," he said, patting Corvus' back to burp him.  
  
Hermione was still feeding Caelum. "It will, Harry; it will."  
  
And it did only a few minutes later. Harry handed Corvus to Ron as he got to his feet, crossing to let the bird inside as it tapped at the window. He reached for the paper it held immediately, ignoring it when the owl stuck out its leg for the pay.  
  
 _Malfoy Heir A Hero – Witnesses Come Forward  
by Benjamin C. Fenwick  
  
New evidence has come to light that Draco Malfoy, son of convicted Death Eater, Lucius Malfoy, may indeed be an unsung hero of the war against Voldemort. Contrary to early reports, not only did the young man not fight for the Death Eaters in the final battle at Hogwarts, but had been a spy for the opposition to Voldemort.  
  
“He saved my life and dozens of others,” Neville Longbottom says. Longbottom is one of several who are celebrated for their own bravery against the Death Eaters and whom have come forward to tell a story kept secret until now. “Draco risked his life to give us information time and again that allowed us to get people out of danger and work against the Death Eaters,” Longbottom explains. He says he kept quiet before at Malfoy’s request.  
  
“If he hadn’t arranged for extra food for myself and Mr Ollivander, I don’t know if we would have survived,” explains Luna Lovegood, who had been held prisoner inside the Malfoy Manor by the Death Eaters.  
  
Previous reports have made much of Draco Malfoy’s unusual involvement with Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived and Destroyed Voldemort. According to Potter, young Malfoy had been reluctant to let others know of his courageous acts during the war. “He didn’t think anyone would believe him,” Potter says.  
  
Minister Shacklebolt said he had been aware of Narcissa Malfoy’s help during the final battle, which is one of the reasons she had been pardoned. Yet, he explains, no one had told him of young Malfoy’s efforts. He did confirm that the brothers Rodolphus and Rabastan Lestrange had been retaliating against the Malfoys when they attacked Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter last year. “Their acts of brutality against the young man would seem to confirm these new reports as well,” Minister Shacklebolt said.  
  
Longbottom was able to provide The Daily Prophet with an extensive list of dates and details of incidents when Draco Malfoy assisted the resistance against Voldemort. In addition, wand-maker Mr Ollivander confirmed Miss Lovegood’s story.  
  
Unfortunately, young Malfoy is now gravely ill and at St Mungo's. His Healers are not optimistic about his recovery. Sources indicate he invented a new potion which allowed him to give birth to a child with his partner, Potter. Unexpectedly, he was able to give birth to healthy twin boys. Tragically, Malfoy suffered from complications and nearly died during childbirth.  
  
Whether or not he recovers, Minister Shacklebolt says the Ministry is considering awarding him a medal as was done with other heroes of the war. “At least his children will know he made a difference,” the Minister said._  
  
Harry brought the _Prophet_ down, his eyes actually a little shiny. He was filled with relief. The article was exactly what he had wanted, if not more. He handed it silently to Narcissa.  
  
She teared up as well as she read it, and when they had all read it, they were all smiling.  
  
"Oh, how ridiculous," said Narcissa with a tearful laugh, wiping a finger under her eye.  
  
"Very good," said Hermione, beaming triumphantly. "That'll shut Rita up if the big, fat fine hasn't already."  
  
Harry grinned. "Yes," he said.  
  
Narcissa smiled and nodded. "Imagine," she said, still tearful. "Solid recognition for Draco's actions. I had no idea they would speak to the Minister."  
  
"He deserves it," said Harry firmly.  
  
"I can't imagine Lucius will be able to complain about that," Narcissa continued. "His son getting a medal."  
  
Harry had known that one of the reasons Narcissa had been nervous about doing the article was her husband.  
  
"He would complain?" Hermione asked.  
  
Narcissa looked over at her. Hermione was the one with whom she had the most trouble speaking, though she was getting better. "It is ... complicated with him," she said. "I have to go and see him. He hasn't even written me back."  
  
Harry frowned. "He hasn't?" he said. "I thought he made up with Draco."  
  
"Well, I suppose he did," said Narcissa. "Though he can't have taken any of this news well. And now ... I have to set up the visit as soon as I possibly can. I can't leave it off any longer. He's Draco's father."  
  
Harry nodded. "I suppose that would be best," he said quietly. He very much hoped Lucius would see past everything. Draco had been so happy to be talking to his father again.  
  
Narcissa glanced up at Harry and then down to her fingernails, but then decidedly back up. "I have actually been meaning to ask you something," she said.  
  
Harry raised an eyebrow.  
  
She sighed. "I really do think it could help if Lucius were to see you."  
  
Harry raised both eyebrows. "What?" he said, wondering if she were joking.  
  
"I do," she continued. "I think it could help him ... to better see what has been going on. And who can better tell him of the children than their father?"  
  
Harry was shaking his head. "I - I don't know if it would help anything at all," he said. "I read his letter to Draco. He doesn't like me. Probably detests me."  
  
"No, he doesn't like you," Narcissa agreed. "But I am quite serious. I know my husband. He is probably one of the most skilled liars in the world, but to be lied to is probably what he hates most. The more truthful we both are to him, the better it will be."  
  
Harry almost wanted to laugh at that. Voldemort had done nothing but lie to Lucius and the rest of the Death Eaters. Maybe it was why Lucius' loyalty to the man had been ... scarce. But then again, was Lucius loyal to anyone but himself? Narcissa perhaps. Perhaps even Draco. Harry remembered what Draco had said about family mattering to his parents. He knew it mattered to Narcissa, and it seemed like it could matter to Lucius as well, but Harry's dislike of the man blocked out good thoughts. "My being there could make it worse," he said finally.  
  
Narcissa sighed again. "I don't really think there is much that could make it worse," she said. "He has not been told the whole truth in months, and now knows that his son ... may never wake up."  
  
As always, Harry's hands clenched at that and he held in his automatic response. "I'll ... think about it," he said slowly. "If you really think it will help."  
  
She gave him a small smile. "I do," she said. "And thank you."  
  
Harry nodded, and then jumped when the owl at the window pecked his hand, still holding out its leg.  



	38. Chapter 38: To Love Thine Enemy

Harry wondered if he was completely mad for agreeing to come with Narcissa, especially when they actually arrived at the freezing island that held Azkaban prison. He had almost backed out of it. Not only was he somewhat nervous about seeing Draco's father, he hadn't wanted to leave Corvus and Caelum. He trusted Ron and Hermione to watch them, but he hadn't been away from the twins since they'd been given to him in St Mungo's.

 

It was daylight out, but so grey. Harry wondered if it was always grey there. It didn't feel like it was possible for it to get any brighter. Narcissa actually took his arm, and Harry thought it was probably to challenge the few guards that were looking at them strangely.

 

The one good thought in Harry's head was, _at least there aren't any Dementors._ That would have just been the icing on the cake.

 

He watched curiously - but without surprise - as Narcissa gave a bag stuffed with Galleons to the guard leading them along. So that was how Lucius got such frequent letters and visits. Of course.

 

He began to feel the nerves kick in as they walked, getting closer and closer to their destination, and his heart was beating rather fast when they finally reached it. The guard quickly unlocked the door. "Inside," he said, glancing about.

 

Harry took a deep breath before following Narcissa and the guard. He stepped to the side and stood against the wall immediately as Narcissa crossed quickly to her husband, who was sitting chained to a chair. She waited impatiently for the guard to unlock him, which Harry felt a little apprehensive about, and then embraced him tightly.

 

Lucius brought his arms around her as well, and when they kissed, Harry felt rather uncomfortable watching, so he looked away.

 

When Lucius spoke, his voice sounded croaky to Harry, but the low and dangerous undertones were still there. "What is going on with my son, Narcissa?" he demanded, apparently having not noticed Harry at all.

 

But he did when Narcissa glanced over her shoulder at Harry.

 

Lucius' eyes bulged as they met Harry's own. His lips curled to show his teeth, and he let loose a strange sound almost like a snarl. "What is he doing here?" he hissed.

 

"Lucius," said Narcissa sharply, stepping in front of Harry as though Lucius might try to pounce on him. "I asked him to come."

 

Lucius' expression did not change.

 

"Mr Malfoy," Harry chanced, taking a single step forward and setting his jaw. He was glad when his voice sounded like his own. "I honestly had figured my being here would upset you. But that's not the intention."

 

"I don't know how you have the nerve to speak to me!" Lucius shouted.

 

Harry's eyes narrowed and his anger flared, a number of cutting remarks coming to mind, but he held them back.

 

"Lucius, it would be nice to actually be able to talk," said Narcissa. "I am not asking you for the world. Only to put your anger aside for a half hour at least. Your son is lying in a coma in St Mungo's. If not for me, do this for him."

 

Lucius turned eyes on her now. "What do you want me to say, Narcissa?" he asked, still in hissing tones.

 

"I want you to listen," she said, eyes hard. "I know, above all people, how hard this is for you, but please, Lucius. I am honestly asking."

 

Lucius didn't look like he wanted to listen to anything, but he sat quietly, still glaring.

 

Narcissa looked at Harry, and nodded.

 

Harry took another deep breath, stepping forward again as he reached into his robes. He pulled out a photo of the twins that he had taken a few days ago. "Mine and Draco's sons," he said quietly, showing the picture, "and your grandsons."

 

"Our grandchildren," said Narcissa. "Draco's children. They are here, they are real, as I told you in that letter."

 

Lucius' nostrils flared with some strange emotion that was not quite anger, but definitely not happiness, either. "You are telling me this is true then," he said, looking up at his wife.

 

"I already have," she answered. "And yes."

 

Lucius shook his head. "My son? My _son_ gave birth?" The same strange emotion on his face was in his voice.

 

"Yes, he did," said Narcissa. "And nearly gave his life for it."

 

"Why?" Lucius spat. "Why would he use his body for that? For him?" He glared up at Harry, and Harry glared back, taking the picture away.

 

Narcissa drew herself up, looking down her nose at her husband. "Would you like me to tell you why he did it?" she asked quietly, but angry now. "He did it because he wanted a family. Harry wanted one too, and he did it for him as well, but _Draco_ wanted a family. He wanted children with the person he loves. As much as you detest that, Draco is in love with Harry. I have seen it, I accept it, and it is good for him. In all his life I have never seen him so happy, so true to himself."

 

Lucius looked scandalised.

 

"And do you know why else he invented that potion? Do you know why else he wanted to make those two beautiful little boys?" Narcissa continued, her voice dropping lower and lower as her anger rose. "He did it to please us. To make _us_ happy, because we couldn't bear to have the name die. He could not leave Harry, so he found a way to please all those he loves. So before you go making assumptions as to why Draco gave birth, think."

 

Lucius sat stone still, glaring at her.

 

"I would take the blame," Harry said quietly, looking down at the picture of the twins himself now. "Draco did it for all those reasons, but he did do it for me. He wanted to make me happy. I - I didn't know he was going to do it. I would've never let him if I'd known, but ... I wouldn't trade our children for anything. It's a very conflicted way to feel." He felt his eyes sting and paused for a moment. He would not cry in front of Lucius Malfoy. "I suppose what I'm trying to say is ... please don't blame Draco for any of it. If you're going to blame, do blame me."

 

"I blame my son for his idiocy!" Lucius shouted, his voice strangely hoarse. He dropped his face into his hand. "'Ill' you said," Lucius went on to Narcissa, nearly whispering. "You told me he was ill. Why did you not tell me the truth? Why did you not tell me how serious it was? Now I am learning I might never speak to my son again. That I might never see him as I've known him, ever again."

 

Narcissa's eyes teared up. "You know why, Lucius," she whispered.

 

Harry stood by silently, watching them.

 

Lucius was silent as well, his face still in his hand, and the room was quiet for several moments. "It is only one more secret that has been kept from me," he said finally. "I am his father. Why has all of this been hidden? Even this new article. The one from a few days ago. Draco, a spy?"

 

"Once again ..." said Narcissa, "you know why. And as to that, he hardly told anyone. What would you have said to him? I know the exact words that would have come flying out of your mouth."

 

Lucius looked up at her.

 

"You would have been angry at him. You would have yelled at him for risking all our lives, for being thoughtless. You would have yelled at him for defying you, even when you no longer held true loyalty to the Dark Lord yourself. You would have been angry because he went against your side, even if we all should have stopped fighting for Him a long time ago! You would have yelled at him regardless, because you can hardly handle the fact that you cannot control your son and what he does!"

 

"I do not wish to control him!" Lucius protested, face reddening.

 

"Oh, you cannot lie to me, Lucius," said Narcissa. "That's all you ever wanted to do. To mould him to your likeness. He is Draco. He is not you!"

 

Lucius clenched his teeth.

 

"Do you forget that I was there when you complained about your own father doing the exact same thing?" Narcissa asked, eyes narrowing. "You have become him."

 

Lucius scowled. "I am not nearly as bad as my father was," he hissed.

 

"I know," Narcissa agreed. "You are worse."

 

Lucius' eyes narrowed as well. "If you have come here to tell me I have not done my best to raise my son-"

 

"I am not saying that," Narcissa cut in. "I know you have. I know you love him, and he knows it. But, Lucius, he wasn't _sure_ of it. Your son was not sure if you loved him. And after that first letter you sent, can you blame him?"

 

Lucius didn't say anything, but he frowned instead of scowling.

 

"Listen to yourself," Narcissa continued. "I know you are worried about him, but if he had made it through the birth completely healthy, you would be nothing but angry. You are angry. You're angry because he has chosen a man, but with children to carry on the line now, what is there to be angry for? You are angry because it embarrasses you? Makes you uncomfortable? Then I am ashamed of your selfishness."

 

Lucius shook his head. "You accept it?" he said, eyes boring into Narcissa's. "You accept he is with," he glanced at Harry, "Potter?"

 

"I have already told you that I do," Narcissa answered coolly. "And I am utterly in love with their children." She reached and took the photo from Harry again. "Look," she said. "Look at them." She pointed. "This is Corvus. He is absolutely as feisty as Draco was when he was that small, and he is the spitting image of him with dark hair. And Caelum. He is so sweet, but can be just as loud and impatient as his brother. And look at his hair. That's Draco's hair. Your hair. They are your blood, Lucius. Your grandchildren."

 

Lucius looked at Harry again. "They are his children," he said.

 

"And there you go again," said Narcissa. "You can't even look past it for a single moment."

 

Lucius clenched his teeth again. "He is a half-blood," he said through them.

 

Narcissa took quite a deep breath, drawing herself up again. "So what," she said. "He is human, isn't he?"

 

Lucius' eyes widened.

 

Even Harry's eyes widened a little.

 

"What?" Lucius said, obviously very shocked.

 

"You heard me," said Narcissa firmly. "He is perhaps a bit ... crass, but I find him to be quite enjoyable. In fact," she took yet another deep breath, "I find that his blood doesn't matter very much at all. I suppose it would have been nice to say that the Malfoys have been pure wizards throughout the entire line, but I can do without that. I have even ... been living with that mud - Muggle-born girl for several days now. She's quite clever, even if she is a little strange about house-elves."

 

Lucius' eyes were beyond wide now.

 

Narcissa sighed. "I just want you to accept your son," she said. "Because he is not leaving Harry. I know him, and I know what they have is serious. They have children, those children are a part of you whether you like it or not. I wish you would accept them as well. They are Draco's heirs."

 

Lucius seemed speechless, but finally did speak after he stared for a few moments. "What?" he said. "I should accept all of this into my life just like that? Forget about everything, just like that?"

 

"Yes," said Narcissa, "but I know you won't. But you will think about it. I know that much."

 

Lucius shook his head at her as if he thought her slightly mad. Perhaps he did.

 

"Harry was willing to come here to try and talk, but I can see you're not quite ready for that yet," she said.

 

Lucius' eyes flashed.

 

"The only thing I really want is for you to be there for Draco, even if - right now - you don't agree with the things he has done. When he wakes up, he is still going to need his father."

 

Lucius looked at her seriously and she stared back at him. He glanced down at the picture of the twins but then quickly back up, haughtily. "He does have a top Healer in the field of lasting damage?"

 

Narcissa smiled, just barely, and nodded.


	39. Chapter 39: The Sleeper

The twins were in their swing. Besides the gentle sounds of breathing, its rocking was the only noise in the room, well, that and the quiet, constant babbling from another man sharing the room with Draco. Almost three weeks had passed. Twenty days to be exact. Harry and the boys hadn't missed a day of those twenty. Faithfully, they came to see Draco in the hospital. Faithfully, Harry believed he would wake up. Tomorrow he will be awake. Tomorrow. Tomorrow. Tomorrow. He wasn't awake yet, but he would be.

 

Harry knew everyone thought it was hopeless. Even Narcissa, who still came to see Draco almost every day as well, was getting more and more depressed. The Healers had even said not to come in every day anymore, that Harry should stop with the hassle, but he refused. Once the Ministry had learned of what happened, he'd been given time off of work, but even that was starting to run out now. There was only so much he could miss before he fell too far behind to complete the program, but that hardly even crossed his mind. He came to see Draco every day, and would continue to do so. Only Draco mattered. Their family. Only Draco.

 

Harry kissed the ring on Draco's left hand, and then kissed his skin. "And you would think I'd say Corvus will be the Slytherin," he said, continuing his conversation with Draco. "But I actually think it might be Caelum. He's sneaky, and Corvus just spills everything out. Gryffindor recklessness. I'm sure you would agree." He smiled a little and sighed, rubbing Draco's hand with his thumb. "I love you," he whispered, looking down at the ring on his own hand and feeling the frustrated tears forming like they usually did. Most of the time he was able to hold them off, and he tried to do so right then.

 

He felt the smallest squeeze of Draco's fingers in his. His head snapped up. He hadn't just imagined that, had he? "Draco?" he said quietly, though it was clear in the silent room. He was almost afraid to hope.

 

This time, the fingers tightened and held on a little longer.

 

Harry's eyes widened; his breathing sped up. Chills of excitement and nervousness and awe raced through his body and his eyes watered from it. "Draco," he said again, more loudly. Long fingers curled around his and Harry would swear that Draco's mouth twitched.

 

He released an utterly mad-sounding laugh, springing from his chair and getting right up close to Draco's face. "Draco," he said yet again, kissing him. "Draco, can you hear me? I'm right here." He was tempted to run and find Healer Roderick if he was there, but he also didn't want to leave.

 

Draco made a small face, something between a smile and a grimace. His fingers in Harry's hand tightened again and he took a deep shuddering breath.

 

Harry's heart was beating so fast he thought he might pass out. "Baby," he said, voice filled with relief and, Merlin, such amazement he could barely think. "Baby, wake up."

 

Draco grimaced again but then his eyelids fluttered, finally blinking. He gasped, body shuddering before he managed to open his eyes fully. He was having trouble focusing, but he heard Harry's voice.

 

Tears flowed from Harry's eyes, but there was such a smile on his face he probably looked completely insane. He felt completely insane right then. "Oh, Merlin," he groaned, his voice still thick with relief and emotion.

 

Draco blinked again, trying to make his eyes focus. He saw Harry and gave him a little smile, fingers squeezing again. "Hi," he tried to say, but no sound came out, only the shape of the word on his lips.

 

Harry wanted to grab Draco. He wanted to grab him and squeeze him and never let him go, but he settled for another kiss, tears and tears streaming. "I knew you would wake up," he said. "I knew you would. I knew."

 

Draco licked at the tears on his lips, tasting the salt, and he realised he was thirsty. He looked into those green eyes, those amazing emerald eyes that always made him tremble. He smiled with lips so dry they felt like they would crack.

 

Harry kissed Draco over and over again, all over his face. Draco was awake. He was awake and he seemed okay. He seemed like Draco. God, the relief. Harry could hardly breathe.

 

"Water," Draco mouthed again, throat too dry for sound to come out.

 

"Water?" Harry said, barely making a sound himself, but he didn't wait for a response. He jumped up, looking for water, and grabbed some from one of the bedside tables in the room. He rushed back to Draco, spilling some of the water on the floor in his haste.

 

Draco smiled at him, shaking his head in amusement.

 

Harry let out another wild laugh at that. Draco was Draco. He put the glass to Draco's lips, helping him drink.

 

Draco tried to lift his head but found he couldn't. He took several sips, licking his lips to wet them. "Harry," he said hoarsely.

 

"Draco," Harry replied. It was more a groan than anything else. "Merlin, Draco."

 

"Guess ... didn't ... die," the blond managed weakly.

 

"No, you didn't," Harry said, fresh tears falling, and then he suddenly flung himself backward again, even more tears falling when he remembered that Draco hadn't had a chance to see the babies yet. He managed not to spill the water as he set it aside, and then he reached for the twins, lifting one gently and then the other. He turned back to Draco. "And they're okay, too," he choked out.

 

Draco smiled again. That had been his next question. The one he was afraid to ask. "Both okay?" he asked even though he could see them. His last memory had been pushing the second one from his body.

 

Harry nodded. "Yes," he said thickly. "Both okay." He sat down on the edge of the bed with the boys and Corvus opened his eyes, looking annoyed at having been woken up.

 

Draco's smile widened. He tried to lift a hand to touch but found himself too weak.

 

"You scared me so much," Harry whispered. "Oh, God, please don't ever do anything like that to me ever again."

 

"Never again," Draco repeated in that same hoarse voice. It hurt a bit but seemed to be improving. "Small. Felt bigger ... coming out," he said, fingers gesturing to the babies.

 

Harry laughed at that, tearfully. "You would never believe how loud something that small can be as well," he said.

 

"Heard ... first one," Draco replied, swallowing hard again.

 

"He's the loudest," said Harry. He looked over his shoulder, wondering again if he should go and get a Healer, but also afraid that he would have imagined it all if he left the room.

 

"Tell me ..." Draco whispered.

 

Harry sniffled, trying to clear his throat to speak better past the lump there. "Corvus is impatient," he said, smiling and indicating the black-haired boy. "And he looks just like you. He wakes up most often out of the two, demanding to be fed, and fusses when you change him or get him dressed, but he likes baths." He sniffled again. "And Caelum hardly ever cries." He indicated the blond. "Everyone says he looks like me. He'll take almost anything you put him through - doesn't even cry when Ron gets him dressed, and he waits if Corvus is being fed before him. They cry if you put them in separate cots, mostly they cry if you put them in separate anything, and they're perfect."

 

Draco smiled, trying again to lift his arm. "Perfect," he whispered. "I want ... touch them."

 

"I've made sure you did," Harry told him. "Every day." He laid the babies against Draco's side and then took Draco's hand in his own, helping him touch them.

 

"Soft," Draco said, loving both Harry's hand on his and the feel of his children. Their children. "Our family," he said, looking at them in wonder.

 

Harry's heart felt full to bursting. "Yes," he agreed. "Ours."

 

"Can't lift ... my arms, why?" Draco asked after a while.

 

Harry frowned, having taken it to mean Draco was too weak to do so. "Perhaps I should go and get the Healer," he said.

 

"Go?" Draco asked, panicking a bit at the thought.

 

"God, no, I won't leave you," Harry said. "Just for a moment to go to the door and tell someone in the hall to get the Healer."

 

Draco nodded, looking down at the babies lying beside him.

 

Harry kissed Draco again before he got up, crossing to the door quickly. "Excuse me," he said to a witch hurrying down the hall.

 

She paused, looking slightly annoyed at having been stopped. "Yes?" she said.

 

"I need a Healer in here. Healer Roderick if he's in."

 

"For what?" the witch asked.

 

"Draco's awake."

 

Her eyes widened and she pushed right past Harry, looking into the room. She gasped quietly at the sight of Draco. "I will get Healer Roderick personally," she said, rushing away again.

 

Harry's heart was starting to pick up nervous speed once more. What if everything with Draco _wasn't_ okay? He didn't say that, though, as he crossed back over to the bed, perching on the side again.

 

"How long?" Draco asked, now that it occurred to him.

 

"Twenty days," Harry told him, trying to keep the fear out of his voice.

 

Draco blinked and frowned. "Long time," he managed.

 

Harry nodded and frowned as well. "Very long time," he agreed. Why exactly was Draco speaking that way?

 

Roderick came through the door a minute later, sounding out of breath and followed by two other Healers. He walked up beside Draco's bed, across from Harry. "Mr Malfoy?" he asked.

 

Draco turned his head to look at the man. He didn't recognise him. "Yes," he said.

 

Harry looked up at the Healer. "He says he can't move his arms," he said, not knowing what else to say.

 

Roderick smiled at Harry and down at the infants. "Mind if we have a little room to check him out?" he asked.

 

"Oh," Harry said, quickly reaching to take the twins into his arms again.

 

One of the other Healers helped Harry with the infants while Roderick cast several diagnostic charms. "It is nice to see you awake, Mr Malfoy," he said. "Can you tell me where you are?"

 

Draco had to think for a minute. "St Mungo's?" he guessed.

 

Roderick smiled. "What is the date?" he asked.

 

The blond frowned, trying to concentrate. "Don't know. February?"

 

"The year?" Roderick prompted.

 

Draco knew he should know that one but he shrugged.

 

"Who do you recognise in this room?" the Healer asked.

 

"Not you," Draco said, and then smiled at his lover. "Harry; my children."

 

Harry smiled encouragingly, still so happy and excited it was almost hard to feel afraid, but he did feel it.

 

"How old are you, Mr Malfoy?" Roderick asked.

 

There was another pause as Draco tried to remember. "Eighteen?" he said, but his voice was uncertain.

 

"I'm Healer Roderick. Can you squeeze my hand?" The Healer put his hand in Draco's and he did squeeze. "Now, lift either of your arms?"

 

Draco tried, but frowned when he couldn't. Nor could he lift his legs or head.

 

Harry watched intently, frowning now. What did it mean that Draco could squeeze something but not lift any parts of his body? And why had he said he was only eighteen when he was really nineteen?

 

"You are lucky to be alive, Mr Malfoy," Roderick said. "It might take time for you to get back your strength."

 

Harry released the breath he had been holding in. "Will he be okay?" he asked.

 

Roderick seemed reluctant to answer the question. "Mr Potter, I was wrong about him waking up, so at this point I certainly wouldn't be a good judge on his capabilities. There is a good chance he will be as he was before."

 

Draco frowned again. He knew he wasn't thinking as fast as normal, that even forming sentences seemed difficult. "I want ... to go home," he said.

 

Harry felt another burst of relief at the Healer's words. "Can he?" he asked.

 

"In a few days, probably," Roderick said. Then he smiled and patted Draco's hand. "Welcome back."

 

"Welcome back" didn't even begin to cover what Harry wanted to say to Draco. He smiled down at him, the fear he had felt a moment ago trickling out of him.

 

Roderick talked about extensive physical therapy to recover Draco's motor skills and other details of their new healing plan. Then he and the other two Healers withdrew, leaving Harry, Draco and the babies in the room.

 

Harry sat back on the bed, situating the twins again, and bent towards Draco, passing fingers through his hair. "Do you know how much I missed you?" he asked in a whisper.

 

Draco smiled fondly at him, sighing at the caresses. "Tell me," he whispered.

 

"Every single second of every moment," Harry told him reverently. "They told me you weren't going to wake up. I knew you would."

 

Draco chuckled weakly. "Hard to ... argue with ... your determination," he replied.

 

Harry smiled at him, leaning down to give Draco a proper kiss.

 

Draco's eyes slid closed and his fingers curled as he felt his lover's lips on his again. He opened his mouth, tongue caressing Harry's lips.

 

Harry's entire body shuddered from just that, because honestly, he had been afraid he might not ever feel it again, even when Draco awoke. He slid his tongue out to meet Draco's, his hand still carding through his hair.

 

Draco's heart sped up as his tongue and lips caressed his lover's. _Yes_ , he thought, _this is what I need. Always need._

 

"I love you," Harry breathed into Draco's mouth. "Merlin, so much."

 

"I love you, Harry," Draco whispered between small kisses to the man's lips.

 

The emotions inside Harry were so intense that he felt nearly drugged with them. He never wanted to stop kissing Draco, never wanted to leave him, never wanted to go through anything like what he'd been through over the last twenty days ever again.

 

Draco felt intoxicated from the touch, taste and breath of his lover. Harry made him feel glad to be alive in a way that no one else could. He was aware not only of his lover's body bent over his own, but of the squirming little ones Harry had laid on each side of him again. He found he could slide his arm over, and touched the top of one fuzzy infant head, petting him as he kissed Harry.

 

Harry rested his forehead against Draco's, one hand stroking the skin of his cheek. His lips still barely touched Draco's, their breath mingling. "Your mum will be very happy," he whispered, smiling as he kissed Draco yet again.

 

Draco didn't want to move, but that got his attention. "My parents," he gasped, "need to tell them."

 

Harry pulled back enough to look at Draco. He didn't want to go into everything with Lucius right then. That was far too much to think about. "Your mum was meeting me up here today," he said.

 

More of Draco's ability to think seemed to be coming back and he grimaced. "Is she ... angry with me?" he asked.

 

"Angry?" Harry said. "More like scared to death you'd never wake up." And he thought of his own anger at Draco, but he just couldn't seem to bring it up inside himself in that moment.

 

Draco half smiled at Harry. "I know you were ... angry," he said softly.

 

Harry sighed. "Yes, and I probably still am somewhere down in here. But right now, you're looking at me, and you're talking to me and that's more than I thought I might ever get again. I'm pretty much feeling happy at the moment."

 

Draco looked into those beautiful eyes and then he felt little kicks to each side of his body. He smirked. "They still kick," he said.

 

"Very much," Harry agreed, smiling. "And now you can watch what else they do. With me. Doing all of that alone was ... it didn't feel right."

 

"No, not right," Draco agreed, lifting his chin for another kiss.

 

Harry moved forward again, pressing his lips to Draco's and feeling his heart swell again from the fact that Draco could ask for a kiss.

 

Behind him, he heard the door open, and could tell from the sound of heels clicking that it was Narcissa. He pulled back from Draco, turning his head.

 

"I brought te-" she began, but then she gasped, dropping the mugs she held as her eyes widened in surprise. The tea splashed over the floor and the mugs shattered, but she paid it absolutely no mind. "Draco?" she said, her voice gone up a few octaves.

 

Draco chuckled softly at the look on her face. "Hello, Mother," he said.

 

Her hands shook and her chin trembled, her eyes filling with tears. "Oh, Draco, oh -" And then she ran to him, her tears falling down onto his face as she somehow managed to hug him.

 

One of the infants made a noise of protest as her body covered his and Draco smiled, kissing her cheek. He tried to hug back but still couldn't lift his arms.

 

She kissed his face all over before pulling back and wiping her own tears from his face. "Oh, Draco," she said again. "How - When did you -" She hugged him again.

 

"He only just woke up a bit ago," Harry said, smiling at them.

 

“Has a Healer been in to see you? Are you all right? Does everything feel okay?" she asked through her gasping sobs.

 

Draco paused. He still felt like he was thinking too slowly to keep up. "Yes," he answered his mother, not sure what else to say. He glanced at Harry.

 

"Roderick was in," Harry said. "He said that it could take a little time for Draco to regain his strength, but he says there's a good chance he will recover completely."

 

Narcissa pulled back from Draco, wiping his face again and smiling down tearfully at him. "Recover completely," she choked out, sounding amazed and almost disbelieving.

 

Harry smiled at her, knowing exactly how she felt. "Yes," he said.

 

Narcissa fussed over Draco and harassed passing Healers about making him comfortable, getting him water, letting more light in, taking some of the light away, and anything else she could think of to make sure Draco's every need was met - and then some. Harry didn't know how long this went on for, but finally Narcissa was fussing about dinner. She left the room to see if she could fetch something "proper" and Harry was glad to finally be alone with Draco again, even if it probably wouldn't be for very long.

 

The twins were sleeping, curled up together, and Harry sat on Draco's bed again, stroking his hair. "I love you," he whispered.

 

Draco was tired again, even though he knew he had just woken up. He smiled at Harry. "Love you," he whispered, eyes half closed, but he was unable to take them off the man he loved or those tiny babies.

 

Harry smiled at him, leaning down to gently kiss his forehead. "Never leave me," he breathed against his skin.

 

"No leaving," Draco echoed, sighing and closing his eyes finally.

 

Harry kissed both of Draco's eyelids, and when Narcissa came back in, he was too happy to care about the complaints of the hospital's food.


	40. Chapter 40: Completely Mad

After that first day, Harry let Ron and Hermione know what had happened. They had been shocked, but very happy to hear Draco had woken up, and Harry was still so overwhelmed with relief it was almost all he could think about. He hadn't wanted to leave Draco at all, but he did have the babies, so he couldn't stay. He came up to St Mungo's every day, though, just as he had been doing.

 

He dressed the boys in the outfits Hermione had given them all those months ago and took them up to the hospital. He smiled as he entered Draco's room. He had been moved again since he had awoken, back to one of the regular wards.

 

Draco was propped up in his bed. They had moved him to his own room the day after he had woken up, and his mother had filled it with flowers. He was sipping some tea one of the Healing assistants had brought him, waiting for Harry and the twins to arrive. He couldn't wait to show them how much better he was doing today. Draco set the tea aside when he saw Harry and literally held his arms out to him, grinning.

 

Harry's heart skipped a beat as Draco came into view. He hated spending what felt like so much time away from him. He crossed the room quickly, his arms and chest full of Corvus and Caelum as he lowered himself to the blond.

 

Draco gently hugged his family, smiling at the feel of the squirming babies between them. He kissed Harry, glorying in how good it felt.

 

Harry kissed Draco back very happily. "You're hugging me," he said, wonder in his voice.

 

Draco kissed him again and then kissed the tops of the two little boys' heads. "I am," he said softly.

 

"I love your arms around me," Harry told him, adoration in his voice as he rubbed their noses. Corvus fussed.

 

"Well, Corvus," Draco said. "Is that a request for me to hold you?" He slid hands around and reached for the infant. Harry had laid them in his arms before, but this was the first time he had ever picked up one of the boys himself.

 

Harry grinned widely, watching Draco with the baby. "Merlin, he does look so much like you," he said, unstrapping Caelum.

 

Draco cradled the infant in his arms, smiling into his face. "Yes, my son," he cooed. The words made his heart swell with love and pride.

 

Corvus looked up at Draco with green eyes, settling right down as he was laid in a position he preferred.

 

"Say, hey, Dad, don't forget about me," Harry said, smiling as he moved closer to Draco with Caelum.

 

Draco smiled over at them. He looked down into that third pair of green eyes and laughed with delight. "And hello to you too, my son."

 

Caelum made a small grunting sound, looking to be stretching.

 

"I bet you'll be able to come home soon," Harry said. "Merlin, I hope so. I miss you."

 

"I can't walk yet, but I can lift my legs some," Draco said, nodding. "And I'm thinking more clearly. Or at least it feels that way."

 

"Good," Harry said, nodding as well. "And you're speaking in complete sentences now."

 

Draco smirked, but nodded once more. He rubbed his nose against Corvus', amused at the face the baby made.

 

Harry smiled at him, petting Caelum's hair. "So ... heard anything new around?" he asked. He'd asked the same question every day so far. He was, of course, wondering if Draco had happened to hear anything about the _Prophet_ articles. He himself hadn't told Draco about them yet. He was waiting for the day when he would enter into Draco's room and find him either distraught or livid.

 

Draco's eyes narrowed. "You going to tell me what is going on?" he asked. "You ask me that every day. And the Healers and assistants ... well, they're acting strange."

 

Harry's hand on Caelum's head stilled. Well, that was a new response. Perhaps Draco _was_ thinking clearer. "Acting strange?" he asked.

 

Draco snorted, looking down at Corvus. "I wonder if you will be a better liar than Daddy Harry," he said to the infant. Then he looked back up at the man in question. "Yes, strange. They look at me all the time like they want to say something or ... I don't know, want my autograph or something."

 

Harry let out a small laugh that probably sounded a little nervous. He was a little nervous. He sighed. "I suppose there ... is ... something I didn't tell you," he said.

 

Draco's eyes narrowed again. "Tell me," he said, voice low.

 

Harry winced, not knowing exactly where to begin. "There was an article," he said. "After you were brought here. It was ... by Rita Skeeter."

 

"Merde!" Draco growled, and then frowned in confusion. "But that wouldn't explain the Healers."

 

Harry winced again. "Well," he said, "her article really, really pissed me off. Pissed your mum off, too, and ... Neville. Your mum threatened legal action, so they gave us a new article."

 

" _The Daily Prophet_ ... gave you ... a new article?" Draco asked, confused. He had never heard of such a thing. "And just what did this new article contain?"

 

Harry looked at Draco intently. "If you're going to be mad," he said before he told Draco anything about what had been in the article, "don't be mad at anyone but me. I agreed to it. If I wouldn't have, they wouldn't have done it."

 

Corvus was gumming Draco's finger. Draco was frowning at Harry. "Get it over with; tell me," he insisted.

 

Harry sighed. "We told about all the things that happened in seventh year," he said. "Everything about how you helped. Quotes from Neville and Luna both."

 

Draco closed his eyes and clenched his jaw. His heart was pounding and he felt queasy.

 

"But, Draco, you should have seen Rita's article," Harry said in his own defence. "She made it out like you were some mad, stalker, Death Eater, crazy person."

 

"My father," Draco whispered, shuddering.

 

"No, don't worry about him," Harry said quickly. "Your mum and I went to see him."

 

"Oh, Gods," Draco groaned, and probably would have buried his face in his hands if he hadn't been holding a baby in each of them.

 

Harry frowned at that. "Draco, really," he said. "He wasn't exactly ... friendly, but I think your mum handled it quite well."

 

"Wasn't ... friendly?" Draco asked, confused. "What are you talking about?"

 

Harry raised an eyebrow. "He still loathes me," he said, "but he wanted to help you."

 

"You ... talked to him?" Draco asked, voice full of the shock he felt.

 

"I just said your mum and I went to see him," Harry replied, eyebrow still raised.

 

Draco opened his eyes, shaking his head in wonder. "You went into Azkaban and spoke to my father?" he asked even though, yes, Harry had just told him that. Then he laughed.

 

Harry's eyebrow rose further.

 

Draco kept laughing, shaking his head.

 

"I really did," Harry told him. "I'm not lying."

 

Draco nodded, still laughing as he felt his eyes begin to water. The twins looked confused.

 

Harry was confused, too. "What exactly is so funny about that?" he asked.

 

Draco was having trouble breathing now, unable to stop laughing.

 

Harry might have laughed too if he weren't still so damn confused. He stared at Draco.

 

Draco tried to get control of himself, panting now as he caught his breath.

 

Harry did smile a little. "Well, at least you're not trying to hit me," he said.

 

Draco rolled his eyes, shaking his head again. "Well, boys," he said to the babies, "this just proves that both your daddies are mad."

 

Harry shook his head, too. "Perhaps," he said. "I went because your mum asked me to."

 

"You've had a busy three and a half weeks,' Draco observed, still laughing a little. "Twins not enough, you take on the _Daily Prophet_ and my father."

 

Harry snorted. "Oh, they're certainly enough," he said. "I suppose talking to your father eventually was inevitable, and something had to be done about the _Prophet_. You're not mad at me for that, are you?"

 

"Which one is my father more angry about, the pregnancy or my defiance during the war?" Draco asked with a sigh.

 

"I don't know," Harry answered honestly. "Mostly I think he was angry about the fact that you're still with me."

 

Draco nodded, smiling at Harry and then down at the infant in his arms. Corvus was asleep. "I want to read them. Both of them."

 

"Read them?" Harry asked.

 

"Yes, I do believe I spoke clearly," Draco replied, arching an eyebrow.

 

"What do you mean by read them?" Harry asked. "Tell what they'll be like?"

 

"Potter," Draco snapped, but then lowered his voice when Corvus squirmed, nearly waking up. "Potter," he hissed. "I want you to bring me copies of both articles and let me read them."

 

"Oh," Harry said, actually laughing a little despite the way Draco was glaring at him. "I thought you were talking about the boys. I thought perhaps you had gone unfocused again."

 

Draco grimaced. "Mad, completely mad," he told the sleeping infant.

 

Harry shrugged, smiling. "I'll bring you them if you really want them," he said, kissing Caelum's forehead.

 

Draco nodded. "So, people are acting oddly toward me because of the articles," he said. Then he smiled. "Did I mention that I love you?"

 

Harry smiled at him. "I suppose you have now," he said. "Did I mention that I love you more?"

 

"I don't think that is possible," Draco smirked.

 

Harry arched an eyebrow. "Whatever you say," he teased, leaning over to kiss Draco.


	41. Chapter 41: Dreaming

Harry smiled down at a sleeping Draco. Merlin, he was perfect. His heart was already pounding, partly because it had been so bloody long, and partly because he technically wasn't supposed to be there, and especially not for this. But he was going to do it, and he figured Draco would appreciate it as well. He leaned over, kissing his lover gently.

 

Draco stirred in his sleep, lips pursing automatically.

 

Harry traced his lips slowly with the very tip of his tongue, his eyes barely open.

 

Draco's mouth opened, automatically. He gasped and shifted in his bed, still asleep.

 

Harry slid his tongue inside, seeking Draco's and trying to wake him up without actually shaking him and telling him to wake.

 

Draco moaned, beginning to wake up and respond to his lover's kiss. He was confused at first, thinking he was dreaming, but it felt fantastic.

 

That moan set Harry's nerves ablaze. He'd only been _imagining_ it for a month now. He slid one leg up onto the bed, his arms holding him up on either side of Draco's shoulders as they kissed.

 

Draco reached for Harry then, hands sliding up his lover's arms as he returned the kiss passionately. His body was responding as well and he trembled with awakened desire.

 

"Baby," Harry groaned. "Do you know how much I want you?"

 

"Harry," Draco whispered, blinking as he opened his eyes. He slid one hand into his lover's hair. "You are really here," he said, part of him not believing it.

 

Harry smiled down at him. "Not supposed to be," he said, "but, yes."

 

"Oh, so good," Draco said, caressing Harry. "I dream of you every night."

 

"Every night, five times a night," Harry whispered, kissing over Draco's jaw.

 

"Yes, first thing I did when I could use my arms again," Draco confessed, arching his neck for Harry.

 

Harry laughed and groaned at the same time, kissing and sucking Draco's neck as he moved to allow it.

 

Draco tugged at Harry's shirt, pulling it up and sighing when his fingers found skin. "Oh, yes," he whispered. "I have missed this so much."

 

Harry moved to help Draco remove his shirt, climbing all the way onto the bed, then positioning himself on hands and knees over Draco. "You have no idea how much I've missed this," he said in loving and lustful agreement.

 

Draco swallowed hard and looked up at Harry. His hands caressed his lover's chest, exploring every curve of muscle and ridge of bone under that warm skin. Draco wore only a hospital gown himself, and his arousal was already tenting that and the sheet.

 

"I did a bit of assuming," Harry whispered, reaching into his jeans pocket to pull out the lube he had brought along. "Are you feeling good enough for this?"

 

Draco nodded, licking his lips and reaching to unbutton Harry's jeans. "Good assumption," he whispered, "because I want you so badly it hurts."

 

"Good," Harry breathed, sliding a hand under the sheet and over Draco's barely clothed body. He lifted the gown easily, stroking Draco's thigh, and then moved his hand to very gently squeeze Draco's balls.

 

Draco's moan was so loud that he startled himself and worried it would bring one of the attendants. He hadn't had balls for seven months. It felt utterly amazing to have Harry touch them now.

 

"Shhh," Harry hushed, smiling down at Draco. "I'll be caught and then we won't be able to do this." But, really, Harry wanted to make him moan like that again. He squeezed and pulled, moving his mouth to Draco's.

 

"Silencing Charm," Draco gasped and then kissed Harry again.

 

Harry groaned at having to pull away, but did. He took out his wand and cast the charm, using the moment to quickly stand up and remove the rest of his bothersome clothes. When he got back on the bed he was completely naked, and he peeled the sheet back, sliding under to press against Draco.

 

With the charm cast, Draco didn't hold back now, moaning deeply at the feel of Harry's body against his own. "Oh, baby, yes!"

 

Harry gasped. "Oh, I've wanted to hear you say that so bad," he breathed, rotating his hips against Draco's, the hardness he felt against his own making his head spin.

 

Draco tried to thrust up against Harry, straining his still-weak leg muscles. He had a fleeting thought that his physical therapist should have prescribed this treatment. "Oh, Gods, you feel fantastic," he gasped, one hand reaching for Harry's hair again while the other rested on his lover's hip.

 

Harry tried to think of what it was he had wanted to ask Draco. He figured he was having trouble doing so because he was grinding his cock into his lover's, so he paused for a moment. "Draco," he moaned, kissing him again. "Do I fuck you? Or do I ride you? Your legs ... I don't know what would be best."

 

That made Draco moan again with the images that flooded his mind. He wanted it all. "Ride me," he answered. "I want to be inside you, baby."

 

"Oh, fuck yes," Harry groaned. "Dreamt of your cock in my arse."

 

"I want to fill you," Draco whispered, voice deeper with desire. "I want to spill my seed inside you." It had been a long time since that was possible. He grinned up at Harry.

 

Harry groaned again. "Fuck, yes, inside me," he agreed, rocking against Draco again. "I want all of you inside me, fucking spilling out of me."

 

Draco felt the shiver down his spine and his cock twitched hard. "Oh, please, yes, hurry," he moaned.

 

Harry quickly took the lube from where he had dropped it atop the mattress, popping the lid off the small tube. He was almost tempted to slick Draco's cock and simply go at it from there, but he wanted it to be good, and long, and perfect. He raised himself upright on his knees, squeezing some of the slick substance out onto his fingers, and then reached back to prepare himself.

 

Draco slid the hand on Harry's hip forward to wrap fingers around the other man's shaft. "I love the way you want me," he whispered, slowly caressing that warm flesh.

 

Harry bit his lip, gazing down at Draco, and arched forward into his hand. "So much," he responded, working to stretch himself as fast as he could.

 

Draco ran the pad of one fingertip over the soft head of his lover's cock, collecting the drop of pre-come there and rubbing it over the crown.

 

Even that small little bit made Harry's entire body shudder with pleasure. "Fuck, I want to ride you so hard, baby," he gasped, bringing his hand back around. "But take this off first." He began tugging at the hospital gown, wanting to see Draco.

 

Draco reached both hands up, fiddling with the strings tied behind his neck, and then pulled the cloth away, dropping it over the side of the hospital bed. "Better?" he asked, arching an eyebrow at Harry.

 

Harry made a deep noise of pleasure at the sight. "More than better," he said, sliding hands over Draco's chest as he moved to straddle him.

 

Draco's hands reached for Harry's chest, lightly pinching the man's nipples as Harry moved into position. "Yes, going to feel you take me inside," he whispered.

 

"Mmm, yeah," Harry agreed, cock bobbing with the thought of what he was about to do. He reached behind himself once more to grasp Draco's cock and slide down on it. His arse clenched tightly after weeks of not having anything but a few fingers inside it, but it felt bloody fucking fantastic. He gasped loudly, taking his time moving onto Draco's length.

 

Draco's fingers pulled harder on Harry's nipples and he moaned again. He couldn't believe just how good Harry's body felt. "Oh, baby, yes," he encouraged, trembling with the effort not to thrust.

 

Harry hissed in pleasure at what Draco's hands were doing to him, and then he was sitting completely on Draco's hips. He arched his neck and moved his own hips in a slow circle, feeling Draco's throbbing cock so fucking deep inside him.

 

"Yes, Harry, that's it," Draco encouraged, beginning to push up, again straining his legs to do so. He brought one hand back down to slide his fingers over Harry's cock again. "You are so beautiful; you look perfect on top of me like this."

 

"Feel perfect," Harry groaned, beginning to move a little faster. "So perfect."

 

Draco stroked Harry's cock in time with his lover's movements, arching up into him as much as he could. "Yes, Gods, I love you," he gasped. "Love filling you with my cock."

 

Harry cried out loudly, leaning down to kiss Draco and working himself furiously up and down his shaft.

 

Draco grabbed the back of Harry's head, fingers curling into the man's hair as he kissed him forcefully. Then he was coming, groaning into Harry's mouth as his hand worked just as furiously on his lover's cock.

 

"Yes!" Harry shouted, spilling himself over Draco's stomach and chest. He squeezed Draco's cock in his arse, wanting to give him as much pleasure and take as much of him as he could.

 

Draco's body shuddered and he was moaning loudly as Harry's muscles clenched around his cock. He felt the man's warm come on his hand and belly. It was perfect. He placed little kisses along Harry's lips and over his chin, still panting from his exertion.

 

Harry went limp against Draco, smiling, "Better than the dreams," he whispered.

 

"I have my dream," Draco said softly, still placing little kisses on Harry's face. He held Harry against him, sighing contently.


	42. Chapter 42: A Parent's Desperation

Harry held very tight to Draco as they spun through emerald green flames, and he continued to hold him tightly, supporting most of his weight as they landed in the kitchen fireplace of Number Twelve.

 

One hand gripped Harry's arm and the other the head of his cane, as Draco nearly stumbled out of the fireplace with his lover.

 

Narcissa was waiting for them, having Flooed home from the hospital first. She gasped like the worried mother she was, hands fluttering over Draco before she gripped the arm with the cane.

 

Harry slid his own arm around Draco's waist, stepping carefully out into the kitchen.

 

Draco gritted his teeth. He hated being treated like he was helpless. More than that, he hated being so weak. He could walk now, but he was still unsteady on his feet and his legs had a tendency to buckle at odd times. They had even given him a cane to walk with. It was an uncomfortable reminder of his father.

 

"Are you all right?" Narcissa asked, dusting Draco off with quick hands.

 

"I think he's fine," said Harry with a small smile, kissing Draco on the cheek.

 

"Look, there's your daddies," said Hermione from where she stood a few feet away with Ron and the twins. She stepped forward, smiling. "Welcome home, Draco," she told him.

 

Draco felt overwhelmed but nodded, smiling at the sight of his children. "Home," he said, swaying slightly.

 

Harry gripped a little tighter. "Here, let's sit down," he said, helping Draco to a chair.

 

Draco allowed the assistance, and once he was seated, he sighed with relief. He accidentally dropped the cane and it clattered on the floor.

 

Harry bent to grab it and leaned it against the table before he sat down himself.

 

Narcissa sat too, still fussing over Draco and brushing soot out of his hair.

 

Draco suffered the attention, grimacing. He could smell something good cooking and figured that Kreacher would want them all to eat dinner at the dining table soon. He didn't know what to say to Ron and Hermione. He had heard how they had been helping. He settled for, "How are the boys?"

 

"Loud," said Ron, and Hermione rolled her eyes at him.

 

"They've been very good today," she said.

 

"He spit up on me," said Ron, indicating Caelum. "Twice."

 

Hermione rolled her eyes again.

 

Harry snorted at them both.

 

Draco laughed softly and held out his hands for the 'messy' infant.

 

Ron shook his head at the baby as he handed him off to Draco. Harry could see the spot on Ron's shoulder where it had happened.

 

"How long do you have to have that cane for?" Ron asked.

 

Draco held the baby, momentarily lost in the feeling, but then realised what Ron had asked. He scowled. "I don't know," he said.

 

"Ow," Ron said suddenly, turning his head to look at Hermione where she stood close next to him.

 

She shook her head, closing her eyes.

 

Harry wanted to tell Ron he had a big mouth, but thought it would probably be better to ignore it. He reached for Corvus, taking him from Hermione and kissing his forehead.

 

"They could probably eat before our dinner is finished," said Hermione. "It's been awhile."

 

Draco smiled again. "Somebody pass me a bottle," he said cheerfully. He had been able to feed the infants a few times when Harry had brought them in during the day. This was something he was getting good at and enjoyed.

 

Harry smiled at him.

 

Hermione took two bottles out of one of the cabinets along with some formula, and sat down at the table.

 

Narcissa reached to make one of the bottles, handing it to Draco when she was finished.

 

Draco cast the Warming Charm on the bottle and then tested it on his own wrist. Caelum began squeaking and reaching for the bottle the minute he saw it.

 

Corvus set eyes on the bottle his brother was getting and immediately began wailing.

 

"Goodness," said Hermione, hurriedly screwing the cap on and casting the Warming Charm before handing the second bottle to Harry.

 

He quickly stuck the nipple in his son's mouth, relieved when the cries ceased.

 

Draco smiled, watching Caelum suckle the bottle greedily. "Impatient, aren't they?" he said, eyes moving onto Harry with a smirk.

 

"Very," Harry agreed. He looked up at the sound of someone entering the kitchen by the stairs and saw Kreacher standing there.

 

Kreacher's eyes went wide when he set them on Draco and he shuffled his old feet as quickly as he could. He hugged Draco's knee. "You is home, Master," he wheezed.

 

Draco felt awkward being touched by a house-elf. "Yes I am, Kreacher," he said. Then sighed. "You did well, you know."

 

Kreacher squeezed a little tighter then pulled back, but still clutched at Draco's trouser-leg and patted his shin. "I is honoured to have helped Master," he said. 

 

Draco glanced up at Harry. He had wondered how Harry felt about what he had done. They hadn't talked about it yet. He had expected anger, and the continuing silence around the issue made him nervous. "What's for dinner, Kreacher?" he asked the elf, hoping to get him to let go then.

 

"Oh, Kreacher is getting it," he said, as if remembering he was cooking. He shuffled over to the cooker.

 

"Shall we go up to the dining room?" said Narcissa. She was always the one to suggest the dining room. She hated eating in the kitchen. It was 'common'.

 

Draco nodded. Caelum had sucked down the bottle so quickly he was now sucking air. Draco snorted and pulled it away from him.

 

Corvus was mostly finished, too.

 

"Kreacher," said Narcissa, standing. "Get cloths to burp the babies."

 

Hermione frowned at that and Harry could tell she was biting her tongue. Had _he_ said that, she would have told him he could get the cloths himself.

 

Kreacher opened a drawer and took out two Snitch-decorated cloths, handing one each to Harry and Draco.

 

Harry smiled at Draco. "I picked them out," he said.

 

Draco laughed and laid one over his shoulder, carefully placing the infant against it and patting his back. He unconsciously hummed as he did.

 

Harry smiled, feeling his heart seem to grow bigger. This was how it was supposed to be. They were feeding and burping their babies at home, where they belonged, and it felt very, very good.

 

He situated Corvus to be burped as well and his eyes widened when he let out a huge belch. "That's my boy," he said, laughing.

 

Draco rolled his eyes, kissing the side of Caelum's head when the infant burped.

 

***

 

The day finally came that Harry had been partly dreading. He had to go back to work. He didn't want to spend a moment away from Draco and the twins, but he'd already taken so much time off he probably wouldn't be able to take another day for the rest of ... forever. He could only imagine how much he was going to have to catch up on. At least Narcissa was staying with Draco in the daytime again, like she had been doing. Harry didn't think he would've been able to leave Draco all alone with Caelum and Corvus both. Ron and Hermione had work as well, and they were moving back into their own houses anyway. He got up in the morning for his first day back, and helped Draco feed the babies before he had to leave the house to Apparate. Narcissa arrived just as he was leaving, and he felt better for it.

 

She and Draco sat in the sitting room a few hours later with the children. She rubbed Corvus' back as he slept against her shoulder.

 

Draco was lying on the sofa reading, Caelum asleep on his chest. He would occasionally look down in wonder, touching the blond strands of hair on his son's head or inspecting tiny fingers. He still found the babies to be a wonder to him.

 

Narcissa smiled at Draco. "I adore you with them," she said fondly.

 

Draco smiled over at her. "They are beautiful. And both so different," he said.

 

"Yes, they are," she said in agreement. "And I've never seen children that are such a mix of both parents."

 

Draco touched the pad of one fingertip to the small rounded nose of the boy on his chest. Hair like his own, face like Harry's. "Except for the eyes," Draco said, clearly pleased.

 

Narcissa smiled again. "And you like that, do you?" she said.

 

Draco smiled crookedly and rolled his eyes. "I always did like Harry's eyes," he admitted.

 

She made a small hum of amusement. "They are lovely on them."

 

After another minute of studying Caelum's features, Draco looked over at his mother, meeting _her_ eyes. "So he knows all of it now?"

 

Narcissa looked up at Draco again and sighed. "Yes," she said quietly. "I was wondering when you were going to bring it up."

 

Draco arched an eyebrow and waited.

 

"I had to tell him, Draco," she said. "You know that."

 

"Yes, I expected you to tell him about the pregnancy ... after," he said, hesitating. He frowned again. "How did he react to ... to, well, what the other reporter's article said about me?"

 

"He was surprised," she answered. "Angry that he hadn't been told. Honestly, I suppose he wasn't _that_ shocked, though. You are living with the leader of the other side."

 

Draco snorted at that. "Will he acknowledge them?" he asked, finally getting to the question that worried him the most. He wanted Lucius to acknowledge the boys as his grandchildren, as Malfoys.

 

"He saw a picture of them," Narcissa said. "He's ... a bit resentful right now. They're Harry's children, they're a half-blood's children, and he can't understand why you would want to give birth instead of finding a witch to do it for you." She sighed again. "But, I do believe he will come around. He was very angry at Harry when we saw him and, of course, wasn't about to show that he could possibly like the twins at all with Harry standing in the room."

 

Draco frowned. "I wish he could see them," he said softly. "But I can't imagine taking them into that awful place would be safe."

 

Narcissa made a face at the very suggestion. "It's filthy there," she said.

 

"Maybe when they are older," Draco mused, watching Caelum blow bubbles on his lips. Then he looked up at his mother. "I am sorry, Mother," he said, "for what I have put you through."

 

She stared at him for a moment. "I would be angrier," she said quietly, "if I didn't know a parent's desperation for myself."

 

He half smiled, half grimaced at that. "I understand it now," he agreed.

 

"It is a very powerful thing," she said. "Very possibly a magic of its own."

 

Draco met his mother's eyes, feeling like he understood her now in a way he never had before. "Yes, magic," he whispered.


	43. Chapter 43: Hard Truth

Harry rubbed hard at his forehead as he sat in bed with his back against the headboard, trying to concentrate on the work he'd brought home because there was so much of it. It was difficult to get done. Without Narcissa there constantly, Ron and Hermione also gone, and Draco still unable to walk very well, the twins were much harder to look after. It seemed like they cried twice as much, needed feeding twice as much, changing twice as much and everything twice as much, and it had only been a few days since Harry had gone back to work. The babies were exhausting.

 

Draco looked down at the papers on their bed and shook his head. It was bad enough he didn't see Harry all day, but then when Harry came home, he barely paid any attention to Draco at all. The blond sighed and hung up his dressing gown before sitting down on what was left of the mattress.

 

Harry was vaguely aware that Draco was there, and only looked up to make sure that he wasn't squashing anything. "Where are the boys?" he asked absently, quickly jotting down the incantation for an Obliteration Charm.

 

"Sleeping, for the moment," Draco said. He lay back on the bed, naked, and stretched, watching to see if Harry even noticed.

 

"Don't roll on that parchment, babe," Harry said, noticing the movement out of the corner of his eye but not actually looking up.

 

Draco scowled and sat up, throwing his legs off the bed and getting to his feet again. He reached for his robe again.

 

Harry did look up then, frowning. "What?"

 

Draco's eyes narrowed and his lips were set in a thin line as he tied the belt on his black silk dressing gown.

 

Harry sighed, rubbing his forehead again. "I have to get this done," he said a little sharply. "I'm sorry, but I have to."

 

"Then do it," Draco hissed, walking toward the door of the room.

 

"I will, then," Harry snapped back, not wanting to fight but unable to help it.

 

Draco stumbled, but managed to catch himself on the edge of the door, muttering profanity in various languages as he did. He opened the door and stalked out of the room.

 

Harry was not going to follow him, not only because he wasn't going to go to his knees like a puppy, but because he really did have to get the paperwork in. Did Draco not realise he was more than a bloody month behind?

 

Draco leaned against the wall, face in his hands. He was not going to cry, he told himself.

 

Harry stayed in bed, still trying to work and getting angrier because he could feel the guilt niggling at him. It made it even harder to concentrate.

 

Draco debated with himself. Should he go to the library and try to read, or go lie down in one of the guest rooms? He began to make his way to the stairs. He had forgot to grab his cane.

 

Harry wished there were a spell to block out everything except what he actually wanted to think about. He tapped his quill on the parchment, mind still on Draco and how much of a bloody prat he could be.

 

Standing at the top of the stairs, Draco paused. Maybe he should Apparate instead of trying them.

 

Harry sighed, wondering if going to find Draco to make up after their tiny squabble would help him get done faster. Merlin, he was such a bloody arse-kisser. He frowned at his own thought.

 

Draco held the rail and began to make his way down the stairs. As luck would have it, his legs began to tremble before he made it to the first landing, and then completely gave out a few steps later. He fell in heap, resuming his profane chant.

 

Harry heard the crash and jumped out of bed without a second thought, spilling ink as he flew out of the bedroom. He took in a loud, sharp breath when he set eyes on Draco and bounded down the steps, his heart pounding. "Are you all right? Did you break anything?" he asked frantically, probably sounding like Draco's mother.

 

Draco sighed and began pulling himself to his feet again.

 

Harry sighed too, one of relief. And then he scowled. "Merlin, Draco, you scared the fuck out of me. Why are you trying to get down the bloody stairs?"

 

Draco scowled. "Why do you bloody well care?" he snapped.

 

"Oh, well, I can see why you would ask that question," Harry said, highly sarcastic. "I shouldn't care at all that you fell down the steps."

 

"I just stumbled," Draco retorted, taking hold of the banister to continue down.

 

Harry growled in frustration. "You're going to fall again," he snapped.

 

"Well, at least you noticed I am here," Draco snapped back, legs trembling again.

 

Harry's eyes widened at that. "Are you fucking kidding me?" he exclaimed, hurrying past Draco to stand facing up at him from the step below. At least he would be able to catch him then.

 

"You are in my way," Draco accused.

 

"Oh, should I move so you can break your neck?" Harry asked, sarcastic again.

 

Draco thought of retorting that he would break Harry's, but he just shook his head. Instead, he concentrated and Apparated himself to the library.

 

Harry clenched his teeth when Draco disappeared. He spun, nearly falling down the steps himself, he went so fast. He didn't know where Draco had gone, so he checked several rooms before he finally found him. "All you can do is bloody think about yourself," he snapped. "I'm not paying attention to you. We do happen to have twins, Draco. And I missed more than a fucking month of work. Ever stop to think why that is?"

 

Draco picked up the book he had been looking for and then looked over his shoulder at Harry, arching an eyebrow. "Because I am bloody selfish?"

 

"Yes," Harry hissed, truly angry now. "You are. You didn't tell me you were going to do what you did! You wrote me a fucking note! Like that was supposed to make everything fine! Perfectly fucking okay! You had to do it your own fucking way, no matter what anyone else told you. Do you know what it was like coming home to a bed full of blood and you nearly dead! Do you know what it was like when the Healer told me you might never wake up! That even if you did you would have - fucking - have fucking problems! Do you know what that was fucking like?"

 

Draco closed his eyes. So they had finally reached it. He had known when he made the decision that it would anger Harry. He supposed it was a good sign that Harry felt he was well enough to be yelled at now. The blond took a deep breath and turned to face him, eyes narrowed. "No, I don't," he said coldly. "Nor do you have any idea what it is like to carry two people inside yourself and then be told you die or they do."

 

"You didn't have to do what you did, Draco," Harry said. "You could have told me."

 

"And then what? What would you have done?" Draco sneered.

 

Harry shook his head at him, glaring. "You could have given me the chance to say what I might have wanted to say, instead of stripping it from me because it was what _you_ thought was best. You could've had me help you. You didn't know what was going to happen, but you think you know everything."

 

"I know you, better than you do," Draco hissed. "What would have happened if I'd died? What would have happened to you?"

 

"What the hell kind of question is that?" Harry asked, heart clenching as he thought about what he really might have done.

 

"I know the answer. You would have blamed yourself," Draco replied. "You wouldn't have wanted to try my plan and if I had convinced you to try it and it didn't work, you would have gone mad with guilt."

 

"I would've gone mad anyway, Draco," Harry half-whispered. "I was going mad. If I hadn't said I wanted children, you would have never done it. No matter which way you look at it, it would have been my fault."

 

"No!" Draco yelled, shaking. "I chose it. I didn't tell you about the chance of getting pregnant, let alone that I had taken a Fertility Potion. I made the choice to keep them and I made the choice to birth them. My choices. All because I didn't want you to feel this way!" Draco was trembling and swaying.

 

"But it's true," Harry whispered, not wanting to lie. "I did feel that way." He crossed to Draco, sliding an arm around his waist. "I know what you tried to do, I know you tried to make it so that I would be okay, but you overlooked the fact that I wouldn't be okay no matter what. And if you had died, I would have never stopped thinking about what I might have told you, the things I would have wanted to say before never being able to talk to you again."

 

Draco's hands shook as he put his hands on Harry's shoulders. "I wanted them, Harry," he said, voice shaking as much as his hands. "I wanted to be a family."

 

"I know," Harry said. "And I wanted them, too. I do want them. I love them more than anything. I just wish you would have thought you could tell me."

 

Draco slid his hand up until he could cup his lover's cheek. "Did you tell Ron and Hermione before you went into the woods to face Voldemort?"

 

"That was different," Harry told him, wanting him to understand the way he felt. "I knew I had to die. I knew it was the only way. They would have got themselves killed if I would have told them."

 

Draco smiled, thumb caressing his lover's lips. "Yes, you knew that. The way I know what I know about you. I had to do it, Harry. I know I didn't save the world. But I had the right to try to save my children."

 

"What makes you think you would've had to die to do that?" Harry asked, staring at Draco intently.

 

"I read everything there was on pregnancy. There was a greater danger to the twins if I let Sharpner try the other way. It was safer for me, but not for them," Draco insisted.

 

Harry sighed. "I still think you should have told me," he said. "I don't think there's much you can say to change my mind. They weren't inside me, but I do understand wanting to do anything you can for them. I would have liked to have been prepared, at the least."

 

Draco looked into his eyes and knew that Harry meant it. "I know," he said. "I will try not to do anything like that again." He half smiled at that.

 

"I believe that if we ever use that potion again," said Harry, "I will personally make sure there are no Fertility Potions in the vicinity, and we will use a Contraceptive Spell." He gave a bit of a smile himself.

 

Draco grinned at the idea of using the potion again. "For the moment," he said, voice dropping, "I like having my balls back." He stepped closer, pressing himself against Harry.

 

Harry raised an eyebrow, smirking. "You are," he said, voice dropping as well, "the most sex-crazed person I have ever met." He slid his hands around to the small of Draco's back.

 

"Oh, I think I may have met my match," Draco answered, fingers sliding back into Harry's hair. He rotated his hips, rubbing himself against Harry's hip.

 

Harry released a quiet sound from his throat. "Merlin, I'm never going to get my work done," he breathed, closing his mouth over Draco's.

 

Draco turned his head, tongue thrusting inside his lover's mouth. His arousal slid against the silk of his robe as he began to rock against Harry.

 

Harry moved forward and pressed Draco against the bookcase, one leg between Draco's thighs. 

The blond moaned, sliding one hand down Harry's back, cupping his arse. "Yes, baby," he encouraged, rubbing against his leg.

 

Harry slid a hand over the light material of Draco's dressing gown, reaching for the belt. He tugged on it and then let the gown hang open. It looked sexy against Draco's pale skin.

 

Draco sighed as the silk slid back over his skin, exposing him to his lover's hungry gaze. He was thrilled to see Harry look at him like that.

 

Harry brushed his parted lips over Draco's skin, down his neck and across his collarbone. "Tell me what you want me to do to you," he whispered, sliding a hand down Draco's naked chest.

 

Draco gasped, fingers tightening in Harry's hair. He wanted so much, and it made his body tremble in anticipation. "Suck me, baby," he whispered.

 

Harry grinned as he continued to graze his mouth over Draco, dropping lower and getting to his knees. He slid his hands slowly up Draco's legs, over his thighs, and then higher up, over his belly. He pressed forward, kissing slowly over Draco's shaft.

 

Draco's head fell back, thunking into the bookshelf behind him. He spread his legs a little wider. "Oh, yes," he sighed.

 

Harry slid his tongue along the soft, warm skin and then gently kissed his way lower, giving careful, torturous attention to Draco's balls.

 

"Yes, yes," Draco chanted, the feel of Harry's tongue laving his sac making his entire body shudder.

 

Harry looked up at Draco, stroking his stomach and hips with his hands before moving one down to grasp Draco's cock and pull back the foreskin. He slid his mouth up again, licking slowly along the ridge of Draco's cock.

 

Draco moaned, panting at the intensity of the sensations. "Yes, oh baby, yes!"

 

Harry trembled with arousal, his erection straining against his trousers. "I love sucking your cock, Draco," he breathed, licking up the pre-come gathered at the tip. "Fucking live for this cock."

 

Harry's words and his face as he said it, made Draco's entire body tremble with excitement. "What do you want me to do with that cock?" he asked breathlessly.

 

Harry flicked his tongue over the head and then slid his lips over it, sucking and shivering again with even more intense arousal. "Slide it in my arse," he gasped when he pulled his mouth away again, though he continued to lick. "Fuck me until I can't even fucking remember my name."

 

"Fuck, yes," Draco responded, pulling Harry's hair to bring the man up to him.

 

Harry moved to stand, tugging his own shirt off as he did and then pressing bare skin to Draco's as he kissed him.

 

Draco kissed him passionately, almost harshly. He walked Harry backward as he did until they came to the desk.

 

Harry scrambled to remove his trousers as they made their way across the room, hands fumbling with the top button.

 

Draco pushed Harry's hands away, nearly ripping the zipper on the man's trousers as he tore them open and pushed them down his hips.

 

Harry's eyes widened and he gasped, his cock twitching and his heart speeding up. "Fuck," he whispered, watching the hungry look on Draco's face.

 

"Turn around and bend over the desk," Draco told him, yanking the cloth all the way down and then pulling it off Harry.

 

Harry quickly moved to do as told, pushing his arse out invitingly as he turned to his head to look over his shoulder.

 

The blond stood back up and leaned over Harry, sliding his hands down his back, letting his nails drag lightly over the skin as he did.

 

Harry moaned, grabbing the edge of the desk as he arched into Draco's touch like a cat.

 

"Oh, yes, you like that," Draco purred in return, continuing now over Harry's arse and down his legs.

 

Harry moaned again and took in a quiet but audible breath. "Yeah," he whispered, his cock leaking.

 

When he reached Harry's ankles, Draco reversed directions and drew his nails up the inside of Harry's legs, slowly moving closer to his balls.

 

"Oh, fuck, baby," Harry whispered, biting his lip as Draco came nearer. He spread his legs wider, wanting to be touched between them.

 

Draco knelt between Harry's legs, making sure to lighten the pressure of the nails even more as he drew them over his lover's balls.

 

Harry hissed in pleasure, squirming against Draco's hand.

 

Draco gently cupped that sac, leaning in to kiss the rounded arsecheeks of his lover. He thought about how those testicles made the seed that had created their children and he smiled.

 

Panting, Harry looked over his shoulder again to see what Draco was doing. "I'm so fucking hard," he said in deep voice, hoping to spur Draco into undoubtedly pleasurable action.

 

Draco chuckled, a deep sound of delight as he slid his hands up again, lying one palm on each arsecheek before spreading them. "Have to prepare you a bit," he said, then pressed his face into the crevice, tongue stretching to find his lover's opening.

 

Harry cried out loudly, hands tightening on the desk. "Oh, fuck, prepare all you want," he gasped.

 

Draco made a grunting noise in his throat as he ran the tip of his tongue around that tight ring.

 

"God, I fucking love your tongue in my arse," Harry moaned. "Feels so good, baby."

 

Harry's words seemed to go straight to Draco's cock, making it twitch. He pressed his tongue into the centre, pushing into Harry.

 

"Oh, fuck," Harry let out in a strangled voice. "Oh, baby, yes. Fuck me with your mouth," he babbled.

 

Draco was thrilled to do just that, lips pressed around that hole and tongue wiggling into that tight ring, working its way inside.

 

Harry lowered his forehead against the desk, panting over the surface. "Draco," he groaned, unable to help moving his hips a little. "Oh, yes."

 

Draco thrust and sucked until he couldn't wait any longer. He stood then and reached for a drawer of his desk, finding a bottle of oil he had left there the year before, when they had been doing their room-by-room game. He dipped his fingers into it and then slicked his cock.

 

Harry pressed his arse out again as if it would make Draco go faster. "Fuck me," he groaned. "I want your cock inside me so bad."

 

"Yes, baby," Draco purred, "I am going to fuck you so deep." He slid the head of his cock along the crevice until he came to the now-wet hole. He pressed forward, feeling the ring of muscle stretch and give as he breached him.

 

Harry arched his back with the sensation of being filled, his shoulder blades rising up. "So deep," he repeated, toes curling.

 

Draco moaned as he slowly slid forward, fingers holding his lover's arse cheeks open so he could watch his cock sinking into him.

 

Harry sucked a breath in through his teeth, his arse clenching around the intrusion. "Never stop, never stop," he whimpered.

 

"Never going to stop," Draco agreed, pressing into him until he was balls-deep in the other man. He leaned forward, kissing Harry's back.

 

"Yes," Harry whispered, feeling every inch of Draco inside him, stretching him. "Feels so good, so fucking thick, baby, perfect," he groaned, babbling again.

 

"I love being inside you, feeling your body holding me inside," Draco gasped. He kissed Harry's skin again and then, holding his hips, pulled back slowly.

 

Harry moaned with the pleasurable slide out, trying to hold Draco as tightly as he could as he clenched his muscles around him.

 

"Oh, yes," Draco gasped at that tightness. "Slow or fast, baby?"

 

"Hard," Harry moaned. "Any way you want, just fuck me hard."

 

"Hold on tight," Draco warned him and then slammed his hips forward.

 

"Fuck!" Harry shouted, hands tightening even more without needing Draco to say it. "Oh, fuck, yes like that, Draco."

 

"Oh, baby, yes!" Draco shouted as he began to pump his hips, thrusting into his lover.

 

Harry's moans and cries grew louder and louder as he was pounded into the desk, his eyes shut tight. He knew it wouldn't take him long to come this way.

 

Sweat dripped from his body as Draco thrust hard and fast, moaning. His hard thrusts into Harry brought his own balls slapping against his lover's and he delighted in it.

 

"Oh, fuck, I'm coming!" Harry yelled, not even touching his cock as his orgasm rose up and made his entire body shake.

 

Draco actually growled then, responding to his lover's body shuddering beneath him. He thrust in hard, filling Harry with his seed. He fell forward a bit, forehead pressed between Harry's shoulder blades, panting.

 

Harry continued to tremble and slowly pulled his aching fingers away from the desk edges.

 

Draco's legs trembled now, worn out from his efforts. He laid several kisses over his lover's back, sliding his hands up the other man's sides as he did.

 

"Merlin, you're so fucking good," Harry said hoarsely.

 

Draco laughed happily at that. "Glad you enjoyed it," he said. Then he laid his palms on either side of Harry, pushing himself up and back. He trembled and staggered back, his legs giving out beneath him.

 

Harry wobbled as he pushed himself away from the desk, turning as quickly as he could, and then went down to the floor beside Draco. "Are you okay?" he asked.

 

Draco was sitting on his arse, still wearing his robe. He laughed and fell back. "I feel fantastic ... and spent," he laughed.

 

Harry smiled at him, relaxing. "You look fantastic and spent," he said with an eyebrow waggle, lying down on the floor as well and resting his head over Draco's chest.

 

Draco wrapped his arm around his lover, fingers playing with his hair. After a few minutes he whispered, "I promise. No more major decisions without talking to you first."

 

Harry smiled gently at that and nodded, pressing a small kiss to Draco's skin. "Thank you," he whispered back.

 

A high-pitched cry broke the quiet then, and was soon joined by a second one.

 

Harry rolled his eyes toward the ceiling and shook his head. "Well," he said, "at least they waited for the fun to be over."

 

Draco chuckled again. "Help me up, Harry," he said. "Duty calls."

 

Harry pushed himself up off of Draco with a groan. His hips were sore after all that slamming into the desk. He bent and reached his hands out to Draco.

 

Draco got up with his lover's help and then belted his robe. "Apparate us, baby," he said, knowing he wasn't going to be able to walk upstairs.

 

Harry quickly pulled his trousers back on and took his wand in hand, performing Cleaning Charms on both of them, and then wrapped arms tightly around Draco. He Apparated them outside Corvus and Caelum's bedroom door, thinking the crack of it would scare them if too close. 

 

Draco held onto Harry and then sank into one of the chairs in the nursery when they got inside, holding out his hands for Harry to give him a baby.

 

Both boys' faces were red as they screamed like they would never stop. "Oh, the joy of two boys," Harry said fondly as he shook his head, taking Corvus to give to Draco, which made Caelum screech louder.

 

"Oh, such a fuss," Draco scolded his son, rocking the infant.

 

Kreacher popped in a minute later, holding two bottles of formula.

 

Harry lifted Caelum into his arms and sat in the second chair beside Draco. "Thank you, Kreacher," he said, taking one of the bottles. The elf moved forward and handed Draco a bottle as well before popping away again. 

 

Draco held the bottle to Corvus' mouth and watched. He smiled at the baby and then at Harry. "Perfect," he whispered.

 

Harry looked up from Caelum, smiling at Draco in return. "Perfect," he agreed.


	44. Chapter 44: Never Happier

After being given his money, the prison guard, same one as it always was, opened the large metal door to Lucius' cell for Draco. As before, the guard slipped in quickly to unchain the dirty, scruffy man sitting in the chair. Lucius' hair was a bit longer since the last time Draco had seen him, when it had been chopped off - probably for hygienic reasons, and it looked like he hadn't been shaved in a few days.

Draco clenched his jaw and walked into the cell, his cane making a clicking noise as it struck the stone floor. The cane was a source of annoyance for him. His father's cane had been an affectation. This one was a necessity. According to the Healers, there had been nerve damage to his lower back during the pregnancy, causing intermittent problems with his legs. There was hope that over time it would improve. Draco stood quietly, looking down at Lucius until the guard withdrew.

"Hello, Father," he said quietly.

Lucius stared at him silently for a few moments, his eyes passing over his son's face and then lingering on the cane. "Draco," he said, voice slightly hoarse. He got almost hesitantly to his feet, but then only stood there.

Draco's hand clenched on his cane. He hated seeing his father like this. His father should be beautiful and immaculate. The young man's face softened and he stepped closer. He hadn't seen Lucius in eighteen months and had nearly died twice in that time. He never thought to see his father again. He wanted to show him how he felt but found himself hesitating, not knowing if Lucius would even want him there.

After another few minutes of pressing silence, Lucius released a characteristic heavy sigh. It sounded almost like annoyance, though what annoyed him was unclear. He took another step forward and pulled his son into an embrace.

Draco gasped in a partial sob and hugged his father back, arms around him, cane clutched behind Lucius' back. He pressed his face into his father's shoulder.

Lucius hugged Draco tightly and firmly, not letting go. "I have missed you, my son," he said gruffly, and it was obvious that he was attempting to hide his emotion.

"Father," Draco whispered, voice hoarse as he fought back tears. "I have missed you very much."

Lucius didn't respond, and the hug probably said more than words could anyway. Eventually, after an immeasurable amount of time had passed, he pulled back, grasping Draco's shoulders.

Draco smiled weakly, looking into his father's eyes. "I didn't mean for it to be so long between visits," he said softly.

Lucius sighed again, but quieter this time. "Yes," he said, and paused again. "I trust you have been ... well?" he said a bit stiffly.

Draco stepped back, bringing his cane down to make sure he didn't fall as he did. "I am improving," he said, shrugging.

His father looked ... confused, like he didn't know what to say. He glanced at the cane again. "I'm glad."

Draco gestured for his father to sit and reached for the guest chair, sitting down carefully in it. "Pressure on my lower back caused some damage, but it does seem to be getting better," he explained, placing the cane across his lap.

Lucius sat as well. He didn't ask what the pressure had been from. "I was worried," he said, gruff again.

"Outside of that, I seem recovered," Draco continued. "And the boys are strong and healthy." He smiled then, hoping his father could see his happiness when he did.

Lucius shifted around in his chair and cleared his throat. "Yes," he said. "Your mother sent me a picture of them to keep in her last letter."

"I suppose she sent you the latest article in the _Daily Prophet_ , as well?" Draco grinned. Fenwick had covered the award ceremony, pleasing both Harry and Narcissa with the article.

Lucius gave a short nod. "Yes," he said, still gruff. "You received a medal." Once again, he paused for a few moments. "I must say that it is quite impressive," he finally admitted, frowning slightly. It was like he didn't want to be impressed, but couldn't help it.

Draco nodded, pleased with his father's reaction. After everything that had happened, he had found the ceremony quite an odd experience. He had participated more for his sons' futures than for his own sake. "And Healer Sharpner is co-authoring an article with me on the potions I invented. It will be published in a respected journal."

Lucius still frowned and cleared his throat again. "Well ..." he trailed off, simply nodding.

"I have several others I have developed and a few ideas," Draco said. "The current project is one that regenerates nerves in the same way Skelegrow does for bones. That would help me personally, but it would benefit many more people as well."

Lucius did look truly impressed then. "That is amazing work," he said.

Draco beamed, his father's words affecting him more than he would have thought. "I love the work I'm doing and it allows me to work from home, so I can be with the twins. Mother helps a lot with that, too. And Harry is doing well again in his Auror training. He had fallen behind when I was ... ill, but is catching up now."

If Lucius had anything bad to say about that, he held his tongue, but it looked like it took some effort. He nodded again.

Draco was impressed with Lucius' restraint. He knew how difficult it must be for him. Draco smiled, looking into his father's eyes. "This is the life I have chosen. It makes me happy. I realise that it isn't what you would have chosen for me. And I respect that you love me even so."

Lucius huffed. "I suppose now would be the time to say that you are my son, no matter what, previous letters and words aside."

"Good, and you are my father, no matter what," Draco said, smirking. "I also want you to know I plan to visit regularly from now on."

Lucius gave Draco a familiarly wry smile. "Well," he said, "I suppose your mother is pleased."

Draco rolled his eyes. "She does seem to be enjoying being a grandmother, and the bragging rights about her son."

Lucius continued to smile and it turned into one of a little more feeling. "Sounds like her all right," he said. There was one last long moment of silence. "I would ... like to see them one day," he said, and he'd gone a bit gruff again. "Whenever it is that I get out of here."

Draco smiled softly, a prickle of tears in his eyes again. He breathed deep, nodding. "I would like that, too."

***

"Oh, come on now," Harry said to Corvus, wiping the milk spilling down his little chin. "Don't spit it out." But Corvus continued to spit the milk, and Harry thought he might be doing it just to spite him. He shook his head, trying to wiggle the bottle in his mouth to get him to drink it better. "You were crying for it a minute ago," he complained, glancing at Caelum, who was sitting in the twins' swing, but starting to squirm.

He sighed and stood from one of the rocking chairs in the nursery to switch the boys, but as soon as he had lifted Caelum and laid Corvus in the swing instead, Corvus began howling. He huffed, staring down at that little red face. "Corv," he groaned. "Please don't start this." And then, probably only to join his brother, Caelum starting wailing as well. Harry looked between them, frazzled as he always got when the boys started their simultaneous screaming.

Draco heard the wailing the moment he came through the door. It should have bothered him, but instead he smiled as he shook his head and Apparated to the hall just outside the nursery. He stood in the doorway, watching his family. _His family_.

Harry jumped when he heard the crack, and turned his head quickly. He sighed in relief to see Draco standing there. Thank Merlin he hadn't had to endure the screaming by himself for long. "They just started," he said over the noise.

Draco's smile didn't fade as he walked into the room and reached for Corvus. "What's your problem, my son?" he asked the child, who stopped crying when he looked up into Draco's face.

Harry huffed again, rocking Caelum who was settling as Corvus' cries ceased. "Why does he quiet up when you do that, but not me?" he asked.

Draco chuckled and shrugged. He had left his cane in the entryway, but he was able to cover the short distance to one of the rocking chairs. He settled into it and picked up one of the bottles sitting on the table between the two rockers.

Harry smiled wryly at Draco before he went to sit as well. Then he remembered why Draco had been gone in the first place. "Er, how did it go?" he asked.

Corvus began sucking greedily on the bottle as Draco sat back with a sigh. "Pretty good," he said, stroking the messy black hair on the boy's head.

"Pretty good?" Harry asked. He smiled. "Is that it?"

Draco looked up at his lover with a small smile. "He seemed happy to see me," he said softly.

Harry nodded. He was glad. He knew how much Lucius meant to Draco. "That's good," he said truthfully.

Draco smiled wistfully, looking over at Caelum sucking on his bottle, too. "He said he would like to see them someday."

"Really?" Harry said, slightly surprised with that.

"He loves me," Draco said with a bigger smile. "And he will love them."

Harry smiled again. Draco was completely adorable in that moment. "I'm sure he will," he said.

Corvus had emptied the bottle in near-record time. Draco put a cloth on his shoulder and put the baby up to burp. "I cannot imagine being happier," he said.

Harry sighed contently, still rocking with Caelum, who was taking his time with his bottle. "Neither can I," he agreed.


End file.
